Intents and Purposes
by dreiser
Summary: My Otome. Haruka/Yukino. Femslash. Haruka Armitage and Yukino Chrysant have done everything in their lives for a common purpose with a shared intent.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Intents and Purposes

SERIES: My Otome

AUTHOR: Dreiser

CONTENT: F/F romance. F/F sex. Haruka/Yukino.

SUMMARY: Haruka Armitage and Yukino Chrysant have done everything in their lives for a common purpose with a shared intent.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my habit of only watching anime a year or more after it's released and is highly recommended to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I like My Otome so much more than My HiME. Hands down, Haruka and Yukino are my favorite couple. I really prefer their characterizations in My Otome and I wanted to write a fanfic exploring the history of their relationship.

Intents and Purposes

By: Dreiser

Haruka Armitage was seven years old when her father, Daisuke, was promoted to the rank of General in the Republic of Aries army. Shortly after they celebrated this great personal victory, once again they were packing, moving from the distant southern lands of their country to the far north and the capital city of Caeles. Her father would be working in The Hexagon, where her mother often was assigned as a Captain in the Aries Rangers Special Forces. The Hexagon was the heart of the Aries democracy, where the President lived, the Senate had their sessions, and even as a little girl Haruka knew it was a great thing, both her parents working there.

Just like she knew it was a great thing that one of the Senators who worked in The Hexagon was throwing her father a party to congratulate him on the promotion and welcome him to the capital city. Her mother told her that Senator Makoto Chrysant was an old friend and he had once served in the same army unit as her father. Although Haruka knew all these things it didn't stop her from being bored at this stuffy grown up party. Heaving a large sigh, Haruka gazed out the long windows of the crowded room and fixed on the sight of another girl who had managed to escape the gathering of adults. The girl was far in the distance, sitting on the green lawn of the yard, resting against an impressive tree that shaded her from the sun as she read a book. Looking up at her parents and seeing them busily chatting with the Chrysants, Haruka decided to try and make a break for it. Taking several slow steps backwards until she was at the door, she slowly pushed it open, and the moment she was outside she took off in a run, a large grin spreading across her features, glad to be free of the grown ups and their dull conversation.

She loved to run, she loved any physical activity really, running, jumping, biking, swimming, the sports of the world, Haruka loved them all. There was a happy sort of exhaustion granted in playing hard and this had been taught to her by her parents. Even if your muscles ached it was in such a strangely pleasant way and Haruka accepted this need to be active as a natural part of herself just like she accepted she would always find studying and school painfully dreary at the best of times. Her running came to an abrupt halt as she reached the girl she had seen in the distance. The girl looked to be slightly older than her with short brown hair and small glasses that slid down the bridge of her nose and she didn't notice Haruka's approach, she was so absorbed in reading her book.

"Oi," Haruka grunted, an unconscious mimic of her father as it was a noise he often made when curious about something. The girl looked up, bright green eyes wide with surprise. Shifting from foot to foot, Haruka asked, "What are you reading?"

"A book of fairy tales from Florince," the girl said softly.

Nodding her head as if she already knew this and ignoring the blatant fact she didn't, Haruka plopped down on the ground next to the girl and stuck out her hand. "Haruka Armitage," she said by way of greeting.

"The General's daughter," said the girl with recognition. She wore a gentle smile and accepted Haruka's hand, laughing a bit when Haruka instigated an enthusiastic handshake. "I'm Yukino Chrysant."

"This is your house," Haruka noted, eyes drifting around the massive grounds and large mansion.

"Yes," admitted Yukino with a light blush. "Father says it's been in the family for many years."

Nodding again as if she understood, Haruka stood up on her tip toes and pointed off into the distance. "We live there now. It's a house too, not so big as this one, but better than the place we were in before."

"Where were you before?" asked Yukino curiously.

"The southern lands," said Haruka with a grin, rocking back on her heels. "It's warmer there and it has beaches."

"Do you miss it?" Yukino questioned, feeling a bit embarrassed and wondering why she was asking so many questions but somehow not able to help herself. She wasn't a particularly shy or outgoing person, instead she tended to keep to herself, and she found herself rather perplexed at her sudden need to interact with the girl in front of her even if she knew her to be the daughter of a friend of her father's.

Releasing a noise of bored disagreement, a grunt of sorts, Haruka shook her head and put her hands behind her head, grinning at Yukino as she said, "Not really. I kinda like moving, you get to see everything that way. But Mother says we're staying here awhile." She fixed her gaze on the large book that was now in Yukino's lap and said, "What's it about anyway?"

"A lot of things," said Yukino slowly. "Knights, princesses, it even has monsters."

"Yeah?" Haruka's eyes shone brightly and she sat next to Yukino on the lawn, gazing at her curiously. "What kind? Scary ones?"

There was something about how the blonde girl's eyes had a sparkle to them, a friendly eagerness that charmed Yukino, and she found herself smiling. In school she was left to her own devices, testing having placed her several grades ahead of children her own age. She was young enough that the older students felt guilty if anyone was to tease her but at the same time she was too intimidating in her intelligence and family connections for anyone to begin a friendly interaction with her and so she was simply left alone. Solitary for most of the day until she returned home to her parents who were the only ones who treated her like a normal person, not someone to be quietly examined for their oddities and gossiped about behind their back. At least, until this girl, Haruka Armitage, who didn't seem to realize any of that.

"Some are scary," replied Yukino, smiling and opening the book to a picture of a massive creature that had the heads of several serpents and was descending to attack the Knight in the story. "This one is scary, I think."

"Ah, it's a separable!" Haruka exclaimed, excitement in her voice, and Yukino blinked.

"Did you mean serpent?" asked Yukino, a touch of humor in her voice as she looked at the younger girl.

"That's what I said," blustered Haruka and she noticed the humor in Yukino's eyes and she frowned. "Didn't I?" she asked, her forehead scrunching up, rubbing the back of her head in an act of confused consideration.

"You said it was a separable," said Yukino gently. "I could tell what you meant though."

"Oh," said Haruka and there was a flush of embarrassment to her cheeks. "I get words mixed up sometimes. I don't know why." She turned to Yukino and there was a honest curiosity in her eyes as she asked, "You ever do that? Think one thing but say something else?"

In response, Yukino shook her head no and Haruka looked disheartened at this and something about seeing that expression on the blonde's face, one that had been so open and friendly since the moment she first introduced herself bothered Yukino. She didn't like it looking that way. It didn't suit the other girl, not in the least. Perhaps that's why she found herself saying quickly, "Maybe it's just that your brain goes too fast for your mouth and it can't keep up? You could slow down before you talk and think and maybe the right word would come out."

"Maybe," said Haruka slowly. She flopped onto her back and stared up at the sky. "I don't like thinking much."

Laughing at this, Yukino responded, her tones lightly teasing, "But everyone thinks."

"Not me," said Haruka stubbornly, looking at Yukino and forming a wild and somewhat rakish grin. She made a fist and declared, "I'm a woman of action! Just like mother and father. Thinking should be for smart people."

Wondering how Haruka's father could possibly be called a woman of action when he wasn't female, Yukino smiled and was quietly amused at the statement. "I'm sure you're smart, Haruka-chan," Yukino said and she automatically placed the fond endearment onto the other girl's name, not quite able to help it, just like she couldn't help the strange affection she found herself forming for the blonde. "You'll be going to Caeles Academy, won't you? That's my school and it's a school for very smart people."

"What grade are you in?" asked Haruka, turning her attention to Yukino. "I'd like to be in your class."

Blushing at this statement, Yukino ducked her head and she wondered what it would be like, being in the same class with someone like Haruka, who wasn't intimidated by who her parents were and how high she placed in her testing. Someone who just spoke to her like another person and didn't have any artifice about them. She thought it would be a very wonderful thing indeed. "I'd like that too," Yukino murmured.

"So," said Haruka, prodding Yukino in the side, causing the girl to blush darker. "What grade?"

"Sixth year," Yukino replied and she swore her face never felt this hot when she heard Haruka whistle on hearing this.

"I thought you were my age," said Haruka. "Or are you just really smart?"

"I'm nine," said Yukino and she looked at the book in her lap, absently flipping through the pages. "When I took the entrance exams I placed higher than the other kids my age. Everyone else in my class is older."

Haruka released a sort of muttering noise then she scratched her cheek as she stared at Yukino. "You should be plod, you know," she remarked. "Being that smart. I'm seven and I got placed right where I should. Second year. Sorta boring that I'm only good at sports."

"Proud," Yukino found herself correcting automatically and when Haruka blinked she smiled sweetly. "You said I should be plod."

Rolling her eyes, Haruka gazed up at Yukino and said stubbornly, "You know what I mean."

"Yes," said Yukino quietly. "I do and I am, I guess. It just gets…" She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to say so much. It was true she felt an instantaneous bond with the other girl, a strange comfort in her presence, but she had never told anyone this. Not even her parents who were the closest people to her. She was afraid it would upset them too much.

"Gets what?" Haruka asked and Yukino turned to her, seeing the earnest look in violet eyes, Yukino felt compelled to answer truthfully.

"Lonely, I guess," admitted Yukino, her gaze steady with Haruka's. "I'm the only one my age in class and no one talks to me."

Frowning at this, Haruka's voice was fierce as she demanded, "They don't pick on you, do they? The older kids."

"No," said Yukino quickly, shaking her head. "They leave me alone. Everyone at school just leaves me alone."

The frown still firmly cemented on her features, Haruka scooted up into a sitting position and she placed her hands firmly on Yukino's shoulders, causing the older girl to look at her. "I won't," Haruka declared and when Yukino blinked, she continued, "I won't leave you alone."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino whispered her name and she could feel tears in her eyes and she didn't know why but she wanted to cry.

"After all," Haruka went on, a wide grin on her features. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes," said Yukino, agreeing without even thinking about it. She never had a friend before, not a real one, she read about them in her books, she knew what they were and she saw the other kids at school, in her class with their friends but she never had one of her own. Still, she knew what one was and she thought she knew the feeling you should have around a real friend. A happy and content feeling and that was what she had from the very first moment she spent with Haruka. That made them friends, didn't it? "We are."

An hour later, Haruka's mother called for her and the blonde girl said her goodbyes, wrapping Yukino up in a hug and promising to see her soon, adding she wanted Yukino's help with her homework, her being so smart. Then she ran off to her parents, caught up in the arms of her father who laughed and swung Haruka in his arms before placing her on his shoulders and Yukino watched them with envious eyes. Her parents loved her, yes, she knew that, she felt that, but they were quiet, restrained, and formal in their affection. Nothing at all like the Armitages who were loud, open, and gregarious in their love for each other, not seeming to care in the least who witnessed it.

Though she was only nine, Yukino knew instinctively she wanted to have that for herself someday.

* * *

The next day at school was the same as always. Yukino was set apart from others. Left alone in class and at lunch except for that moment in the morning when Haruka greeted her enthusiastically before the bell rang, signaling they had to go to their classes. Watching Haruka go, taking her friendly smile with her, Yukino wished for the first time she wasn't quite as smart as she was, that she was normal. If she was she might have the same lunch period as Haruka and she would be able to spend some time with her at school. She wasn't normal though, she never had been and Yukino resigned herself to her usual existence, concentrating on her studies, and forcing herself to forget the loneliness.

She liked being outside when she was at home. Yukino wasn't particularly active, she didn't excel in sports or the physical, but she enjoyed the cool breeze and the soft grass. There was a comfort in it and being outside helped her forget how empty her home seemed without her parents who often worked late into the night in their respective jobs as Senator for the state of Sol and head of the Spirit of Aries, the largest charitable organization in their country. Yukino was reading another book, a large and dusty text she had found in her father's study, called The Heart Of An Otome. The book was an educational text from the Otome training academy, Garderobe, in Windbloom and she had only read a few pages when she heard her name called in the distance. Lifting her head, Yukino's green eyes widened as she observed Haruka flying down a large hill on a bicycle.

Fast, Yukino thought, she was going far too fast, and she watched in horror as the younger girl crashed the bike, tumbling off of it and landing face first in the grass. Dropping her book on the ground and taking off in a run, her breath coming in short bursts when she reached Haruka who was rubbing her head and wearing a sheepish grin by the time Yukino arrived.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino said her name breathlessly, worry lacing her tones. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Haruka grunted, brushing the grass off her clothing, and tilting her head from one side to another. "I do it all the time."

"Crash your bicycle?" asked Yukino in disbelief.

Releasing a noise of agreement, Haruka lifted up her bike, looking at the other girl with a serious gaze. "Happens when you go fat," she explained, kneeling down to fix the chain which had gotten tangled thanks to the crash.

"Fast," corrected Yukino automatically. Studying the younger girl, she continued, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm sure," Haruka said, standing up after she fixed the chain. "I fall all the time. I get kicked and punched too, in training."

"Training?" questioned Yukino, walking alongside Haruka as they headed back towards the large tree where Yukino had been sitting.

Nodding her head firmly, Haruka said, "I train every day with mother and father. It's fun but I get hurt sometimes, especially when there's sparring. But I haven't done that in awhile. I have to find a new Sensei and class since we moved."

"They make you fight?" asked Yukino, a little horrified at the thought. She knew Daisuke and Kaoru Armitage were from military families, that they both were dedicated to the army, but the idea that they made her new friend fight and hurt herself, it seemed so very wrong.

"No," Haruka said, looking at Yukino as if she were a bit crazy. "I asked to learn. It's good to know how to fight, to protect yourself."

"Oh," said Yukino quietly, blushing heavily and feeling embarrassed to think badly of Haruka's parents.

"What were you doing? Reading again?" asked Haruka as they neared the large tree that served as Yukino's outdoor sanctuary.

"Yes, a different book though," said Yukino, leaning down to pick it up and hand it to Haruka who squinted at the cover.

"Otome," Haruka said in soft and reverent tones. "Does it say in here how you can become one?"

"Not so far," said Yukino, sitting on the ground and watching as Haruka followed.

"I want to be one," revealed Haruka, still staring at the cover of the book, a grave look on her features. "Meister Eva Blomquist saved my mother once. I saw footage, she was strong, and I want to be strong like that. To protect everyone in Aries like she does."

"We can read it together," suggested Yukino, blushing when Haruka fixed a determined gaze on her. "If you want."

"Please," said Haruka and the way she said it, with such solemn intent, made Yukino think it wasn't a word she uttered often.

* * *

Every day after school Haruka would come over to visit. Sometimes later than others, her parents had managed to find a new Sensei for her and she was back at her training, and more than once she'd come bearing bandages from some scuffle or another, but always waving off Yukino's concern. It had taken two weeks for them to complete The Heart Of An Otome and once they finished reading it, there was an increased fervor on Haruka's part to focus on her training and her ultimate goal to enter Garderobe Academy and become an Otome. In Aries the only people who could have Otomes were high ranking members of the military or important political figures such as the President. Yukino's father, as a long standing Senator, had an Otome for several years.

Due to this, it was the Aries government which sponsored Otome candidates for Garderobe, instead of private individuals. This meant girls who wished to become an Otome in Aries had to first pass the exam given by their own country before they could move onto the actual entrance exam at Garderobe. This wasn't something Yukino was even aware of until she met Haruka who was forever training for the sponsorship exam, her goal fixed and focused on her mind, enough that Yukino was envious of it.

"What does Yukino want to do?" Haruka asked, huffing and puffing as she went through her kata, grinning rakishly at Yukino as she punched at kicked at the air. "Something smart, I bet. Just like Yukino."

What did she want to do? She wasn't really sure. She wished she knew like Haruka did. Had that sort of steadfast knowledge of her future and what she wanted to do with it. They were young though, it wasn't like she had to know right away. She told Haruka this who grunted in reluctant agreement then she said something that unwittingly would change the rest of their lives.

"Yukino should be President of Aries, she's so smart," Haruka said resolutely, still going through her kata. "She should be President and I'll be her Otome and we'll be together forever."

It was such an innocent thing, such a small statement, but it put an idea in Yukino's head and the more time she spent with Haruka the more she knew she wanted to be with her. Haruka was her first real friend, after all, the first person who treated her normally, who didn't have the smallest hint of hesitation around her, who didn't think twice about who her parents were and how she skipped all those grades. Haruka just seemed to like her for who she was and Yukino couldn't imagine anything better than being with her forever and the idea, it kept permeating in her brain, rumbling around and she wondered, was she really smart enough to be President like Haruka said?

More and more, the scenario appealed to her, enough that she stood in front of the mirror before she went to bed, and found herself practicing her introduction as the President of Aries, Yukino Chrysant, much to the amusement of her silently observing parents.


	2. Chapter 2

It was funny how people could change each other's lives. Yukino hadn't been shy before she met Haruka but she wasn't particularly outgoing either. She didn't make any attempts to speak with the students in her class anymore than they did to her. Meeting Haruka had changed something in her though, maybe it was Haruka's friendliness, how she kept her promise and didn't ignore her at school but slowly Yukino found herself speaking to the other students. Soon they lost whatever intimidation they felt due to her intelligence and her parents influence and they simply spoke to her as one person would another.

That innocent remark of Haruka's, that she should become President of Aries and Haruka would be her Otome, it remained in Yukino's mind and when it was suggested in her tenth year that she should run for Student Council President, she thought it would be a good way to see if this sort of work was something suited to her. She could only glean so much from observing her father here and there and he had been a Senator for so very long that her mother often said politics had warped his opinion of public service. Though her father did love the good he did at his job he wasn't one to encourage his daughter to go into the same line of work due to the problems he had over the years.

Despite her much younger age, Yukino easily won the election and the one after that and the one after that. Her last three years at school were spent heading up the Student Council and though it was time consuming work that often left her frazzled Yukino found she enjoyed it. Much like her father she loved helping people and she loved the idea she had the power, the influence, to lend that help and for the first time she found her intelligence put to a good use, her mind challenged by the problems set before her as President.

If Yukino was busy with her duties at the Student Council President than Haruka was just as busy in her training for the sponsorship exam for Garderobe. Five years had passed since Yukino first met Haruka and in that time Haruka hadn't wavered in the slightest in her desire to be an Otome. In fact, at the end of this year the younger girl would be taking the sponsorship exam given by the Aries military and as that time grew nearer Haruka was able to spend less of her time with Yukino, much to the brunette's disappointment. She saw the blonde daily though, Haruka faithfully came over to her house after she finished her training, no matter how late the visits might come.

Rolling her neck in a circle and sighing at the familiar sound of a pop, Yukino removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. Her eyes were either getting worse or she becoming tired. Glancing at the clock at the wall, Yukino squinted and saw it was just past five o'clock. Deciding she had done as much work as she could without making any mistakes due to lack of sleep or just plain inattention, Yukino pushed herself away from the desk and started to gather up her things, preparing to finally head home.

Just as she went about doing this, the figure of her Vice President, Blanche Liang, walked through the door. "President," she greeted.

"Blanche," said Yukino with a smile. "Did you need something?"

Shaking her head no, Blanche hopped up to sit on top of one of the desks. There was an easy confidence the older girl had that reminded Yukino so much of Haruka. Perhaps that's how she came to depend so much on her in her role as Vice President. "Graduation is coming," Blanche remarked casually, a little too casually, and Yukino raised an eyebrow in a curious but silent demand. Laughing at this, Blanche leaned back on her hands and said, "I'm no good at fooling you, am I?"

"You tend to be obvious," said Yukino quietly, though her tone was fond.

"The dance," said Blanche in dramatic tones that came out in a large breath. "Don't you think you should go? It is our last one. I always accepted your reasons for never going before because you're younger than everyone else in our grade but this time-"

"My reason is the same," said Yukino firmly. "I don't want to go and no one has asked me."

"Quinton would if he wasn't sure you'd say no," Blanche informed eagerly and Yukino's eyes widened in surprise on hearing this.

"You're lying, and I told you, I don't want to go," Yukino enforced strongly, picking up her bag and quickly exiting the Student Council room before Blanche could follow after her. One step after another, faster and faster, Yukino rushed through the halls until she was at the front of the school and greeted by her family's driver who was always so very good and patient to wait until she was done with school business to take her home. Thanking him as was her automatic habit and feeling a genuine gratitude for his patience with her, Yukino sat in the back of the car and stared out the window, watching the scenery of Caeles as they slowly left school grounds.

It was immature and a little childish, what she did to Blanche, running out on her but Yukino knew if she stayed in that room her Vice President would wheedle her down just like she always did and she might end up agreeing to accompany Quinton to the dance and while he was a very kind person that wasn't something she particularly wanted. At first she thought her reluctance to date and spend time with boys was due to the fact she was younger than everyone else in her class but the more time she spent with her friends the more she realized the way they spoke about the boys they liked was the way she felt about Haruka. That same preoccupation, her thoughts always drifting to the person, day dreaming about them, analyzing every little thing they did, she did that with Haruka, just like she wanted to spend all her time with her. Resting her forehead against the car window, she watched as they neared the grounds of her family estate and wondered how Haruka felt about her. Haruka readily said she was her best friend, that she cared for Yukino above all her other friends, but somehow she doubted that the blonde shared the same feelings that she was experiencing.

The car came to slow stop and Yukino was immediately greeted by the distant shout of her name when she exited the vehicle. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of Haruka hanging upside down on one of the large branches of the tree that had been their usual meeting place since they day they met. The blonde was dressed in her training clothes that consisted of a pair of loose black pants and a matching black tank top that was tucked in. When Yukino reached her, Haruka grinned down at her, placing her hand lightly on top of the brunette's always haphazard head of hair.

"Working late?" asked Haruka knowingly.

"Just a little," said Yukino, setting her bag on the ground. Staring up at her friend, she wore a rueful expression and chided, "You'll get dizzy if you hang upside down like that for too long, Haruka-chan. It can't be good for you."

Releasing a dismissive noise, Haruka swung back and forth, her body moving up for several abdomen crunches. "It only makes you dizzy until you get used to it. Trust me, it's good training," said Haruka wisely.

"If you say so," said Yukino skeptically. "I just don't think it's safe, you being up that high."

"Otomes fly right?" Haruka pointed out, doing several more crunches. "I can't be scared of heights if I want to be one. In fact, I can't be scared of anything. An Otome needs guts! That's what my parents say."

Having heard this argument several times from her friend, Yukino murmured her agreement and sat underneath the tree. Her bag in her lap, she rooted through it until she found the folder filled with Student Council work she had just abandoned. Flipping through the pages, Yukino tried to focus on the task at hand but once again found her focus drifting. Listening to the sounds of Haruka's quiet grunts and counting as she continued her exercise routine, Yukino once again found her thoughts focused on the other girl. Haruka was an anomaly to Yukino, everyone else in her life was easily figured out, even her own parents, but as simple as Haruka appeared on the outside she had a strength, an intense drive, and a focus that Yukino envied. She knew Haruka's reasons for wanting to become an Otome, how she admired the good they could do in the world, and how she felt that the life of an Otome was suited to her more than anything else but Yukino couldn't quite grasp the idea of Haruka, boisterous, outgoing, and thoroughly opinionated Haruka, deferring to someone for the rest of her life. Making them the center of their world, their choices the most important, forever following their lead, entwining her life totally with theirs to the point if they died, she died with them.

Sometimes Yukino thought maybe her desire to go into public service had less to do with helping people and more to do with the idea of keeping Haruka with her. Just the thought of Haruka devoting her life to someone else, protecting them, dying for them, it filled her with an inexplicable misery and Yukino just knew she couldn't let that happen. She did take comfort in the fact that she enjoyed her work as Student Council President and she was good at the job, well liked in the position, and this made her feel a little less selfish in her desires because at least she would be helping other people, even if they didn't know the driving force behind her ambitions.

At first, she thought she'd grow out of it. This attachment she had to Haruka, she thought it had to do with the fact Haruka was her first friend, and the person who brought her out of her shell, who helped her discover what she was truly good at in her work with the Student Council, but as she got older and that attachment only strengthened Yukino knew this wasn't something she would grow out of. It wasn't something caused from her immaturity and youth, it was something far deeper than that, and Haruka's world had become her world and Haruka's life her own life. The way she felt for the younger girl, it was something out of those old fairy tales she used to read, with the handsome knight and the beautiful princess but with Haruka and herself in their places. Haruka had saved her from a life of loneliness and isolation and Yukino loved her for that, she loved her desperately, and she knew that the blonde loved her as well.

Only it wasn't the same sort of love.

Yukino was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the soft thump of Haruka dropping from the tree to her feet with a slight stumble or hear the blonde grumble as she fell back on her hands. She did, however, notice when Haruka's concerned face appeared just underneath her own, worry floating in violet eyes as Haruka peered up at her.

"Yukino," Haruka said her name in that solemn way she often had, the tone that brooked no arguments, the one that told Yukino how very serious the blonde was taking the matter at hand. "What's wrong?"

"Haruka-chan," Yukino breathed her name more than she said it. She wanted so very badly to tell Haruka what she had been thinking, to talk to her about all these feelings she had been bottling up over the past year, ever since she realized the reason she couldn't like any of the boys in her class was because she already liked Haruka. That was what she wanted but it wasn't what she was going to do, saying something like that to Haruka, it would be disastrous, and it wouldn't do any good. She loved her friend endlessly but Yukino wasn't a fool, she knew the differences between them. Haruka was brilliant in sports, anything physical, and when she studied she tested well in school though she hardly enjoyed it but she wasn't the most intuitive or clever person. Besides that, Haruka was younger than her, just twelve and if Yukino barely understood what she felt at fourteen and in her twelfth year of schooling how could Haruka when she was only in her sixth? It just wasn't possible to tell her the truth of things, no matter how much she might want it. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Haruka earnestly, her eyes squinting as she studied the older girl.

Placing her work to one side and leaning back against the tree, Yukino's gaze was lidded and before she could help herself, she was reaching out to touch Haruka's cheek. The blonde's skin was soft to her touch, like the silk sheets her father brought from far off Zipang on a diplomatic mission, and Yukino wanted to sigh when she touched it, the feeling was that pleasing to her. "I'm sure," she said quietly, giving a smile of reassurance to Haruka whose brow furrowed when Yukino said this.

That frown remained on Haruka's face for what seemed like countless moments then she grumbled under her breath, flopping down on the ground and resting her head in Yukino's lap. Gazing up at the brunette, Haruka had something of a scowl on her features but it was softened by the fondness in her tones as she declared, "You'll have to tell me eventually." Haruka pointed a decisive finger up at Yukino, wagging it at her as if she were some sort of naughty puppy to be punished. "You know that's true."

"Yes, Haruka-chan," Yukino said in agreement because she knew it was the truth. That eventually she would have to tell Haruka these thoughts but not now, not anytime soon, not until she was sure that the blonde would understand what she needed to say. Brushing her fingers through thick blonde bangs, rubbing the fine hairs between her fingers, she murmured, "I can't keep secrets from you."

"But you do," said Haruka obstinately, staring at Yukino, her brow furrowed again. "You're so mystagogy! You've gotten that way the past year." Rolling over slightly, she examined the other girl under a close gaze and she said, "Is it because you're about to graduate?"

"Mysterious," corrected Yukino automatically, a smiling tugging on her lips. Fixing Haruka's verbal follies had become second nature to her and Yukino wondered if they were separated and Haruka became an Otome and she wasn't with her, would Haruka's Master do it for her? Or would they roll their eyes and make fun of her behind her back like so many did at their school?

"I said that!" Haruka huffed, cheeks puffing out and Yukino's smile grew larger and she had to hold herself back from kissing the blonde's head, she found the act that endearing. "Well?" Haruka demanded rather impatiently. "Is that it? You worried about graduating?" When Yukino didn't reply her frown deepened and Haruka looked off in the distance, her voice quiet as she said, "Lately I don't know what you're thinking. It bugs me because, before, I always did for the most part. Even with you being smarter than me." Yukino started to protest this and Haruka silenced her with a hard stare and continued, "I know I still mix up my words and I don't catch on so fast, even with people my age, but especially not with the older ones in your class but I still think I could help you if you'd let me."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino's voice cracked as she said her name and her vision blurred with tears. "I'm sorry."

Everything was a blur and it wasn't just from the tears because she felt Haruka's hands, warm and callused but so gentle as they removed her glasses, wiping away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Don't cry," Haruka's gruff instruction met her ears and it was terribly kind despite its tone and Yukino cried again. She loved the blonde so very much, she couldn't imagine her life without her, so why did it have to be so very confusing? Why did she have such fear for the first time in her life? Maybe because for the first time, she had something that she was actually afraid of losing. "Don't cry," Haruka said again and her breath was hot on Yukino's skin as she pulled the brunette into a hug. Yukino collapsed gratefully into the blonde's arms, wondering if it was her Otome training that made them so very strong yet comforting in their hold, but thinking it more had to with the fact it was simply Haruka. Hands moved in a slow steady circle on her back, rubbing it in a tentative movement, and she vaguely heard Haruka mutter, "Yukino never cries. Something must be wrong."

And it was true, she never cried before this, not anytime that she could remember at least. Yukino tended to think everything through logically, that was how problems were solved and that's how she lived her life. Then she met Haruka and she wasn't someone who did things logically, she operated on instinct, her heart, often asserting the validity of going with her guts. Something Yukino theorized was akin to guessing but without any fear of failure. Part of her wanted things to go back to how they used to be, before she realized what these feelings for Haruka meant, but she knew that was impossible, once a person moves forward in their life mentally or emotionally it's next to impossible to move backwards. Not that she really wanted to, it was good to move forward, and she hoped Haruka would move with her. The girl was certainly fixated on her future goals and Yukino seemed to be a large part of that. Whenever Haruka discussed her life as an Otome she immediately declared that Yukino would be her Master as if there was no other choice in the matter.

Maybe there wasn't, maybe they had a great guiding force that would keep them together, that was what Yukino was hoping because imagining life without Haruka at her side was too unbearably lonely. "Haruka-chan," she finally murmured, pulling away from the blonde's embrace and looking into concerned violet eyes that silently asked for the truth, that wanted to know why she had been crying, and she wanted to tell Haruka but she couldn't. "I'm sorry." Pulling away, she rubbed at her eyes, feeling utterly ridiculous and knowing she should be stronger than this, that she was stronger than this. "I didn't mean to cry all over you."

Rolling her eyes and giving a dismissive mumble, Haruka tilted her head and gazed at Yukino rather suspiciously. "You don't cry," she stated quite plainly. "Tell me what's wrong. It is graduating, isn't it? You don't know what university to go to? Or you're afraid you'll be left alone like you were before because I'll be at Garderobe?"

"No," Yukino shook her head, staring at the grass, picking at it absently. She wasn't scared of that anymore. These past years on the Student Council and her friendship with Haruka had brought her out of her shell. As much as she would miss Haruka if they were apart she knew she would be able to make friends at whatever university she attended despite being younger than the other students. It wasn't so much the temporary separation from the other girl while they were at their respective schools that frightened her so much as the possible permanent one if Haruka became an Otome and Yukino wasn't her Master. "It's not that. I think things are just changing too fast but I'm not worried about being alone." Hearing this, Haruka's face screwed up into an expression of utter confusion and Yukino couldn't help but laugh fondly and reach out to touch the small frown lines that appeared on the other girl's face which deepened upon hearing her laughter. "Haruka-chan will always be my most important person," she found herself confessing.

"Me too," Haruka muttered, giving a noise of agreement. "Yukino will always be mine too."

Forming a soft smile at this, a wave of happiness suffusing her on hearing these words, Yukino knew however much it hurt, however confusing things became, it was worth it to wait for Haruka because in the end, she was sure they would feel the same. It was just that she was a little bit quicker when it came to realizing things but she was sure Haruka would catch up in the end.

She always did.

* * *

As the sponsorship exam for Garderobe neared Yukino saw less and less of Haruka as she became focused on her training. They still met one another daily but the visits were shorter in length, sometimes just a few minutes, but Yukino was always grateful for them, to know as much as being an Otome meant to Haruka she was just as important to the blonde. Her own graduation was approaching and after having the required meeting with the academic advisor at Caeles Academy she applied to her chosen universities. While she had a good deal of confidence in her ability to be accepted to all of the schools one in particular mattered to her more than the others and it was this school which caused her mother to confront her on the application choices, a look of concern on her features.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and moments after she said come in, Yukino was greeted by her mother hovering in the doorway, hand against the wall and a worried frown tugging at her mouth. "Yukino," said Ume slowly, taking a step into the room. "I was just speaking with your advisor from school. She tells me you've applied to Windbloom University?"

"Yes," said Yukino, a matching frown forming as she sat on her bed, observing her mother as she approached. "I'd like to go there."

"May I ask why?" Ume inquired and she sounded genuinely perplexed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she neatly smoothed out her skirt and continued, "I realize that you probably want to leave the nest and see the world but you must realize because Aries is the only truly free and democratic nation that our universities are the finest. We allow our students to speak their minds and without the enforced class system created by nobles and royalty everyone who wishes it is granted the finest education our country can offer. Windbloom is a lovely country but in comparison to Aries, you must recognize how it is lacking."

She could be completely honest with her mother and tell her the reason she was considering Windbloom above all others was the fact it was strategically located next to Garderobe but she didn't want to do that. Yukino knew her mother would look down on such reasoning and she was sure that the older woman was partially aware this had to be part of her motivation anyway. In the end, Yukino decided that it was best to tell her mother the truth but in a more subdued and careful explanation.

"I love my work on the Student Council," said Yukino and there was a warmth, a happiness, in her voice as she said this because it was the truth. She did love her work and she wanted to continue it when she attended university. "I want to see if I would be suited to following in father's footsteps, becoming a public servant, an elected official as he is. I think a good way of finding out would be to attend a school that has a good foreign relations department and Windbloom University has the best in all of Earl."

"Your father is a Senator for Aries, not for the other countries in Earl," said Ume kindly but a bit pointedly.

"I know that but doesn't he work with the other countries? Doesn't everyone on the Senate?" Yukino pursued doggedly, not wanting to give up her choice for schooling so easily. It was true she wanted to be at Windbloom University to be closer to Haruka but she wasn't lying when she said they had the best foreign relations department out of all the schools she was applying to.

"Yukino," Ume said her name with a heavy sigh. "Are you sure this isn't about Haruka? She's been saying ever since she was a child that she wants to attend Garderobe and I know very well she's taking the sponsorship exam next month. I know you're attached to her but planning your entire future around another person at your age isn't the wisest decision-"

"It's not about Haruka," said Yukino, wincing inwardly because she knew that a portion of that was a lie. "This is about me and what I want to do. I'll admit that I'm glad she'll be close to me, that I'll be able to see more of her if I attend Windbloom but what I want to do, it can't be about just Haruka. I want her to be a part of it, just like I want her to always be in my life, but I'm the one who will be studying at the university, Mother, not Haruka, and I want to do that at Windbloom."

"Very well," said Ume, giving another sigh and rising to her feet. "Your father and I have always encouraged you to go as far as you could with your education, to be independent in your decision making, and if you truly believe that the next logical step in your advancement is to study at Windbloom University then we'll support that decision."

"Thank you, Mother," said Yukino gratefully, her eyes shining.

"Just be sure to tell those other students which country has the most brilliant and fair minded political system," Ume insisted, smiling when Yukino laughed at her words. "Yukino," she murmured her name soft and sweetly, the love she felt clearly evident as she said it. "Always know that we are proud of you and nothing you do could ever change that."

"I know," said Yukino and her cheeks were red with a blush.

Chuckling at this, Ume headed out the door only to poke her head back through and remark, "Your father and I are also quite fond of Haruka. He's planning on supporting the equal marriage act that is currently proposed in the Senate."

"Mother!" Yukino exclaimed, her entire face red and a mortified expression forming on her features.

"As I thought," said Ume, sounding altogether pleased, clucking her tongue. "It does have to do with Haruka."

With that said, she was finally gone, the door clicking shut behind her to leave Yukino thoroughly embarrassed and wondering exactly how much her parents knew about her developing feelings for Haruka and not really wanting to discover the answer.

* * *

Spinning the long staff in her grip, Haruka narrowed her eyes and watched as her mother circled around her. The words of her father echoed in her mind, to always charge in, to have guts, to attack first but they warred with the advice of her Sensei and her mother that said to think about what path it is you wanted to take before you headed down it. In the end, Haruka blocked the thoughts from her mind and she moved on pure instinct. Whenever she fought she couldn't think, not too much, because if she did then the fear could set in, the fear of being hurt, of hurting others, of not being good enough but as long as she kept moving and pushed these thoughts from her mind, if she focused on feeling, instinct, and her guts she would find the courage deep down inside her and she'd always succeed.

And so she fell to the ground in a crouch, sweeping the long staff in her hand and connecting with her mother's shins, causing the other woman to fall onto her back. An expulsion of air and a grunt of pain passed Kaoru's lips and before she could respond, Haruka's weight was on her chest and she felt the steady press of the long staff against her throat. Looking up at her daughter and recognizing that triumphant look as the same one Daisuke always had whenever he was sure that he was the winner, Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

"Training is over," grumbled Kaoru, her hands gripping her daughter's long staff. "You win this session."

The grin that Haruka wore on her face only increased though it shifted with laughter as her mother leapt to her feet and gathered her up in a hug, her fingers moving insistently at her daughter's side, tickling her until she was red in the face. After Haruka gave a gasp of surrender, she ceased her attack and the girl gazed up at her mother, an admiring sheen in her eyes as she asked, "So? Was I good enough?"

Releasing a thoughtful noise and rotating her back, Kaoru studied her daughter's hopeful expression. Part of her wanted to tease just because it was terribly endearing in the way that Haruka would huff in indignation just like her father but she couldn't quite bring herself to do that, not with those eyes so bright and eager.

"You did very well," said Kaoru solemnly, placing her hand on top of Haruka's head and smiling at her. "I'm sure you'll pass the sponsorship exam." She paused to study Haruka for a long moment and not for the first time she wondered if perhaps her daughter wasn't somehow influenced by her parents careers, if they somehow made her feel as if this was the only path for her, going into the military to serve and protect their country. "Honey," she said slowly, her energetic tones unusually gentle. "Are you sure this is what you want? The life of an Otome isn't an easy one. It's even harder than the life your father and I have being in the army. We take orders, just like an Otome does but it isn't the same. Our lives are our own, we can get married, have personal lives, romantic relationships, and Otomes serve their Masters until retirement. There isn't time for anything else and your life would always be linked to your Master's."

"Meister Blomquist saved you, she saved everybody," Haruka said quietly. "I watched it on the television. You would have died fighting that slave but she showed up and she saved everybody and I want to be like her. I want to be able to save people in trouble too."

"Haruka," Kaoru said her name in a murmur. "You don't have to be an Otome to do that."

"I want to do it," said Haruka stubbornly, her jaw setting and her eyes getting an all too familiar determined gleam. "I'm the one who's got to take all the tests so I'm the one who should decide, shouldn't I? And I want to do it."

"She sounds convinced," Daisuke's voice floated into their small family training room and they turned to greet the General who stood in the doorway, pulling his tie loose from around his neck and rumpling his uniform in the process. Walking towards his wife and daughter, his gaze was steady with Haruka's and he said, "Your mother is right, you know. You don't have to be an Otome to protect people. She and I do that in our work for the army and so do the members of our national police force."

"I want to be an Otome," Haruka enforced, folding her arms over her chest for emphasis. Her eyes moved suspiciously from one parent to the other and she said, "Is this a erotological game? Are you trying to trick me into saying it's not what I want?"

Knowing that Haruka meant to say psychological, her parents exchanged an affectionate glance between them, and together they lay their hands on the top of her hand, ruffling her hair and wearing proud smiles. "Then be the best," said Daisuke, his tone warm but commanding.

Releasing a noise of strong affirmation, Haruka nodded her head and grinned widely.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Kaoru suggested, sliding her hand from Haruka's head to hold her husband's. "We'll have dinner ready by the time you're done. Maybe even have a second helping prepared since you've worked so hard at training today."

Offering her thanks to her mother, Haruka turned on her heel and ran out of the training room, her feet pounding a path on the stairs while she headed up to her room. She knew it all had to be some sort of mind game her parents were putting her through, asking her if she really wanted to be an Otome after she trained years for it, and with the sponsorship exam coming up just next month. Haruka supposed she understood their reasons though. It wouldn't be good for someone to take the sponsorship exam, pass, get into Garderobe, and spend the tax dollars of the Aries citizens only to drop out or never become an Otome at all because they weren't sure.

Haruka was sure though, she knew that she wanted to be an Otome ever since she watched Meister Blomquist save her mother and all those people. She wanted to have that power, that ability, to save many and all with her own hands. She knew it wasn't easy, living the life of an Otome, but there was that promise she made with Yukino, it helped her feel better about things. Taking orders wasn't something that Haruka really liked but she was used to it with her parents and dealing with the military, moving from place to place, and reading that book about the Otome with Yukino, learning of the devotion they had to have for their Master, the absolute obedience they had to grant them, and the fact that their lives were tied together, it was a little scary. What if her Master wasn't a good person? What if they made bad decisions? What if they weren't doing things that were best for Aries but instead for themselves? Haruka wasn't sure she could live with that even if she had the power of an Otome.

The idea that Yukino could be her Master though, that made her feel better, more confident, about the idea. She knew Yukino was the sort of Master she would want to serve, would want to protect with her own life, because Yukino was smart and kind and she always thought about others. Yukino would be the best sort of person an Otome could serve and Haruka wanted to be her Otome, she wanted the two of them to be together, to use Yukino's intelligence and her strength to make Aries a better country and protect it from its enemies.

Stepping into the shower and sighing at the feel of the cool water on her skin, Haruka thought about what it would be like to be away from Yukino. She had seen her nearly every day since they first met and when she got into Garderobe she would be in an entirely different country. It was true that Aries and Windbloom shared a border but it wasn't the easiest nor quickest of trips and Garderobe wasn't exactly known for having an easy training program. Otome trainees spent almost all of their time at the academy, barely having breaks, which meant that for all the years she would be attending Garderobe she wouldn't be seeing much of any other country but Windbloom.

Being away from Yukino would be hard, even harder than being away from her parents because Haruka was used to not seeing a lot of them. They were often away on missions and their work, and she had learned how to live without them, the tricks of not being lonely, forcing herself to not think about missing them but it would be different, not seeing Yukino. They had been together constantly for five years now and Yukino was the only person she would truly call a friend. Haruka wasn't stupid, she knew people sometimes mocked her for her habit of mixing words up and the way she barreled into situations without thinking first but Yukino never did. She would kindly correct and she would chide and she would suggest other methods of doing things but she never made Haruka feel stupid and she would miss that and her terribly if they were apart. Just like she'd miss Yukino's sweet voice that always seemed to have a quiet affection for her in every word she spoke.

Gentle wasn't something Haruka was used to. She grew up not having a lot of nice things, roughing it out, living in sometimes the most dismal of circumstances because of where her parents were stationed and Yukino was the first soft thing, the first gentle thing, Haruka ever encountered in her life. Her parents were never cruel but they never babied her, they taught Haruka it was best to be hard, rough, to form a barrier around yourself and to never take things personally, to take criticisms for what they were and Haruka did that. It never really bothered her, people making fun of her the way they sometimes did but she couldn't help but love Yukino for the fact that she was different, that she was gentle, that she was soft, that she was the first person to treat her with compassion. Haruka didn't want to be apart from that, not even for an instant, even if it was to fulfill the promise they made to one another.

Turning off the water and drying herself with a towel, Haruka wiped at the foggy surface of the mirror and studied her reflection. There would be people at Garderobe, people who shared her ambition, her dedication, but despite that she didn't think any of them could ever mean as much to her as Yukino did. There was only one of her in all of Earl and she would be far from Haruka's reach once she entered the Otome training academy. Sometimes she thought that being away from Yukino would be the hardest part of all and the true test of her will.

* * *

The night before the Garderobe sponsorship exam Haruka insisted her parents let her spend the night at Yukino's. She arrived at the brunette's house with a bag slung over shoulder and a crooked grin on her features. Yukino was surprised to see the younger girl, sure that she would be busy spending the day in nonstop training, but she greeted her with a happy cry, pulling her inside the house. Supper had long since passed and they hid themselves away in Yukino's room, where Haruka flopped down on the bed with a loud groan, crawling over to Yukino and resting her head in her lap when the older girl sat down.

They remained that way for a long time, content to be in one another's company, not feeling a pressing need for conversation. Yukino studied Haruka's features, normally so energetic and full of life, peaceful and at rest, the blonde's eyes fluttering shut. Sifting her fingers through the younger girl's golden hair, enjoying its silky texture, Yukino wondered if Haruka would let another girl do this when she was at Garderobe. She heard things about the Otome academy and she knew quite well romance with men was forbidden to the Otome as it took away their powers but it was supposedly common for them to find comfort in each other. She didn't want to think about that though, Haruka being with another girl, someone who wasn't her, resting her head in their lap as it was her habit to do with Yukino but it wasn't like she had the right to stop such a thing from happening. They weren't a couple and she wasn't even sure the extent of her feelings for the other girl. Yukino loved her, yes, but she didn't understand what that love really was and anytime she started to imagine the things she wanted to do with Haruka…

"Yukino's face is red," Haruka's lazy voice drifted up to her and Yukino blinked and her hand jerked up, touching her cheek which seemed to burn underneath her fingertips. Haruka lifted her hand, touching the same cheek Yukino just had, her touch tender and curious in its inspection. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," said Yukino quickly.

Snorting at this, Haruka remarked, "You're always thinking about something, Yukino. You're an inspectoral."

"Intellectual," corrected Yukino, laughing when Haruka scowled at her.

"I know," Haruka huffed, her cheeks puffing out slightly. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Shaking her head, Yukino played with Haruka's bangs, pushing them back on her forehead and smiling as Haruka rolled her eyes at this gesture. "Are you nervous about the exam?" she asked. "You've been training for so long. Ever since we first met."

"Even before that," said Haruka proudly. "I started when I was five."

"You knew you wanted to be an Otome when you were five?" asked Yukino, impressed that it was an ambition that had stayed with the blonde for so long. Most small children would forget a thing like that or just move onto another dream but the fact that Haruka steadfastly trained to achieve her goal since that age said something very important about her personality. She wasn't someone who lost interest in something easily nor was she type to give up or give in, once she was given a task, she did everything she could to achieve it. That was why Yukino had little doubt that Haruka would succeed tomorrow because, really, there wasn't any other option.

"That was when I saw Meister Blomquist save my mother," Haruka said, peering up at Yukino. "When I saw her defeat that slave I wanted to be like that, to have that same power to help people, and I've been trying my hardest so I could be that kind of person."

"I know you'll pass, Haruka-chan," murmured Yukino, a soft smile on her features.

Silence and Haruka kept her gaze steady with Yukino's and there was an earnest look on her features and that solemn light in her eyes, the one that always served to make the older girl's stomach have a nervous flutter in the very nicest sort of way. "I'll miss you," Haruka said and her voice was that gruff tone it always had when she was embarrassed but Haruka said the words anyway and Yukino was sure it was because the blonde felt it was something she needed to hear. "I'll miss Yukino more than anyone when I'm at Garderobe."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino whispered her name and there was a wealth of emotion in the way she said it. Her vision was blurry and she knew she had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall and worry the blonde with her outburst. Forming her best cheerful smile as she smoothed a lock of hair from Haruka's forehead, Yukino murmured, "You won't have to."

In response, Haruka blinked in confusion and Yukino scooted away from the blonde, causing Haruka to roll over on her stomach, observing as Yukino opened the drawer to the small bedside dresser. Removing a neatly folded letter, she handed it to the blonde whose brow was furrowed as she accepted the letter and carefully opened it. Her eyes moving down the page, getting wider with each word she read, a huge grin broke out on her features and she released an exuberant shout, tossing the letter aside and wrapping Yukino up in a hug. The brunette laughed in happy surprise at Haruka's embrace, her arms sliding around the other girl's waist and sinking into her touch, feeling utterly satisfied to be this close to Haruka, to know that she caused that happy reaction.

"Yukino!" Haruka's boisterous accusation rang in her ears and Yukino smiled wider on hearing it. "Why didn't you tell me you were applying to Windbloom University? I've been debiting our separation."

"Dreading," said Yukino in an euphoric whisper. "And I have too. That's why I applied."

"We'll be able to see each other now," said Haruka, pulling away from Yukino, her hands firm on the older girl's shoulders, grinning and wearing an eager expression as she looked into the brunette's eyes. "We won't have to be apart."

"That's right," said Yukino and she tried to hold back the tears but they still rang through in her tones but they didn't have a chance to fall, not with Haruka wrapping her up in another hug. Losing herself to the overwhelming comfort that Haruka's embrace always granted her, Yukino closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I'll be sure to pass," Haruka declared confidently, her breath hot on Yukino's skin and her hands firm as they held her close. "I'll pass and we can keep the promise we made. You'll see, Yukino. One day I'll be your Otome."


	3. Chapter 3

Two minutes and thirty seven seconds was how long it took for Haruka Armitage to pass her sponsorship exam. When she was done and her ten opponents lay defeated on the ground, she faced the panel of officers from the Aries military and asked where were the others.

The reaction to her performance was a subdued one but she could recognize the look of satisfaction in the eyes of her parents colleagues and she knew she had tested well indeed. There wasn't any time to for her to celebrate or rest on her laurels. Now that the Aries military had decided to sponsor her application to Garderobe they were going to do everything in their power to make sure she gained entrance and since there was no feasible method of bribing your way into the Otome academy Haruka would have to earn it just like she earned her sponsorship. She would have to work day and night training for the entrance exam. Attending school was out of the question, something long forgotten and dismissed in the face of the magnitude of trying to get into Garderobe.

Otome were in limited numbers. There were only so many Meister gems available and the Council had long since decided there should only be a certain amount of Meister Otome in the world. Too many people with those powers, even under a Master's control, was not a good thing. That being so, there were only seventy five places at Garderobe and each year only a limited number of girls could get in, just enough to replace the few who would graduate to become Meisters, had been kicked out, or resigned from the academy.

This year they had a mere seven spots available and there would be well over a hundred applicants. In order for Haruka to get into Garderobe and serve Aries as an Otome she would have to defeat all of those other girls who wanted the same thing she did. The only way of making this happen was to be better than them, to train harder, to be smarter, stronger, and more dedicated to her task.

Her room at the Caeles military base was a small one. The only furnishings a small cot, a simple desk, and chair. She had stayed in countless places like this before with her parents whenever they were on assignment in some dreary part of their country and Haruka didn't mind it. Her surroundings hardly mattered much, she wasn't there to spend time in her room, she was there to train to become an Otome, to get into Garderobe, and by the time she came home from that training she was so exhausted it was all she could do to change out of her clothes before she collapsed onto the bed to sleep.

When she was awake, studying mentally instead of physically, going through the laws that governed the Otome with her tutor, Haruka's mind would wander to Yukino. How was she doing, was she happy, sad, did she miss her? Haruka had only gotten to say a brief goodbye and they'd allowed her a few short phone calls here and there but the closer the entrance exam for Garderobe approached the less free time she had. Haruka wondered if perhaps this wasn't a good sort of preparation for the Otome academy itself though. Certainly she wouldn't get a lot of chance to see Yukino while she was there, even if the brunette was right next door at Windbloom University.

Just as she predicted, Haruka found being apart from Yukino, not seeing her every day and being able to speak with her was the thing that was hardest. It was funny, all of the little things she found herself wanting to share with the other girl, to hear her reaction to them and gain her opinion, but most of all she missed hearing Yukino's voice, seeing her smile, and feeling her gentle touch.

A week before the exam, Haruka was in her tiny room, resting from her latest training session and trying to ignore the pain in her legs and arms when she heard a knock. Frowning because it was her instructors habit to simply announce themselves and enter the room, Haruka slowly scooted off the bed. Opening the door, she was immediately pushed back as she was embraced in a sudden hug. Breathing in the familiar clean scent and recognizing the haphazard brown hair, Haruka smiled softly and muttered, "Yukino."

"Second Lieutenant," one of her instructors murmured, shutting the door to leave the girls in privacy.

"You're a Lieutenant?" Yukino's voice was muffled but Haruka could still hear the surprise.

"They make everyone who passes the sponsorship exam a Lieutenant," Haruka explained. "You have to be part of the Aries military to become an Otome for our country. Even if I don't make it into Garderobe I'll be under contract for at least ten years."

"You'll make it," said Yukino strongly, pulling away from Haruka and smiling as the blonde rested their foreheads together and looked into Yukino's eyes. "I know you will. You've been training so hard, all this time."

"How did you get in here? My parents are barely able to visit and they're in the army," said Haruka, genuinely perplexed.

"My father is a Senator, remember?" Yukino said in teasing but gentle tones, allowing herself to be pulled over to the bed. She sat down on the small cot, smiling when Haruka went about her usual routine of lying her head in the brunette's lap. Sifting her fingers though Haruka's hair, enjoying the soft texture, Yukino murmured, "I wanted to see you before you took the exam. To wish you good luck, not that I think you'll actually need it. I can't imagine anyone who is more suited to being an Otome and you've been training for so long, I doubt any of the other girls going to take the exam have been working towards it since they were five."

Releasing a snort of skepticism, Haruka remarked, "Maybe the brats in Artai. They don't give them much choice."

"Yes, well, that's why we broke away from them two hundred and thirteen years ago," said Yukino fondly, pushing Haruka's bangs back from her forehead and rubbing the golden hairs between her fingers. "Our Founders wanted to form a country where the people choose its leaders and have a say in the decisions they make. I don't know about the situation in Artai but you and the other candidates from Aries decided to take the exam of your own free will and I think that will make you stronger than the rest."

"I'm going to get in," Haruka said firmly, her tones filled with determination, opening her violet eyes to look up into Yukino's green ones. "I'm going to keep the promise we made to each other, Yukino." She paused and looking off to one side of the tiny room, at the plain white walls, Haruka debated on whether or not to say the rest of it. Part of her wanted to keep silent just because it was so very embarrassing and she didn't talk about things like this, emotions, and how she felt. It wasn't who she was but she knew Yukino would want to hear it, that hearing it would make Yukino happy, and that was something Haruka always wanted to do. To make Yukino happy. "The more I studied and found out what it means to be an Otome, how I can't have my own right to choose, how everything has to be decided by my Master, the more scared I got because what if they aren't a good person? Then I remembered our promise," Haruka turned her gaze back to Yukino who was studying her with misty eyes and frowning slightly at the sight of possible tears, the blonde reached up to cup her cheek. "And I'm not scared because it's Yukino and I can trust you, I do trust you, more than anyone in the world. That's why I want to be your Otome."

"Haruka-chan," whispered Yukino, the name catching in her throat, and she dropped her head down, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly as she felt Haruka's fingertips caress her skin. "I trust you too. So very much."

"We'll make everybody realize Aries the best country in all of Earl," declared Haruka, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Maybe enough that they'll all want to form their own democracies. We could start a political revelation!"

"Revolution," Yukino corrected affectionately, chuckling and touching Haruka's cheek when the blonde scowled. "I'd like that."

"I want to protect you always," said Haruka, soft and serious. "I know you'll do what's best for Aries and I want to protect you because of that, because of who you are. There's only one Yukino and she should be kept safe."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name again in just a hush, she was sure her face was bright red, her skin had never felt this hot but it was worth it to hear Haruka say those words, to see that earnest look in her eyes that told Yukino everything the blonde said was the truth. It was at times like these, when Haruka was being so guileless and sweet, Yukino thought her heart would burst with how much love she felt for the younger girl. "I want the same thing."

"What? To keep me safe?" asked Haruka doubtfully, her face scrunching up in a look of utter confusion.

"Yes," said Yukino warmly. "Or is a Master not allowed to want that for their Otome?"

Shifting her head in Yukino's lap, Haruka's brow furrowed in concentration and she muttered, "It's not against the rules but it's strange for sure, a Master saying that kind of thing. Though Yukino doesn't like to do things the normal way, does she? Gets boring."

"It does," Yukino concurred, giving a laugh. "And nothing great is ever accomplished by not taking chances."

Haruka released a soft grunt of agreement and they remained in silence until there was a knock at the door and the blonde recognized the voice of her one of her instructors saying it was time for Yukino to go. Reluctantly they both rose to their feet and started to walk to the door but Yukino paused before they got there, turning to face Haruka as she pulled out a small folded piece of cloth from her pocket.

"You know the history of my family," Yukino said this more as a statement than a question. There wasn't a citizen in Aries who didn't know the Chrysants and their legacy as the descendants of one of their nation's democratic founders, Anzai Chrysant, who had helped organize the great rebellion which freed them from Artai's cruel grip on their country. Haruka nevertheless nodded and Yukino smiled softly, pressing the cloth into Haruka's hands as she murmured, "That belonged to Anzai and we've kept in our family, giving it to each other when we thought the person needed it the most, to keep it over their heart to remind ourselves of how brave he was to start this country, and hope that his bravery would help us maintain our own. I wanted to give it to you, Haruka-chan. I want you to have it while you're at Garderobe and whenever things become hard, just look at it, and I hope it will help you to keep going and to have strength."

Unfolding the piece of cloth, Haruka saw it was a small hand sewn version of the Aries flag, and she couldn't help the sudden swell of emotion she felt on seeing it, knowing this belonged to one of their country's founders and Yukino was giving it to her to keep. It was such a rare and important thing and her friend wanted her to have it? Lifting her head, Haruka's voice was rough with emotion, "Yukino…"

"You'll pass," said Yukino, quiet and confident, holding Haruka's face tenderly in her hands. "And we'll keep our promise."

Nodding her head and giving a noise of affirmation, Haruka hugged Yukino to her in a fierce but loving embrace, and the brunette clung to Haruka, enjoying the warmth of the younger girl's body. Then they slowly separated, giving each other final smiles as Yukino left the base with one of Haruka's instructors and she was left alone in her tiny room to stare at the flag, the precious piece of history her friend had given her, and with it in her grasp she knew there was nothing that could stop her from achieving her goal.

* * *

The journey from Aries to Windbloom was a relatively short one by train. Haruka sat in the tiny train compartment with one of her instructors and three of the twenty girls that had managed to pass the sponsorship exam with her. No one spoke during the seven hour trip and it was a tense silence perpetuated by the fact all present could think of only one thing. The importance of the exam for which they were heading and how they had to pass, not just for themselves, but for their country. Aries was the only country with a democratic political system and because of that and their roots in rebellion from Artai they often found themselves under attack by those who would wish to bring them back to the old ways of having a ruling monarchy. Having a greater number of Otome would strengthen Aries military position in the world and help to ease these attacks but they could only accomplish this if they had more qualified Garderobe graduates.

Currently out of seventy five students at the Otome academy just nine were from Aries and out of those nine only one was a Pearl and she wasn't ranked anywhere near the top of her class which left little reassurance she could be chosen for a Meister GEM. This simply wasn't an acceptable situation, this had been made clear to the Otome candidates by their tutors time and time again in training. Aries needed to have strong Otome, powerful Otome, to help solidify its place in Earl and to ensure they remained a free and democratic nation. It was up to them to help make that happen by passing the entrance exam and working hard to place high in the ranks once they were accepted.

Her jaw clenching in determination, Haruka placed her hand over her heart, feeling the outline of the small flag folded into her pocket and turning her gaze to look out the window at the passing landscape. There was much more riding on her success than just fulfilling her promise to Yukino, her tutors had made that abundantly clear to Haruka. She was starting to realize the real power of an Otome, that they had the ability to change the fate of an entire nation with their strength and she wanted to do that for Aries.

Like all its citizens, Haruka was fiercely proud of her country's democratic status. Aries was the only nation that allowed the people to elect its leaders, to choose which laws were enacted, and everyone felt like they had a stake in the future of their country. She would pass this exam and get into Garderobe and she would do it not only for Yukino but for Aries and she would be a strong Otome, a brave Otome, someone who would help to lift her country up and protect it from its enemies. She swore this on the small flag that she kept folded over her heart, a piece of their nation's history Yukino had given her, which reminded her why she was taking this exam and why it was so important.

* * *

Eighty two was the point where Haruka decided to stop counting the amount of girls sitting in the large hall. There had to be over a hundred girls from countries all over Earl seeking entrance into Garderobe but only seven would be accepted. Haruka wasn't a particular fan of math and statistics but even she knew chances were slim she would be one of those seven but she didn't like to think about odds. Defeat wasn't something that she would allow to slip into her mind because once you considered that possibility the more it lurked with you, causing it to become that much closer to reality. Instead she would focus on her goal and how to go about achieving it with a singular determination.

A cough echoed throughout the hall and the Principal of Garderobe, Iruma Vandeveld, stood before them. The speech she gave was inspiring but had an underlining strictness to it, a hard sort of warning about what it meant to gain entrance into this school, and to become an Otome. Gazing at the older woman, Haruka wondered if she was always this way or if maybe her attitude had changed when she was chosen to replace Una Shamrock as the Principal, shifting her position from 4th Column to 2nd. The jobs were incredibly different and Haruka would have resented it, going from field operations to behind a stuffy desk, shuffling paperwork. Especially when the reason for the job change was because the former Principal had unjustly ordered the attack on a long lost member of the Windbloom royal family.

The speech soon ended and they were shuffled out of the auditorium and Haruka had to grit her teeth as she was pushed along with the crowd. She had lived many places all over Aries but she preferred the empty ones, the ones without the hectic rush of people crushed into every last bit of space. There was something about having too many people around her that was infuriating. She couldn't react though, she had to remember her place and it would hardly look good for Aries to have one of their candidates scream out in frustration before they official exam had even begun so Haruka gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw, muttering in quiet relief once they were outside in the open air.

Stepping away from the crowd of candidates, Haruka noticed another girl doing the same thing. She was slightly taller than Haruka with light brown hair and she had a placid expression on her features, as if she was totally untouched and unconcerned about the events taking place. Haruka scowled on seeing this. This was an important exam, it determined all of their futures and the future of their respective countries, a person should feel something when they're about to take it. Her jaw tightening, Haruka was sure that someone like that, someone who didn't seem to care couldn't possibly make it into Garderobe, not with such an obvious lack of conviction.

They were small broken up into smaller groups of thirty and Haruka found herself in the same numbers as the brunette girl who wore that same bored look as they trailed after the stern instructor who had introduced herself as Miss Maria. Before they could begin the official exam they had to be tested to see if their bodies were physically compatible with the nanomachines that all Otomes had injected into their bloodstream. Not every girl could handle having the technology implanted and there were instances of extreme illness and even near death in some cases. Since nanomachines were vital in helping the Otome heal quickly and improved their speed, strength, reflexes, and other senses it was absolutely necessary all those who would enter Garderobe could physically handle having them injected.

Sitting on the stiff examination table, Haruka waited for her shot, watching with narrowed eyes as some girls fainted and others quickly became ill. The brunette who didn't make any expressions, her eyes grew lidded after receiving the shot but her face was as blank as ever and somehow, as if sensing Haruka's attention, she turned towards the other girl and offered a smile. Haruka found herself scowling instead of smiling back though because it wasn't a natural kind of smile, one that came from the heart and a real true place, like the kind that Yukino would give her, instead it was false, calculated in its polite charm and Haruka had little care for those types of things.

Quick and painless, that was how the actual injection felt, but her body seemed to burn from within after it was over. Another nurse came to her side, asking her how she felt and Haruka muttered she was fine, because she didn't want to reveal weakness, she didn't want to be sent home. She wasn't feeling ill though, nauseas or as if she was going to pass out, she simply felt hot, like there was a fire raging in her bloodstream and it was such a very strange feeling. Not altogether pleasant but not painful either, just terribly strange. Looking over at the brunette who was once again looking at peace with the world, Haruka wondered if she felt the same way and if she did how she did she manage not to show it, how she was able to keep that feeling behind such a calm outward mask. Part of Haruka was envious that she had such an ability even though she didn't think that sort of habit was a good thing to have, people who hid things could lie too well, too easily, and liars weren't to be trusted. Haruka preferred those who were open and honest, who said what they meant and didn't mince words.

Yukino was honest but somehow she was also so terribly kind.

By the time they were shuffled out of the medical wing, thirty candidates had been eliminated. Haruka gazed over their dwindling numbers, frowning when she realized that two of the girls had been from Aries. They were placed in a large lecture hall, two girls to every desk, where thick books lay on the table, one for each girl, and a pencil. Miss Maria stood at the front of the hall, her stern voice echoing off the walls as she told them they had an hour to complete chapters one through ten starting right now.

The history of the Otome was the first portion and Haruka grinned, knowing this subject inside and out thanks to Yukino. After they read through The Heart Of An Otome together the older girl managed to locate some other Otome educational texts for Haruka, two of which focused on the origins of the Otome and where their powers came from. Enthused by her recollection of that time spent with Yukino, remembering the comforting wash of her voice falling over her as she read aloud, Haruka flew through the section, confident in her knowledge as she answered the questions. When she reached the last question she was sure she finished first until she saw that girl, the one with the calm face and the perturbing smile that never changed, sitting perfectly still with her hands folded in her lap.

At the end of the hour, Miss Maria collected the exam books, handing them over to another instructor and ushering them out of the lecture hall into the bright sun of the afternoon. They trailed after her in a large group and Haruka lingered towards the back, her gaze drifting over the grounds and in the distance she could see a group of Coral students in the middle of a lesson. Watching as they flew through the air in the midst of combat, their staffs moving at a lightning quick pace, Haruka's eyes gleamed with excitement. That was what she wanted to do, who she wanted to be, and all she had to do to achieve it was to pass this exam.

Moving through the grounds, walking down a large sloping hill, they came to a stop at the bottom, looking at an immense obstacle course constructed of heavy wood and cement that was the length of half a field. Miss Maria stood before them, saying the object was to make it through the course as quickly as possible without being hit by any of the wooden planks which swung heavily from side to side or falling to the ground, and Haruka wondered how much it would hurt if you were hit with one of them. It was revealed they had duel courses, both built to the same specifications and as Miss Maria called out the order in which they would run the course, Haruka fixed her eyes forward, trying to determine the best way she could make it through. The only rule was to make it through unscathed, not getting hit with the heavy wooden planks that swung from side to side, not to fall on the ground as you leapt from the platforms, but that would be hard with the quick pace they moved back and forth and the gaps in the floor on which you had to run. You not only would have to dodge the planks but leap to the next safe platform, something that would take a great deal of speed and agility. Things that Haruka didn't have a lot of as she tended to rely far more on her physical strength.

She was number fifteen in her group and across from her she noticed the brunette with the unwavering smile shared her number. Her eyes narrowing at this, Haruka wondered how she would make it through the course. These thoughts were instantly diverted by a loud cry of pain and Haruka watched as the first girl in their group was hit with a large plank, sending her flying across the grounds to land face first with a loud thump. Medics quickly rushed to her side, treating her injuries, and Haruka turned her attention back to the obstacle course, watching the next girl who carefully made her way through although she nearly fell backwards and onto the ground as she avoided the wooden plank that swung just inches away from her face.

By the time Haruka had to run the course, only six girls had made it to the end. Miss Maria's instructions running through her mind, Haruka's jaw set in determination and she released a rallying cry as she leapt onto the first platform and grabbed hold of the swinging plank. Holding it in a firm grip, wincing at the sharp feeling of splinters digging into the palms of her hands, Haruka ripped the plank down, stopping its motion entirely, and holding it in front of her like a shield Haruka barreled forward, smashing through the obstacles, breaking some and sending others flying, jumping from platform to platform, a wild grin on her features as she realized not one of the planks had hit her. When she reached the end of the course, Haruka dropped the large plank that she held, which hit the ground and reverberated with a crash and couldn't help but feel a triumphant joy when she saw the look of utter astonishment on Miss Maria's face.

"You pass," Miss Maria said, her voice was still stern but the shock she felt from Haruka's was performance completely clear. "Though now we only have one obstacle course available for the rest of the candidates to use."

"Sorry," Haruka said the word but she didn't really feel sorry at all, not when she made it through the obstacle course in such a spectacular fashion that she was sure caught the eye of the Otome instructors.

Turning her attention to the other course, Haruka saw that the brown haired girl with that steady smile and calm face looked the same as she ever did, leaping from platform to platform, easily dodging the heavy wooden planks. When she reached the end of the course, the instructor called out her time and Haruka frowned as she realized it was several seconds faster than her own. Watching as the girl leapt to the ground with an effortless grace, Haruka considered what this meant, that the girl's performance which had beaten her own time, and a slow smile worked its way across her features as she realized something very significant.

Finally there was someone who presented her a real challenge.

* * *

The second day of the exam focused on a day long triathlon. Starting with a swim across half the bay of Windbloom, Haruka shivered in the cool water and simply focused on completing the task. This part of the exam was about endurance and concentration, between each physical test they were confronted with a mental one, the exam books placed in front of them with a minimum of ten chapters to complete in an hour, they had to shift their focus from their bodies to their minds and Haruka saw the difficulty in that.

One by one, after each task, more and more girls began dropping out. By the time they reached the final event of the triathlon, completing a run around Wind City and back to Garderobe, at least forty girls had retired their candidacies. Haruka looked around at their dwindling numbers and saw that just three of the other candidates from Aries remained. Her jaw set in a deep frown, she upped her pace in the run, ignoring the horrible pain in her legs and wiping the sweat from her eyes. She would finish this task, she would finish, and she would do it with an admirable time, something that would make her tutors proud, that would guarantee her entrance into Garderobe.

Haruka kept running until she was at the front of the pack and glancing to her side she saw the brown haired girl. Her face frozen in that calm facade and she scowled, wondering why the girl couldn't even manage to look tired at a time like this. Tucking her chin down, Haruka let loose a cry of determination and she increased her pace, moving past the other girl, the only one she considered to offer any sort of challenge in this competition to enter the Otome academy and rushing onto the grounds of Garderobe. When she reached Miss Maria who was waiting with that continuously stern expression, Haruka collapsed to the ground, groaning when she was presented with the thick exam book and told she had precisely one hour to finish yet another ten chapters.

Tired, she was so very tired, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep but she had to finish this exam, she had to complete these chapters. That was what this portion was focused on, the stamina of the candidates, the willpower, how they could keep their wits about them when they had no energy left and Haruka willed herself awake, slapping the sides of her face several times. A soft and melodic chuckle met her ears and she looked to her left and saw the brown haired girl smiling at her, those rusty brown eyes holding a sparkle of amusement and Haruka puffed her cheeks out in a scowl. She was making fun of her, she was sure of it! Well, the girl could make fun all she wanted but it wouldn't change a thing, Haruka vowed, she would pass this exam.

That thought a fixed goal, Haruka focused on the questions in front of her, reading them carefully and following Yukino's advice, reading the words aloud in her mind and she found herself becoming more focused. Soon the answers were coming to her easily and she pushed back the exhaustion until it was a distant memory, finishing the last chapter with a flourish, handing it over to Miss Maria who took the book and said well done. Haruka, somehow knowing this wasn't something the older woman said often, flashed a bright smile before succumbing to sleep the moment that she was back at her desk, unaware of the brown haired girl giving another amused chuckle at her expense as she took in the sight of Haruka snoring in her sleep.

* * *

Hand to hand fighting was always something that Haruka excelled at. Weapons were fun but for some reason Haruka felt more satisfaction in her own body serving as the weapon, her fists, her legs, and when she found out the final portion of the exam involved a test of their combat skills sans weapons she couldn't have been happier.

Twenty three candidates remained and only seven could be chosen to enter Garderobe. Haruka and just one other girl from Aries remained and she couldn't help but scowl on knowing this. More of them should have passed, more of them should have been ready, what if she was the only one from Aries to get in? They would to wait another year to send a new group of candidates and Haruka feared they wouldn't have any better luck with the results. Miss Maria called out their names one by one and for the first time, Haruka finally took notice of the brown haired girl's name, the one with that perpetual smile that spoke less of emotion and more of maintaining a mask.

She was Shizuru Viola and she was going to be Haruka's opponent.

Jumping in place, Haruka waited for Miss Maria to call the start of the match. Shizuru stood in place, her rust colored eyes narrowed ever so slightly and that smile of hers, the one with no emotion, tugged at the corners of her lips as she observed the blonde. Seeing this, Haruka couldn't help but scowl in return. If the other girl thought she was funny, that she was a joke, she would show her otherwise and the moment that Miss Maria shouted for the match to begin Haruka ran at Shizuru as she gave a loud rallying cry. Shizuru deftly dodged the attack and Haruka went stumbling onto the ground, only to recover with a quick roll, and she saw Shizuru's leg moving towards her in a kick, a wild grin formed on her features as she grabbed the brunette's leg, sending her falling onto her back.

Moments after Shizuru fell, she pulled Haruka down with her and the match descended into something resembling wrestling until Shizuru managed to escape Haruka's grasp. From that point on it was a flurry of punch and kicks, each landing an equal amount but soon it seemed Shizuru had found a pattern in Haruka's attacks and was handily avoiding her every attempted blow. In the meantime, Haruka, never one for speed or agility, was being landed with blow after blow, which was putting her into a highly agitated state.

Dimly she recalled hearing Miss Maria shout out the time they had left remaining in the match and Haruka scowled deeply as Shizuru landed another blow. Releasing a yell of pure annoyance, Haruka grabbed hold of Shizuru's shoulders and brought her head down hard against the other girl's and she distantly heard the shouts of surprise from the other candidates but still, despite the pain she felt and the stars she saw, Haruka couldn't help but grin at the fact that now Shizuru was on the ground and she was still standing. Although, just seconds later, she joined Shizuru where she lay, slipping into unconsciousness after falling to the ground with a tremendous thud.

* * *

Horrible bright lights gleaming in her eyes, that was what Haruka woke to. Groaning quietly, she rolled over on her side and saw the girl, Shizuru Viola, was on the bed next to hers. Looking around, she realized they were back in the medical bay. Flopping back onto the small cot, she put her arm over her eyes and tried to block out the pounding sensation in her head.

"I will pass," Haruka muttered the words aloud, somehow thinking if she said it that would help to make it come true.

"Ara," a playful voice echoed in the air, though it had a twinge of exhaustion lacing it as well. "You sound so confident."

Moving her arm just slightly, Haruka turned her head and scowled as she saw Shizuru Viola staring back at her. "You're awake," Haruka grunted, unable to help feeling disappointed at this fact. She had hoped her head butt had done more damage to her opponent than herself which wasn't really the case if they both regained consciousness at the same time.

"And now you sound sad," Shizuru remarked lightly and her rusty eyes seemed to twinkle.

"I was hoping I knocked you out," revealed Haruka, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her knuckles.

"If it is any consolation, I believe you did, for quite some time," said Shizuru, watching as Haruka continued to stretch.

"Knocked myself out too," Haruka snorted. "Doesn't count as much. It's not a real win."

Slowly moving into a sitting position, Shizuru tilted her head and considered Haruka. "Winning is what matters?" she questioned.

"Are you crazy?" asked Haruka, looking at Shizuru as if she thought that might be a real possibility. "Of course it's what matters. Whoever wins the most in these tasks has the most chance of getting into Garderobe. That's what we're all here for."

"Haruka-san is correct," murmured Shizuru and she smiled winsomely when Haruka startled on hearing her name. "Miss Maria announced your name as well as my own for the combat match. I took notice. Just like I took notice when you smashed your way through the obstacle course and crashed your bicycle during the triathlon."

"So? " Haruka blustered, not knowing how else to respond, having the definite feeling the other girl was teasing her.

"Nothing," said Shizuru with a laugh, looking behind Haruka and the blonde turned to see Miss Maria approaching with the dreaded exam books in hand. "But I must say, Haruka-san is charming when she's angry. Even if she feels the need to head butt me to display such feeling."

A scowl permanently in place on her features, Haruka focused on Miss Maria and had to hold back a groan when she was told they had to finish the last ten chapters of the exam book. Taking the exam book and following after the Otome instructor, distinctly aware of Shizuru's presence behind her, Haruka repeated the same mantra from when she woke. I will pass.

* * *

Growing up, her parents had always been brutally honest with Haruka. They let her know her faults and her strong points, feeling if she knew them she could correct and she could maintain these things. Because of this Haruka was altogether aware that she wasn't at all perceptive, she knew that things most people would notice tended to fly right over her head and unless you were among a few special and select people Haruka wouldn't be able to read your reactions and emotions. She could tell what her parents thought and Yukino, especially Yukino whom she had watched and been with for so long and was always so very interested in knowing every little thing about, but when it was anyone else, Haruka was left without a clue.

Despite this clear handicap, Haruka was able to discern fairly quickly what it meant when she was one of seven girls being called into the Principal of Garderobe's office. It was the best moment of her life so far, the proudest, standing in that line and while she was irritated to have Shizuru standing next to her, even that couldn't take away the happiness she felt to know she had been accepted to the Otome academy. The Principal gave a speech, not long and droning, but enough that Haruka couldn't keep track of it until she announced what ranking they would have in the Coral class.

There were always fifty girls in the Coral class and they would be at the bottom as the newest trainees but at the top of was Shizuru Viola who entered Garderobe with the rank of Coral No. 43 and Haruka couldn't help but scowl when she heard she was just one rank behind at Coral No. 44 but that scowl, it wouldn't last for long, not when she thought about Yukino's face when she told her she passed. Seeing her smile, hearing her happy voice, that took away any bit of annoyance she felt not to be placed at the top ranking for the new students.

Not that it mattered anyway. Haruka was sure she would quickly surpass Shizuru once they started actual classes in a month. After all, this was what she had trained almost her entire life for and she had to keep her promise that was sealed with the small flag neatly folded over heart. Kept close to remind her who and what she was fighting for which was forever a source of strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Perched on one of five large pieces of luggage, Haruka frowned as she observed Yukino packing yet another suitcase for her move to Windbloom University. Kicking her legs absently against the luggage and grinning when Yukino turned her way and arched an eyebrow in a silent sort of demand, Haruka drawled, "You've got a lot of stuff, Yukino."

Instead of replying, Yukino's face reddened in a blush and she returned to packing her sixth and final piece of luggage. "I could be at university for four years, Haruka-chan. I should bring as much as I can. It isn't like Garderobe where they provide everything for you."

"Father says it's expensive," Haruka revealed, leaning back on her hands. "Much more than any universities."

"That makes sense," said Yukino, folding up a shirt and putting it neatly inside the suitcase. "Given all of the things they'll be teaching you there and how becoming an Otome is probably one of the hardest things for someone to achieve in Earl." Lifting her head, she offered Haruka a sweet smile and murmured, "Unless they are Haruka-chan."

"Right!" Haruka agreed with a vigorous nod. "Yukino," she said her name slowly, her brow furrowing in a frown. "What are you going to study at Windbloom again? You said it was two things, didn't you?"

"International Affairs and Earl Economics," said Yukino, turning back to her dresser and debating on which pair of black pants she really needed to pack, trying to recall which ones Haruka said had looked nice on her. "In politics the economy is almost always a pivotal point in the elections of our officials and I think understanding finance will be a great help if I'm to have any effect in the government. The same for international affairs because a country can't really stand alone, it must have allies if it is to grow."

Haruka made a soft grunt of agreement and Yukino smiled as she looked at the other girl. She knew most people would lump all of the little sounds Haruka made together but over the years she managed to differentiate what each one meant in terms of Haruka's mood. That was a noise that the blonde made whenever she thought what someone was saying was intelligent but she didn't quite understand the concept herself, so instead of making herself appear stupid in a reply, she simply made that noise instead. Part of Yukino found it incredibly endearing and another part hated it because she disliked the idea that Haruka thought she wasn't smart enough.

There were two Haruka's, that was what Yukino often thought, the one that she presented to the world as a whole and the one you got to see once you became close to her. The Haruka that most people saw was brash and loud, someone who acted first and considered the results later, but the other Haruka, the ones those closest to her saw was caring and considerate. Yukino sometimes had a hard time dealing with the first Haruka but the moment she felt annoyed or weary the second Haruka would emerge and Yukino was reminded why she loved the blonde so. Sometimes she thought it was a result of Haruka's rather rough childhood, growing up with parents who were kind but at the same time didn't coddle her and shelter her as most parents would do for their small child.

Whatever the reasons behind Haruka's personality, it didn't alter the fact that Yukino loved her just as she was. If she had the option to change the other girl somehow she wouldn't take it because then it wouldn't be the Haruka who had been with her for all these years, who stood by her side faithfully, and shared her dreams. Not having that person with her would be devastatingly lonely for Yukino.

Putting the last item of clothing in the suitcase, Yukino studied it thoughtfully before determining she had everything she could possibly need and closed with a quiet snap. Looking over to Haruka, she saw the blonde was staring at the small flag that she had given to her. Wearing a soft smile, Yukino questioned, "Did having it help?" When Haruka jerked her head up and looked at her in surprise, she elaborated, "The flag, did it help to have it with you when you took the exam?"

"A lot," said Haruka firmly, jumping down from the top of the large piece of luggage. She presented the flag oh so carefully to Yukino and grinned crookedly, "I kept it folded up over my heart. The whole time I never had any doubts I'd pass and it's because I knew it was there."

"Then keep it," said Yukino quietly, gently folding Haruka's fingers back over the flag to keep it in the younger girl's hands.

"But Yukino," Haruka protested, her eyes going wide. "It belongs to your family."

"Haruka-chan is part of my family," revealed Yukino, her cheeks hot in a blush, and despite her embarrassment she kept her green eyes steady with Haruka's violet ones. Allowing the other girl to see exactly how serious she was. "I want you to keep it… to remember me and to give you strength while you're at Garderobe. I trust you, Haruka-chan. I know you'll keep it safe."

A frown tugging at her lips, Haruka said solemnly, "I'll keep it but I don't need something like this to remember Yukino. No matter what happens, I'd never forget you. And besides," she looked a little exasperated now. "You'll be right by me at Windbloom University."

"Yes," Yukino breathed, a happy laugh escaping her lips. "I will, won't I?"

"Yukino," huffed Haruka and her cheeks puffed out slightly, causing the brunette to laugh once again. She lightly rapped her knuckles on top of the older girl's head and remarked, "You'll always have me. That's an infusion fact!"

"Irrefutable," corrected Yukino, smiling fondly and reaching up to hold Haruka's hand in her own. "I know, Haruka-chan. And you know it's the same for me, don't you? That you'll always have me?"

That blonde head ducked down and Yukino heard a mumbled assent. Moving closer to Haruka, she slipped her hand away from the younger girl's and moved up to touch her cheek which was blazing underneath her fingertips, a sure sign that Haruka was blushing. Yukino suddenly felt overwhelmed to know this, to feel this, to have proof of Haruka's affection for her in such a very real and tangible way and she was swept up in a rush of affection for the blonde. Before she even realized what she was doing, Yukino had pulled Haruka into a hug, her arms wrapping around Haruka's waist, pulling her close until there wasn't a breath between them and it felt so very right.

It felt like this was where she belonged, especially when Haruka returned the hug, her hands gentle but firm as they pressed into Yukino's back, warming her skin through her shirt and causing the brunette to tremble. "You got new glasses," Haruka murmured.

"What?" Yukino questioned, a little confused at the change in conversation, moving back to look at the blonde.

"Your glasses," said Haruka, reaching up to touch the frames lightly. "They're different. You got new ones, right?"

"Yes," said Yukino and for some reason she felt altogether shy as she was pinned by Haruka's eyes which studied her thoughtfully. "My mother thought it was a good idea to visit the doctor and see if I needed a new prescription before I left for university."

"What happened to your old ones?" asked Haruka with a frown.

"They're on the table over there," revealed Yukino, looking at the small bedside dresser. "I got two pairs with the new prescription so I really don't need them anymore. I didn't want to throw them away though."

Haruka released a mutter of sorts then shifted her gaze back to Yukino, touching the frames to the new glasses again and smiling as she said, "I liked how you looked with the old glasses but these are good too. You look just as nice."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name in a whisper, her face turning red. There was so much she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to tell Haruka, how it made her feel when she said things like that but it was terribly confusing and then she heard the rumble of the blonde's stomach and she chuckled, looking at Haruka fondly. "Should we have lunch?"

In response, Haruka nodded enthusiastically and Yukino smiled, walking out of the bedroom with Haruka on her heels. Never noticing until much later in the day, when she was alone in her bedroom, that her old pair of glasses were gone.

* * *

Much to her parents surprise, Yukino refused their offer to rent a small apartment for her off campus. Instead, she chose to place herself in the university dorms and opted for the choice of having a roommate. Part of Yukino was rather nervous at the idea of sharing space with another person, though she did allow her parents influence to help her get into the nicer complex which had dorms with two small separate bedrooms for the people sharing it as well as a modest bathroom, living room, and kitchen area.

Really it was altogether like living in an apartment except your roommate was chosen by the university based on the information you supplied on the housing application and the building was located in the middle of school grounds. Other than that, it was an like an apartment, and Yukino had a strangely grown up feeling when she stepped inside. Truth be told, the reason she wanted to live in the dorms was to have more chances to interact with the other students on campus in hopes of making new friends and distracting herself just a bit from the loneliness she knew she would experience from not being able to see and speak to Haruka every day even if their schools were so close to each other.

Sometimes she was grateful for her parents work because if they weren't busy people, constantly in meetings that weren't the type that could be cancelled and changed, she was sure they would have insisted on spending the entire day with her as she moved into her dorm room. Only due to their schedules they were just able to spend the first part of the day with Yukino and were long gone by the time she heard the front door open and she was greeted by her roommate. Rin Lake was a tall redhead with a bright smile and inquisitive nature. The moment that they first met, Rin squinted at Yukino, then asked how old she was and if she was in the right place.

"Fourteen and assuming this is Crandler Dorm Room 15, then yes, I am in the right place," Yukino replied dryly.

"You're fourteen years old?" asked Rin, looking surprised. "You must have skipped three grades."

"Four actually," said Yukino, smiling softly.

"Hey," said Rin, nodding towards her luggage which still remained in the living room. "I want to start unpacking. Would you want to spend time with me while I do that? We can get to know each other better. I'm pretty curious about a fourteen year old student at university."

"All right," Yukino conceded, picking up one of the pieces of luggage, following after Rin as they moved down the hallway. "I don't think there's a lot to be curious about though. I'm at the university because I placed higher in my school's placement exams."

"What school?" asked Rin, setting the luggage on the small bed.

"Caeles Academy, it's a private school in Aries," said Yukino. "That's where I'm from."

"Aries?" repeated Rin curiously. "The country with the President instead of a King or Queen?"

"Yes, that country," said Yukino, chuckling. She was well used to the reactions of people from other countries who weren't used to Aries democratic political system. If they didn't disdain the process itself, they tended to be utterly confused by the idea of it. "My father is one of the elected Senators. He represents the state of Sol which is where our capital city, Caeles, is located. Before you ask," Yukino began with an amused smile. "A Senator is something like what a Duke or Dutchess would be except they're chosen by the people."

"A Duke or Dutchess that the people choose," said Rin thoughtfully. A laugh emerging from her lips, she remarked, "I can't even imagine who we would pick in Windbloom if we had that kind of ability."

"Probably someone popular or someone qualified or maybe a combination of both," suggested Yukino kindly. "That's how it is in Aries."

"Maybe," Rin replied, searching through her luggage. "So," she drew the word out slowly, lifting her head to reveal twinkling green eyes. "Risking sounding somewhat cliché, what's your major? Or have you even decided?"

"I'm majoring in International Affairs and Earl Economics," Yukino said, watching as Rin continued to unpack. "You?"

"Pre-law," said Rin, her tone was wry and her first suitcase empty, she placed it on the floor. "I have foolish dreams of helping the commoners in this country. Not that the law helps much when nobles or royalty is involved."

"In Aries," murmured Yukino seriously, holding Rin's gaze. "I suppose you would say everyone is common since its people are the ones who choose those who lead them and when they lead, they can only do so for a limited amount of time before we choose again."

"Sounds nice," said Rin wistfully. "You know," she turned to Yukino, lifting an eyebrow humorously. "When we first met I was a little worried about rooming with someone four years younger than me but I have a feeling you're more mature than ninety nine percent of the Freshman on this campus. I was afraid I was going to get stuck with a roommate who just parties and would constantly disrupt my studying time."

"I think that's the last thing I would be," Yukino admitted, laughing warmly. "And I was worried about the same thing."

"One less thing to worry about," said Rin, opening another suitcase and going through its contents. Looking up at Yukino curiously, she questioned, "Since you're from Aries, do you know anyone in Windbloom? Besides your charming new roommate, that is."

"Yes, I do," Yukino formed a far off expression, her cheeks blushing lightly as she thought of Haruka. "I have a good friend who is attending Garderobe. We've known each other since we were just children."

"The Otome academy?" said Rin and she paused to give an impressed whistle. "I heard that place is harder to get into than any university, that exam of theirs is legendary for its difficulty despite how secret they keep the details of it. You must be really proud of her."

"I am," Yukino breathed the words, more than said them, because she always felt so very overwhelmed and gratified when she thought about the results of Haruka's exam at Garderobe. She knew, more than most, what it took to get into that school because of watching Haruka and hearing from her everything she had to go through and that was the reason she admired Haruka so for her accomplishment. Something done not just for the blonde herself or their country but for Yukino as well. "I'm very proud."

* * *

A month after her thirteenth birthday, Haruka was on the grounds of Garderobe, her suitcase in hand and a wide grin on her features. She had been released from the medical bay and felt strangely invigorated with the Coral GEM in her ear and the permanent infusion of nanomachines in her system. Haruka wondered why she didn't feel that same horrible sensation from the entrance exam when injected but dismissed it as her body already adapting to the tiny invaders.

Whatever the reason, Haruka was glad for it and she was in good spirits as she moved into a run, making her way through the campus, taking in the sight of the Coral and Pearl students, greeting them as she passed and admiring the wide green spaces of the school. While Garderobe was in middle of Wind City it was like being in nature, giving it a separate feeling from the populated area which Haruka supposed had to do with the school being politically independent from Windbloom despite residing inside the country. Garderobe was a nation onto itself with the Principal as its ruler and the other Columns as her aides.

Finding the guidance office was a relatively easy matter but locating her room in the dorms for the Corals was a little harder. Winding through hallway after hallway, Haruka was ready to shout with frustration, ignoring the fact that she refused the offer from the guidance office worker to lead her there, when she finally came upon her room. Huffing with annoyance, Haruka flung the door open and found the room empty. She snorted loudly, wondering where her roommates were. She was supposed to have two of them but neither were in sight. In fact, the room was untouched, leaving Haruka with the impression she was the first one to arrive. With orientation starting in an hour, it was more than a bit irresponsible for them both to be wandering about the grounds.

Dropping her suitcase on the floor on the right side of the room, Haruka flopped down on the single bed that was there, effectively claiming it and that side of the dorm as her own. The last thing she wanted was to be on a bunk bed with someone sleeping below or above her, the only way that situation would come close to being acceptable would be if the person was Yukino and she was at Windbloom University right now, going through her second week of classes. Sighing quietly, Haruka pulled out the pair of glasses she had taken from Yukino's house just before the older girl left for university. She wasn't sure why she took them, she just knew she wanted to have them, to have some small part of Yukino with her while she was at Garderobe was comforting somehow. Unfolding the glasses, Haruka placed them on her face, grimacing as her vision immediately became blurry and she felt the beginnings of a headache form.

But however much the headache from the glasses hurt, it hurt more knowing she couldn't see Yukino every day, that she couldn't speak with her. The brunette suggested they write to each other, remarking the letters would arrive quickly because of how close they were to one another, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't hear the warmth of Yukino's voice or see her sweet smile and that made it nowhere as good.

"What am doing?" Haruka muttered after a few moments, a scowl forming on her features, she carefully removed the glasses and put them back into her pocket. Kicking her feet up, she sat on her bed, wearing a look of determination. "Sitting around feeling sorry for myself because I can't see Yukino. It's stupid, she'd make fun of me if she knew." She paused after saying this, shaking her head and laughing lightly. "No," she mumbled. "Yukino wouldn't do that, she's too nice. But it is stupid, I worked this hard to get in here and now I'm going to mope? No," Haruka said again, her eyes gleaming with confidence, her right hand clenching into a fist. "I've got to do my best. It's not like I can't ever see her. Right," she enforced, nodding her head eagerly.

Jumping to her feet, she flung her suitcase on the small bed and set about unpacking. Haruka had just changed into her Coral uniform, tugging absently at the collar, and inwardly grumbling that they had to wear something so frilly. Wearing skirts and dresses was something Haruka was sadly used to because even in Aries, it was standard for girls to dress in such a manner, even in the military, but that didn't mean she particularly liked it. Heaving a sigh, she hung her other uniforms in the tiny closet, and just as she shut its door she heard the creek of another door opening and she looked to the front of the room, saying it was about time her roommates showed up.

"Ara," Shizuru Viola's light and melodic voice rang out in the air and Haruka instinctively scowled on hearing it. "Was Haruka-san so anxious to meet me again? I couldn't begin to say how happy I am to know that, it makes me sing inside."

"You," Haruka growled the word more than said it, pointing an accusing finger at Shizuru. "What are you doing here?"

"Moving in," said Shizuru simply, placing her luggage on the bottom bunk and turning to face Haruka in an elegant movement. When she moved, the skirt to her Coral uniform ruffled slightly, and something about that irritated the blonde further. Pushing her brown hair over one shoulder and tilting her head, Shizuru formed something of a pout as she said, "Haruka-san doesn't seem pleased to see me."

"Of course not," huffed Haruka, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. "You're like a diocese! I can't escape you."

"Does Haruka-san mean disease, perhaps?" Shizuru suggested, amusement gleaming in her rust colored eyes.

"That's what I said!" Haruka insisted, scowling heavily. Shaking her head and flopping down on her bed, she stared hard at Shizuru and remarked, "Where's our other roommate? You didn't do something to her, did you?"

"Our roommate," Shizuru said this distantly and for the first time since she encountered the other girl, Haruka saw her form a serious expression on her features. "It was discovered that Cardair used unethical means by which to increase her performance. The doctors here at Garderobe found this out shortly after she was accepted. Since none of the candidates passed the exam, I'm afraid we will have no one to replace her. Alas," she murmured and the seriousness was gone, replaced with a fond twinkle as Shizuru drawled, "it is we alone."

"She cheated," muttered Haruka, her tones dark, her hands clenched into fists. "That's the lowest."

"Yes," said Shizuru lightly, turning back to her luggage to begin her unpacking. "It was most unseemly of Cardair. I don't think it will reflect well on them for whatever upcoming Otome candidates they intend to present. Although," Shizuru said this thoughtfully, looking over her shoulder to offer that strange smile, the one that should have been charming and winsome but Haruka found wholly irritating because she had a sense it came from a false place. "It didn't do her much good in the end since Haruka-san and I had the highest entrance scores."

"I got second," Haruka snorted, folding her arms across her chest and scowling. "It's not good enough."

"Oh?" Shizuru questioned, a curiosity lingering in her voice. "Why does Haruka-san say such a thing? It was good enough to gain entry into Garderobe and that was her purpose, was it not?"

"I have to be the best," said Haruka firmly, her jaw setting. "I made a promise."

"A promise?" echoed Shizuru, a smile curving on her lips. "To whom?"

Blinking and realizing she had just spoke aloud, Haruka glowered at Shizuru and said, "None of your business!"

Shizuru smiled again and she started to reply when there was a knock to the door and they found themselves greeted by the stern form of Miss Maria, informing them it was time for them to go to the annual Garderobe enrollment battles. Walking down the hall, they were joined by Coral after Coral student, and Miss Maria told them as they made their way through the dorm that watching the battles would help them get a good idea of what sort of skill it requires to graduate and become a Meister Otome.

The coliseum for Garderobe reminded Haruka of something out of the collection of fairy tales that Yukino used to read from Florince. It was round in shape with white stone walls and impressive balconies where Haruka could see three of the five Columns gathered. Walking out into the open, Haruka grimaced on seeing how crowded the coliseum was, gritting her teeth as she followed after Shizuru and sat next to her on the long stone bench which went around the structure with the other Corals. Placing her hands on either side of her body to make sure she maintained space between herself, Shizuru, and the nameless Coral on the other side of her, Haruka focused her attention on the center of the coliseum as the booming voice of the school Principal echoed in the air, announcing the battle between Pearl No. 1 Anh Lu and Pearl No. 2 Maya Blythe. Great pillars rose up from the floor of the coliseum and the Principal called out their names, and Pearl No. 1, Anh Lu, gave a graceful bow to the audience, causing many cheers among the Corals. By contrast, Pearl No. 2, Maya Blythe was a far more outrageous figure, bouncing on her toes and shouting for the crowd support, making the cheers for her much louder.

When the call for the battle to begin was sounded, both Pearls produced halberds into their grips and Maya flew across the coliseum, her halberd coming down for a massive blow, only to be blocked by Anh. The battle was one of furious motion, each Pearl flying at each other from different angles, exchanging blows in mid air combat. Haruka was captivated by the sight, she could see the power behind every attack and she wanted to have that same ability, that knowledge these two Pearls had, and as she followed the battle while it moved all across the coliseum, even as Anh sent Maya flying into the wall with a great crash, she took notice of Shizuru's expression.

For once, it wasn't something put upon or fake, something that the brunette had thought about placing there, instead it was one of natural born emotion and the emotion it revealed was admiration. Real and genuine admiration as Shizuru fixed her rust colored gaze on the figure of Anh Lu as she captured Maya Blythe underneath the blade of her halberd and the Principal declared her the winner of the battle.

Seeing this somehow reassured Haruka about her new roommate. She didn't like the falseness she could sense in Shizuru, that she was putting on an act of sorts, playing a game with her charm and her polite ways, but this look she had as she watched Anh Lu battle, this was something real and it made Haruka think that perhaps the other girl was capable of more than just artifice.

Now if only she could get Shizuru to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of all the classes Haruka had to take at Garderobe the one that she enjoyed the least was Otome Etiquette. It was a class which focused on the manners an Otome was meant to develop. How they should act with their Master and the proper rules of behavior for all of the known cultures of Earl. The class was much ado about putting on fake airs, pretending and preening, things Haruka didn't like in the slightest and wasn't the littlest bit good at. Fortunately, it was taught by Miss Yukariko, who was a far more understanding and gentle instructor than Miss Maria and she tended to have sympathy for people she could tell were trying but just not doing as well. This aided in Haruka's slow but steady progress in the course.

Currently they were sitting through an example of the elaborate tea ceremonies they had in Zipang and Haruka grimaced at the numb tingling sensation that was running through her feet and slowly up both her legs. They had been sitting in the same awkward position for the past forty five minutes as the ceremony went on and Haruka was ready to scream out in frustration. Instead she gritted her teeth and tried to wiggle her toes to wake them up again, sighing quietly when she felt some feeling return to her feet.

Subtly glancing over at Shizuru and seeing the brunette maintaining her perfect posture and a stoic expression, Haruka had to control the urge to scowl. Of course her roommate was good at this kind of thing. Where you had to hold back who you were and put on an air of quiet calm and repress practically all emotion. This was a class practically made for Shizuru and that's probably part of why Haruka did so very badly in it. They hadn't been together at Garderobe long, just over a month, but already Haruka knew her roommate was going to give her the greatest challenge out of all the other students at the academy.

What frustrated Haruka the most were the things she struggled at and had to work her hardest towards, such as Otome Etiquette, Shizuru breezed through as if it were nothing and the things that Haruka excelled at Shizuru never appeared to have difficulty with. Never appeared to but Haruka watched Shizuru closer than she did others because she considered her competition, a challenge, and she saw that her strengths were Shizuru's weaknesses and vice versa. They were opposites in almost every way and realizing this, Haruka came to the conclusion as much as the other girl might annoy her, it was a good thing to have her around, simply because competing against Shizuru forced Haruka to improve on the things she was poor at rather than just focusing on her strengths. This would only help to increase her abilities as an Otome and make her a more well rounded fighter.

Although she couldn't help the relief she felt when Otome Etiquette was dismissed and they moved onto the next class of the day. Fighting Tactics tended to be disliked by most of the Coral students simply because Miss Maria was its longtime instructor and she wasn't exactly the easiest person to learn from. It wasn't that she was unclear in her teaching but to say she was strict in her methods would be a vast understatement to say the least. Haruka enjoyed the class and Miss Maria as an instructor though. She appreciated the way Miss Maria got quickly to the point and didn't mince words, it reminded Haruka of her parents and how they taught her self defense and fighting skills.

They never failed to tell Haruka when she had done something wrong as much as when she did something right. Miss Maria was the same and Haruka hardly thought it was her fault that a good deal of her Coral students got things wrong more than right and therefore received less praise than they were probably used to. It made Haruka scowl to think of it, that was the another thing she despised, people feeling as if they were entitled to something. Haruka was taught everything in life had to be earned, you just weren't given things on a silver platter, you had to work for them first and it bothered her that some Corals disliked Miss Maria because she lived by that edict.

Having an attitude like that would never help them become an Otome, of that Haruka was certain. As much as time seemed to drag whenever she was in Otome Etiquette it passed at an enormously fast pace when she was in Fighting Tactics. Before Haruka knew it the hour was over and they were trudging off to the collective showers before those in charge of the evening meal had to start preparations. Haruka was shifting her neck from side to side and turning in a twist when Miss Maria called her name. Pausing in her warm down routine, the blonde ran over to her instructor and looked at her with expectant eyes, waiting for whatever compliment or criticism that would come.

"You excel in hand to hand combat," Miss Maria began and Haruka couldn't help but smile widely on hearing this.

"My parents trained me," informed Haruka proudly, threading her hands behind her back and rocking back on her heels. "Since I was small."

"Tell them they did a fine job of it," said Miss Maria, a hint of a smile pushing at her lips.

"I will!" Haruka said enthusiastically, nodding her head, and she turned to go but Miss Maria stopped her with what she said next.

"You're more advanced than the rest of your class in fighting skills, nearly at Pearl level," Miss Maria remarked. "You're more than ready to advance onto using weapons in your sparring. If you like, I could provide you with additional training."

There was a moment of disbelief and then Haruka's confidence, almost always ever present, reemerged and she grinned largely, looking thrilled with this development, nodding her head as she said, "I'd like that."

"Good," said Miss Maria and she paused for a second, appearing to contemplate. "Miss Viola is almost at your level. Invite her if you like. Our sessions will begin tomorrow morning, an hour before the first class of the day, on the south lawn."

With that, Miss Maria was gone, and Haruka was left blinking in confusion. The extra training was meant for her, wasn't it? Why should she have to invite Shizuru? Shaking her head and scowling, Haruka ignored the need to shower and wandered about the grounds, lost in thought and wondering what she should do. She was convinced out of everyone in Garderobe her biggest competition came from her roommate and that being so, it hardly made sense to aid Shizuru in getting better, did it? Then again, it wasn't fair, her taking the extra training solely for herself when Miss Maria extended the invitation to Shizuru as well and what sort of victory would it be if Haruka beat Shizuru when she wasn't at her best? A hollow one for sure that would say nothing about her own skills.

Tromping back to the dorm, Haruka flung the door open and shut it with a bang, greeted by Shizuru turning in her chair from where she sat at her desk and raising a fine brown eyebrow. Immediately Haruka was struck with the desire to shut her mouth and not say anything about the extra training but she'd already made up her mind that it wouldn't be right to do that and when Haruka made up her mind on something she never swayed from the decision. Unless Yukino was involved, of course.

"Miss Maria offered to give us extra combat training," Haruka stated, flopping down on the bed, and tugging off her shoes. She tossed them behind her bed, concentrating on not looking at Shizuru. "They start tomorrow on the south lawn an hour before classes begin."

Silence except for the small squeak of a chair being pushed back then Haruka felt the light touch of fingertips on her jaw and she peered up at Shizuru who was looking at her with smiling eyes. The expression she wore wasn't that false one she often had, the one that Haruka so despised, instead it was something genuine and while there was that infernal teasing there was gratitude too.

"Haruka-san means to say Miss Maria offered it to her first, did she not?" asked Shizuru gently.

Her cheeks hot with embarrassment, Haruka's jaw clenched and she purposefully looked away from Shizuru. "Maybe," Haruka grunted, shaking her head and causing Shizuru's fingertips to fall from her face. "She still invited both of us."

"But Haruka-san didn't have to tell me this," Shizuru pointed out logically and Haruka scowled, turning her attention to the other girl. Raising an eyebrow at Haruka's fierce expression, Shizuru explained, "It does grant a great advantage and Haruka-san wants to be the best."

"Not that way," Haruka growled the words more than said them. "That's no way to win. It's got no honor and I wouldn't want it. Doing that sorta thing, that's what someone who doesn't have guts would do, someone afraid to fight against real competition. I do want to be the best, the No. 1 Coral, but I'm going to do it square and fair."

"Fair and square," corrected Shizuru, her tones lightly teasing but also fond, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's what I said!" insisted Haruka, scowling deeply, and turning to look at Shizuru who was suddenly very close to her. "What?" she grumbled, instinctively scooting away from her roommate. She never got this close to anyone unless it was in a fight or the person was Yukino. Of course, when it was Yukino, she never had the urge to scoot away. Haruka liked being close to her. "What do you want?"

"Haruka-san is a very kind person, isn't she?" Shizuru murmured, taking a lock of Haruka's hair in between her index finger and thumb and rubbing it thoughtfully. Tilting her head to one side, she observed her quietly then said, "I think I'm lucky to have her for a roommate."

"You talk too much," Haruka accused and she shoved herself away from Shizuru, not liking her being so close, and stood up to stare at the brunette who remained sitting on her bed. "An Otome should be about action!" Haruka declared, pointing at Shizuru.

"Oh?" inquired Shizuru softly. "What if actions can't fix things, what then? Shouldn't one think things through?"

"The right actions always can and thinking just makes complications," said Haruka confidently, puffing her cheeks out, folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she studied Shizuru then an idea occurred to her, a smile spreading across her features as she considered it. "We'll have a contest," she announced, sounding very pleased with herself, placing her hands on her hips. "You and me, until we graduate and become Meisters, to see who's got the best fighting style. Me with my action and you with your thinking."

"How do we determine who wins?" asked Shizuru curiously.

"Ranking, individual battles, grades," Haruka offered with a shrug. "Why?" she formed a boastful sort of grin. "You're not scared to compete against me, are you? I'm a lot stronger than you, I did punch you halfway across the field today in class."

Rust colored eyes became lidded and Haruka swore she saw a spark in them, something dangerous, and rather than being scared of it, she found herself incredibly pleased because it was yet another real emotion from her roommate and not her perfect facade she liked to keep up. "I am nothing of the sort," said Shizuru coolly. "If a competition is what Haruka-san wants than a competition is what she shall get."

"Great!" Haruka beamed and she thrust her hand at Shizuru. "Let's shake on it."

Shizuru paused, seeming perplexed by this offer, but then she slowly smiled and took Haruka's hand, shaking it gently and instead of releasing her grip, she tugged the blonde to her in a smooth movement and looked up into violet eyes. "Haruka-san," she breathed but her gaze held a hard glint to it that caused Haruka to offer a reckless and wild grin in return. "I will win."

"You wish," drawled Haruka, squeezing Shizuru's hand hard, and meeting her challenge head on.

* * *

Training with Miss Maria progressed quickly, moving from the basic staffs onto naginatas, halberds, and even a mace and chain, something that Haruka was terribly excited about as it was similar to the weapon used by Meister Blomquist. Whenever an Otome inherited a GEM they had little changes to the robe and weaponry it came with but they did shift, the look of the robe and sometimes even the style of the weapon was slightly altered due to the new Meister gaining control. Haruka wondered when Meister Blomquist retired, what would the new user of the Continental Orb Topaz be like. Meister Blomquist was a legend in Aries, having served three Presidents for thirty two years, currently serving her fourth. It was almost impossible to see someone other than her possessing that GEM but Haruka knew it would one day it would happen.

It had nothing to do with her goals though, Haruka wanted to serve Yukino, to be her Otome. Though she wasn't nearly as clever as Yukino, particularly in the realm of politics, she knew it would be impossible for the brunette to graduate Windbloom University and be able to become a candidate for President. First she would have to earn her way through the ranks, working for the Mayor of Caeles perhaps, or in the Senate. That was where Haruka imagined her assignment as an Otome at the start, not within the depths of The Hexagon, working for the President. She saw that happening far into the future, once Yukino established herself.

The challenge that Haruka had made to Shizuru seemed to somehow light a fire in the other girl, Haruka had never seen her roommate so determined and focused, and Haruka wondered if making the bet was really the smartest thing for her. Especially when she faced so many defeats from Shizuru. Though for every defeat she learned something new and she came back the next instance stronger than ever and knocking Shizuru down, causing real emotion to form on the brunette's face when she admitted a loss to Haruka.

Though she teased and got far too close for Haruka's comfort, Shizuru was assisting Haruka with her more troublesome classes such as Otome Etiquette, helping her learn how to hold a tea cup in just the right way and how to sit in the perfect position for this and that ceremony. Of course, there were countless times where their neighbors in the dorm heard the blonde's loud cursing and the inevitable smash of china against the wall from these tutoring sessions but in the end, Haruka managed to improve in the class. Although Haruka often considered that Shizuru's help was something akin to torture than anything actually quite useful.

All too quickly they advanced through the Coral ranks with Shizuru at No. 10 and Haruka following close behind at No. 11. They shifted throughout the weeks, one advancing over the other, and right now Shizuru was winning. Haruka vowed that she would beat her again though and advance to a rank higher than Shizuru. She had yet to discover the brunette's reason for wanting to become an Otome but somehow she thought it wouldn't be as good as her own and she had a promise to keep, a promise made to Yukino, which made it the most important kind and that meant she had to do her very best and rank as high as she could.

Haruka doubted anything Shizuru came up with could be as important as Yukino.

On the weekends, their training time shifted to the early afternoon with Miss Maria, and as soon as they returned to the dorms, Haruka flung open the closet to change into a fresh uniform. She hopped around the dorm, pulling off her stockings and shoes to replace them with a clean pair. Shizuru observed her roommate with quiet amusement, perched on Haruka's bed, something that relentlessly annoyed the blonde so it was something that Shizuru was sure to do often. Resting her chin in the palm of her hand and a smile curving on her lips as she observed Haruka's harried changing, Shizuru murmured, "Ara, is it just me or is Haruka-san in a rush? Does she have an important date perhaps?"

"Shut up!" Haruka ordered, still hopping on one foot as she tugged off her stocking and flung it in Shizuru's direction. Once she had the new pair on, she dashed back over to the closet and put on her new uniform. Tugging it into place, she muttered, "It's none of your business."

"Haruka-san does have a date then," Shizuru said, sounding most intrigued. "With who? Not an oneesama? It's unusual for a Coral to have permission to leave the Garderobe grounds, even if they are as dedicated as Haruka-san. Perhaps she has a date with an influential Pearl?"

Slamming the closet shut and giving Shizuru a hard glare, Haruka declared, "I don't and the Principal said I could leave campus."

"Oh?" questioned Shizuru, lifting an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I told you, it's none of your business," Haruka muttered, gathering up her wallet, shoving it into the pocket of her skirt and smoothing out her uniform one last time before ruining this work by dashing out the door. "I got somewhere important to be, unlike you!"

With that, the door slammed shut, and Shizuru sighed, sinking back onto Haruka's bed and staring up at the ceiling. "So it seems," she said in soft whisper to herself, rust colored eyes reflecting a touch of sadness.

* * *

Taking away the time she first arrived at Garderobe for the entrance exam and then her return to the school for admission, Haruka hadn't spent any time in Wind City. It was true, what Shizuru said, a Coral student being allowed to leave the Garderobe campus wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish but with the help of Miss Maria and a very impassioned plea to the Principal, Haruka had managed it, and just in time to celebrate Yukino's fifteenth birthday. Wind City was bustling and full of people, crowds, and noises. They were all things that Haruka disliked with a certain passion but she would put up with all of that and more if it meant she could see Yukino again.

Dashing through the city, darting in between the people, Haruka ran towards the small café she arranged as a meeting place, standing in front of it and raising herself up on her toes, searching for Yukino in the sea of people. Eventually she spotted the familiar sight of a messy brown head of hair and lowering herself onto her feet, Haruka pushed her way through the people, biting back the annoyance she felt and wearing a wide grin when she saw Yukino. The moment she spotted the older girl, Haruka felt a great swell of happiness and calling out her name, she swept Yukino up in her arms for a hug, laughing when the brunette clung to her, saying her name with shy affection.

"Happy birthday," Haruka said breathlessly, lowering Yukino to the ground, smiling eagerly.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name in a happy murmur, returning the smile. Her eyes ran the length of the younger girl's body, marveling at the changes that occurred in the five months they hadn't seen each other. Haruka was nearly a head taller than her and while she had always been in stupendous shape thanks to her training there was a sharp sort of look to her that she didn't have before. Something almost dangerous in the tone of muscles, something further setting her apart, telling those who saw her she was a student of Garderobe. "You've gotten so tall," said Yukino softly, touching the planes of Haruka's face tenderly. "How have your classes been going?"

"Good," said Haruka with a grunt. She wore a grin and wagged a finger at Yukino as she said, "But no more stuff about me. It's Yukino's birthday, today should be about her. I made sure I could spend the entire afternoon with you in Wind City so we have to celebrate."

"Being with Haruka-chan is celebration enough," Yukino insisted, truly feeling that was the truth of the matter. Though they had written one another daily and had conversations on the phone it wasn't the same as being together in person. Just knowing she would be able to spend the entire day with Haruka was enough of a present for Yukino. She didn't need anything else to make her happy.

Screwing up her face in disbelief, Haruka shook her head and grabbed Yukino's hand, tugging her into the café. "This place has got really good cakes, that's what my bubuzuke of a roommate says, we should try them," Haruka said. "I'll get strawberry and you can have the chocolate, we'll share and that way Yukino can have both her favorites. I'm paying too, Yukino can't pay for anything on her birthday."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name in a happy sigh, following after the younger girl and blushing when the blonde pulled her chair out for her when they were led to the small window table by the hostess. After ordering their drinks and two slices of cake, there was a moment of silence where Yukino took the chance to study Haruka more closely. It seemed like so very long since she had seen her and she couldn't take in all the changes at first, the increase in height, the skin that was tanned, the blonde hair that was longer and had somehow become more wavy. There were changes, yes, but so many things remained the same, the eager smile, the bright violet eyes, the warm voice and that feeling of comfort which Haruka always leant with her presence. Those things hadn't changed in the least. "I've missed you," Yukino confessed quietly, reaching across the table to lace her fingers with Haruka's, smiling gently when the blonde blushed. "So much."

"I missed Yukino too," said Haruka gruffly, her eyes fixed on the table, poking at the lace cloth with her finger. "Writing isn't the same as seeing you every day. It's nowhere near as good but I know it's all we can do for now." Lifting her head, she puffed out her cheeks, shaking the brunette's hand lightly in her grip while said, "This is supposed to be a happy day! Tell me about your classes. Are you learning a lot?"

"I am," Yukino smiled, thinking about her schooling. "My favorite is International Economic Analysis, I enjoy how it focuses on the global economics of Earl rather than just Windbloom as a singular country. It helps to understand the fact that, whether we like it or not, all of the countries are linked together in their successes and failures."

"What about Grand Strategies of the Great Powers?" asked Haruka, her face screwing up slightly, looking uncertain if she had gotten the name of the class correctly. "How about that one? You got into an argument with your one professor, didn't you?"

"Professor Theissen," said Yukino, frowning. "I haven't gotten into a discussion quite as heated as the last one. I did speak to my academic advisor about what he said. He was obviously trying to influence the other students in the class with his own opinions about Aries."

"Told you we were pretty much traitors for breaking away from Artai, didn't he?" Haruka snorted, an obstinate look on her features. "And what did he say when you asked him if he'd bothered to read any of the historical texts from the Aries scholars about the wars?"

"No great mind ever comes from Aries," said Yukino and her frown deepened. A slight smile tugged on her features and she murmured, "I think it was right about then that I became very upset with him. It's one thing to dislike our democracy, it's another to insult our intelligence."

"Jackass doesn't know a thing about people from Aries," said Haruka bitterly. She tilted her head and offered a jaunty grin. "Yukino will teach him though, won't she? There's no way he'll think no great minds come from Aries after having her for a student."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name, tones echoing with a quiet pleasure, her cheeks red with a blush. Moving her thumb tenderly across the tanned skin of Haruka's hand, she murmured, "I want to hear about your training at Garderobe though. Won't you tell me? And about your roommate." A humorous look formed on Yukino's features and she said, "Her name can't really be bubuzuke, can it?"

"No," said Haruka with a scowl. "It's Shizuru Viola. I call her bubuzuke because of that damnable tea she's always drinking. I don't want to talk about her though. She's a thong in my side, always bothering me when I'm trying to study with her jokes and the teasing." Haruka's face turned darker and the scowl deeper as she muttered, "I'm going to win our bet though. Just you wait."

"Bet?" asked Yukino, her eyes going wide. "What bet, Haruka-chan? And I think you meant to say she's a thorn in your side."

"I know, I said that," said Haruka absently. Keeping her hold on Yukino, she lifted their joined hands in a dismissive wave. "Bubuzuke was driving me crazy with how perfect she acts, like she's better than everyone, so I challenged her, that's all."

"To what?" asked Yukino who was unable to hide the worry she suddenly felt. Rivalries were nothing new to Haruka, she had seen the blonde challenge countless people but that was before she entered the Otome academy and very dangerous powers were involved.

"A contest," Haruka grinned and looked altogether proud of herself. "To see who is better between the two of us." Her head turned as the waitress arrived and she beamed, thanking her as she laid down their cake and drinks in front of them. Cutting into her slice of strawberry cake with pink icing, something normally Yukino could never imagine Haruka ordering, the blonde offered it to the older girl. "Yukino," she said her name warmly, moving the fork towards the brunette. "Have a taste. I ordered it for you."

"Haruka-chan, you didn't have to do that," Yukino chided, trying her best to ignore the tempting cake being offered to her and the charming smile that Haruka wore, making her heart beat that much faster. "What will you eat?"

"I'll eat some of Yukino's chocolate cake," said Haruka easily. She formed something of a scowl and a pout, pushing her fork forward again, almost pressing it against the older girl's lips. "Come on," she wheedled. "Have a taste. I know you'll like it."

A blush tingeing her cheeks, Yukino ducked her head to take the piece of cake into her mouth, shivering when the fork slid from her lips and she met Haruka's smiling eyes. Chewing it slowly, she smiled when she finished eating and murmured, "Delicious."

"I'm glad," said Haruka quietly and Yukino froze as the other girl reached out, her touch light and fleeting on Yukino's skin as she brushed away a few stray crumbs from the cake that remained on her face. Yukino's head fell, unable to take the earnest power behind that gaze and she focused on her own slice of chocolate cake, cutting into it and lifting her fork to Haruka, offering it to her in a similar gesture. Forming a slow smile, Haruka chuckled and took a bite of the cake, wiping her own mouth with the back of her hand as she muttered, "It's good."

"Yes," said Yukino, her voice a bare whisper. "It is."

Once their cake was long gone and eaten, they made their way out of the café, arms hooked together and they set about exploring Wind City, Haruka relying on Yukino's knowledge since the brunette had spent more time in the city. They walked through the shopping district that had street vendors and small shops lining the streets and when they paused near a small florist Haruka recalled the longing look Yukino wore as she lightly touched the petals of one of the large sunflowers on display. Darting her eyes over to the brunette and seeing her busy inspecting the collection of books on display at a nearby shop, Haruka quickly purchased the flower before she quite knew why she was doing it. Maybe it was that smile Yukino wore or maybe it was just an impulse, she didn't know, but she bought the sunflower and she hid behind her back, walking over to the older girl and standing patiently behind her until Yukino turned to face her. The moment that the brunette did, Haruka produced the sunflower from behind her back, her cheeks hot and her jaw clenched. She didn't know quite what to say so she didn't say anything at all, Haruka was horrible with words, she knew that, actions were what she excelled at and that's why she simply thrust her offering of the flower at Yukino, trusting that somehow the older girl would understand the meaning.

"Thank you," Yukino murmured, taking the sunflower, wondering if Haruka knew the reason she loved this flower above all others was because it reminded her of the blonde. With its large and bright petals, there was something strangely proud and outgoing about it, and it was just like Haruka in its simple and honest beauty. Taking in the redness on the younger girl's cheeks, Yukino felt a great wave of affection overcome her and she chuckled, curling a lock of wavy blonde hair around her finger as she said, "Haruka-chan is terribly sweet."

At this remark, Haruka blustered and protested and Yukino allowed it because she knew it was Haruka's way, how she acted when she was embarrassed and didn't know how to act and just like the gift of the sunflower it was terribly sweet and just like her Haruka-chan. Taking Haruka's hand in her own, Yukino gently tugged her through the crowd, and they continued to inspect the small shops, one hand holding her gift of a flower and the other keeping a firm hold on the girl who had presented it to her with such loving intent.

Their wandering through Wind City brought them to the large and impressive park where they settled underneath a tree similar to the one which had been their usual meeting place at Yukino's house. In a strange reversal, Yukino found herself lying with her head in Haruka's lap, brought there by Haruka's crooked smile and her statement that she wanted to know what it felt like, having Yukino lie there. Green eyes fluttered shut as she felt callused fingertips brush their way through her short hair, running along her scalp, and Yukino thought there had never been a birthday as good as this. None of the expensive presents her parents got her could match up to spending this precious time with Haruka.

"I can see your school from my window," Haruka said and Yukino opened her eyes, peering up at the younger girl whose gaze was fixed in the distance, staring at the large west tower for Windbloom University. "I don't understand how you can be so close but seem so far away." She moved her violet eyes to Yukino, a self-deprecating smile tugging at her lips as she said, "I'm not smart enough to understand it."

"Don't say such things," said Yukino fiercely, pushing herself up, holding Haruka's face in her hands, looking firmly into her eyes. "You're smart, Haruka-chan. Smarter than people ever give you credit for and anyone who doesn't know it, they're the stupid ones."

"It's not bad, Yukino," said Haruka with an easy smile, placing her hands on top of the brunette's. "My parents taught me it's best to know what you're good at and what you're not and I know I'm not as smart as other people but I'm a lot stronger than them too and tougher. Those smarter people, they're going to need me to protect them someday and it makes me happy to know that. It gives me a purpose."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name in a kind of awe. The younger girl could be unexpectedly wise in the strangest ways and it never failed to shake the older girl to her core when Haruka had moments like this.

"Of course," Haruka declared strongly, though her hands were gentle as she pushed Yukino back into her lap, returning the brunette to her previous position, her fingertips sweeping tenderly though messy brown hair. "I work hard so I'll be Yukino's Otome. That's my goal, after all, and why I'm trying my best to become the highest ranked Coral in our class."

"What is your current rank?" asked Yukino, recalling the last time she had received a letter from Haruka it was No. 17 and she was ahead of her roommate who was at No. 18. A fact which pleased Haruka a great deal because she mentioned it frequently in the correspondence.

"No. 11, bubuzuke is No. 10," said Haruka, scowling heavily. Her hand squeezed into a fist, she lifted it in the air and her face was filled with certain determination as she declared, "I'll beat her though! I won't let her take the top prohibition forever."

"Top position," corrected Yukino affectionately, smiling up at Haruka. "I know you will, Haruka-chan. You always work so hard."

"She never seems to work," Haruka grumbled and she studied Yukino for a moment. "I don't like it," she admitted gruffly, though her hands were careful and soft as they played with the edge of the brunette's shirt. "She acts like everything comes so easy to her, has this perfect act she puts on, and it drives me crazy because I just know that's not who she really is. I don't get it, why somebody would act like something they're not. It seems like a huge waste of time. How can anyone know you when you're like that? Always pretending?"

"Maybe she's scared," offered Yukino and Haruka's eyebrows rose comically at this and Yukino giggled at the sight. "I know it seems like a ridiculous thought given the way you've told me she acts around you but it could be the truth. It would explain why she's reluctant to be herself."

"Maybe," muttered Haruka and she twisted Yukino's shirt in her hands before moving her gaze to lock with the brunette's. "I like how Yukino is best. She never pretends about anything. Everyone should be like that instead of how the stupid bubuzuke is."

"I like how Haruka-chan is best too," Yukino revealed, blushing darkly but meeting Haruka's gaze steadily.

It seemed to Yukino as if the sweetest, most tender, smile in the entire world passed over Haruka's features in that moment and her throat was suddenly dry and her heart was beating so fast, enough that she thought her chest might explode from it, then she felt those fingertips, rough from hard work and training that were always so very gentle on her, sweep across her cheek. "We're best for each other," Haruka said this with the utmost confidence and Yukino felt the urge to cry because she knew the blonde didn't realize what those words would mean to her. Those words, they were the truth though, that was all that Haruka knew how to speak and for that she was grateful.

The afternoon was shifting into the evening when they had to part company, Haruka insisting on walking Yukino to Windbloom University, inspecting the grounds with curious and gleaming eyes. She pulled Yukino to her for one last hug, her voice warm and husky in Yukino's ear as she wished her birthday again before turning on her heel and running off, pausing at the gate to shout happy birthday one more time before she disappeared into the crowd and while she was surrounded by hundreds of her fellow students Yukino suddenly felt horribly alone without Haruka at her side. Although that feeling didn't last long as she took in the sight of her roommate, Rin, who had apparently witnessed the entire exchange with Haruka along with other members of their dorm study group.

Something that caused Yukino to heave a small sigh of exasperation.

* * *

From the instant that Yukino knew Rin had seen her goodbye with Haruka, she resigned herself to the fact that her roommate would hound her about the details of their relationship. Rin knew vaguely of Haruka, that she was a student at Garderobe and they had been friends since they were small children but that was it. Those few stolen moments she witnessed told the inquisitive redhead far more about their relationship than the younger girl would have liked, especially since she wasn't entirely comfortable with admitting such things to herself much less others.

Still, her roommate wouldn't let up, and one night, when they had been up particularly late studying and Yukino was entirely weary and didn't have the energy to maintain her usual endless excuses, she simply gave in and replied honestly, "I think I'm in love with her."

Yukino didn't know what she really expected Rin to do but she hadn't expected the sympathetic and knowing look in her eyes. The redhead stretched her legs out on the couch, lying down to peer at Yukino who remained sitting on the floor. "Have you told her?" asked Rin.

"No," Yukino shook her head and looked vaguely horrified at the thought. "I said, I think, Rin. I can't tell Haruka-chan until I know." Her cheeks turned red at the thought of confessing to Haruka, imagining the blonde's response, and she added, "Maybe not even then. I know she doesn't think of me that way and I couldn't bear to lose her friendship. We've been together so long and our promise…"

"What promise?" asked Rin, gazing at Yukino in concern.

"It's silly," insisted Yukino, shaking her head, not wanting to divulge something so private, something between only her and Haruka.

"Somehow I doubt it's silly if it's a promise you made, Yukino," said Rin dryly. "You're not the silly type."

Chuckling quietly at this, Yukino gave a murmur of assent then said, "You know how Haruka-chan is studying to become an Otome? This was something she's wanted since she was five years old, it became her dream after she saw her mother saved by Meister Blomquist. We became friends when she was seven and together we read The Heart Of An Otome and after that, Haruka-chan thought up the idea that when she became an Otome I would be her Master. We were just children but we made a promise and even now, we're working towards it." Rin kept her eyes on Yukino and somehow, under their inspection, Yukino felt entirely vulnerable, as if she was easily seen through. "Most people would think it's foolish, the two of us working for something we promised as children without knowing any better but it feels so right. I can't imagine things being any different and I want to have Haruka-chan with me always, strange as that might sound."

"Yukino," Rin said her name in a caring sort of reprimand. "You don't need to think about anything. Trust me, you're in love with her."

Her blush returning, Yukino picked at their carpeted floor and murmured, "I can't tell Haruka-chan though. She wouldn't understand."

"Why do you say that?" asked Rin, honestly perplexed. "I only saw a little bit of how she was with you but it's obvious she adores you, Yukino. The girl didn't even try to hide how she felt, it was right out there for everyone to see."

"That's just how Haruka-chan is," Yukino replied, shaking her head sadly. "She'd deny it but she's the sweetest person you could know."

"It seems to me that if she wants to devote her life to protecting and serving you then she cares a hell of a lot about you," Rin reasoned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "You said she wanted to be an Otome before she met you, that it was her dream, but after she met you, she changed that dream, didn't she? Suddenly you became a huge part of it and that tells me you're obviously important to her."

"I know that," said Yukino softly. "But it isn't the same thing as being in love with me, Rin. Besides," she said with more than a little exasperation. "Haruka-chan just turned thirteen and sweet as she is, she isn't the fastest person when it comes to understanding emotions. It would just complicate things needlessly if I said anything to her now. Trust me," Yukino sighed. "It's not the right time."

"When exactly would the right time be?" pursued Rin skeptically.

"I don't know," murmured Yukino, looking away from Rin and rising to her feet. "It isn't now though."

Heading to her room, Yukino ignored her roommate's protest to this statement, quietly closing her door behind her and her eyes fixing on the sunflower Haruka had given her, walking over to and lightly stroking the soft petals of the flower. It didn't matter what Rin said, she knew she was right, Haruka wasn't old enough to grasp things like being in love. She might understand the basic concept but the feelings behind it, the things that Yukino experienced when she was with the blonde, the slow burning desire and need, she knew that they weren't reciprocated.

Trying to explain them would only frighten Haruka away and she didn't want that. Besides, whatever sort of pain this brought her, these feelings she had for Haruka, she would never rid herself of them because somewhere deep in her heart she knew one day they would be returned. That time just hadn't reached them yet but it someday it would and Yukino could only wish that it would arrive soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The end of the year battle Haruka Armitage had during her first year at Garderobe was something that would be spoken about for years to come. Her opponent was Beatrice Gidian, the No. 25 Pearl, and their battle lasted precisely three minutes and fifteen seconds. The second that Principal Vandeveld announced the start, Haruka flew from the pillar that she was standing on, and saw the attack from Beatrice coming almost immediately, her violet eyes going wide as she watched the glaive being at aimed at her.

Flexing her fingers and feeling the joints crack, Haruka clenched her jaw and stopped the glaive with her hands, wincing as she felt it cut into her gloves, piercing her skin. Wearing a reckless smile as she witnessed the look of shock on Beatrice's features, she swung the glaive with her opponent still holding onto it into the air, sending it and the older girl flying into the far wall of the coliseum. The structure shook and bricks dropped onto Beatrice's fallen figure from where she lay in the large hole in the wall that Haruka had created. Slowly, she pushed herself out of the rubble and wearing an expression of rage, she launched herself at Haruka who smirked, biting back the pain in her hands. The exact moment when Beatrice would have reached her, she kicked at one of the large pillars, sending it crashing down onto the other girl and another section of the coliseum, causing students to scramble as more bricks started falling.

Seeing Beatrice struggle under the weight of the pillar, Haruka lifted it off the ground, though it slipped in her grasp because of the blood from her injuries and as she did, the Principal's voice echoed in the air, announcing Haruka as the winner. Something that caused the blonde to jump in celebration, flinging the pillar through the air, and sending it crashing into the wall of the coliseum, creating a bigger hole than before.

While it took Haruka just over three minutes to create the massive damage to the coliseum, two weeks passed before it could be repaired. Mostly because the repairs were a duty given to Haruka alone with Miss Yukariko supervising her as Haruka was the one who caused all of the structural problems in the first place. The battle did what it should though, it placed Haruka as the No. 1 Coral, with Shizuru following behind at No. 2. Though she wasn't able to gloat over her superior ranking in anything close to a satisfying manner because Shizuru quickly got over this defeat when just a week after the battle, she was approached by Anh Lu to be her heya-gakkari.

For Haruka it was entirely strange to see Shizuru with Anh because that mask of perfection, it didn't so much lift as it transformed into an absolute and real kind of happiness and admiration for the Pearl who doted on Shizuru almost constantly. She would never admit it but Haruka found herself missing the brunette as Shizuru began spending all of her time with Anh. Somehow she had gotten used to having Shizuru hovering around and Haruka was nearly immune to her teasing, though she still was uncomfortable with Shizuru's habit of hanging onto her. Their tiny dorm room just seemed incredibly empty without the brunette's presence. To distract herself, Haruka increased her strength and combat training and instead of writing once a day to Yukino, she began writing the older girl both in the morning and again in evening.

Haruka also took to exploring the massive library on campus, going through the historical texts of the Otome, reading all the various myths and legends, eagerly taking in as much information as she could. She had been at Garderobe over a year and two birthdays had passed, placing her at the age of fourteen, there was still so much Haruka knew she had to learn about being an Otome. While she felt learning was best done by experience, she liked being in the library with the books, there was something about the place that made her feel close to Yukino. Perhaps because the brunette loved reading so much that her room back home in Aries could pass for a library itself.

Whatever the reason, Haruka had taken to spending her free time there and that was where she was when she heard Shizuru's winsome voice echoing lightly in her ear, blowing back her hair as she said, "Haruka-san studies very hard, doesn't she? I admire her dedication."

"Bubuzuke," Haruka muttered, turning to her roommate who was resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. She had long since learned any sort of loud outburst would remove her from the library so she grimaced and shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to get the other girl to move. Unfortunately all it succeeded in doing was cause Shizuru to wrap her arms around the chair and Haruka's waist. Making a frustrated noise at her current predicament, Haruka remarked, "Shouldn't you be with Anh-oneesama? You might die from the reiteration."

"Ara," said Shizuru with a warm chuckle, placing her cheek next to Haruka's. "I think Haruka-san means we might die from our separation. I'm pleased that you're concerned for my health but you needn't fret, I can survive away from my oneesama."

"Could've fooled me," mumbled Haruka, frowning deeply when she noticed they were attracting curious onlookers thanks to Shizuru's position. Shrugging her shoulders again and moving her chair side to side, she tried, quietly as she could since she had some more reading she wanted to finish, to dislodge herself from Shizuru's embrace. Sadly, she failed, and Haruka turned to her roommate with a scowl, putting their faces just a breath apart and her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Why must I want something to spend time with the kind and lovely Haruka-san?" asked Shizuru playfully, tapping Haruka on the nose. She followed Haruka's gaze to the crowd of Coral students and a few Pearls and a slow smile curved on her lips. "I see," she murmured with a sort of delight that caused certain dread to form in the pit of Haruka's stomach. "You don't appreciate the admirers we've attracted, do you?"

"And you do?" asked Haruka gruffly, displaying a certain clear disbelief.

Although she wasn't spending nearly as much time with her roommate since Shizuru became Anh's heya-gakkari Haruka still felt that she and Anh herself were the only ones who managed to see past the perfect air Shizuru created around her. That meant no matter what Shizuru might like to pretend, Haruka didn't believe she enjoyed having a constant stream of gawkers accompanying her every day activities. For her own part, Haruka ignored them the best she could, until eventually it got to the point she didn't notice they were even there. Unless they got too close, of course, then she was reduced to yelling in outrage to get some space for herself. The fact that other students wasted their time with such things baffled Haruka, she was an Otome in training, just like them, and being Coral No. 1 didn't make her anything special, it certainly didn't make her anything to stare at. Besides, shouldn't they be concentrating on their own studies? It irritated the hell out of her that because of their rank, fighting skills, and the scores they achieved she and Shizuru were placed on a pedestal of sorts. Haruka thought it served no purpose.

"If they want to stare, then let them stare, it isn't like it will teach them anything," said Shizuru dismissively though she did release her hold on the blonde and smoothly moved to sit next to her at the table. Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, she smiled at Haruka and said, "I haven't seen much of Haruka-san lately. It depresses me when I think of it, my heart might break into little pieces from the loneliness."

"Right," Haruka snorted, looking at Shizuru with a supremely skeptical expression. Leaning back in her chair, the front two legs lifted off the ground and Haruka arched an eyebrow at the brunette. "You always want something," she stated plainly, folding her arms over her chest. "I won't be tricked by you again. Not like when we had the wilderness survival exam."

"I never tricked Haruka-san," said Shizuru, looking wounded at the suggestion. "I truly was injured."

"You stubbed your toe, you didn't break your ankle!" roared Haruka suddenly and her chair went crashing down on all fours as she pointed an accusing finger at Shizuru. Though she was well aware this was going to get her kicked out the library, she couldn't help herself, she got so angry when she thought of all the things she did for the brunette on that outdoor exam because she thought Shizuru was injured when it was really about Haruka being teased and seeing how far she would go to pass. Rising to her feet and standing over Shizuru, she said, "You tricked me, pretending you were injured, so I did everything. I cooked, I carried your pack, I hauled you up that damn mountain!"

Looking over her shoulder at the librarian heading their way with a severe frown on her features, Shizuru took Haruka's hand in her own, pulling the blonde after her as she gracefully moved through the building and the crowd of their onlookers. "Haruka-san might have a very valid argument indeed but I think it best to not tarnish her standing as the No. 1 Coral by getting scolded yet again for being noisy in the library," Shizuru remarked as they snuck out the little used side entrance to the building.

"I'm noisy because you tricked me," Haruka groused, yanking her hand away from Shizuru's once they were a good distance away from the library. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her skirt, she marched away from her roommate and muttered under her breath, "Unforgivable, doing that, and on an exam too. Never trying to work, and I have my promise to keep to Yukino, could've made me flunk if I wasn't strong."

"Haruka-san," Shizuru said her name and there was actual remorse in her voice, causing the blonde to pause in her walk and focus on the other girl. Walking over to Haruka, she lightly touched her face, frowning when Haruka flinched then moved backwards slightly, leaving her fingers touching the empty air. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, not when I know how seriously you take your studies."

"Why did you do it anyway?" asked Haruka irritably.

A wry smile tugged at Shizuru's lips and she murmured, "I suppose I wanted to see if Haruka-san really would carry me up a mountain. You seem to dislike me quite a bit but you do care about your grades and I found myself curious to see which would win out in the end. Ultimately I found that Haruka-san's focus cannot be undone by her distaste for me. It was useful information to have, in its own way."

"I don't," Haruka mumbled and the rest of her words seemed to disappear with the wind.

"What did Haruka-san say?" asked Shizuru, honestly curious as she didn't catch the rest of the blonde's sentence.

"I don't dislike you," said Haruka firmly, staring Shizuru down, before a blush covered her features. Averting her eyes, she looked into the distance, fixing her gaze on the west tower to Windbloom University, and somehow finding comfort in looking at a building on the campus to Yukino's school. "Maybe I dislike how you pretend, how you tease me, and how you act perfect but I don't dislike you." Haruka fixed her gaze back on Shizuru and said in earnest and forthright tones, "Because that isn't you, is it?"

Blinking at this, Shizuru seemed to consider it for a moment, then she looked to Haruka with a faint smile. "I think the teasing is me," she revealed with a hint of humor. "The rest… I believe Haruka-san is more clever than people give her credit for. Perhaps if she stopped using raw power and mass destruction as a means for advancement then this would finally be recognized?"

Releasing a humorous snort, Haruka shook her head and started to walk back to the dorm. "The teasing is definitely you," she remarked. "And why should I hold back on my strength anyway? Everybody here should be able to take it if they have any guts at all." Looking over at Shizuru, a smirk played on her lips and she drawled, "You're not scared of me and I've pushed you around plenty."

"Ara," Shizuru exclaimed, skipping after Haruka and linking their arms, smiling when the blonde rolled her eyes and grumbled at this gesture. "But my ears, they still sometimes ring, remembering the tremendous crash of that much metal landing on me."

"Sure," Haruka scoffed. They continued to walk across the campus in silence and Haruka did her best to ignore the stares from their fellow students but when she felt the tell tale pressure of Shizuru resting her head on her shoulder, she focused on the other girl and questioned, "Won't Anh-oneesama get upset? You hanging on me like this?"

"Why would she?" responded Shizuru who formed what was meant to be a look of innocence.

Though she knew better than to fall for Shizuru's expression, convincing as it might be, Haruka still found herself turning red as she tried to work out exactly what she wanted to say in a way that her roommate couldn't mock her for it. In the end she couldn't think of anything so she clenched her jaw and scowled as she grumbled, "Never mind. Forget about it."

"I don't want to forget about it, not when it sounds so very intriguing," Shizuru remarked, leaning into Haruka, and smiling up at her. "What does Haruka-san think Anh-oneesama could possibly get upset over?"

"You know the answer," Haruka said, gritting her teeth and glowering at her roommate. "That's why I'm not saying."

Shizuru pouted cutely at this and Haruka blew a frustrated puff of air from her lips, allowing the other girl to continue to hang onto her as she had accepted that trying to shake Shizuru off caused more problems than it was worth. The episode in the library was proof that reacting to her roommate's various attempts to poke at her never led to anything good. They stayed this way until they were back at their dorm room where, much to Haruka's displeasure, Shizuru placed herself on the blonde's bed. All of this was enough to make Haruka wonder why she had been crazy enough to miss Shizuru in the first place.

* * *

Midterm exams were always taken with a great deal of excitement simply because they weren't as difficult as the end of the year exams and they still allowed for Coral students to advance to the Pearl class if they did well enough in their written and battle portions. The battles were eagerly anticipated since they focused on fighting in pairs. This meant instead of being alone in your battle with just yourself and your opponent the students had at least one other person to fight with which led to far more exciting matches. Particularly since the weapon you would be fighting with wasn't announced until you were in the coliseum facing your opponents. This was a training method devised several years ago by the first Galactic Aquamarine as a way to try and ensure students were comfortable using any sort of weapon.

When the listing for battle partners came out, Haruka, despite all the issues she sometimes had, was reluctantly pleased to see Shizuru's name next to her own. Although the pleasure she felt was soon replaced with a measure of worry when she saw that their opponents were Anh Lu and Maya Blythe the No. 1 and No. 2 Pearls. It wasn't that Haruka was afraid of the challenge, no, quite the opposite, she looked forward to facing people who possessed real strength in the coliseum. She was more worried over the fact that Shizuru was Anh's heya-gakkari and the close relationship Shizuru had with the older girl. Though Shizuru never confirmed it, Haruka heard the rumors and she saw enough with her own eyes to confirm that they were more than just friends.

That being so, Haruka wondered if Shizuru could bring herself to fight all out against her oneesama in the midterm battle. She said as much to Shizuru who looked at the blonde in surprise and her eyes were lidded, a wisp of a smile on her lips as she murmured that Anh would never forgive her if she didn't try her very hardest in a battle they would fight together. Then she latched onto Haruka's arm and announced that this type of concern was why she could see herself falling in love with Haruka, something which caused the other girl's face to turn bright red and a loud outburst to come from her lips, one that could be heard across the entire Garderobe campus.

Once again, they returned to the library, devising strategies and tactics for the midterm battle, trying to think up ways they could last in the battle against two much stronger students in hopes they would advance to the Pearl class themselves. Once their strategy was in place, they found an area of the campus, deep in the woods, that was isolated and brought their plans to life, practicing well into the night, sometimes past curfew. This lasted up to the day before the midterm exams when they trained until they heard the tell tale sound of Garderobe instructors and Pearl students roaming the campus, looking for people breaking curfew. Moving through the woods on their usual path which kept them far from the intrusive and punishing eyes of those patrolling the campus, they headed back to the dorm, and just a minute into the walk, Haruka felt the familiar weight of Shizuru leaning on her, hooking their arms together.

"Bubuzuke," Haruka said her chosen nickname for her roommate in almost affectionate tones, smiling when Shizuru looked up at her in surprise upon hearing it said that way. "Why do you want to be an Otome?"

Silence and for a moment, Haruka thought that Shizuru might not reply, then the brunette fixed her gaze into the distance and said in far off tones, as if she was lost in another place and time, "My father is Archduke Shigeru Viola. When I was young, much too young to remember, my mother died so it has always been my father and I. We're terribly close and I will admit, he spoils me, he can't seem to help himself." Haruka snorted at this, understanding why a parent and a father in particular would have that impulse with Shizuru. "I grew up surrounded by all the noble girls of Windbloom and there hasn't been a moment when I wasn't utterly bored with them and their witless chattering and I began to dread the idea of becoming like them. Now, I'm sure Haruka-san will think me quite foolish, but one day I saw Meister Lena Sayers single handedly save half of Windbloom. She did it in seconds and watching her, I wanted to be like that, to have the same power and purpose I saw in her. That," Shizuru drew the word out slowly, tilting her head as she looked to Haruka, "is why I want to be an Otome."

"It's not foolish," said Haruka quietly. "I think it's a good reason."

"Kind as always," Shizuru murmured fondly. Her hand stretched out, fingers lightly prodding Haruka's side as if in a tickle but they were seized in the blonde's strong grip, causing Shizuru to pout. "Well?" she prompted. "Can't I hear Haruka-san's reply?"

Instead of replying, Haruka held Shizuru's hand in her own and moved into a quick run. They were soon inside the dorm, making their way through the hallways, avoiding the Pearl who was patrolling, and it wasn't until they were safely in their room that Haruka spoke. "I made a promise," she began in solemn tones, walking over to her desk and looking at Yukino's old pair of glasses she kept as a source of comfort during the more difficult times.

"So Haruka-san has said," Shizuru responded playfully and she sat at the edge of Haruka's bed, crossing her legs and studying the other girl with a curious gaze. "Might she finally tell me what that promise is?"

"I have someone important," Haruka said and her voice was a whisper, causing the brunette to strain to hear it. Her gaze fixed on Yukino's glasses, Haruka reached out to hold them in her hands. "I want to be an Otome that way I can protect and be with them always."

"Haruka-san must love this person very much to want such a thing," Shizuru's voice was friendly in its reply and when Haruka turned to her, she smiled gently on seeing the look of surprise on the blonde's features. "Am I wrong?"

"No," murmured Haruka, shaking her head. "You're not. I do love her. Probably more than anybody. More than my parents even."

"I think," Shizuru drew the words out slowly as she rose to her feet and walked over to Haruka. Easily taking Yukino's glasses in her hands, her lips quirked up in a smile as she unfolded them and perched them on Haruka's nose. "They are a very lucky person to have one like Haruka-san care for them in that way. I'm certain if you asked they would agree."

"Shizuru," Haruka said her name quietly, squinting to see the other girl through the blur of Yukino's prescription lenses.

A look of delight crossing her features, Shizuru exclaimed, "This is the first time Haruka-san has called me by my name! I must remember to mark the occasion down on my calendar as this is a date that surely deserves recognition. I think it a miracle of sorts."

"Stop joking," muttered Haruka, forming a scowl and blinking her eyes.

"Ara," Shizuru released a great sigh, "if I must. What was Haruka-san going to say?"

"I can't see anything with these glasses on," Haruka revealed as a smile formed on her lips and she chuckled quietly, soon joined by her roommate who removed the glasses from her face and looked at her with a questioning expression. Taking them back in her hand, Haruka folded the glasses carefully and put them on her desk. "They're not mine, bubuzuke. I took them from a friend. It's stupid but I wanted to have something of theirs with me while I was at school. Makes me feel like they're with me somehow." Sitting on her bed, she peered up at Shizuru and said, "We're going to win tomorrow. I just know it. There's no way we won't, not with how hard we've trained."

"Haruka-san does realize I'm not as delicate as people think, doesn't she?" asked Shizuru with a quiet concern that caused the blonde to furrow her brow as she looked at the other girl. "Our plan," Shizuru continued, moving to sit next to Haruka on the bed. "I think it is a good one but you could be hurt very badly in the process. We needn't take it that far, I can withstand some attacks myself."

"Our plan is fine like it is," said Haruka firmly, her face set in determination. "You've got the speed and I've got the strength and stamina. There's no way I'd be able to dodge all their attacks so I'm best off drawing their fire. If we do it the way we worked out it doesn't matter how much stronger they are because in the end, we're going to outlast them in the battle and that's what'll count most in points."

"Very well," said Shizuru almost reluctantly and a moment passed before a glint formed in her eyes, causing Haruka to groan before she heard what the brunette said next. "Just make sure not to be hurt too badly. Your important person might never forgive me."

For this, Haruka didn't have a reply.

* * *

Obtaining admission to the Garderobe exam battles was perhaps one of the most difficult things to accomplish. Tickets were hard to come by and expensive on top of that. A limited number were available to the Pearl students to give to their friends or family but they were in short supply. Yukino had been trying, without Haruka's knowledge, for weeks on end to get a ticket to the midterm exam battle since she knew it was going to be an important event for the blonde. How she placed determined if she advanced to the Pearl class and though Haruka was very reluctant to admit it, Yukino knew she was anxious about the exam. Since tickets were almost impossible to find, Yukino kept her attempts from the other girl out of fear of disappointing her if she wasn't able to find any for the event.

Yukino had just about given up when the day before the exam she was approached by another student from her dorm study group, Eugene Notara, who asked if it was true that she was trying to get a ticket to the Garderobe midterm exam. Apparently Eugene knew a friend of a friend who had a pair of tickets he was willing to part with for a fairly hefty price. She only needed one but it was either buy them as a pair or not at all and that's how Yukino found herself with an empty wallet but a satisfied smile as she sat in the Garderobe coliseum with her roommate, Rin, on the day of the midterm exams. They had witnessed three battles thus far when the Coral students sitting in front of them began to chatter in anticipation and she heard them mention Haruka's name along with Shizuru then Anh and Maya-oneesama.

Just moments later, the voice of the Garderobe Principal echoed in the air yet again, announcing Anh Lu and Maya Blythe, the No. 1 and No. 2 Pearls. Upon hearing their names and watching them emerge from the coliseum floor as their pillars rose into the air, the crowd erupted into cheers and the Coral students in front of Yukino released ear piercing shrieks of their names. This had barely started to die down when Haruka's name was announced along with her rank as the No. 1 Coral and this time, rather than finding herself bemused at the manic cheering Yukino couldn't help but take a certain amount of joy and pride in it. She didn't cheer herself though, simply because she found herself mesmerized by the sight of Haruka on the pillar, rising out of the ground, clad in her Otome robe and wearing an utterly solemn look on her features.

Throughout their years together Yukino didn't see much of Haruka's sparring. She tended to avoid it for her own peace of mind because there was little that she imagined could hurt her more than watching the person she cared for more than anyone else getting hurt. That being so, she hadn't really seen Haruka look like this before. Naturally she had seen her serious and determined, those things were a huge part of Haruka's nature, but the look she had now it was something else. It reminded Yukino of the soldiers in Aries, of the blonde's own parents, in the sort of innate confidence and clarity Haruka was carrying with her as she kept her gaze level with her opponents. There was a stoic beauty to how she looked standing there, prepared for battle, and it made Yukino's heart race to see her that way.

Despite the fact Haruka was ranked higher, Yukino couldn't help but notice the cheers were much louder for her roommate, Shizuru Viola, who gave a graceful bow to the crowd before turning to face the Pearls and doing the same thing. The Coral students took great delight in the brunette's gestures, remarking on how wonderful Shizuru was and Yukino couldn't help but feel a little put out that Haruka hadn't received the same kind of praise. Shaking her head, she kept her gaze fixed on her friend, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and watching with concern as Haruka flexed her right hand in what she thought to be a nervous gesture.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name softly but with a strength in her tone. "You can do it."

"She'll be fine," reassured Rin, nudging the younger girl who looked at her gratefully. "I don't even know her and I think she looks tough to take down. I'm sure she'll give those upperclassmen a run for their money."

Her reply was cut off by the Principal announcing the chosen weapon for this battle would be broadswords and the length of the battle was five minutes. Whoever was left standing or had the least amount of damage at the end would be declared the winner. With that, the call to begin reverberated in the air and Yukino watched with wide eyes and a good amount of amazement as Haruka materialized a large sword in one hand and flew across the coliseum faster than Yukino could properly track at the older students. The Pearl that Yukino recalled was named Maya easily dodged Haruka's attack and swung her own sword at the blonde only to be blocked by Haruka whose attention soon turned to her roommate who was being targeted by the other Pearl, Anh, and it was then that Yukino gave her first cry of the evening.

In a hard swing, Anh was bringing her broadsword down and Yukino was strangely certain that Shizuru could have avoided it but she remained where she was and then, out of nowhere, Haruka appeared taking the blow, holding the sword in her left hand while her right had her own sword firmly extended, blocking another attack from Maya. While this went on, Shizuru disappeared from the midst of the confrontation and flew at Anh once more, landing an attack to the older girl's side, and Anh started to pursue Shizuru but Haruka was there again, taking the fight for herself, splitting her attention from Anh to Maya and back again while Shizuru avoided all possible conflict herself.

To Yukino it seemed like Haruka was doing most of the work, she was blocking the attacks from the Pearls, she was taking their blows herself, she was constantly protecting Shizuru from harm while the brunette flitted about the coliseum attacking in spurts. Anytime Maya or Anh would fix their attention on Shizuru there was Haruka, taking the attack head on, and the longer this went on the more upset Yukino was becoming until eventually she let out an cry of frustration, "Mou! Why isn't she doing anything? Haruka-chan is the only one getting hurt."

"I don't know," said Rin, honestly perplexed about what she was seeing. This battle was far different than any of the others they encountered where the pairs seemed to take on equal amounts of damage. In this fight, however, it was just Haruka who seemed to get attacked.

When it seemed as if her anger couldn't possibly get any worse, Yukino took notice of the Coral students in front of them, who were once again analyzing the battle excitedly. Hearing them speak Haruka's name, her attention was drawn to their conversation.

"You see? She did it again. Each time Anh or Maya-oneesama try to attack Shizuru, that's when she moves into action," the first one pointed out, watching as Haruka flew across the stadium to intercept Maya.

"Strength is her thing, right? I mean, she's the only Coral to wreck half the coliseum," the second remarked.

"Right," the first agreed. "Since Haruka can absorb greater damage without getting hurt she's taking the attacks, distracting both oneesamas that way Shizuru can land more blows. Haruka is strong but not fast so I guess they figured there wasn't any way she could avoid getting hurt with how fast Anh and Maya-oneesama can be. But," she paused to say this worriedly, "she is taking a lot of hits. Sort of worries me."

"Oh! She just sliced at the pillar, you don't think she's going to kick it again?" the second exclaimed eagerly and Yukino quickly moved her attention back to the battle where Haruka was indeed kicking the large pillar she had just sliced at the bottom, sending it crashing down onto Maya who was immediately announced to be removed from the battle.

Shifting her sword over her shoulders, Haruka fixed her gaze on Anh, and soon went flying across the coliseum with Shizuru at her side and both girls launched a combined attack on the remaining Pearl. It was so fast and fierce and Yukino couldn't see the swords, just the sharp glare of metal with sparks flying, and she heard the thunderous noise of the weapons crashing together. Haruka swung her broadsword in a massive circle and at the last moment Anh dodged its blow, causing it to slice into a good portion of the coliseum creating a large and gaping hole. Moments after she did this, Anh reappeared behind Haruka and Yukino released a shriek of terror when the older girl swung her sword down onto the blonde, causing Haruka to go flying across the coliseum, crashing through the wall, and landing in a pile of rubble.

Principal Vandeveld announced Haruka's removal from the battle along with the time remaining which was just forty five seconds and although the battle between Anh and Shizuru was still going on, Yukino kept her eyes fixed on where Haruka had landed, only breathing easy when she saw the blonde emerge from the coliseum debris. Haruka's Coral robe was in tatters, her body bruised and bleeding, and she was covered head to toe in a thick layer of dust but to Yukino she had never looked so beautiful. She was safe, she was alive, and for Yukino that was the only thing that mattered. Not the fact Shizuru had managed to stay in the battle with sixty five stamina points still in place while Anh was leading her with only a five point difference, the best score any Coral other than Lena Sayers had managed to produce.

Shizuru might have made it to the end of the battle but to Yukino the real winner was Haruka.

* * *

Becoming a Pearl had its advantages. Duties such as the daily cleaning and maintenance of Garderobe grounds and the preparation of meals were left entirely up to the Coral students. You were also allowed to take on a heya-gakkari which was a Coral who would serve as a room attendant and little sister of sorts. Despite all of the wonderful things that came along with being a Pearl the only thing that mattered to Haruka, besides it being proof of her hard work and dedication, was the fact that it meant she could leave the campus far more often.

That was why becoming the No. 23 Pearl after the midterm exams made Haruka so happy because it meant, even with Shizuru ahead of her in ranking at No. 22, she would be able to leave the Garderobe campus and see Yukino. The instant that classes were over at the start of the weekend, Haruka took off in a run, ignoring the teasing remarks from Shizuru and dashing into the crowded streets of Wind City on a path towards Windbloom University. She knew if she hurried she could make it in time to greet Yukino as she exited her final lecture for the day.

Winding through the citizens of Windbloom, Haruka pushed her way onto the university campus, and continued her run through the school, not aware of the stares a Pearl student from Garderobe was attracting. For the people of Windbloom, and most others in the world, an Otome was a combination celebrity and soldier, someone to be admired, and Haruka garnered quite a lot of attention as she made her mad dash through the university grounds in search of Iversen Hall where Haruka knew Yukino had her course on Defense Policy.

The class ended ten minutes ago but Haruka was hoping to find Yukino in the general area and her gaze soon landed upon the older girl's figure. She was standing on the lawn with a group of five other students including a tall girl with dark red hair, laughing and smiling brightly and Haruka was suddenly unable to move. Seeing Yukino laugh and smile, that wasn't unusual for Haruka, but there was something different about how the brunette looked. There was an ease, a self confidence, she had in her body language and expression that Haruka wasn't used to and looking at her, she wondered if maybe her friend had somehow passed her by. Yukino was always more mature than she was, she was smarter, and sometimes Haruka wondered what it was about her that the other girl liked because Yukino was so much further ahead of her in so many ways. She was strong, yes, and she was brave and she did work hard but she didn't understand things like Yukino did and there were times when Haruka felt as if Yukino was holding herself back for her sake and it was almost enough to depress her.

Watching Yukino with her university friends, Haruka had a moment where she contemplated leaving, seeing her some other time but the presence of a Garderobe student had created a crowd and Yukino was drawn to the noise. Haruka was frowning and trying to avoid all the attention when Yukino came pushing through the university students, a great smile on her features, happily calling Haruka's name and wrapping her arms around the taller girl in a hug. It was like time slowed down and everyone else disappeared because for Haruka it was only the two of them, no one else mattered. Her arms slipped around Yukino's waist, pulling the other girl closer to her, and she dropped her head, nuzzling her face into the crook of Yukino's neck and breathing in the clean scent the brunette always carried, Haruka felt at home.

This was why she worked hard, this was why she fought to become a Pearl, this was why she wanted to be an Otome. All of it was to keep Yukino safe, to share the dream they had together, to be with her always. Maybe she wasn't smart like the other people at university and maybe she didn't catch on as quickly as Shizuru but she knew where her place was in the world and it was at Yukino's side. That was the one thing Haruka could be certain, no matter what else happened that would never change.

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked through the Windbloom University campus, and for the first time Haruka was able to see Yukino's dorm. Inspecting every detail with curious eyes, remarking on the furniture and knick knacks with a smile, while Yukino subtly took in Haruka's figure which filled out her Pearl uniform quite nicely. Finally, Haruka asked to see Yukino's room, and her smile got that much larger when she took in shelf after shelf of books. Sitting on the small bed, she reached for the brunette's hands, pulling her forward until Yukino stood in between her legs and Haruka wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, resting her head against Yukino's stomach.

"I still can't believe you came to the battle without telling me," Haruka marveled. "I wish I'd known. I would've tried harder."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino breathed her name, sifting her fingers through thick blonde hair, an affectionate look on her features. "Don't say things like that. You did so well… I can't say how proud I was of you. Although, I was scared for you too. I was afraid you'd be hurt."

"If you fight, you get hurt," said Haruka simply, lifting her head to look at Yukino with an earnest gaze. "Yukino shouldn't worry." Her right hand slipped from behind the brunette's back, moving up to cup Yukino's cheek, and Haruka smiled when the other girl leaned into her touch. "I'll always come back to you. It's a promise."

"And you always keep your promises, don't you?" said Yukino tenderly, laughing and holding Haruka's face in her hands. Haruka gave an enthusiastic nod of agreement and an affirming noise, causing Yukino to smile sweetly. "I was so angry watching that battle. It seemed to me like your roommate was letting you get hurt and not doing a thing to help you. Then I overheard some Coral students talking about the strategy you were using and it helped calm me down. Still," Yukino confessed, her voice barely above a whisper, "I didn't like it. Seeing Haruka-chan getting hurt like that."

Haruka didn't know what to say to that and so she didn't say anything at all, she simply dropped her head and wrapped her arms more firmly around Yukino's waist, hiding her face against the older girl's stomach, losing herself in their embrace. Smiling at this, Yukino sighed, her fingers running through Haruka's hair, enjoying this quiet time with the younger girl. It was one of the things that Yukino loved about their relationship, how they didn't have the need to constantly talk, to fill the air with jabber and conversation, Yukino was weary of her classmates who couldn't seem to take the concept of silence, the very idea making them uneasy. It was different with Haruka though, she wasn't afraid to be herself and when she didn't know what to say, she didn't speak at all, and Yukino loved that about her. She loved that Haruka felt comfortable enough with her that she didn't have to spend her time on meaningless chatter like the some students at Windbloom University.

Her gaze drifted through her room, fixing on the calendar on the wall, and Yukino was astounded by how much time had passed. It had been a month since the midterm exams at Garderobe. In five months a new school year would begin for them and Haruka would be fifteen. Looking down at the blonde whose eyes were shut and her expression peaceful, as if on the precipice of sleep, Yukino wondered when she should reveal her feelings. It didn't feel right yet, the timing, it was off and Yukino suspected Haruka still wouldn't understand and while she knew she couldn't do anything about the love she felt for the younger girl sometimes it made her feel guilty because Haruka had no idea.

Was she taking advantage in times like these? When she held Haruka so close? But Haruka was the one who initiated this contact and that made it all right, didn't it? Yukino found it all so very confusing and it tore her up at times as she debated on what was right and what was fair in her treatment of Haruka because she was tempted all the time, tempted to be close, to touch, to hug, to take Haruka in and Haruka accepted everything she did so easily because she cared for her and that made it so much harder setting her limits.

"Yukino," Haruka said her name in a low murmur and Yukino jumped slightly, startled at the sound, though she quickly relaxed as she looked into warm violet eyes peering up at her with an open and honest affection. "I want to stay like this forever."

Blinking back tears and trying her best to control the immense feeling of love she felt on hearing this, Yukino cupped Haruka's cheek with a trembling hand, resting their foreheads together as she replied softly, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Once the midterm battles passed, time seemed to fly for Haruka. Suddenly she was halfway through a new school year and quickly moving up the Pearl ranks. After each battle, Shizuru's popularity grew and she soon had the makings of a fairly large fanclub on campus. If Haruka had the same sort of following she wasn't aware of it and from her perspective she only drew a crowd when her roommate was around. Since Shizuru was now a Pearl herself she wasn't able to remain Anh's heya-gakkari but that didn't stop the two girls from spending almost all of their time together. Despite the relationship Shizuru had with Anh it didn't stop her from flirting with the Corals that admired her.

The class on Close Quarters Combat had just ended and Haruka was completing her warm down stretches, twisting from side to side, watching out of the corner of her eye as Anh doted over Shizuru, wiping a nonexistent speck of dirt from her face. The older girl pressed a light kiss to Shizuru's forehead then exited the field, leaving Shizuru staring after her, and Haruka was finishing her final stretches, touching the tips of her toes when she felt the weight of her roommate on her back.

Looking over her shoulder at Shizuru's smiling face, Haruka said rather bluntly, "Don't you ever get tired of clinging onto me?"

"No," said Shizuru happily, keeping her weight firmly placed on Haruka's back and shifting her arms around the other girl's waist when the blonde straightened into a standing position. "Is there some reason why I should?"

"You have plenty of fangirls you could cling to," Haruka pointed out, shaking loose from Shizuru's hold and walking to the dorm. She held back a grunt of annoyance at the sensation of Shizuru hanging on her arm and turned to the other girl. "Plus Anh-oneesama. Any of them would love to have you on them all the time so I got to wonder why I'm the one getting this sort of special treatment."

"Perhaps because Haruka-san is the only one who has such charming reactions to my attention," Shizuru remarked playfully. "Besides," said Shizuru in a low murmur, her voice almost grim. "Those girls who chase after me, they are fun in their own way, but they don't know me in the same manner Haruka-san does. All they know is the image of a wonderful and kind oneesama they've created in their own minds and," she drew the word out slowly with an ironic tinge, "that's hardly who I am, is it?"

"No, it isn't," said Haruka quietly, her gaze reflecting a clear understanding. "What about Anh-oneesama though? She knows you."

"She does," agreed Shizuru and an affectionate expression crossed her features as she thought of the older Pearl. "And I care a great deal for Anh-oneesama but she isn't the same as Haruka-san. How she feels for me makes her treat me delicately, like I was fine china, it reminds me of my father. Haruka-san," Shizuru said her name fondly and her eyes twinkled. "Never has such regard. She is simply herself."

"I'm supposed to act like someone else?" Haruka questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Chuckling at this, Shizuru leaned into Haruka, and murmured, "See? That is why I cling to Haruka-san."

"I don't understand you," mumbled Haruka and she frowned deeply as she studied her roommate. They walked in silence for a few moments then Haruka felt her curiosity get the best of her and she questioned, "Aren't you and Anh-oneesama…"

"Aren't we what?" pursued Shizuru mischievously, smiling up at Haruka who turned bright red at this attention. "Haruka-san," Shizuru sing songed her name, giving a light poke to her side. "Tell me what you were going to say about myself and Anh-oneesama."

Her face still entirely red, Haruka scowled, and finally managed to say the words, "Aren't you and Anh-oneesama together? Romantically? If you are then you shouldn't always hang on me like you do. It'll make her upset and that's not good. Bad enough you flirt with your fans."

"Haruka-san," said Shizuru softly, her eyes going wide, then a slow smile formed and she seemed to cling to Haruka tighter, causing the other girl to look at her in surprise as they rocked to one side. "Is kind as always but I think she misunderstands the relationship." Haruka just frowned in response and Shizuru chuckled. "Anh-oneesama and I don't share that kind of feeling for one another."

"But I've seen you kissing!" Haruka burst out suddenly and she blushed again as she noticed several people turn their way and Shizuru giggled in delight. Scowling at this, Haruka jerked away from her roommate and stomped into the dorm, ignoring the calls of the brunette as she followed after her. When she was inside their room, Haruka set about changing her Pearl uniform and ignoring Shizuru.

"Haruka-san," Shizuru said her name again and again only to find herself ignored each time. Sighing quietly, she sat down on Haruka's bed and observed the other girl with a hint of a frown on her normally peaceful features. "Kissing doesn't mean we're in love." Standing at the far side of the room, Haruka stopped fixing her clean uniform, and remained still, waiting for whatever else Shizuru might say. Seeing this as a type of acceptance, the brunette continued, "Anh-oneesama and I care for each other very much but it isn't love. At least, not the kind that I believe Haruka-san is thinking about. I'm certain we will always be close but I don't have plans or needs to be with her forever. Nothing at all similar to how Haruka-san feels for her most important person."

"Yukino?" said Haruka with some confusion, frowning deeply, a defensive look forming. "What about her?"

"She is Haruka-san's most important person, is she not? The one that you wish to spend forever with?" prompted Shizuru and when Haruka cautiously nodded her head in agreement, Shizuru smiled winsomely. "Then surely that is love."

"Of course I love Yukino!" exclaimed Haruka, looking almost offended that anyone could suggest otherwise. "What does that got to do with anything, bubuzuke? You're just talking nonsense now."

"Yes, but I mean that Haruka-san is in love with her most important Yukino," said Shizuru with a knowing smile, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and chuckling when Haruka's violet eyes became as large as saucers. "Ara," she murmured teasingly. "This cannot be a surprise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Haruka darkly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm talking about how Haruka-san loves her Yukino above all others, is always speaking of her, has planned her life around her, and is constantly rushing off to spend time with her," said Shizuru simply. "To think Haruka-san does all those things then acts as if she doesn't realize she's in love with her Yukino is rather baffling to me, and I must admit, worrisome. Perhaps you haven't confessed to her?"

"Confessed?" echoed Haruka dumbly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if perhaps Haruka-san's Yukino might have received a confession from someone else," Shizuru said in off hand tones, crossing her legs and forming a thoughtful expression. "She is popular on campus, isn't she? The Student Body President and quite a respected figure. It would be unthinkable that she wouldn't have developed some admirers by this time."

Everything that Shizuru was saying was true, Yukino was a respected figure on the Windbloom University campus, and anytime Haruka went to visit her and they walked about the school the older girl was flanked with students who wanted to present ideas to her or just have a moment of her time. More than a few of them had looked at Yukino with eyes that shone of the admiration Shizuru spoke of and Haruka felt her face grow hot and a strange sort of rage build up in her at the idea of any of them confessing their love to Yukino. Clenching her hands into fists and gritting her teeth together, Haruka muttered in quiet and altogether dangerous tones, "I'll kill them."

"Kill? My, Haruka-san is the jealous sort, isn't she?" remarked Shizuru and the words of her roommate were enough to shake Haruka out of her sudden rage and blink as she looked to the other girl. Wearing a faint smile, Shizuru said, "Then you are in love with her." There wasn't any reply that Haruka could give, it was as if her brain short circuited, and she didn't know how to respond except to stare blankly at Shizuru who sighed at this. Shaking her head sadly, the brunette questioned, "Don't tell me Haruka-san doesn't know her own feelings?"

"Shizuru," said Haruka her roommate's name helplessly, her expression lost.

"Clearly I must help Haruka-san for she appears to be no good on her own," said Shizuru playfully, though there was a kind and understanding light in her eyes. "First," Shizuru declared, ticking off a finger and rising to stand in front of Haruka. "What does Haruka-san think of when she wakes in the morning? What comes into her mind?"

"Nothing," said Haruka blankly, her face screwing up in a look of frustration. "Bubuzuke, how is this going to help?"

"Please just answer the question," said Shizuru patiently. "If Haruka-san does think of something and a person in particular, who would that person be? The one that she thinks of before all others?"

"Yukino, of course," said Haruka irritably.

Pleased at this response, Shizuru continued, "Second. Does Haruka-san hate the idea of Yukino being with another?"

"Yukino wouldn't!" Haruka blustered, her face turning red, and a scowl forming.

"Ara," said Shizuru with a wide smile. "I think that answers that question." When Haruka's scowl grew deeper, Shizuru pouted and held up another finger as she said, "Third. Has Haruka-san every imagined her Yukino in that way?"

"What way?" asked Haruka, nonplussed, still feeling extremely irritated at the idea of Yukino with other people.

"The way I am with Anh-oneesama," said Shizuru serenely, a beatific smile on her features. When Haruka stared at Shizuru with an utterly dumbfounded expression, Shizuru sighed. "It isn't a difficult question, Haruka-san. Do you ever feel the urge to touch your Yukino? Hold her? Kiss her? Things of that nature. Do you find her desirable, in other words."

In the short span this conversation had begun, Haruka's face had turned red many times, but without a doubt this was the reddest that Shizuru had ever seen it and for Haruka, it felt as if her skin was on fire and her brain, it really did cease to operate. Instead of giving her roommate an answer, Haruka went running out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Shizuru alone.

"I think she has finally figured it out," said Shizuru happily.

* * *

Haruka was running through the Garderobe campus, pushing her way past the other Pearls and ignoring the squeals of the surprised Coral students on seeing her rush past them as they called out her name excitedly. She was running and running and she wasn't even sure where she was running to until she found herself in the isolated grove where she had trained with Shizuru for the midterm exams last year. Bending at her waist and catching her breath, Haruka surveyed the area, relieved to find she had complete privacy. Rubbing her eyes, Haruka sat on the ground with an audible thump, the heels of her hands blocking her vision as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Stupid bubuzuke," Haruka said this as if it was a curse and in a way it was.

Until Shizuru brought all those things up she didn't have these kinds of confusing thoughts about Yukino. Things were simple. She knew her place in the world, she knew what she wanted, and she knew her feelings. Now all of that was ruined because Shizuru had to say those things. A grimace formed on her features as she pictured someone confessing their love to Yukino, taking the older girl away from her, and she swore she could feel her forehead twitch at the idea. It wasn't right! Yukino was meant to be with her always, not somebody else, but having that kind of feeling, did it really mean she was in love? Haruka just didn't know.

Flopping onto her back, Haruka moved her hands from her eyes and rested her right arm over them instead, focusing on taking deep steadying breaths like her mother had taught her, and slowly she felt herself relax. Her head didn't hurt so much anymore but it was all still so confusing. Maybe if she thought about the things Shizuru had suggested. The last thing in particular, since she already knew the answers to the other questions. Though, to be honest, she knew the answer to the last one as well. Of course she felt the urge to touch Yukino, it was a natural thing, whenever she saw the older girl she wanted to hug her, hold her in a greeting, breath her in. That was normal, wasn't it? She had felt that way for so long, ever since they were children, and Haruka had assumed all friends felt that way but was it actually more?

Certainly Haruka was more comfortable with Yukino physically than anyone else. Shizuru might hang onto her all the time, cling and tease and touch, but she never felt at ease when this happened. Her attempts to escape her roommate's clutches might be futile but she tried to do this all the same but Haruka couldn't imagine having that same reaction with Yukino. She didn't mind it when Yukino touched her. In fact, she enjoyed it, she wanted it to happen, she expected it as a part of their regular interaction and it made her feel strangely happy.

Sighing deeply, Haruka moved her arm and stared up into the tree branches, looking at the sky filtering through. Shifting slightly, she produced the flag of Aries that Yukino had given her from where she kept it folded over her heart. Yukino giving this to her, it did mean something. It was such an irreplaceable item, almost sacred in a way, and she gave it to her and Haruka knew that Yukino loved her, she knew that just like she knew she loved Yukino, but was the older girl actually in love with her? Did she want to kiss her like Anh kissed Shizuru? Haruka's face grew hot at the thought and she once again cursed her roommate for putting all of these new and horribly confusing emotions and ideas into her head. It was overwhelming and embarrassing to think about this but she had to understand, not only for her sake but for Yukino's as well.

Did she find Yukino desirable? Haruka groaned and placed the flag over her face, blocking out her vision again. She didn't want to be doing this but she needed to, didn't she? If she didn't think about it she'd never know for sure and she had a feeling if she left things as they were, ignored everything Shizuru had brought to light, she'd be hurting Yukino somehow. And so, Haruka thought about her friend and how cute she looked with her glasses, especially when they slipped down the bridge of her nose, and her brown hair that was completely unwilling to be tamed, always in a perpetually messy state, and she knew her answer was yes. Yukino was attractive, she was downright adorable, and Haruka would punch anyone who dared to say otherwise.

Okay, she found her attractive, adorable, but desirable, was Yukino desirable, did Haruka want to kiss her? Giving another groan, Haruka banged her head against the ground and grimaced at the dull throbbing pain this caused and muttered, "How am I supposed to know that?"

Almost against her will, that kiss she happened upon with Anh and Shizuru popped into her mind. She had been training late, running laps around the Garderobe campus and as she came upon the Administration Building, she saw the figures of her roommate and the older Pearl. Shizuru was resting against the wall of the building and Anh was leaning against her, their bodies pressed together with not even the tiniest space in between. Shizuru's arms were wrapped around Anh's neck, her fingers playing at the edges of her hair, while their mouths were locked together in a passionate kiss. On seeing them, Haruka unwittingly paused in her run as her mind tried to comprehend what she was witnessing, then she came out of her daze and furiously shook her head, taking off faster than before, not wanting to seem like a peeping tom.

Though she felt somewhat perverted for doing so, Haruka tried to imagine herself and Yukino in their places. Instead of Shizuru, it was Yukino resting against that wall and Haruka leaning against her, their bodies close, without a breath in between them. Yukino's fingers in her hair and their mouths meeting in a kiss and as she imagined this she felt her body become hot and she squirmed at the feeling, her eyes snapping open as she flew forward into a sitting position, the flag covering her eyes falling to the ground in the process.

Her breath coming in shallow gasps, Haruka had the answer to her question, and while she had the answer it didn't make the situation any less confusing or unbearable for her because what was she supposed to do with this knowledge anyway? What if Yukino didn't want her that way? The older girl never tried anything of the sort with her and if she wanted her wouldn't she have tried something? Certainly Anh tried with Shizuru and Shizuru accepted but Anh… well, Haruka grimaced, Anh wasn't like Yukino. She might be a good oneesama and an even better potential Otome but she didn't have Yukino's sense of honor and restraint so maybe Yukino did want her but she was holding back. That did seem like a Yukino thing to do, after all. With the exception of her work on the student council both at Caeles Academy and Windbloom University, the older girl rarely demanded anything, especially for herself.

All right.

It was a possibility then, that Yukino wanted her that way, the way that apparently Haruka wanted her but had been previously unaware of. The next question was how to discover exactly how Yukino felt? Normally Haruka would just ask but this… this didn't seem like something she could ask her friend. Already she imagined Yukino's endearing blush and maybe even a stammer and she knew that asking probably wasn't the best option when it came to the older girl. Maybe she should just kiss her? She was fairly sure even if she was somehow wrong and Yukino didn't want her romantically the brunette would forgive her for doing such a thing because she was such a kind person.

The headache from before had returned and Haruka knew it was from thinking too much. This wasn't what she did, this wasn't who she was, she didn't analyze every little thing, she decided her path and went down it. There wasn't any hesitation with her, she was about action! Only Haruka felt inexplicably stuck, torn about what to do and feeling unusually conflicted for the first time in her life. Something she blamed completely on Shizuru and that's why she cursed her roommate yet again, in a scream loud enough for all of Garderobe to hear.

* * *

End of the year battles were surprisingly unexceptional and Haruka found herself defeated at the hands of Abigail Amsden the No. 3 Pearl while Shizuru handily won against the No. 2 Pearl Maya Blythe. She knew why she lost, her concentration wasn't there, she couldn't focus, she hadn't been able to focus for months, not since she discovered how she felt for Yukino and suddenly found herself trying to pinpoint just the right time to act on her feelings. Haruka hated being like this, it wasn't who she was, she didn't wait for things, making plans, she acted first and dealt with the consequences later, whether they be good or bad and she despised herself for hesitating in this instance.

Still, she couldn't seem to help it, the idea that she might somehow be forcing herself on Yukino by initiating a kiss, that was horrible to Haruka and she was hindered by this thought. Hindered and frustrated as now all the little touches, the hugs, they caused an entirely new reaction in her that was increasingly harder to control and Haruka knew that Yukino noticed something was different.

Eight graduates emerged from their Pearl class and Anh Lu was amongst them. She would be the Otome for her father, King Nguyen Bao of An Nam, possessing the Infinite Wisdom Azurit GEM. The day of the graduation ceremony, they watched her take the oath in a grand ceremony and Haruka was certain that before she would have seen herself in Anh's place, performing the same ceremony with Yukino, but today the image was blurry in her minds eye and she knew it was because of her own damnable confusion.

Silence reigned when they returned to their dorm and for once Shizuru was on her own bed, lying down and staring at the bunk above hers and Haruka looked to her roommate. Worried for her despite her own irritating emotional turmoil she felt was thoroughly idiotic. "Bubuzuke," she muttered, giving a smile when Shizuru tilted her head and their eyes met. "You all right? About Anh-oneesama?"

"She had to graduate eventually, Haruka-san," said Shizuru with wry humor. "I was prepared for this."

"I know," Haruka blustered and she frowned, pushing herself up on her elbow and studying the brunette. "But you're not even a little upset that she's not going to be around anymore?"

"Anh-oneesama and I didn't have the same sort of relationship Haruka-san has with her Yukino," said Shizuru simply, a teasing gleam emerging in her rust colored gaze, causing Haruka's frown to shift into a scowl. Clucking her tongue at this, the brunette went on, "A significant amount of time has passed since we had our discussion about your Yukino. Have you confessed yet?" When Haruka turned bright red, Shizuru sighed and formed a look of disappointment. "How tedious of Haruka-san."

"Sorry to bore you," snorted Haruka, turning her back to Shizuru and staring at the wall.

"Haruka-san also was tedious in the end of the year battle," remarked Shizuru. "Not like herself at all, being defeated so easily. She always tried hard before, focused on her goal of being the best to keep her promise to her Yukino. Where did that go when she lost so badly, I wonder?"

"Shut up," Haruka muttered, clenching her hands into fists, and grinding her teeth. She knew it was the truth, she had fought horribly, and it would be a miracle if she retained her current Pearl status or managed to move up the ranks. The battle had been important too, it could have propelled her from the No. 5 Pearl to one of the top three positions, putting her in the Trias, the most coveted positions to have in the Pearl class because they were always guaranteed graduation and advancement to full Otome status.

"Although," Shizuru continued, appearing unaffected by Haruka's words. "There is always the written exam. It does help."

Silence again and Haruka kept staring at the wall, counting the small bumps covering the surface, resolved to ignore Shizuru's presence until she could convince herself the other girl just wasn't there. This would have been easier if Shizuru stopped talking.

"I suppose this means I win our contest," said Shizuru and there was a carefree quality to her voice. There was the sound of movement, the rustling of sheets and Haruka knew Shizuru was standing up, she could sense her roommate's presence behind her but she kept her gaze set firmly ahead, fixed on the wall. "I had thought Haruka-san would offer more of a challenge because of her strong declarations and single minded determination but it appears she doesn't want to try at all. Not even for her most important Yukino."

The quiet click of the door closing and Haruka was alone but she remained where she was, staring at the wall, her hands clenched into fists, fingers digging into the palms of her hands and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to curse Shizuru again but she was right and Haruka knew it, she knew she was right about every last thing she said, and Haruka hated that, she hated it more than anything.

* * *

Over two months had passed since Yukino had last seen Haruka. This wouldn't be unusual except for the fact that ever since Haruka had become a Pearl the blonde had made a habit of seeing Yukino at least once a week if not every other week. To go so long without a visit was upsetting for Yukino, especially when you added the fact that Haruka hadn't been acting like herself during the few times she had seen her. She had an almost nervous quality, something Yukino never thought she'd associate with the younger girl, and several times she caught Haruka looking at her with an unnerving intensity that caused a sudden rush of desire to seize her. Yukino had seen that look before, from the few boys and a handful of girls on campus who had asked her out, and seeing Haruka look at her that way created a dizzying effect.

The problem was that look was all Yukino got and even it was fleeting because soon as Haruka noticed she was aware of her attention she would turn away. Yukino tried to broach her on the subject but that only made things worse. Her thoughts drifted to the hike they had taken on Haruka's birthday through the steep and winding path of Wind City's national trail when other girl had wanted to escape from the urban sprawl surrounding them. While she enjoyed the outdoors simply from observing Haruka's great love of nature, Yukino wasn't exactly the wilderness type and just a mile into the hike, she stumbled, losing her footing and before she could regain her balance on her own, Haruka was there, holding her in her arms and they were so close to one another. Close enough that Yukino could feel Haruka's breath on her skin and their lips could almost touch and for a moment, Yukino thought Haruka might kiss her but the blonde's violet eyes grew lidded and she looked off to one side as she gently pulled the older girl to her feet. They didn't kiss but from that point on, Haruka's hand remained firmly in Yukino's and she kept a vigilant eye on her friend, making sure that something similar didn't happen again.

Why didn't she tell her then? Haruka was sixteen, she wasn't that young anymore, and how she was acting made Yukino suspect that Haruka might return her feelings so why hadn't she said anything on the blonde's birthday before all of this time passed? Plain cowardice, she supposed. Nothing else. Cowardice and fear of losing what she already had with the other girl and now look where she was.

Resting her head on the back of the couch in her small dorm living room, Yukino stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps she should go to Garderobe. If Haruka wouldn't come to her, then she would go to Haruka. They had to speak about this, get it all out before things become even more awkward and confusing for them both. She had just decided on this course of action when a loud bang rattled her door. Her eyes going wide, Yukino rose to her feet and timidly observed as the door shook from the force of another bang and dimly, Yukino realized someone was actually knocking on it with an absurd amount of force. Walking over to the door, she stood to one side, not at all sure what to expect and opening it, she found herself face to face with Haruka who was wearing the brightest smile she had seen in quite some time.

"Yukino!" Haruka exclaimed, wrapping the brunette up in arms with enough force to lift her off the ground, and kicking the door shut behind her as she walked into the older girl's dorm. "I passed! Even with how horrible I did in the battle, I passed!"

"Haruka-chan," Yukino smiled down at the blonde who still held her aloft, her eyes welling in gratitude to see the younger girl back to her former self. She was placed oh so carefully onto the ground and Haruka's hands were unbelievably gentle on her skin as they held her face and that intense look she recognized from before, it had returned, and it made Yukino tremble.

"I nearly broke our promise," said Haruka in a rough whisper, sounding tortured in a way that Yukino never thought possible. Haruka was always so confident, so sure of herself, and there was a sort of uncertainty and sadness in her voice that made Yukino want to protect her from whatever had caused it while destroying the source of it single handedly just to make sure the blonde never felt that way again. But all she could do was look and listen, giving her total attention to Haruka as she continued, "I know I haven't been myself lately. That I made you worry and I'm sorry, Yukino. I never meant to do that but…" Haruka trailed off, grimacing and ducking her head, suddenly stymied.

"But what?" encouraged Yukino, lifting Haruka's chin, feeling lightheaded, her heart beating wildly. Normally she would wait for the younger girl to finish her thoughts in her own time but she felt an urgency about this. She simply had to know what Haruka was thinking, her instincts telling her that it was of the utmost importance. "What were you going to say?"

No response except Haruka meeting her eyes and for the first time Yukino didn't know what she was seeing as she looked at the blonde. She couldn't recognize the emotion but it was fierce and it was determined and she gasped when she felt Haruka's hands on her hips, pulling her forward, putting their bodies into closer contact and then, before Yukino could form another thought, Haruka was kissing her. She was kissing her in a way that Yukino could have never imagined, with an overwhelming need and focus that made her weak in the knees. It had been the stuff of fairy tales, the kiss she thought they would share, one that was the portrait of innocence and filled with tenderness, but this was something different. This was pure emotion spilling out and it was as if Yukino could feel, in the hot and insistent press Haruka's lips exploring her own, all of the emotions the younger girl possessed for her.

They parted for only seconds, their eyes meeting and Haruka gave a reckless grin when she saw her own desire reflected back in Yukino's green eyes and she moved in for another kiss, smiling when Yukino moaned and rose up on her toes, hands snaking around Haruka's neck to bury themselves in her hair, pulling her forward, and bringing them even closer together. Hesitating for just a moment, Yukino gave into her impulses, pressing her tongue gently against the entrance of Haruka's lips and she couldn't help the thrill she felt when Haruka acquiesced, opening her mouth and allowing Yukino in, and the brunette sighed happily, drinking in the taste of the girl she had loved for so long.

Seconds, minutes, hours, Yukino didn't know how much time had passed, how long they had been kissing, but she was certain there would never be time enough for her to be satisfied. She wanted to kiss Haruka forever and she felt a perfect joy as they drew apart, soon releasing a shriek of laughter as Haruka wrapped her up in another hug, lifting her off the ground and carrying her though the dorm. Looking down at the younger girl, Yukino tried her best to be stern but the brilliant smile on her features gave her mood away as she demanded playfully, "Where are you taking me?"

"Your room," said Haruka easily, shifting her hold on Yukino and pushing the door to the aforementioned room open. "We need privacy. I don't want your nosy roommate walking in on us. Never did like how she's always hovering around you. Reminds me of the bubuzuke."

"Haruka-chan doesn't need to be jealous," said Yukino, a pleased blush covering her features, never thinking they would arrive at the day when the blonde would admit to that kind of emotion regarding her. When Haruka kicked the door to her room shut with a loud bang and she was lowered to the ground again, Yukino swallowed hard, trying to reign in the anxiety that seized her and managing somehow to say in a whisper, "You're the one that I'm in love with."

"Yukino," Haruka breathed her name more than said it, her eyes becoming impossibly wide, and just when Yukino feared what her next reaction might be, she found herself swept up in the blonde's arms once more and Haruka's lips against her own. Kiss after kiss, each of them short and sweet and filled with such absolute joy that Yukino laughed into them, smiling happily as Haruka murmured against her lips, violet eyes earnest and open, revealing everything she felt. "I'm in love with you too. I finally know that. Maybe I always knew and I was too stupid to figure it out." A self deprecating expression forming on her features, Haruka said, "I'm not the fastest with these things."

"Maybe not," allowed Yukino affectionately, cupping Haruka's face in her hands. "But that's part of why I love you and I don't want you to ever change." Resting their foreheads together, she beamed at the blonde who blustered a bit and turned red at her words. "Not even a little because if you did then you wouldn't be the same Haruka-chan I promised to be with always, would you?"

Ducking her head into the crook of Yukino's neck, her face still hot in a blush, Haruka muttered, "I guess." She slowly moved her arms around Yukino's waist and she felt a pleasurable hum, a natural sort of fulfillment from having the warmth of Yukino against her. "I almost blew things though. I could have ruined everything with how bad I did at the end of the year battle. Abigail-oneesama…" Haruka gritted her teeth as she thought about that battle, how horribly she had been defeated, how humiliating it had been. "She destroyed me in the coliseum and I let it happen, I let myself become that weak, and she beat me because I couldn't concentrate. I could've wrecked all our plans."

"You couldn't wreck anything," Yukino insisted in quiet and kind tones, her hands moving in a comforting circle on Haruka's back, a frown forming on her features when she considered how hard the younger girl probably took her loss. "The only promise that matters is the one that keeps us together. I only want Haruka-chan to be an Otome if it's what she wants and there's nothing you could do that would disappoint me." Pulling away from Haruka, she ducked her head to meet their eyes and questioned, "Do you still want to be an Otome?"

"Of course!" declared Haruka, looking indignant that the brunette could think otherwise. "You know that I do, Yukino. I've wanted to be an Otome ever since I was a child and more important, I want to be your Otome, but-"

"No buts," Yukino interrupted as she caressed Haruka's cheek. "If that's what you want then all you need is to do what you've always done, Haruka-chan. Try your very best and work your hardest and I know you'll succeed. Just like you always have."

"Yukino," Haruka murmured her name, her eyes soft as she stared at the older girl, then she shook her head. "I'm acting stupid again, aren't I?" she muttered, her tones laced with sardonic humor. "Getting worried about things I can't change that don't really matter. I'm still a member of the Trias even if bubuzuke beat me by ending up as the No. 1 Pearl. Anyway," Haruka drawled, placing her hands firmly on Yukino's waist, tugging the brunette forward who landed against her with a surprised laugh. "Being No. 2 isn't bad for now and I can always defeat her later."

"Yes, you can," agreed Yukino, smiling tenderly and gathering up her courage.

Until this point, Haruka had taken the lead physically, each kiss had been initiated by her and Yukino knew it would be easy to keep it that way, to allow Haruka to lead her along and part of her wanted to do that because somewhere in the back of her mind was that fear she had kept with her during these past four years. The fear of forcing unwanted affections onto the younger girl, scaring her, disgusting her, and the task of overcoming those feelings she had lived with for so long was difficult but it was something that Yukino knew she had to achieve. It wouldn't be possible for her to move forward in their relationship if she didn't and so she mustered up all her courage and kissed the blonde, and somewhere in the back of her mind she waited for a rejection but instead, all she felt was the answering press of Haruka's lips, moving eagerly against her own and Yukino sighed happily. She couldn't quite believe it, that after all this time, after four years of loving Haruka, of wanting Haruka, she finally had her. This was almost more than Yukino quite knew what to do with but she let her love for the other girl lead her and her tongue sought gentle entrance into Haruka's mouth, sliding against the blonde's, and they were close but somehow not close enough.

Part of Yukino thought they could never be close enough and she pressed against the younger girl, one hand on Haruka's hip while the other slid upwards, almost of its own volition as Yukino continued kissing the blonde. One kiss after another, each stronger than the last, the passion rising in them both, and that hand, it continued to move upwards until it stopped over Haruka's breast, cupping it in a gentle hold, thumb moving in a lazy sweep, and Yukino shivered, blushing as she realized what she was touching, who she was touching, but Haruka didn't seem to mind, wrapping her arms more firmly around Yukino's waist and kissing her that much harder.

Losing herself to the touch and the feel and the taste of the younger girl, Yukino's normally active brain seemed to drift to a halt, focused solely on their current activity, not having the ability to concentrate on anything else. Before this happened completely, she did manage to think one last thing. That Haruka's chest had developed a great deal more than she could have ever observed but it was nice. Very nice indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sex Scene Warning! From this point on the fic will have sex scenes. Although I won't post anymore warnings because frankly I feel stupid doing so. If you don't like that sort of thing then stop reading. **

* * *

From the very start, Haruka found being apart from Yukino as the hardest part of being at Garderobe. The exams and the battles and the constant competition, they took their toll, but it was the fact she couldn't see Yukino every day that affected Haruka the most. After they confessed their feelings for one another it became that much harder because there was an entirely new element that Haruka missed when they were apart. She missed kissing Yukino, holding her close, touching her skin, and it seemed each time they were together they discovered something new and wonderful in their physical relationship and it was terribly addictive.

Haruka couldn't allow herself to become distracted though, not like she was at the end of the year battles. Her written exams had managed to propel her into the Trias and rank of No. 2 Pearl but she considered that more dumb luck than anything and she hated it. She hated the idea that she might have gotten where she was not from her own hard work and skill but from a matter of circumstance. While she might hate it she wasn't about to give her rank away, not when it guaranteed her graduation, and her future as Yukino's Otome. Instead she resolved to return to her previous path, the one Yukino encouraged, trying her best, working her hardest, proving she was worthy of being in the Trias and becoming an Otome.

That was what Haruka set her mind on doing although she knew her future depended on whatever position Yukino obtained after graduation. The brunette hinted at an opportunity with the Mayor of Caeles and some other jobs within the state government of Sol and Haruka was certain upon graduation Yukino would secure employment but whether it would merit Yukino's intelligence was yet to be seen. Thanks to Yukino she knew a little of how the political system operated and she realized the brunette would most likely have to work as an aide before she could run for any political office herself. They hadn't spoken much about it but Haruka was aware, even with the clout of the Chrysant name and what it meant in Aries, that Yukino would need to hold some elected office to have an Otome.

The success of Yukino's career in politics wasn't much of a worry for Haruka. She had supreme confidence in the older girl and her abilities, having seen all the work she did at Caeles Academy and Windbloom University. Yukino had a natural leadership quality and she managed to present her ideas, even to the opposition, in a way that almost everyone found merit in them and when they didn't, how she presented her argument tended to win over a good portion of those who made objections. All of these things and Yukino's innate goodness, how she truly wanted the best for Aries and all its people, caused Haruka to feel it would be impossible for her to not gain elected office.

Since her belief in Yukino was absolute, Haruka's main concern was her own success at Garderobe. She had to maintain her position as a member of the Trias, prove she was deserving of graduation and becoming Yukino's Otome. That was what she needed to do to fulfill her half of their promise and she wasn't about to let the older girl down, not when they were so close to achieving everything they dreamt of for so long. Extra training sessions with Miss Maria were maintained and she managed to convince her former roommate to spar with her as well, though more and more Haruka found her time with Shizuru cut short as the other girl indulged herself with her growing fanclub.

Watching Shizuru with the Corals who idolized her worried Haruka. In the brief discussions she had with Shizuru she knew that the brunette didn't believe their affection for her was real, that it had any value, and yet she devoted a great deal of time to them. Teasing and touching and doing all the things that Haruka had associated with Shizuru and it was harmless, yes, but that worry Haruka had for her friend just wouldn't go away. There was a sinking feeling she had that one day Shizuru would do this to the wrong Coral, take it too far, assume something she just shouldn't and then the results would be disastrous.

Haruka had tried to voice her concerns but Shizuru dismissed her with a charming smile, clinging to her arm and declaring her fondness for the blonde. When Haruka persisted in explaining her point of view, Shizuru went on to extol her immense sadness that as members of the Trias they had private rooms and could no longer be roommates, ending Haruka's train of thought by suggesting that if Yukino would allow it, perhaps they could still share a bed on an occasion. A remark which caused Haruka to shout louder than anyone had previously heard before as she chased Shizuru across the grounds.

For the next week, Haruka's grand pursuit of Shizuru across the Garderobe campus was a constant source of conversation. This was enough to convince the blonde to let the topic die and leave Shizuru to deal with her fanclub in whatever manner she saw appropriate. After all, it wasn't like the brunette went around telling her how to deal with people who had a habit of trailing after her wherever she went. Though she did suggest that Haruka try to control the volume and violence level of her threats when bothered by them.

Weeks passed and training consumed her as well as her developing romance with Yukino and Haruka let her mind drift from Shizuru until one day she was walking through the cafeteria and found her former roommate perplexed and sitting alone. Blinking at this, Haruka wondered where her constant swarm of admirers had gone but just as she thought this, a Coral hesitantly approached. Haruka recognized her as the No. 2 Coral, Natsuki Kruger, who had quickly risen through the ranks with her roommate Mai Tokiha who was the No. 1 Coral. A frown forming on her features, Haruka observed as Natsuki stammered and blushed her way through a conversation with the Pearl.

Shizuru remained sitting for a few moments before smoothly standing and offering that smile that always served to irritate Haruka, the one that was charm and artifice but Natsuki didn't seem to notice, her blush increasing in strength as Shizuru cupped her face in both hands. Then with surprise, Haruka watched Shizuru lean in for a kiss, observing as Natsuki's eyes went wide and her body grew stiff, Haruka winced at the sight and the sound of Natsuki's cry of protest and her slap to Shizuru's cheek. The brunette took a step back, appearing stunned, a reaction Haruka had never witnessed from the other girl before, and whatever she said to Natsuki next caused the Coral to form the most tortured expression that Haruka had ever seen as tears streamed down her face. Then she turned on her heel and ran out of the cafeteria leaving Shizuru in her wake. Haruka hadn't the slightest idea of what had just gone on but there was one thing she was certain about and that was the fact that Shizuru definitely needed her help.

Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Yukino's dorm room had become their default location. Since admitting their feelings for one another they had numerous dates across all of Wind City but they always ended up in the place that had turned into their personal sanctuary. The one place they felt free to fully explore their developing feelings and where they always went after returning from a date. They were smiling and holding hands, carefully closing the door behind them to ensure complete privacy from the older girl's curious roommate, and Yukino gave a joyful and carefree laugh as Haruka flopped down on her bed, tugging Yukino's hand to encourage her to follow suit.

"I got permission to stay out late today," Haruka murmured, her voice husky, hand sliding up to touch the brunette's cheek. The tips of her fingers tangling in Yukino's short brown hair as her other hand pressed down on the small of the brunette's back, smiling as Yukino came to rest on top of her, their faces just a breath apart. "Bubuzuke helped me convince the Principal."

"That was nice of her," said Yukino in a whisper, shivering as Haruka's hand slipped under her shirt and lightly trailed across the bare skin of her back. Giving into her own rising desire, she leaned forward, kissing the blonde in a soft and sweet exploration, moaning as Haruka's tongue met her own, tasting deeply from the younger girl and blushing as she moved to caress Haruka's breasts. She felt Haruka smile and lean into her touch, encouraging Yukino who slid her hands underneath the younger girl's shirt, stopping to lie flat against her sculptured abdomen. They parted with a gasp and Yukino rested her forehead against Haruka's, taking in a shuddering breath, her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself. Once she felt a measure of control return, she opened them and looked at the blonde, her fingers contracting against Haruka's skin which was gloriously soft to the touch. "Haruka-chan," she asked. "Is this okay?"

"Did I say to stop?" Haruka responded breathlessly. When Yukino blushed and shook her head no, Haruka grinned and she rose up to capture the brunette in a kiss, murmuring against her lips, "Then it's okay." Burying her fingers in Yukino's hair, she stroked her scalp, and gently pulled the older girl closer, kissing her harder and deeper, tilting her head for better access and forming a satisfied smile when she felt Yukino shudder from their embrace. When they separated, Haruka's voice was rough as she said, "There's nothing you could do that I wouldn't like, Yukino." Holding the brunette's face in her hands, fingers moving across her skin in a light caress, Haruka kissed her with a passionate intent, pulling away as she said, "I don't want you to hold back anymore."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino sighed and she surrendered herself to the blonde. Her touch, her taste, the sound of her voice, the soft press of her kisses, until all she knew was Haruka, becoming utterly lost in the younger girl. She had been trying so very hard to do what Haruka had just requested, to not hold back, to stop hesitating, but it was hard after spending precisely four years doing just that. Breaking habits wasn't the easiest thing for Yukino and especially a habit of this sort which was a natural one considering her somewhat retiring and bashful nature in her personal life. She learned how to be aggressive and confident in her studies and her work but in her personal life Yukino still found herself struggling, only able to be pushed along by Haruka's open encouragement and clear desire for her to speak up and take action, to seize what she wanted for herself and right now what Yukino wanted was for the blonde's shirt to be gone. She wanted to feel skin on skin, to have that added level of intimacy, and that's why she pulled her lips from the younger girl's and whispered in her ear, "Take off your shirt."

Violet eyes widened momentarily then Haruka grinned and in a swift movement she reached down to remove her shirt, tossing it carelessly aside. The blonde remained sitting, clad in her bra and skirt and Yukino swallowed hard, taking in the sight before slowly moving forward, hands reaching out to touch Haruka's breasts as she moved in for another kiss. Her hands slipped down to explore the tanned skin, absorbing the incongruence, how it was silken and soft to the touch but she could feel the hard muscles underneath, proof of the blonde's years of hard physical training. When they parted from the kiss, Haruka's hands were at the edges of her own shirt, pulling it up and Yukino started to protest but stopped when she saw the earnest plea in the other girl's eyes.

"Please," Haruka murmured, voice low and thick with desire. "I want to see you."

A dark blush covering her features, Yukino gave a nod of assent and Haruka kissed her before tugging the shirt off and unlike her own, she conscientiously folded it and placed it on the nearby bedside dresser. Turning back to Yukino, she smiled sweetly and cupped her face in both hands. "You're beautiful," Haruka said in a whisper, hands moving gently on the brunette's body, sliding up her bare skin and settling on her breasts as she kissed her deeply. Thumbs moving in a circular caress, smiling when she felt the nipples harden from her touch and as they continued kissing, Haruka leaned back on the bed, lying down and taking Yukino with her. The older girl slipped her leg in between Haruka's as their kisses increased in strength and fervor, bringing their bodies into even closer contact.

They were closer than ever before but as always it wasn't close enough, Yukino wanted to feel more, to touch more of Haruka, and the blonde's words echoing in her mind, she slipped her hands underneath Haruka's back, unsnapping the younger girl's bra. Continuing to kiss Haruka, her hands moving in a slow and deliberate movement, she slid the bra down the blonde's shoulders, smiling when she felt Haruka arch up off the bed, allowing her better access to remove the material. When it was discarded on the floor, Yukino froze in place, hovering above the younger girl, taking in everything that was before her and unable to control her impulses, she moved forward, taking one of Haruka's nipples into her mouth, feeling an odd satisfaction at the gasp the younger girl released and the feel of her fingers moving into her hair, encouraging her onward and Yukino shifted her attention from one breast to the other, her hands not remaining still, caressing the tanned skin of Haruka's bare breasts for the first time, taking in the curve and the shape, lightly squeezing them in her grip. It was all so much, too much in a way, more than Yukino thought she could ever get from Haruka and Yukino was overwhelmed that she could do this, that she could touch Haruka in the way she always wanted, that she dreamed of, and she moved upwards, seizing her lips in a kiss.

As they kissed, she felt Haruka's hands moving behind her back, towards her own bra and she froze, her confidence faltering, certain that despite what Haruka said the blonde wouldn't like what she saw and they parted from their kiss, Haruka looking at her with concerned violet eyes, her hands stilling. "Yukino," she muttered and she reached up, touching the older girl's cheek. "What's the matter?"

She couldn't say the words, it was too embarrassing, and Yukino knew Haruka would deny them, that she would say she was wrong in her assumptions about Haruka's feelings towards her body and so Yukino didn't say anything at all. Instead, she turned from Haruka, a blush covering her features and a look of shame on her face, causing Haruka to frown.

"You don't want me to see you," Haruka stated flatly and her tone had a severity to it that made Yukino flinch. Nothing but the sound of silence and then Yukino felt Haruka shift underneath her and she looked to see the blonde reaching for her bra, about to put it back on and Yukino started to object but the blonde rose an eyebrow at this response. "What?" she asked gruffly, staring at Yukino expectantly. "You can see me but I can't see you? You can touch me but I can't touch you? Is that it?"

"Haruka-chan," Yukino protested. "That's not…" She trailed off, unable to explain herself, and Haruka's frown deepened.

"Yukino," Haruka said her name in somber tones. "Are you sure you want this? That you want me?"

Her eyes going wide, Yukino gasped and focused on the other girl, her eyes tearing at the idea of having what she suddenly gained with Haruka taken away. "Yes!" she said in a panic, scooting forward, holding Haruka's hands in her own. "This is what I've wanted for years. You're what I've wanted for years, Haruka-chan. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Then why won't you let me see you? Touch you?" asked Haruka, her frown remaining, but confusion and concern in her gaze.

Endless explanations and denials were at the tip of Yukino's tongue, things she could say to Haruka that wouldn't be the whole truth but instead only a glimpse of it and it would ease the blonde's mind as well as never give away her true concerns. She could have said any of them and she knew that Haruka would believe her because Haruka trusted her absolutely, without any reservations, and that's why Yukino couldn't say them. Even if the younger girl never realized what she did, she would and living with betraying that trust Haruka placed in her, it was such an awful thing to imagine, almost as awful as the reality of living her life without the blonde at her side. Difficult as it was, embarrassing as it was, she would have to tell the truth and hope that somehow things would turn out for the better because she simply couldn't lie. Not to Haruka.

"Your body is perfect," Yukino said eventually and her voice was just a whisper that Haruka had to strain to hear. Haruka's hands were gentle on the brunette's hips, carefully tugging her forward until they were wrapped up in a loose embrace. Hiding herself against Haruka's neck, she absorbed the smell of the other girl, spicy and sweet, something Yukino couldn't quite place but had always enjoyed. "You're beautiful, flawless, and I don't look that way, Haruka-chan. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

Silence then Yukino heard and felt Haruka sigh against her as the blonde's hold on her tightened imperceptibly. "Yukino is being stupid for once," Haruka said wryly. Though Yukino squirmed in her arms, Haruka managed to maintain her hold and look at the other girl who turned from her until she wasn't able, Haruka's hand on her jaw, moving her face firmly but gently until they were looking into each other's eyes. "I don't like it when people touch me. It makes me feel uncomfortable, ever since I was a kid. Hugs from my parents, that was pretty much all I could stand until I met you. When you touch me, it feels right, it feels good, and you're the only one who makes me feel that way. That's partly responsible for helping me figure out I was in love with you but if me touching you makes you nervous and afraid then-"

"No," interrupted Yukino quickly, shaking her head. "It feels good when you touch me, Haruka-chan."

"But you don't want me to look at you," finished Haruka, staring at Yukino solemnly. "Because you think you don't look as good as I do." When Yukino turned away from her again and gave a slight nod, Haruka released an exasperated puff of air and muttered, "I don't know how to help you feel better about that, Yukino. Except to tell you that you're the only person I ever wanted to look at that way."

"Really?" Yukino's voice was small, less than a whisper, but in the silence of her room it seemed as loud as a shout.

"Really," reaffirmed Haruka, holding Yukino's face in her hands and resting their foreheads together. "I want to see you because I love you but if you don't want me to then that's okay. I can wait until you're ready, when you won't be so afraid, but don't ever think I'd be disappointed, Yukino. You're the only thing in my life that I know for sure could never disappoint me just because you're you."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name in a broken sob, clinging to the younger girl, burying her face in her neck. Haruka smiled sadly and held Yukino close and the brunette shivered as she felt the soft press of Haruka's lips on the top of her head heard a loving murmur. Hearing this from Haruka, feeling this, she wondered why she was so afraid, why she was certain Haruka would find some fault in her, and she knew it just came from her own insecurity, not any measure of proof or even a real belief that the blonde would react that way. All of this came from her, not the younger girl who had always been so very earnest and honest in her affection and desire that there wasn't any way she could doubt it, not when it came from Haruka. That's why Yukino swallowed hard, pushing down her fears and her needless anxiety, her voice wavering but growing more confident by the moment as she said, "I don't want to wait. I want you to see me now."

"Yukino," Haruka said her name worriedly, forming a frown. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," said Yukino softly, responding to the blonde's concerned protest by placing her index finger over Haruka's lips. A blush covering her features, she ducked her head, finger falling away and her sudden confidence starting to abandon her. "Unless you rather not-"

Whatever she was going to say next was silenced by the hard press of Haruka's lips against her own, moving fast and eager, exploring her with a passion that left Yukino breathless and trembling in her wake. When they separated, Haruka looked down at her with eyes dark with desire, her voice rough as she said, "I want to see you. I'll always want to see Yukino."

Then she slowly moved her hands around Yukino's back, unsnapping her bra and the material immediately loosened. Keeping her touch steady and reassuring, Haruka's hands slid to rest on the brunette's midsection as violet eyes inspected Yukino's features. Her hand slipped up to touch Yukino's cheek, her thumb moving in a circular caress. Only when the brunette's breathing evened and green eyes looked into her own, giving Haruka silent permission, did she finally go about removing the bra, sliding it off of the older girl's body with ease.

Keeping her gaze steady with Yukino's, she carefully reached back to place it on the dresser. Moving in for another kiss, this one lazy and languid, expressing all of the love and desire she had for the other girl, Haruka placed one hand at the small of Yukino's back, urging the older girl closer to her as she held the weight of Yukino's breast in the other. It was so soft, wonderfully soft and full and Haruka found herself suddenly feeling altogether hot and anxious, and her hand seemed to move of it's own accord, brushing across the surface of the nipple, delighting in the way it hardened at her touch and Haruka wanted to be closer to Yukino, this wasn't nearly enough, and she reversed their positions, easing Yukino down onto the bed and cautiously lowering her weight on top of her.

Control wasn't something that Haruka ever bothered much with, she followed her instincts and let them tell her what was right and wrong but she tried to have some control when she was with Yukino, not wanting to push the other girl into anything but suddenly all of that was gone. It had left her the moment she took Yukino in, saw her naked chest for the first time, and experienced a wave of desire and lust that she never encountered before, one that left her body aching and needy, wanting to see more, feel more, of the older girl. Her kisses moved lower, down Yukino's neck and to her chest, sucking on one breast and then the other, her caresses curious and seeking, smiling at the moans and trembles her touch caused. She came to a stop at Yukino's midsection and her hands played at the top of the brunette's skirt, moving one hand upwards, cupping Yukino's cheek, she watched as the older girl took in several shaky breaths before opening her eyes and giving a jerky nod of permission, her reply coming in a whisper that it was all right, that she wanted this.

In a smooth movement, Haruka pulled the material down, pausing only a moment before following suit with Yukino's panties and like before, she treated the clothing with far more care than her own, folding it quickly and placing it on the bedside dresser. Haruka made quick work of the rest of her own clothes, tossing them aside and standing naked before the blushing brunette who looked at her with wide eyes. Taking in the slight steam forming on Yukino's glasses, Haruka chuckled and removed them, murmuring that the older girl wouldn't need glasses now, that they were close enough to see her without them and she placed the glasses on the dresser, kissing Yukino deeply, her hands wandering the length of her body, taking in her curves and valleys until that was all she knew.

Arriving at Yukino's thighs, aware of how her moans and trembles increased, and the heat of her skin grew that much stronger, Haruka slipped her hand in between the older girl's legs, shivering at the warmth she encountered. Wet, Yukino was so wet, and it was because of her, it was for her, this was almost more than Haruka could properly comprehend and she kissed the brunette harder, sucking on her tongue as her fingers slipped into Yukino's pussy, moving in slow and steady strokes, taking in the gasps and the eager thrusts of the older girl's hips. She lowered her thumb, brushing it over Yukino's clit teasingly, increasing the pressure on her clit to match the speed of her thrusts and when Yukino came, her body rising off the bed, a frozen portrait of pleasure, Haruka drank in her cries with a kiss, absorbing them for her own.

"Yukino," Haruka said in husky tones, sliding her fingers out of the older girl, taking in her shivers and sliding her hand behind Yukino's back to hold her closer. Burying her face in the crook of Yukino's neck, she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too, Haruka-chan," said Yukino breathlessly, smiling tenderly and running her fingers through the blonde's hair. When Haruka looked up at her, she held her face in her hands and kissed her, murmuring against her lips, "And I want to make you feel good."

Haruka groaned at this, losing herself to Yukino's kisses, allowing the brunette to shift her onto her back, gasping when Yukino began a path of kisses down her body, from her neck to her collarbone, breasts and stomach, stopping at her thighs, pushing them apart with gentle force and lowering her head to taste from the younger girl for the first time. Flattening her tongue, she explored in long and slow licks, smiling when she felt Haruka's finger lace themselves into her hair, encouraging her onward and she sucked on the blonde's clit as she continued her explorations, thrusting her tongue further into Haruka's pussy, wanting to taste more, to feel more, increasing her pace until she felt Haruka shake and heard her release a hoarse cry, fingers contracting in her hair. Allowing herself to be tugged upwards by the younger girl, Yukino smiled as she rested the length of her body against Haruka's, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin, feeling completely content, she breathed in her scent and smiled as she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her, holding her close.

* * *

They woke early in the evening, just in time for dinner, and after taking a quick shower they walked hand in hand through Wind City until they arrived at a small café near Windbloom University's campus. Placing orders with their waitress, they sat in a happy daze, caught up in one another's presence and oblivious to the outside world. They would have remained that way if not for the interruption of their food arriving and as they ate, the manners Yukino was raised with took hold and she asked about the progress of Haruka's studies at Garderobe.

"They're going good for me," Haruka said, taking a large bite of her sandwich. The blonde paused to swallow and continued, "But bubuzuke hasn't been acting like herself ever since the incident with Kruger. I could've taken the number one spot from her if I wanted but it wouldn't be fair when she's like this. Trouble is, no matter what I do she won't talk to me about it. She's just being stubborn and stupid," Haruka grumbled.

"Kruger-san slapped her, isn't that right?" questioned Yukino, recalling what Haruka told her about that day.

"Yeah," said Haruka, spearing a vegetable with her fork and chewing on it thoughtfully. "I got some of the Corals who are always following me around to tell me about it since bubuzuke won't say anything. Apparently Kruger asked Shizuru if she could be her heya-gakkari."

"A room attendant?" Yukino asked, looking a bit uncertain if what she said was correct.

Giving a nod of assent, Haruka continued, "I guess bubuzuke responded with her usual flirty routine and Kruger didn't take well to it. Seems to me like Kruger maybe had real feelings for Shizuru or who she thought was Shizuru since all those little Corals were rambling about her being disillusioned or something after having bubuzuke come onto her." Haruka snorted in disdain and muttered, "If you ask me both of them are acting like idiots. Kruger for assuming things about Shizuru just like everybody else then getting pissy when everything she assumed turns out not to be true and the bubuzuke for thinking everybody really wants her to act like she thinks they do." Her face screwing up in a look of confusion, Haruka scratched the back of her head and blinked. "Did that even make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, Haruka-chan," said Yukino kindly though she gave a soft laugh at the adorable look that the blonde was wearing. Reaching out to hold the younger girl's hand, she squeezed it gently. "You want to help Shizuru-san, don't you?"

In response, Haruka automatically blustered and tried to play off her own concern with denials until she looked into Yukino's green eyes that were warm and accepting and she groaned, then relented in a mumble, "I want to help the bubuzuke. I owe her."

"Why is that?" asked Yukino curiously.

At first she thought Haruka was simply concerned for a friend but in a way, it made more sense if the blonde felt somewhat obligated as Haruka simply wasn't the type to go interfering in other peoples personal lives. If she was totally honest, she often experienced a twinge of jealousy towards Shizuru because of all the time she was granted with Haruka and the fact that she got to see a side of Haruka that Yukino didn't. There was also the fact that Shizuru Viola painted an almost uncanny image of perfection and it was hard not to feel inadequate in comparison. Although the hours they had spent in bed together today, exploring every last inch of each other's bodies and hearing the love and the lust in Haruka's voice as she said her name, well, that reassured Yukino immensely.

"If it wasn't for Shizuru I wouldn't have realized how I feel for you," Haruka revealed in serious tones, though a reddish tinge covered her cheeks, exposing her embarrassment on letting Yukino know about this. "The least I can do is give her a hand with Kruger."

There were countless things that Yukino was positive weren't acknowledged about Haruka and the chief amongst them was how sweet she was. How she had a level of concern and care a great deal of other people didn't possess and her worry for Shizuru in this instance was yet another example of this and it made the brunette love her that much more. "Then we'll find a way to help her," said Yukino resolutely.

"We?" Haruka questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"If Haruka-chan wants to help Shizuru-san then so do I," said Yukino in matter of fact tones. "And it doesn't seem like you've had much luck on your own."

"Bubuzuke won't listen to what I have to say," groused Haruka, forming a scowl as she thought about it.

"How do you think Shizuru-san feels about Kruger-san?" asked Yukino gently.

"She likes her," said Haruka plainly, leaning back in her chair and lifting the top legs off the ground. "Only she doesn't know what to do about it. Bubuzuke never had anyone reject her advances like that. I mean, not even I go that far, I push her off and I yell but slap her? I never did that because as annoying as her being all clingy with me is there's not any real harm in it as far I as I can see. It's just her way but Kruger… she didn't like it." Haruka paused, frowning deeply and resting her chin on her hand that was balled up in a fist. "I think she wanted something more from Shizuru. Something genuine, something real, instead of the act she's always putting on and bubuzuke knows that and I figure the reason she's been hiding herself away is she's finally found out she wants the same thing. Problem is, she won't do anything about it. She avoids Kruger at all costs, feels ashamed for what she did in the cafeteria, trying to kiss her and putting on all her usual moves."

"What about Kruger-san?" Yukino pursued.

"Same thing," grunted Haruka, letting the chair fall forward onto all four legs. "She avoids Shizuru and won't talk to anybody. The way they're both acting it's easy to see they're suited to each other, acting stupid and stubborn in all the same ways."

Smiling at this, recognizing the concern in the midst of Haruka's complaints, Yukino murmured, "If they won't listen to any advice then perhaps it would be best to show them what you mean." When Haruka blinked at this and looked at her in confusion, her smile widened and Yukino continued, "You just need to arrange a situation where Shizuru-san and Kruger-san are confronted by how they feel for one another, that's all." Haruka frowned and demanded how she could do that and Yukino tilted her head, wearing a contemplative expression before an idea sprang to mind. "The enrollment battles are starting soon, aren't they?"

"Two weeks," said Haruka, her frown remaining. "I got you a ticket, remember?"

The smile on her face becoming that much larger, Yukino felt the beginnings of a plan form, and leaning across the table, she explained it to Haruka whose violet eyes went wide and as she heard the details a matching smile soon formed on her features. Yukino's solution was something that Haruka never would have come up with on her own and to the blonde it was evidence of why they belonged together, how any situation, no matter how difficult and confounding, could always be solved when she worked with Yukino.

Even when the problem was as frustrating as her former roommate.

* * *

An hour every day the members of the Trias had to be in their official council room. When they were in the room and if they were in it together was entirely up to them but an hour every day was the rule. This was so they could be approached by other students with their concerns and questions and it was an unspoken tradition for Haruka and Shizuru to spend their hour together. Usually it was a lively affair filled with talk and protesting from Haruka as Shizuru clung onto her but lately it was silent and awkward and Haruka loathed it.

That's why she decided to put Yukino's plan into action by launching into a tirade about what's required of an Otome, hoping to get some response from Shizuru who continued to stare out the window, a melancholy expression on her features. Haruka frowned severely at this. It was far worse than she feared. Clearing her throat, she loudly declared her intention to be the No. 1 Pearl and waited for a reaction. Again, nothing, just Shizuru staring out the window, her expression depressed and utterly unlike herself. Gritting her teeth in irritation, Haruka quickly lost her patience and demanded to know if the brunette was even listening to her.

At long last, she was given a response when Shizuru turned to face her and replied, "Yes." She considered the blonde carefully, tilting her head. "Is that what you want to do?" A pale imitation of her usual teasing smile tugged at her lips and Haruka found it almost painful to look upon, it was so unlike the other girl, as Shizuru drawled, "But I'm always ready to give Haruka-san the title of number one without doing this."

"You," Haruka growled the word, unable to hold her feelings back anymore. "Get a grip!" Shizuru blinked at this, her rust colored eyes reflecting a real surprise at Haruka's outburst. Though Haruka was hardly done, she was on a roll, all of her opinions about the situation came spilling out as she looked at this sad and pathetic version of her former roommate which thoroughly annoyed her. "Ever since that Coral gave you the cold shoulder, you've become such a coward! Get a grip and realize your true feelings!"

"My true feelings?" said Shizuru in a whisper.

"That's right!" said Haruka, staring Shizuru down and wondering if maybe they wouldn't need to put Yukino's plan into action. For the first time in weeks it seemed like she might be getting through to Shizuru. "You're always giggling as if you don't care but your true nature is nothing like that."

For a moment, Haruka saw a glimmer of something there. Hope, fear, realization, something, but it quickly disappeared as the polite mask was put back into place and Shizuru offered her a cup of tea. Suddenly thirsty from all her yelling, Haruka asked for a second cup, grumbling as she observed the weary smile the brunette formed at her request. She wasn't entirely dense, she knew that Shizuru wanted to get rid of her, just like she knew she wouldn't be able to get her to understand anything with words. It seemed the plan would have to be used.

Grabbing Shizuru's hand in her own, Haruka began a determined walk through Garderobe, absently noting this was the first time she had done such a thing. Usually she was the one pulled all over the place by Shizuru, protesting heartily along the way, but in comparison Shizuru was quiet, allowing Haruka to drag her along until she recognized they were heading into the Coral dorm and she started to question Haruka about it only to find herself silenced as they stopped at the door to Natsuki Kruger and Mai Tokiha's room.

"Oi!" Haruka knocked on the door loudly, noticing with a grimace they had attracted a crowd of Coral students. Much as she disliked all the invasive attention Shizuru tended to attract it did serve her purpose on this occasion and so she put up with the squeals of her and Shizuru's names. "Natsuki Kruger!" Haruka called out, deciding to open the door as she grew sick of waiting. "You in here?"

They stepped into the room amidst more squeals of their names from the gathering Corals and Natsuki, ever the obedient and proper student, jumped to her feet upon seeing the figures of her two sempai. "Yes!" she stammered in response, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Huh," muttered Haruka, scratching her cheek and suddenly giving pause. Although she worked all this out with Yukino and she was sure it would succeed because it was Yukino's plan and Yukino was never wrong about things of this nature she never considered asking anyone this question before and found herself at a loss despite it being an act. "It's a bit late but I've decided I want you to be my heya-gakkari."

"Haruka-san!" Shizuru exclaimed and Haruka grinned on getting an actual emotion from the brunette. "That's-"

"So what?" Haruka blustered, puffing her cheeks out and folding her arms across her chest, enjoying the cries of Shizuru's Coral fanclub for once. "You're too late. Ah," Haruka paused to consider, forming what she hoped was a thoughtful expression though she had no idea if she was fooling anybody. It seemed like Shizuru and Natsuki didn't know what she was up to but the busty redhead, Mai, she might be another story. "How about a challenge at the enrollment battles then? Whoever wins will make this girl their heya-gakkari."

Three years they spent together at Garderobe and never had Haruka seen Shizuru's eyes flash like they did now, sparking with a dangerous and real intent, a grim smile playing on her lips as she agreed to Haruka's challenge. Shaking hands on it, they exited the Coral dorm and Haruka immediately set about training because she knew what that look meant, that Shizuru would be fighting with her whole heart perhaps for the very first time and that was a very daunting prospect indeed but it was also an exciting one. She would finally get to see what Shizuru was like in battle when she fought with her heart as well as her head and to win against that Haruka would need more than guts.

* * *

Five seconds.

Watching battles, especially Haruka's battles, wasn't something Yukino did often. She was well aware of the blonde's fighting style or some would argue, lack thereof, and she knew how the younger girl was fearless in her encounters. How she fought with everything she had and possessed little regard for her own safety if it meant winning the task at hand and there wasn't anything Yukino hated more than seeing Haruka hurt.

That being the case, Yukino didn't watch a great many of Haruka's battles but the ones she did watch, they never ended like this. They never ended in five seconds with a frightening ferocity that caused Yukino to blanch and cry out in genuine horror, rushing through the coliseum and demanding to be taken to the infirmary, all the while the image of Haruka's broken form filling her minds eye and she wondered why she felt so compelled to help other Otome trainee in the first place. Not when she did such a thing to Haruka. It was beyond her comprehension how Shizuru could be Haruka's friend and do that to her. She knew they fought regularly in Garderobe, that friends became enemies in battle, and Haruka wouldn't want the other girl to hold back in a fight but it was all so very awful to Yukino, how Haruka looked after this battle.

After much debating and arguing and finally some conceding, Yukino was allowed into the Garderobe infirmary where Haruka lay prone on strange cot, her face covered in bandages and her arm in a cast. The doctor reassured her that with the nanomachines in her system her broken arm would heal in a week and the cuts on her face and body would be fine in just a day. Despite this, Yukino couldn't ease her mind, the worry and the fear eating at her and she wondered if she could really do this. If she could be Haruka's Master and send her, as an Otome, out in the world to fight battles far worse than this one. Battles which could hurt her badly, possibly even end her life.

Though as Master and Otome if Haruka died then Yukino would die with her and bleak as this prospect was, Yukino was almost glad for it because she didn't know if she could go on living if she gave the command which led to Haruka's death. Sending Haruka into battle wouldn't be easy for her, she knew this with utmost certainty, and she knew she wouldn't want to do it out of fear of losing her and she wondered if this would be a good quality to have as a President. Doubtless it would make her more pragmatic and less apt to act heedlessly on her emotions in the instances when Aries was attacked by the terrorists which often plagued their small homeland.

Stealth and trickery, that was how Shizuru won the battle. Haruka fought like she lived, she was open and honest about her intent, charging at Shizuru with a strength that was overwhelming but Shizuru sidestepped and gained the advantage and in five seconds it was over and half the coliseum was destroyed and Haruka… Haruka was lying crumpled in the rubble and Yukino was horrified at the result. It shocked Yukino at times, how Haruka could be that strong because of how gentle the blonde always treated her. Brushing her fingers softly against Haruka's forehead, pushing back loose strands of hair, she smiled softly and murmured the younger girl's name. Gasping when violet eyes opened just moments later and Haruka offered a sleepy smile by way of greeting, one that Yukino returned with a tearful smile of her own.

With permission from the doctor, they left the infirmary, and while it was the first time Yukino was truly allowed on the Garderobe grounds, her focus was entirely on Haruka, not their surroundings. Though she did note with a frown the attention that the blonde gained from the Corals as they made their way to her dorm room. Helping Haruka down on her bed, Yukino inspected the small room. She often imagined what the blonde's room looked like, mostly because Haruka wasn't adept at describing things and she blushed as she saw a framed photograph of herself on the desk and blinked in confusion on seeing her old pair of glasses that went missing some time ago. Lifting the glasses up, she turned to Haruka and looked at her with a questioning expression, smiling when the younger girl blushed and ducked her head.

"It's stupid," Haruka muttered, keeping her gaze away from Yukino as she spoke. "When I first got here I really wanted to have something of yours with me and I thought since you couldn't wear them anymore it'd be okay if I took your old glasses."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name affectionately, putting the glasses down and walking over to the blonde. Holding Haruka's face in her hands and lifting her chin until their eyes met, she smiled sweetly and kissed Haruka tenderly, stretching her fingers across her cheek in a light caress. "It's not stupid at all."

"Having them helps me remember what I'm working so hard for," admitted Haruka quietly, wrapping her good arm around Yukino's waist and pulling the brunette closer. Resting her head against Yukino's chest, she continued, "Somehow they keep me focused."

Incredibly sweet and caring and heartbreakingly endearing, Haruka was all those things in this moment, and Yukino felt such love for her it was as if her heart would burst from the emotion. Leaning down to kiss the top of Haruka's head, Yukino sighed and wanted this moment to last forever, this moment where Haruka was safe, though she hated the fact that the other girl was injured, forming a dark expression when she thought about the battle and Shizuru's treatment of Haruka. She subtly held Haruka that much firmer in her grip, a strange fear seizing her, not wanting anymore harm to come to the blonde. They remained in silence until Haruka shifted in her arms to peer up at her.

"Yukino," said Haruka seriously, studying her with a gaze that told the other girl quite clearly that she wouldn't accept any excuses or attempts to avoid answering whatever question she was about to voice. "How long did the battle with bubuzuke last?"

If she could, Yukino wouldn't reply but she knew that wasn't an option from the stubborn set of Haruka's jaw and she averted her eyes, her hands contracting into fists as she thought about that awful battle and the sight of Haruka crumpled under the weight of that wall and Shizuru looking elegant and perfect and agonizingly regal as she bowed to the cheering coliseum. Yukino despised having to remember that. She despised it and she would do anything to remove the memory. "Five seconds," she said stiffly.

Silence reigned and Yukino wondered if Haruka was in shock. Even her defeat from Abigail Amsden didn't occur in such a short period of time and in such a devastating manner. Then a loud snort filled the air, contemptuous and holding a bizarre sort of humor, and Yukino turned to observe Haruka who wore a wry smile on her features. "Bubuzuke's been holding back," Haruka remarked. Her gaze fell to her arm wrapped up in a cast and lifted it slightly. "This is plenty enough proof of that." Moving more carefully than she would have under normal circumstances, she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm betting this is the only time she's gone all out. Which means those other times when she beat me she did it without even trying." Giving a low chuckle, Haruka muttered, "Real nice joke on me, bubuzuke."

Fair play was something inherently important to Haruka, it had been hammered into her by her parents. They taught her that whenever possible you should meet your opponent on a field of battle that was level, where both parties had an equal chance for victory. Of course, she knew in the real world there wasn't always room for that, especially when you were fighting wars, but they raised her to believe battles were best fought in such a manner. For Haruka to feel that way, to live that way, having that as her core belief as a fighter, and then to find out the person she considered her rival for all this time at Garderobe hadn't been trying in her previous battles against her? Just the idea of it would be crushing but to have it played out in a glaringly evident way that Haruka couldn't deny was so much worse. It made Yukino hate Shizuru Viola and wonder if the other girl was ever really a friend to the blonde or if she was just someone who enjoyed toying with Haruka.

Those feelings had to be pushed aside though because right now they didn't matter. What mattered was Haruka and helping her, removing that awful expression from her face that told Yukino that the younger girl didn't think herself good enough. "Shizuru-san was fighting for Kruger-san in the battle though," Yukino gently reminded, sitting down on the bed and smiling softly when Haruka looked to her. "Perhaps she fought so much harder because of that. Wouldn't Haruka-chan fight harder if I was the prize in a battle?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Haruka, looking offended that Yukino would think differently. Yukino smiled wider at this and pushed a lock of hair from Haruka's eyes, caressing her cheek as the blonde grumbled, "That's not it though. I suspected she was holding back but I figured it was little stuff, like on the written exams, maybe not using her full speed but this…" Haruka trailed off and her face grew dark and brooding. "She's been letting me win. There's no way she hasn't. Not if she's really as good as she was today."

"Haruka-chan," said Yukino helplessly, lost as to how she could help, and feeling her resentment towards Shizuru rising.

"Stupid bubuzuke," Haruka muttered this as if it were a curse, causing Yukino to smile because she found it strangely cute. Thrusting her arm that was in a cast into the air, she declared, "I'm going to give you a good spanking for tricking me all this time! And after that I'll make sure you fight me with your whole strength from now on! Otherwise my victories don't count for anything." Yukino laughed at this and Haruka looked to the brunette. "What?" she demanded, her brow furrowing at the older girl's reaction. "I can't be depressed forever. How am I going to beat her that way? I've lost all of this training time because of her playing games with me, acting weaker than she really is, do you know how much stronger I could've gotten fighting against bubuzuke at her full power? It's been a waste of my training and I'll punish her for that. You'll see."

More than anything Yukino hated seeing Haruka hurt in battle but she knew Haruka loved fighting just like she knew Haruka loved anything physical. It was in the blonde's nature, she was an active person and active people got injured, but it was in times like these that Yukino loved her the most. When Haruka faced a hardship that would crush and utterly destroy others, and instead picked herself right back up and returned with an even fiercer determination. Shizuru might be faster and smarter, but Haruka never gave up and Yukino thought that was a trait you could only be born with while the things Shizuru excelled at, to some degree, could be learned.

And if she knew her Haruka, they would be learned well.


	9. Chapter 9

Crossing the Windbloom University campus, Yukino absently returned the greetings of her fellow students but kept her gaze fixed on the piece of paper she held in her hand. The one that informed her only four more classes were required in order for her to graduate which meant she would be receiving both of her degrees in three months if everything went well. Yukino had always kept track of her classes, how far she had to go, her credit accumulation and things of that nature, but finding this out when she went in for her semester meeting with her academic advisor was something of a shock. She realized graduation would be arriving soon but not this soon.

Walking into her dorm and unlocking the front door, she headed into her room and sat on the bed, still staring at the paper. She would have to increase her efforts to find a position in Aries. There were tentative talks going on with the Mayor of Caeles and she also had some interesting prospects in the Sol state government but if she was going to graduate in three months she would need a definitive offer. Lifting her gaze, she focused on the phone on her desk and rose to her feet, dialing the private number to her father's office. Her attention drifted back to the paper once again as the phone rang and she sighed, sitting down in the chair and wondering if perhaps her father was in a staff meeting.

"Senator Chrysant's office," the cheerful voice of her father's longtime secretary, Genevieve, greeted her.

"Genevieve," said Yukino, smiling because there was something about the older woman which always improved her mood. "It's Yukino. I wanted to speak to my father if it's possible. Is he available or should I call back?"

"Yukino!" Genevieve exclaimed and Yukino heard the familiar sound of her shuffling papers and the loud squeak of her chair. "Let me have a peek. I think he just got off a conference call with the Ambassador from Florince…" A clunk sounded she heard Genevieve knocking on a door and questioning her father then seconds later there were footsteps and the secretary returned to the line, a bit breathless as she said, "Hang on a minute, I'll transfer you in. Before I let you go, how are you doing at school over there in Windbloom?"

"Fantastic," said Yukino warmly. "I'm about to graduate next semester."

"Already? Goodness, you do work fast. My Caroline still has two years to go and she graduated with you," Genevieve mused. "You always were an ambitious one though. Get it from your father, I imagine. I'm transferring you in now."

"Thank you, Genevieve," said Yukino with a laugh.

"Yukino?" Makoto Chrysant's low and soothing voice rumbled in her ear. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Father, it's me," said Yukino, laughing again and wondering who else he thought it could have been. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"You and your mother never bother me," said Makoto with dry humor. "It's the rest of the world that does it. How are you doing? Is everything going well at your school? There isn't any problem, is there?" Each question came in rapid fire succession causing Yukino to smile widely.

"No, not unless you count graduating early as a problem," said Yukino, a touch of pride coming out in her voice. Though she was initially stunned to find out she would be done with school so soon she was happy for it because the sooner she graduated the sooner she could work and start building up the momentum to run for public office and hopefully be in a position to request Haruka as her Otome.

"Really? When?" asked Makoto, surprise reflected in his tone.

"It'll be next semester. So in three months," said Yukino. She paused and nibbling on her lower lip, she tried to work out how to say what she wanted to next without seeming like someone begging for hand outs and scraps. All of her life she tried her best to earn things on her own rather than get them handed to her because of family's name, influence, and wealth. This wasn't always the easiest task and Yukino knew it couldn't always be done but she tried her best. That's why asking this of her father wasn't the simplest thing. "Father," she said slowly. "You know I want to begin a career in public service. I'm aware you've been against my doing this but it's what I truly want. I've been speaking to Mayor Fiedler and some representatives from Sol state government but I haven't been able to gain an actual offer of employment yet. I was wondering if you knew of anyone who might be needing an aide or any additional staff."

No response came and Yukino wondered if he was more upset than she predicted about her desire to go into politics then she heard the sound of a door shutting quietly and her father sitting down. "Yukino," Makoto said her name in solemn tones that he hadn't used on her since he told her about her grandmother's death. "I've decided that I won't be running for reelection next year."

"What?" said Yukino, her voice just a whisper. "But… why?"

"I'm tired," said Makoto frankly and she could hear it in his voice. To tell the truth, she had been hearing it for years, and her mother too but she thought his weariness with the frustrations he had to deal with would never cause him to leave the job because of all the joy he felt when he was able to accomplish something he felt would truly benefit the people of Sol and Aries. "I've had enough. I know all the games, how to get what I want, but I'm sick of playing them. I've done this for twenty five years and I think maybe that's been too long. Everyone becomes cynical in this line of work but there comes a time when you're too cynical to be effective. I worry I might be reaching it. That's why I think it would be best for me to retire and let someone else have a chance, someone who isn't quite so jaded as me."

"Father," said Yukino, still feeling a bit stunned. She always imagined when she finally became an elected official she would be his colleague in some sense and to have him leave just as she began her own career was jarring. "Does mother know?"

"Yes and the leader of our party," said Makoto matter of factly. "Sato was less than pleased when I told him. Until I suggested the perfect replacement, that is. Someone I think with a little grooming and ample party support could easily win my seat in the upcoming election."

"Duncan Lyons?" Yukino questioned, immediately thinking of the young congressman who was something of a protégé of her father's.

"Duncan is a good man but he's happy serving a smaller constituency," replied Makoto. He was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm speaking about you, Yukino. You want to run for public office, don't you?"

"Me?" echoed Yukino, her eyes going wide and she suddenly felt very dizzy.

"You don't have the experience," said Makoto bluntly. "But you have the intelligence and you have the Chrysant name. I've convinced Sato to give you the full backing of the Egalitarian party and I'm prepared to be there every step of the way to help with the campaign."

"Father, thank you, but I can't be a Senator, not this soon," said Yukino, her dizziness subsiding but the shock not quite gone.

"Is that just what you think or is that what you believe?" questioned Makoto, his voice somber. "Because if you truly want to be a Senator I can almost guarantee your successful election. Name recognition and family legacies go much further than you would think, Yukino."

"But I'm only nineteen," said Yukino and she couldn't get over the fact her father seemed to be utterly serious about this suggestion. "The Referendums, they'll rip us apart, rip me apart, in the election about my age. It's going to be a huge issue."

"At eighteen you're a legal adult in Aries. You can vote, run for office, serve in our armed forces, and drink alcohol," Makoto responded, not sounding the least ruffled. "Besides that, you'll be twenty by the time you run. The Referendums will make an issue out of your age but it's hardly illegal for you to run and when you debate and give speeches they'll just look that much more foolish when you outwit your older and supposedly wiser opponent. Besides," he had a hint of sardonic humor to his voice. "Sol has been a Egalitarian controlled state since its inception. I hardly think you are enough to change that. Not with how staunchly opposed ninety percent of our constituents are to the Referendum policy positions. Even if they were to send a moderate they would have a slim chance of success."

"Father," Yukino said in a whisper and she knew it was ridiculous, the idea of her replacing him, taking his seat in the Senate but he made it seem so feasible and it was what she wanted, wasn't it? To be an elected official like he was, to serve Aries and its people. She could do that if she became a Senator and he was right, what he said about Sol, it was the most staunchly Egalitarian state in all of Aries. Almost all of the public officials were from their party and a Referendum hadn't been voted into real power for at least fifty years. "Do you really think I have a chance?"

"I think you have a very good chance," said Makoto and Yukino could hear the sincerity in his words. "Yukino," he murmured. "I know it seems I've brought this up out of nowhere but I've been thinking about it for some time and if you feel you would be ready I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have in my seat. But take time to consider it, won't you? Don't dismiss it because you start hearing all of the things the Referendums will say in the election race, think for yourself, what you want, what you could do, then make your decision."

"I'll think about it, I promise," said Yukino softly, her mind already whirling with the possibilities.

"Good," said Makoto and she heard the sound of a door opening and Genevieve's cheerful voice in the background. "I'm sorry, Yukino, but I have to go. They're convening a meeting for the defense committee in an hour and Senator Tarquin wants to meet with me before it starts."

"It's all right," Yukino reassured. "Father," she said slowly, starting to get a small handle on what he had offered her today. "Whatever I decide, I wanted to say thank you for believing in me. It means a lot."

"Believing in you is one of the easiest things I could do," said Makoto affectionately. "I love you and please, call your mother, won't you? She'll yell at me if she finds out I've spoken to you today and she hasn't. The yelling is never fun."

"I'll call her in a few minutes," said Yukino with a chuckle. "Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Makoto replied and then there was the click of the line going dead and Yukino hung up the phone as she leaned back in her chair, trying to absorb their conversation.

Since she was a little girl some part of her had always wanted to take after her father. She saw him give speeches, help people, doing things that actually mattered for their country and she wanted to be like that. Yukino just never imagined it would be in the exact position he held for so long. What did he say? Think about what she wanted, what she believed, and not focus on what the Referendums would use for reasons against her being elected into office. Senators in Aries were important figures, almost all of their Presidents came from the Senate with a handful emerging from Governor positions from the seven states. If she became a Senator like her father, if she was able to take over his seat, then becoming a candidate for President was easily a possibility in the future.

Her mind drifted to the timing of the election. Voting would take place three months after her birthday, she would be twenty as her father mentioned but most importantly, the results of the election and her entrance into office and power as a Senator would occur before Haruka's graduation from Garderobe. This meant if she could win the election, become the Jr. Senator for the state of Sol, she could request the blonde as her Otome almost immediately which would effectively destroy her largest concern about their future together. Yukino didn't want to mention it to Haruka, worry her needlessly, but she had been fixated on how she could have Haruka as her Otome. There weren't any benefactor systems and only those approved by the Senate Otome committee were given permission to have an Otome and these approvals were usually given to members of the Senate and state Governors. Just the President and Armed Forces were outside committee's control in this matter and Yukino knew unless she was on that same power level of a Senator or Governor than the very idea of her requesting an Otome through the committee would be laughable. They would dismiss it instantly.

There was also the fact that her father's Otome, Meister Dorothy Lonsdale, stated on previous occasions that she would like to retire at the same time as Makoto Chrysant, saying after twenty years of serving him and ten years serving General Molson would've provided Aries with an acceptable period of service. This left an open position for a Meister Otome for the state of Sol and Yukino was certain Haruka would easily meet the committee's approval to receive Meister Lonsdale's GEM. The blonde was Pearl No. 2, a member of the Trias, and she consistently performed above the standards set for Pearl students at Garderobe. If that didn't qualify her, Yukino didn't know what could.

She wanted this.

She wanted to be a Senator, she wanted to run in the upcoming election, she wanted it and she wanted it badly, and what's more, something in Yukino told her she could succeed. She could become a Senator and she could request Haruka as her Otome and their childhood dream, it would finally come true. Leaning back in her chair, Yukino suddenly felt dizzy. Everything was very real now because it was eerily close to being in her grasp and she wondered if she could really be this lucky. Discovering Haruka returned her feelings was amazing enough but to also be granted this opportunity to fulfill her dream by being elected to public office and have the blonde with her always as her Otome, it was everything she wanted, everything she worked for, and it was so close she could almost reach out and touch it.

This had to happen because Yukino was aware of how difficult it was for an Otome to get reassigned from their original positions in Aries. If she wasn't elected, if she didn't become a Senator and couldn't request Haruka for her Otome before she graduated then the blonde would be placed with another politician or perhaps a member of the military and if she was then it might take years for her to be reassigned to Yukino's service and if that happened their relationship…

Haruka loved her, Haruka was in love with her, Yukino knew this, she had faith in it, and she knew it would never change because that was who Haruka was. Once she decided something, felt something, believed in something, she never wavered and Yukino knew that would apply to her feelings of love but if Haruka served another Master their time together would be reduced to almost nothing. Otomes were the ultimate soldiers and bodyguards, completely loyal and utterly devoted to their Master, they spent day and night by their side protecting them and faithfully following their commands. As a Meister Otome there was hardly any time for a personal life, not when your existence is dedicated to another person, and if that person wasn't the one you were in love with then your time with your love would become nearly null.

It couldn't happen, Yukino wouldn't allow it. Haruka would be with her, she would be her Otome, and they would be together. Anything else was unbearable and she couldn't stand the thought of it much less the reality. Her mind made up and her path decided, Yukino began to work out the strategy she could employ during the upcoming election to refute the expected Referendum protests of inexperience and youth.

By the time she was done it was well into the early morning and she had just three hours of sleep before her first class but she happy. Exhausted and weary but happy because at last she had her future in front of her and everything was decided.

* * *

Life was funny in that it could change drastically in just a matter of moments. Yukino's conversation with her father added a new level of determination and an almost frantic pace to her current life at Windbloom University. When she was done with classes for the day, she called her father, informing him of her decision to run in the election and immediately she was occupied for hours on the phone, talking to this advisor and that polling expert, even speaking to Geoffrey Sato, the leader of the Egalitarian party about her campaign strategy. By the time she finally managed to escape what she now considered the evil grip of the phone, Yukino was thoroughly in need of some fresh air to clear her mind. Which is why she started a wandering walk through Wind City and found herself standing in front of the store, Backstage, staring at a life size cut out of Haruka in the window and wondering how in the world they managed to create something like that.

The store wasn't a mystery to her, Yukino heard about it from Haruka, who always spoke about it in disdain, mostly because workers from there usually attempted to follow the blonde around whenever she exited Garderobe to visit Yukino, always trying to snap photographs along the way and Haruka had very little patience for things like that. This led to more than one confrontation and Haruka trying to get Shizuru to support her in a measure to restrict Backstage's access to Otomes. A measure which didn't go anywhere because it was entirely impossible for something like that to be effective in the first place since they had as much right as anyone when an Otome was in the public eye. It wasn't a decision Haruka was happy about to say the least and to this day she grumbled whenever the store was mentioned.

A smile tugging at her lips as she pictured the blonde's scowl, Yukino wondered what Haruka would say if she knew they made one of the covert photographs they had taken of her into this life size standee. Most certainly it wouldn't be anything good. Before she was fully aware of it, Yukino was walking towards the entrance of Backstage and entering the shop. Despite her curiosity she had never been inside because of Haruka's adamant opposition to its existence but that cut out of Haruka was just too much of a lure and she walked inside, her eyes going wide as she took in rows and rows of merchandise dedicated to Otome. There were posters on the walls and a large television which had a constant stream of videos from the various Garderobe battles to Meister Otome appearances on the news. There were even shelves filled with tiny figurines of Meister Otome and Yukino automatically drifted over to one such shelf when she took notice a figure with wavy blonde hair in a grey and white outfit that was all too familiar.

Posed with her fist thrust outwards in a roundhouse punch and a wild grin frozen on her features, was a miniature version of Haruka in her Pearl uniform and unable to help herself, Yukino reached out to hold the figurine in her hands. The eyes were a little too close together and the hair longer than it was currently but it was a wonderful approximation of Haruka and Yukino was charmed by it. Immediately, she brought her gaze down to the price tag and grinned when she saw it was well within the price range she gave herself on items she considered wants and not needs while she was away at university. Her parents gave her a sizable monthly allowance but she was never one to be an extravagant spender, it simply wasn't in her nature, but she thought for something like this, even if it was out of her range, she'd make an exception.

"A Haruka fan!" an enthusiastic voice declared and Yukino turned to see a gangly man with spiky black hair standing behind her. He was clad in a jeans and a t-shirt which had the shop name printed on it. The nametag he work identified him as Meister Kieran. "There aren't enough of us in the world. The Destroyer Armitage should garner more respect as the No. 2 Pearl and highest ranking Otome trainee ever produced by the country of Aries, don't you think? Viola hogs way too much of the spotlight."

"The Destroyer Armitage?" echoed Yukino, her eyes going wide.

"That's what the other students call her at Garderobe. You didn't know?" questioned Kieran and he frowned faintly, looking as if he was reconsidering calling her another Haruka fan. "It's because she's destroyed the Garderobe coliseum more than any other Otome trainee in the entire history of the academy. Not to mention her wrecking several other buildings, random school supplies, and countless weapons."

"She didn't mean to smash that desk," defended Yukino as she recalled Haruka recently telling her that she got particularly frustrated during her Otome Law class and wound up without a desk shortly after. "Haruka-chan sometimes doesn't know her own strength."

"Haruka-chan?" Kieran raised an eyebrow and a grin played on his lips. Yukino blushed at this and he chuckled. "It suits her somehow. I like calling her The Destroyer Armitage because I think it gives her the respect she's due. Otome fans are all looking to Viola to be the best of the new Meisters but I think Haruka has a good chance. Viola is smooth and charming but there's just something about her I don't find honest. Not like Haruka, she always let's you know what she feels, she's done it enough with me whenever I try to take her photo, anyway." He laughed at this and nodded to the life size standee of the blonde in the window. "I got the photo that came from last week when she left the school on one of her little trips to Windbloom University. She noticed me after three minutes and I had to abandon all hopes of getting more reels. I'm a fan of Haruka's but that doesn't mean I want my body damaged by her. Even if I love her motto of power, skill, and guts I don't want her to be using those things on me."

"Windbloom University?" Yukino questioned, becoming very nervous. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Haruka, anything but, though something in her had a sinking feeling about letting anyone in this store know about their romance.

"Yes," said Kieran thoughtfully. "She must know someone there. A girl about your height and the same hair color. I've never gotten a good look at her because Haruka either scares me off before I can have the chance or she loses me in the crowd. One day though," he said with an expression of total resolve, "I'll get both of their photos! Then we can do a special on Haruka's real life romance instead of just advertising the doujin with her and Viola which aren't selling that well anymore since the enrollment exam outed her relationship with the No. 2 Coral. If I didn't know about her actual romance I'd feel bad for Haruka, getting thrown over like that."

Feeling entirely justified in her need to keep her romance with Haruka a secret in this particular setting, Yukino blinked at the mention of Shizuru and doujin and Kieran must have noticed her complete lack of understanding. Laughing and giving a bright smile, he walked over to a nearby section of the store where hundreds upon hundreds of comic books were displayed and grabbed one from the shelf. He handed it over to Yukino who took the comic and stared at the cover in shock.

There were amazingly good likenesses of Haruka and Shizuru on the front and Haruka was holding Shizuru in a close embrace, her hands firmly placed on her hips, a dangerous grin on her lips and her head lowered for a kiss while Shizuru was rising up into Haruka wearing a sly smile on her features. Opening the comic quickly, she flipped through the pages and found it detailed the romance between the two Otome, apparently theorizing that their rivals and roommates relationship had developed into something more when they trained in their joint battle against Anh and Maya while Corals. She got as far as the beginning of a fairly graphic and almost entirely inaccurate sex scene when she had to quickly shut the book and closed her eyes, trying to mentally erase of the drawn images on the page. Handing the comic back to Kieran with a weak smile, Yukino wondered about whoever had drawn such a thing, dearly hoping it wasn't the man standing in front of her because she was quite disturbed by its existence.

"I know, right?" remarked Kieran with a laugh. "I don't buy into the whole Haruka/Shizuru romance at all. Even before the thing with Natsuki was revealed but they have a big fanbase. It's mostly because of the way Viola hangs onto Haruka all the time that encourages it." He turned the book around and revealed a photograph on the back of the two Otome trainees that had Shizuru clinging onto Haruka's arm with a playful smile and a twinkle in her eyes and Haruka blushing and keeping her gaze forward, obviously trying to ignore her.

Part of Yukino was jealous, another part was angry, she didn't like the sight of Shizuru hanging onto her Haruka like that but she knew the blonde better than anyone and she knew Haruka wasn't happy with it. Others might perceive her blush as one of embarrassment and muted pleasure but Yukino knew it was purely embarrassment and an unhappiness with the situation. She didn't want to shrug her roommate off or she simply couldn't and so she was forced to put up with something which bothered her, leading to the blush and defined frown. Throughout Haruka's time at Garderobe she heard so much about Shizuru Viola and she always considered the other girl to be a good person despite all the rants that the blonde went on about her because she could hear the underlining affection in Haruka's words whenever she spoke of her. Then the events of the enrollment battle occurred and now there was this photograph, neither of which served to endear the brunette to Yukino at all.

Slowly moving her gaze to Kieran, she forced a smile and lifted up the small Haruka figurine which she continued to hold all this time. "I think I'd like to buy this," murmured Yukino.

"The figurine?" asked Kieran, walking over to the register with Yukino following after. "It's a good representation of her, isn't it?"

"Yes," Yukino smiled. "It is."

* * *

After the enrollment exams, Haruka saw less and less of Shizuru as she became absorbed in her newfound relationship with Natsuki, and because of this she never found the chance to confront the other girl about her feelings of anger and betrayal upon discovering Shizuru had been holding back her true skill level throughout all their years at Garderobe together. The moments she did have with Shizuru made her not want to say anything at all, just to escape the brunette's presence, and she took to increasing her daily runs around the campus to occupy her time as well as adding another two hours onto her combat training. She was walking towards the armory to perhaps begin training with one of the lesser used weapons like the longbow or the jutte when heard her name called out by Miss Maria's familiar tones.

"Miss Maria," greeted Haruka respectfully, looking behind the instructor to see a class of wide eyed Corals. Doing her best to keep the irritation from showing on her features, she wondered when some of them would ever get over their strange idolization for those in the Trias. "You're teaching Fighting Tactics?" she questioned, thinking that would be the logical assumption since most of the Corals were brand new.

"I am," said Miss Maria who seemed quite content to keep her anxious class waiting. "Are you off to begin some extra training?"

Nodding her head and giving an affirmative grunt, Haruka replied, "I was thinking combat. Maybe the longbow or jutte."

"They are underused," Miss Maria remarked. "Although," she said this thoughtfully, a gleam emerging in her eyes that Haruka couldn't help but grin at because she'd seen it before whenever the instructor came up with a training exercise that was particularly challenging. "If you've the inclination you could assist me with instructing this class. I'm sure the Corals could benefit from the advice of the former No. 1 Coral and current No. 2 Pearl and member of the Trias. Certainly I know most of them could stand to learn from your dedication to training."

"You think?" asked Haruka and she didn't mean to have that doubt in her voice and her thoughts but it was there all the same. She hated having it but she couldn't rid herself of the feeling, it had been there ever since the enrollment battle, and she didn't know how to shake it off other than improving her skill level to the point where she could match Shizuru though she knew that would take time to achieve.

"I know," said Miss Maria gravely, her voice brooking no argument, and Haruka smiled at the instructor, causing the older woman to return the gesture by the tiniest measure before whirling around to face her class. "Students!" she declared. "I have a special treat for you today that I hope you will be most grateful for. Miss Armitage, the No. 2 Pearl and Trias member, has agreed to assist you with your training. Treat her with the same respect that you treat me and today's class will go very well for you indeed."

Fighting Tactics was just as Haruka remembered it, the Corals were divided up into sparring partners, and two were chosen to battle while the others observed and when the battle was done, observations were given by the students and instructor, pointing out what flaws had to be corrected and having those flaws physically demonstrated by the one leading the class. Since Haruka was assisting Miss Maria, she was in charge of half the Corals, approximately eight, and she set about arranging the battles by pairing those she thought would provide the most difficulty in securing a victory on either side. It was never good to have a match that was heavily favored on one side, no one learned from such a thing, and this was a reality Haruka knew all too well, her bitterness at her own uneven match with Shizuru still fresh in her mind.

The last battle of the class was a match between the No. 12 Coral, Sara Gallagher, and the No. 15 Coral, Violetta de Beaupre. She thought they would provide one another with a good learning experience due to their differing styles. From what she knew of Gallagher and de Beaupre they tended to fight in an entirely opposite manner. Gallagher was a strategist, someone who plotted and planned her every move, while de Beaupre leapt into battle relying on her expert weapons training and speed to lead her to victory. Their match was a close one that went until the very last second until Haruka called it to a close and by a general consensus the win was given to Sara Gallagher who had managed to strike more blows with her bo than de Beaupre who left herself open far too often in the midst of her own attacks.

Miss Maria announced Fighting Tactics was at an end and Haruka was considering if she should go for another run, read two chapters ahead in her Meister Otome training text, or perhaps return to her original plan of combat training with the longbow or the jutte. That was when she felt a tap to her shoulder and she turned to look into the smiling eyes of Sara Gallagher. "Haruka-oneesama," Sara chirped her name in a way that was lyrical and affectionate, tilting her blonde head to one side as she did so. "I made more mistakes than you spoke about, didn't I?"

"Maybe," Haruka admitted with a grunt, scratching her cheek and eyeing the Coral thoughtfully. "I just didn't think it would be approbation to talk about it in front of the entire class. Not when it's little things that aren't so easy to see. Miss Maria would pull me aside for things like that."

"Mou, Haruka-oneesama," declared Sara, rolling her eyes slightly but wearing a wide and happy smile on her features. "You mean to say it wouldn't be appropriate, don't you?" When Haruka blinked and looked confused the Coral shook a finger at her in a strangely fond gesture and said, "You're Pearl No. 2 and member of the Trias! You should be more careful to make sure your words are accurate."

Taken aback by the friendly and fearless nature of the younger girl, Haruka was dumbfounded and mumbled, "Sorry." Then she realized she was apologizing to a underclassman and she scowled then said, "Shouldn't you be more respectful to a sempai?"

Instantly the smile faded and Haruka felt horrible and she wanted to take her words back but the smile soon returned, although more sheepish, as Sara rubbed the back of her head and offered apologetically, "I'm sorry. You're right about that."

"No," Haruka shook her head. "I'm not. I don't like the Pearl and Coral system they have here. Making it like one person is better than another. Having Corals clean up after Pearls and acting like they should worship them." Haruka snorted and started to walk away from the training field, not quite sure where she was headed. "It's stupid to me and if I don't like it and I feel that way I shouldn't force it on you." She looked over her shoulder at Sara who was trotting after her with a curious look on her face. "So I guess I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I can't help it though, I get embarrassed when people point out when I mix up my words. I was hoping to get rid of that habit by this age."

Haruka was aware it was something of a lie because she never felt embarrassed or ashamed when Yukino corrected her but that was Yukino and she knew the older girl could identify any number of her mistakes and flaws and it would never hurt because of who Yukino was. They had known each other for so long and she felt so much for Yukino that she instinctively knew whatever the brunette did in her behalf it was for her own benefit, with the best intentions in mind and love behind the heart of the matter. She was aware Sara didn't mean any harm with her correction but it still stung, she knew people mocked her for her habit getting words wrong and it ate at her because she tried to stop it but nothing seemed to work. None of the solutions Yukino came up with over the years succeeded and Haruka hated failing at anything, no matter how small.

"Haruka-oneesama?" Sara's voice came hesitantly to her ears and she turned to the younger girl who looked at her with a bashful expression that didn't suit her normally bright and inquisitive features. Haruka frowned seeing it, something about it bothering her. "I won't do it anymore if you don't like it. Correcting your words, that is. I was just trying to help. I know that I can stick my nose where I shouldn't and..."

"It's all right," interrupted Haruka, shaking her head and offering a genuine smile. There was something about this Coral she liked. She was sunny and she was smart and she reminded Haruka of Yukino. A more outgoing and enthusiastic and pushier Yukino but it was there all the same, that impression, that feeling of familiarity and Haruka found herself liking Sara Gallagher because of this. "I need to get corrections when I make mistakes. How else am I going to learn? You can keep doing it if you want, just don't be loud about it."

"Yes!" said Sara happily, giving a bow and smiling, trotting after Haruka once again when the older girl continued her walk around the campus. "Haruka-oneesama?" she began, curiosity once more lacing her tones. "What were my mistakes in the battle? You never said."

Releasing a thoughtful murmur, Haruka stretched her arms over her head, and wandered down the large hill, well aware that Sara was following after. Lying down on the grass, she stared up at the other blonde and said, "You think too much. Everything you do is planned and while you're thinking and planning your opponent is moving and you're left open. You've got to start trying to rely on your instincts more in those moments because the battle isn't going to stay still while you're trying to figure out the best way to win it."

"How do I fix that though?" questioned Sara, sitting next to Haruka on the hill, wearing a thoughtful expression.

"Dunno," Haruka mumbled, closing her eyes and relaxing underneath the warm sun. "Maybe do more combat training exercises. Find a partner and try and see if you can read their attacks blindfolded. That'll have you relying on instincts and senses instead of your brain."

"Would you help me?" asked Sara and there was a teasing nature to her inquiry that was very much like Shizuru and it made Haruka grin, opening her eyes to look at the Coral who had a hopeful gaze.

"You really want my help?" Haruka questioned sardonically. The Corals who followed her everywhere wanted to ask her stupid questions like what was her favorite color, song, the food she liked to eat, mindless things of that sort. Sara was the first who asked her for any sort of help in her Otome training and while she quickly found herself becoming fond of the younger girl she was dubious about her motives all the same. "I meant for you to get the help of another Coral, your roommate maybe, but you rather have me be your opponent?"

"In training, yes," Sara affirmed, nodding her head and looking at Haruka with wide and eager eyes. "You're a good teacher."

While she said this, Sara scooted closer to the older blonde and her glasses slipped down the bride of her nose. Before Haruka even knew what she was doing, she reached up and gently pushed the glasses into their proper position. Sara reminded her so much of Yukino with her glasses sliding down her nose and her messy hair and it endeared the girl to Haruka further. "Okay," she murmured. "I'll help."

"Really?" asked Sara with wide eyed enthusiasm, scooting forward again. "Do you mean it?"

"I mean it," said Haruka, a touch of humor in her voice and a grin tugging at her lips. "I don't make promises I don't keep. We can start your training tomorrow if you want. Right after the last class of the day." Sara gave a happy cry at this and suddenly Haruka was in the middle of a tight hug and rather than be irritated and fighting the urge to push the other girl away she was strangely charmed and she patted Sara's back lightly, her grin returning when she saw her glasses about to fall off her face. Pushing them back up, she murmured, "You ought to be more careful. You're going to break them if you move too recklessly."

"Yes," said Sara happily, nodding her head. She moved backwards and a slight blush was on her cheeks and Sara ducked her head, keeping her gaze away from Haruka as she revealed, "My eyes are so bad the nanomachines couldn't fix them completely. It's not good, is it? They were supposed to get rid of things like that, help make our bodies perfect, because that's what an Otome requires."

"Wearing glasses won't stop anybody from being a good Otome," Haruka snorted in disdain at the idea that it would and turned to Sara who lifted her head and looked into Haruka's violet eyes which looked at her with an earnest and honest gaze. "Whoever says different is an idiot."

"Haruka-oneesama," Sara said this in a whisper and her eyes were large and seemed to hold a shine of tears. "Thank you."

"I'm just saying the truth," responded Haruka gruffly and she didn't know why but she felt compelled to comfort the younger girl. Sitting up, she took in the shy and uncertain look Sara wore and it was like Yukino but it wasn't and she smiled gently on seeing it, resting her hand flat against Sara's cheek. Then something in her realized what she was doing, who she was touching, and she jerked her hand away, rising to her feet and looking down at the younger girl who stared up at her with a curious gaze. "Training tomorrow," Haruka stated. "Don't forget."

Watching Haruka walk away until she was just a speck in the distance, Sara wore an affectionate expression on her features and murmured to herself that she couldn't forget. Wondering how anyone could about such an important matter with such a kind sempai.

* * *

Manners hadn't been enforced with Haruka as they had been for Yukino growing up because of the brunette's obvious position in the spotlight as a Senator's daughter but the blonde was a very considerate person. That's why her being late to their arranged lunch at their favorite café in Wind City was worrying for Yukino. It simply wasn't like Haruka and she started to rise to her feet, planning on perhaps searching for the younger girl though she had no idea how to find her, when she saw her figure emerge through the crowd. Haruka had a grumpy look on her features and her arm was occupied by Shizuru Viola who wore a teasing smile as she clung to the blonde.

A great swell of irritation came over Yukino and she approached the two, well aware of the frown on her face and the look of apology that Haruka was giving her. The blonde knew her feelings about her former roommate, how they were anything but friendly since the enrollment battle and that being so, Yukino wondered why the younger girl had brought Shizuru with her. Those manners that had been instilled in her kept Yukino from voicing this but the thoughts were there and clearly on display for Haruka, who knew her better than anyone, to see.

"I couldn't get rid of her," Haruka said once they reached Yukino and though her expression was flat, obviously not wanting to give anything away to Shizuru, her violet eyes seemed to plead for understanding. "I tried but the bubuzuke was impossible to lose."

"Haruka-chan," murmured Yukino, taking a step closer to the blonde and subtly displacing Shizuru, causing the other girl to step aside as she cupped Haruka's cheek, smiling when the blonde leaned into her touch and sighed softly. "It's all right." She tilted her head to one side and it took all of her years of practice to force a polite smile onto her face as she regarded Shizuru. "Viola-san," she greeted. Normally she would've said a pleasure to meet you, nice to meet you, but they would be lies at this time and she didn't have it in her to do that. Instead Yukino kept the smile on her face and said evenly, "Haruka-chan speaks of you often. I have always wanted us to meet."

It wasn't a lie, although wanting to meet Shizuru wasn't exactly a current desire. Before Shizuru could reply, Haruka coughed nervously and nodded to their usual table which seated two and turned back to Shizuru with a scowl. "If you're sticking around we need to find another table, bubuzuke," she grumbled, obviously accepting the unhappy reality that she wouldn't be able to stop this meeting from occurring.

"Ara," Shizuru said and she formed a pleasant smile. "Then I shall find a waitress and get us another one."

With that, Shizuru was gone and they were alone and Yukino found herself met by a strangely anxious Haruka. Her hands held in a soft but strong grip and Haruka was inspecting her closely, stepping forward so there was hardly any space between them as she said, "I tried to get rid of her, honest I did, Yukino. She wouldn't let me shake her off then I thought I lost her in this crowd but-"

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name soothingly, holding the younger girl's face in her hands and kissing her tenderly. When she pulled away, looking into those apologetic eyes, she smiled sweetly and murmured, "It's all right. I can handle this."

"But you were so mad about the battle," Haruka frowned deeply. "I told bubuzuke it wasn't a good idea but she wouldn't give up."

"I know," said Yukino with a smile, imagining the situation clearly from having heard of the countless times that Shizuru talked Haruka into things she was reluctant towards or outright wanted nothing to do with. Running her hand down Haruka's side in a calming caress, she said, "Everything will be fine, Haruka-chan. You don't need to worry about a thing."

It was then that Shizuru returned, full of charm and smiles, an enamored waitress at her side who directed them to a new table. They placed their orders and an awkward silence came over the table, Haruka not so covertly shifting her attention from Yukino to Shizuru then back, and Yukino knew the younger girl was worried about her feelings towards Shizuru, the resentment that never quite went away after the enrollment battle. For her part, Yukino did her best to calm Haruka's nerves, holding her hand and squeezing it gently, forming a reassuring smile that Haruka eventually reciprocated and all of this was observed by the inquisitive eyes of Shizuru.

"Chrysant-san," Shizuru began smoothly, offering her most beautiful smile which caused Yukino to clench her free hand underneath the table into a fist. "I wanted to meet with you, to thank you for everything that you did for myself and Natsuki. She told me about your conversation in the coliseum before the enrollment battle and Haruka-san confirmed it was your idea to force the issue to light through a challenge. If it hadn't been for your plan and Haruka-san's kindness then I'm not certain I would be so happy and content with my Natsuki today."

Although she wasn't by any means a street smart person, Yukino had always been able to read people, to understand their motives and interpret their intentions. That was what allowed her to see that Shizuru was telling the truth. She was sincere in her gratitude towards both Yukino and Haruka for their help in reconciling her with Natsuki and part of Yukino was moved and she was happy for the other girl but another part of her just couldn't let go of the anger as she recalled the image of Haruka, broken and defeated under that wall, her spirit diminished when she discovered how much Shizuru had been holding back in all their previous battles. It was that part of her that kept her from whole heartedly accepting Shizuru's thanks as much as she might have wanted.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help," said Yukino evenly, keeping her tone and expression neutral. Though a smile did curve on her lips as she looked to Haruka and murmured, "Haruka-chan was the reason I thought of it though. She was preoccupied with concern for you."

"Yukino!" Haruka blustered and she turned dark red, scowling in embarrassment only to have it disappear when she was met with Yukino's loving smile and felt her hand caress her thigh in an affectionate touch. Ducking her head, she muttered, "I wasn't that concerned."

"Of course, Haruka-chan," said Yukino affectionately, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Haruka's ear and smiling.

"Haruka-san denies it time and time again but she's a very considerate person," Shizuru said with a winsome smile. "My time at Garderobe would have been lonely indeed if I didn't have her by my side. Although sometimes I wonder if she thinks the same of me."

"Bubuzuke, you talk too much," grumbled Haruka, the red tinge still on her cheeks. "We're friends, you know that."

"I do but at times I wonder if Haruka-san doesn't care for me as much as I care for her," teased Shizuru and Yukino's grip on Haruka's hand suddenly tightened, causing the blonde to look at her girlfriend in surprise. It was then that the food arrived and Shizuru was distracted by the presence of their waitress who continued to blush and giggle and look at Shizuru with adoring eyes.

Once they were left alone, Shizuru turned to them and wore a small smile that seemed to echo of regret. "My Natsuki wanted to accompany us today, she also has much to thank you for, not as much as I but she wanted to do it all the same. However, even with the backing of two members of the Trias we couldn't get the Principal to sway on allowing a second year Coral to leave the grounds," Shizuru said. Her rust colored eyes drifted about the city, taking in the sights and sounds, sighing as she murmured, "I fear it will be quite some time before I may take her on a proper date as Haruka-san often does for her Yukino."

"I don't think the kid cares," said Haruka sardonically. She speared a piece of the rare orange that was native only to Windbloom and offered it to Yukino who she knew was fond of the fruit. "Seems to me being with you is more than enough to keep her happy, bubuzuke."

"Haruka-san is kind as always," Shizuru complimented and the blonde rolled her eyes as she pressed the fruit against Yukino's lips, smiling when the older girl finally took a bite of the food. Shizuru observed Haruka wiping at the corners of Yukino's mouth, her eyes twinkling as she said, "And she is a most attentive partner as well. I hope my Natsuki will follow in her footsteps."

"Right," Haruka snorted, directing her gaze from Yukino to Shizuru. "I don't see her taking after me, Shizuru."

The lunch continued on, filled with banter on the part of Haruka and Shizuru, with Yukino keeping relatively silent. Part of her was aware that she wasn't being as polite and friendly as she could but Yukino didn't have it in her to force it. Not with Shizuru, not when she kept seeing the aftermath of the enrollment battle, Haruka crumpled under the weight of that wall and Shizuru smiling proudly, bowing to her cheering audience and all because Haruka had been determined to help her. More than that, she couldn't move past that hurt expression on Haruka's face as she realized how Shizuru had been holding back during all their together at Garderobe. That was what kept her silent and she knew Haruka was aware of her mood by the way the blonde gave her concerned glances and extra attention.

When it got to the point where Haruka was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, obviously trying to put off answering the call of nature, Yukino sighed and decided to take things into her own hands. "Haruka-chan," she said her name kindly, smiling when Haruka looked her way with a slight grimace on her features. "It's all right. Viola-san and I will be perfectly fine on our own for a few minutes."

"Yukino," Haruka said her name with a frown, though she shifted again in her seat. Yukino could practically see the wheels turning in the younger girl's mind as she debated whether she could continue to hold on and if the brunette was telling the truth. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," said Yukino with a smile, touching Haruka's cheek softly. "Go on. We'll be right here waiting."

Another pause as Haruka searched Yukino's gaze, looking for confirmation and reassurance, and finding what she needed, she nodded and rose to her feet only to immediately point an accusing finger at Shizuru. "You better not try anything perverted with Yukino while I'm gone, bubuzuke!" she growled. "I'm warning you."

"Haruka-san thinks badly of me, it's upsetting," Shizuru pouted and Haruka rolled her eyes, kissing Yukino before walking off. The moment she was out of sight, Shizuru turned to Yukino and remarked in carefully measured tones, "I think Chrysant-san is cross with me."

"You think right," replied Yukino in equally measured tones. "And I think you know why."

"The enrollment battle," said Shizuru quietly and Yukino watched a real look of regret pass over her beautiful features. "I realize I went overboard in my tactics but I was fighting for my Natsuki and for once not entirely using my head. I shouldn't have gone that far, not when I knew very well why Haruka-san had challenged me. Please, believe me, I am sorry for injuring her. I never meant for that to happen."

Shizuru was telling the truth, Yukino could see that but she didn't understand what really hurt Haruka that day and that caused Yukino to frown as she said, "I believe you but that isn't what I'm the most upset about. You don't understand what you did to Haruka-chan, do you? It wasn't that you defeated her so quickly and injured her in the battle it was the fact that with that battle you let her know how much you've been holding back all these years with her at Garderobe. If you know Haruka-chan at all you know how much trying her very best, working her hardest, means to her. Finding out that you haven't been doing either of those things with her, that you've let her win…" Yukino trailed off, a look of disgust on her face. "It was the cruelest thing you could have done to her. She would've rather lost a thousand battles than to know that."

"Chrysant-san," said Shizuru in a whisper, her eyes going wide, and her skin paling. "I never meant…"

"I know that too," murmured Yukino in solemn tones. "But I thought you should know. Haruka-chan hasn't been able to tell you as far as I can tell and this isn't the sort of thing that should be allowed to fester. Especially if you really do consider yourself her friend."

"I do," said Shizuru quietly and she had a miserable look on her features, her gaze moving away from Yukino to look out into the crowd. "Haruka-san was my first real friend, I think. Everyone else I knew before her treated me carefully, delicately, because of my father's status in Windbloom. They all wanted something from me but Haruka-san, she never did, she just treated me as one person would another and she was the first to ever admit she was annoyed or angry with me and she became so precious because of that." Moving her gaze back to Yukino, a kind of muted desperation in her rust colored eyes, Shizuru continued, "Rank doesn't matter to me. All I want is to become an Otome, to graduate from Garderobe, and Haruka-san cares so much about her placement. I just thought-"

"You would let her win since it matters to her and you could care less," Yukino finished knowingly and she released a sigh. "I understand the impulse but that isn't what Haruka-chan would have wanted. That isn't how she thinks she could best improve."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence then Shizuru looked to Yukino and the older girl swore there was a plea in her gaze as she said, "What should I do?"

"Talking to Haruka-chan about it would be a good start," said Yukino matter factly and while her anger at Shizuru had dissipated since they began this conversation her resentment remained, though it had lessened, and it kept her tone more professional than friendly. "If you want to have her as a friend this can't go on."

A subtle nod of assent was Shizuru's response and she tilted her head, studying Yukino with a lidded gaze. Then she murmured, "I think that Haruka-san is lucky to have someone like you love her. Most would consider her the fierce one but they would be wrong, wouldn't they?"

Yukino blushed at this and started to reply but the sound of Haruka's voice burst onto the scene, accusing Shizuru of saying something perverted to Yukino despite her warning and soon the two Otome in training devolved into a something of an argument. Not an actual one by any means, not if you considered how Shizuru smiled throughout it and Haruka didn't have a speck of animosity in her tones. By the time lunch came to an end and Yukino said her goodbyes to Haruka and Shizuru, she knew her resentment towards Shizuru wasn't entirely gone but it was quickly disappearing. Especially in the face of Shizuru's obvious regret and feelings of friendship for Haruka.

* * *

They had just stepped onto the Garderobe campus when Shizuru turned to Haruka and said something that the blonde never thought she would hear from her. "I'm sorry," passed smoothly from Shizuru's lips but unnaturally also. Maybe because Haruka always had the belief Shizuru never did anything that she felt she would remotely need to apologize for. If you disregarded the incident with Natsuki, that is.

"Bubuzuke?" questioned Haruka with confusion, blinking at the other girl. "What's this about?"

"The enrollment battle," said Shizuru simply. "I'm sorry for what happened on that day, Haruka-san. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"What?" Haruka muttered and a dark look formed on her features. "You apologize for finally fighting me with your full strength?"

"Haruka-san," Shizuru said sadly, stepping closer to the blonde but stopping when Haruka folded her arms across her chest. "I-"

"Just tell me one thing," interrupted Haruka, staring Shizuru down hard, her gaze unflinching. "Why did you let me win those other times, bubuzuke? I know that's what you did, there's way you didn't, not with how much better you are than me."

It was another first, seeing Shizuru hesitate, watching her waver, and Haruka felt herself begin to soften, her anger falling away as Shizuru turned to her and said, "Haruka-san is the only person I consider a friend. My Natsuki… she's different. She's my love and that's not the same as being a friend but Haruka-san, she has always been honest with me, she treated me as she would any other person, never giving me favor or excuses, never pretending to like the things about me which irritated her and I cherish you for that, Haruka-san, I do. I've never cared about my rank at Garderobe, just the end result of graduating and becoming an Otome, but you do and it didn't matter to me, losing those battles."

"But I care about winning," Haruka finished, watching the brunette nod her head. Releasing a puff of air, Haruka started walking again, aware Shizuru was following after as she said, "That's not what I want, bubuzuke. Winning doesn't count for anything if from the start the fight is fixed and that's what all those were, fixed fights because you weren't giving it your best. Sure I want to win but more than that I want to be the best I can and that'll only happen if I get to train and battle against strong opponents. I don't know how much but I'm sure I could've been stronger, a lot stronger by now, if you'd given it your all against me from the start because I would've been forced to work that much harder to keep up with you. Now I've lost all that training time and we're about to graduate. That's what bugs me the most."

"Haruka-san," Shizuru said her name again, looking at the blonde forlornly. "I don't know what else to say."

"Say that from now on you'll fight me with your full strength," said Haruka, facing Shizuru with determination. "If you do that then it'll start to make up for the rest of it, bubuzuke. And maybe I can start to catch up on all that training time that's long gone."

"I will, I promise," said Shizuru earnestly and she offered her hand which Haruka stared at for a moment before accepting it.

Shaking the brunette's hand vigorously, Haruka formed a reckless grin and tugged Shizuru to her, wrapping her free arm around her back to give a one armed hug of sorts, leaning in close to murmur in Shizuru's ear, "I find out you're holding back again, I'll spank you as punishment."

"Haruka-san," Shizuru drew her name out in teasing tones with a hint of exaggerated shock. "I didn't realize you enjoyed such things."

Instantly, Haruka's face reddened and she shouted Shizuru's name, causing the brunette to giggle in delight and run away from the blonde, her eyes lighting up when she spotted Natsuki busy with the outdoor cleaning chores. "Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out in delight, running up to the younger girl and pouncing on her for a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"Shizuru-oneesama!" Natsuki exclaimed and she blushed from ear to ear though she made no attempt to escape from Shizuru's embrace. She took notice of Haruka approaching at a subdued pace and bowed the best she could with Shizuru hanging onto her. "Haruka-oneesama, hello!"

"Natsuki-san," said Haruka in droll tones. "Try and keep the bubuzuke in line, will you? She's running rampant again, said perverted things to Yukino when we went out to lunch. That's why I wanted you to come along."

Natsuki directed a suspicious gaze towards Shizuru who pouted and clung to the Coral that much tighter. "My Natsuki shouldn't listen to what Haruka-san has to say. She's jealous of our love," she declared and Haruka snorted then rolled her eyes at this while Natsuki blushed again.

"I don't have anything to be jealous about," Haruka asserted, nodding in a goodbye to Natsuki and waving off Shizuru's teasing protests as she walked away. She hadn't gotten far when she spotted Sara Gallagher sweeping the walk alone and an unconscious smile formed on her lips on seeing the blonde Coral who was wearing a black hat that was definitely not Garderobe regulation. Walking over to the girl, she called out by way of greeting, "Oi, you Coral! What's with the hat?"

Looking up from her sweeping, a bright smile formed on Sara's features and she dropped her broom and jogged over to the taller blonde who waited for her with a crooked smile. "Haruka-oneesama!" she said happily, coming to a stop in front of the older girl as she tugged her hat down so it rested just above her eyes. A light blush covering her face, she said, "It belongs to my father. Sometimes I like to wear it to remind myself of him. Helps with the homesickness." Ducking her head, she continued, "You probably never feels that way."

"No," Haruka disagreed in a mutter, adjusting the hat and smiling when Sara looked up to meet their eyes. "I used to feel that way all the time. Except I didn't take a hat, I got a pair of old glasses and a flag that belong to the person I love the most."

"Really?" Sara breathed, her eyes going wide.

"Really," said Haruka, a hint of a grin on her lips. "But don't tell those other squealing Corals, would you? They'd make something out of it." Walking over to where Sara had been working, she picked up the broom and began sweeping, her grin growing bigger at Sara's protest and she raised an eyebrow and said with dry humor, "You don't think I ever swept around here? I used to do it for myself and the bubuzuke, she was always finding some way to get out of stuff like that. Remind me to tell you about our wilderness exam sometime."

"Haruka-oneesama is a Pearl, she shouldn't be doing chores assigned to me," said Sara with a frown.

"Me sweeping while we're talking doesn't hurt anything," said Haruka stubbornly, pushing some leaves aside. "Besides," she nodded towards a group of Corals who were several feet away and watching them with wide eyes. "This is keeping them at a nicer distance than usual."

Directing her attention towards the crowd, Sara turned back to Haruka, a wry expression on her features that was also fond. "You don't like the attention, do you? I've seen how you yell at them sometimes. You know they're your fans, don't you?" she asked.

Scoffing at this, Haruka moved down the walkway, sweeping it in a large movement as she said, "We're all students here. Just because I'm a Pearl that doesn't make me better than them or something to be admired. They should be concentrating on their studies instead of mooning over people who really aren't as special as they'd like to think. It's a waste of their time and training to be occupied with stuff like that."

"Is that why you haven't taken a heya-gakkari?" asked Sara boldly.

"They're talking about that again, are they?" responded Haruka in deprecating tones. Turning to Sara and moving her sweeping towards the walkway and near the younger girl, she said, "I don't see the point of having one. I keep my room plenty clean on my own and just the idea of having a personal servant doesn't sit right with me. Especially considering how I don't like the Pearl and Coral ranking system as it is."

"That's not all it's about though," said Sara passionately, stepping forward and her face suddenly determined. "It's about a sempai helping an underclassman of their choice, taking them under their wing and aiding them through the difficult times, training and things like that. Creating a closer bond between the students. Don't you want to participate in something like that?"

"If a Coral really wants my help all they have to do is ask. I don't need a heya-gakkari to do that," said Haruka candidly. She lifted an eyebrow and studied Sara closely as she said, "I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"Yes," said Sara and a bare hint of a blush covered her cheeks as she nodded. "You are."

"So what's the point of having a room attendant?" asked Haruka skeptically, handing the broom over to Sara. "It's a waste of time and I don't like the idea of me ordering around another girl just because she's not in the same rank class as me and I'm not like the bubuzuke, all caught up in a school romance and using that as an excuse to spend more time with the person I love so there's no sensation in it for me."

For a moment Sara kept her head down, looking disappointed, then she lifted it and there was a gleam in her brilliant green eyes and she sang out Haruka's name as she asserted, "Haruka-oneesama! It's SENSE not sensation." Skipping over to the older blonde, she wagged a finger in her face, and grinned when Haruka formed a scowl. "Remember what I said about needing to be careful with your words?"

"Right, right," Haruka grumbled, rolling her eyes, and putting up with Sara's lecture as they walked through the grounds together, moving onto the portion that the Pearl knew from her own chore list as a Coral was next up to be swept. "That's what I meant though."

"But that isn't what you said," pointed out Sara cheerfully, laughing when Haruka lightly held her neck and shook her gently.

They continued on their walk, aware of the crowd of Corals trailing after them, but not the envious looks on their faces as they observed Sara's interaction with the normally reticent Haruka. It was the only time they had seen her act this way with someone other than Shizuru and the fact it was Sara with her perfect test scores and unflappable nature just served to stoke a jealousy in many that wouldn't soon go away.


	10. Chapter 10

The graduation ceremony at Windbloom University was an impressive event that took months to arrange. As Student Body President, a good deal of that planning landed on Yukino's shoulders along with the request to make a speech before the students at graduation. Doing all of that on top of finishing the last of her classes and preparing for an election campaign in Aries placed the brunette in a frazzled state of mind. In an attempt to provide the students with time to decompress and truly enjoy their graduation, they were given a week after their final class of the semester to begin the process of packing and leaving the dorms before the actual graduation ceremony took place.

Due to her family's status and wealth and the very pressing need for Yukino to return to Aries as soon as possible, the day after she completed her last class at Windbloom University all of her things were packed and relocated to a small townhouse in the heart of Caeles that her grandmother left to Yukino in her will. The importance of her living independently and separate from her parents had been enforced quite strongly by one of her election advisors and the brunette actually found herself excited at the prospect of having her own space. Especially if it was a space she would soon share solely with Haruka. She liked the idea of living with Haruka, sharing her life with her in all ways, both work and personal, and she began to picture how the house would look with the blonde's things put here and there, her clothes folded in the drawers and her exercise equipment in the large basement which she was certain Haruka would claim in that capacity.

It was the image of that future which helped calm Yukino and keep her focused during this hectic time and she knew it was the thought of Haruka and the dream they shared that would help her through the tough election process. And when she was giving her speech, looking out into a crowd of thousands of her fellow students at graduation it was seeing Haruka in the audience, sitting next to her parents, a proud smile on her face and her gaze loving, that helped to settle her nerves.

When the ceremony was over, Yukino found herself swarmed by friends, family, university faculty, and fellow students but through all the chaos, Haruka found her and stayed by her side, holding her hand and smiling in reassurance whenever Yukino looked her way. Just having her there made Yukino feel complete and it soothed whatever anxiety she felt because as she said that speech her mind didn't stay on the words she was saying or on the memories of her time at Windbloom University but instead on her immediate future. On the upcoming election and the pressure, the absolute need to win, so she could secure her future with Haruka, and the stress of this formed a pit in her stomach that stayed with her until she was in Haruka's presence then suddenly it lessened until the point where it almost disappeared.

What was it about Haruka, she wondered, that gave her confidence, that settled her nerves? Yukino didn't know what it was exactly, she didn't think she ever would but she knew it was evidence of the love she felt for the younger girl, that she was the only person who just by walking into a room could make her feel at ease, as if no matter how difficult the problem she could fix it as long as she had Haruka with her. That was what maintained her belief that they could fulfill their dream, that despite how cutthroat the campaign would get, the horrible things that the Referendums were sure to say about her and her family and their beliefs, she could take it because Haruka would be with her, if not physically but in spirit and in their shared dream to better their country.

Attending the graduation celebration wasn't really something Yukino could avoid thanks to her status as the former Student Body President and in a way, she saw it as preparation of sorts for the campaign she was soon going to start. She grew up attending parties and events as a child when she rather be at home reading a book or playing with her toys and she knew how to find something good, something enjoyable, out of the most tedious situation and even if she couldn't do that, at least how to politely grin and bear it. The campaign she was going to run would be exhaustive, she planned on talking to every elected official from the state and those in the federal government of importance in her party so they could know her as a separate entity from her father because despite her great love and respect for him they did diverge in their opinions and solutions for the various problems that plagued Sol and Aries as a whole.

On top of that, she wanted to travel every last inch of the state she would represent, meeting her constituents, speaking with them, learning what they would want from her as an elected official and explaining her plans, her dreams, for both Sol and Aries. Her advisors had already begun to make calls, to arrange meetings and campaign stops, and she knew her schedule was going to be grueling and there would be constant times when she just wanted to be alone but she couldn't, she'd have to attend things, she'd have to speak and meet and listen. Just like now at this party, when she was weary and exhausted and nervous about the future that was all too close, looming around the corner, but she had to stay and smile and be gracious.

But having Haruka with her helped, Haruka always helped, and whenever she felt irritated with a conversation she would glance over at the blonde who would inevitably share this feeling but would hide it far worse, a barely suppressed scowl on her face and her toe tapping as she looked off to one side and Yukino would somehow feel better. She could smile and she could listen to that once irritating conversation with an added focus that hadn't been there previously all while squeezing Haruka's hand, her smile widening when she sensed the younger girl relax at her gesture. Hours passed and the party dragged on and by the time they left, Yukino felt thoroughly exhausted, mentally and physically.

They walked into the hotel, separating from Yukino's parents once they stepped out of the elevator, and Yukino leaned gratefully against Haruka, resting her head on her shoulder and sighing as the blonde unlocked the door to the older girl's hotel room. After flipping on the lights, Haruka turned to Yukino and in an effortless and smooth movement, she gathered Yukino into her arms, carrying her like a groom did their bride over the threshold, walking through the room and gently depositing the brunette onto the bed.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino murmured, not really protesting, but a blush covering her features.

Giving a low hushing sound, Haruka removed Yukino's shoes, her hand sliding up to follow suit with the stockings, meeting their eyes, her expression determined but loving at the same time as she said, "Let me take care of you."

Just nod, that was all Yukino could do in response, just nod because she was overwhelmed by her emotions. She was embarrassed still, somehow shy, but so very happy to have Haruka treating her this way. Maybe it was her intelligence or the fact she was often in a leadership role but Yukino was never really babied by anyone, spoiled, or treated delicately and special but Haruka… she did that for her and as much as it did make her feel self-conscious, she enjoyed it so much. It made her feel wonderfully feminine and attractive to have Haruka give her this kind of attention and what made it even better was how she could tell the blonde did it without any real thought. This was instinct with Haruka and that just solidified Yukino's confidence in Haruka's feelings for her because it was all so romantic, so loving, and it could constantly be seen in all these little gestures. Happening enough that Yukino didn't really ever need the younger girl to say the words I love you but she always said them and she would do this with such conviction that Yukino could never doubt Haruka's feelings for her.

"Those advisors," Haruka remarked as she carefully unbuttoned Yukino's shirt and slid it off her shoulders. "They follow you everywhere, don't they?" Her expression was veiled but the brunette could see the annoyance beneath the surface that was bubbling up.

Pushing a loose lock of hair behind Haruka's ear and smiling when violet eyes lifted to look at her, Yukino replied, "It's their job."

"I don't like it," grumbled Haruka and there was a peevish tone to her voice that Yukino never heard before and something about it made her smile wider because it was so very charming to her ears. Meticulously folding the older girl's shirt and placing it on the nearby dresser, Haruka returned to her former place in front of Yukino and began to gently remove her skirt as well, the brunette lifting her bottom off the bed to help and watching Haruka as she said, "They act like they're the ones running for office, not you. I don't like that. They're your advisors, that means they work for you but it doesn't seem like they understand that. Yukino shouldn't have anyone bossing her around."

"They're just trying to help," said Yukino, her tone soft and soothing as she watched Haruka fold her skirt and place it on the dresser. "In the end, all of us want the same thing, Haruka-chan. For me to win the election and become the next Jr. Senator for the state of Sol."

Haruka turned to face her and her gaze was lidded, there was a solemnity there and a concern, it tugged at her lips, pulling them into a frown and the blonde walked over to Yukino, removing her glasses and putting their faces close enough for a kiss. "It bugs me," she confessed in a mutter, folding the glasses in one hand and touching Yukino's cheek with the other. "I hate it when people underestimate Yukino."

"I'm only nineteen, Haruka-chan," breathed Yukino and her gaze remained fixed on the younger girl as she put her glasses on top of the dresser then came back to her, standing in front of Yukino, looking at her with hooded eyes. "That has a lot to do with it and I also don't have the political experience that they do. I should take advantage of all the advice much more knowledgeable people are giving me."

"I still don't like it," Haruka stated with a frown and Yukino smiled at this, giving a chuckle that was drowned out as the blonde surged forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, pressing her onto the bed. When they parted, Haruka's kisses moved down, sucking on her neck and she mumbled, "And I don't like being away from you for a year. Not being able to see you, touch you, I don't like it." Haruka rose up, looking at Yukino with an intense gaze, holding her face in her hands. "I hate it, Yukino. I really hate it."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name brokenly, her eyes filling with tears. "I hate it too."

"It's only a year though," said Haruka and the way she sounded, it seemed to Yukino that the younger girl was trying to convince herself as much as Yukino. But the brunette couldn't find it in her to reply, not when Haruka's hands were warm and eager and knowing on her skin, undoing her bra and putting it with the rest of her clothes. Cupping one breast in her hand and kissing the other, Yukino shivered at Haruka's insistent touch that was more fervent than it ever had been before, keening as Haruka sucked on her nipples and kneaded the soft flesh in her hands. All while she said, her voice low and thick with passion, "It's only a year and then you'll come back to me. Then we'll be together, right?"

"Yes," gasped Yukino, arching into Haruka's touch as the blonde pulled her panties off in a smooth movement. Showing less care for them than the rest of Yukino's clothes, tossing the panties onto the floor while she continued her path of kisses down Yukino's flat stomach. Haruka's hands easily slipped under the older girl's hips, lifting her up and sliding her down to the edge of the bed where she knelt, her grip firm but gentle, spreading Yukino's legs open and Yukino trembled at the sensation of Haruka's breath on her skin, fingers instinctively tangling in her thick blonde hair. "I promise that we'll be together, Haruka-chan."

The moment Yukino said this was the moment that Haruka's lips descended, taking Yukino's clit into her mouth and sucking on it, nudging the brunette's legs further apart and flattening her tongue for long and slow strokes. How much time passed, Yukino had no idea, it seemed endless and just when she was about to climax, the blonde would pull back, teasing her only to return, her kisses stronger, deeper, shaking Yukino to her core and her fingers contracted in Haruka's hair, pressing her closer, trying to reach that edge and it was then that Haruka slipped her fingers inside of Yukino, moving in steady thrusts as she sucked on her clit once again. The orgasm arrived swift and sudden and Yukino was trembling and exhausted, feeling totally spent, when she felt Haruka moving up her body, the weight of the younger girl pressing lightly down on her and she gave a shaky smile, threading her hands around Haruka's neck to pull her in for a kiss that was luxurious and slow and sweet, wanting to taste and explore, feeling the need to make the most of their time together.

One by one, Yukino removed Haruka's clothing until they were in a pile on the floor, tugging the blonde to her, smiling when Haruka landed in her lap, reaching up to seize the blonde's lips in a kiss, smiling at the groan Haruka released. That was what Yukino enjoyed the most about being with Haruka sexually. How she could tell with the sounds Haruka made and the way she responded to her touch how much the other girl loved what she was doing to her. Haruka wasn't a shy person by any definition of the word and she never held back and this stayed true whenever they made love and Yukino knew how her every kiss, lick, nip, tug, and touch affected the blonde because Haruka never failed to tell her and something about that empowered Yukino, it made her feel so very special and loved.

Pressing her tongue against Haruka's lips, deepening their kiss, Yukino smiled as she felt the veil of the blonde's hair falling around them and Haruka shifting in her lap, the proof of her desire damp against her thigh. Sighing as Haruka's tongue tangled with her own, Yukino slipped her hand down, playing out the edge of Haruka's pussy, delighting in the evidence of her desire, fingers lightly toying with the blonde's clit and she smiled again as Haruka muttered against her lips, a confession of love and a plea for a harder touch, something of substance, and Yukino complied, increasing the pressure on Haruka's clit as she thrust three fingers into the other girl, knuckles deep, moving in a fast and frenetic pace, all while they continued to kiss, mouths locked in a passionate embrace, Yukino straining up into Haruka as Haruka moved down, her hips matching Yukino's thrusts. When Haruka came, she pulled her mouth from Yukino's, her blonde hair covering them, her mouth against the brunette's ear, telling Yukino how much she loved her and removing her fingers reluctantly from the warmth of the younger girl, Yukino wrapped Haruka up in her arms, holding her close, smiling contentedly at the feel of Haruka pressing a kiss onto her shoulder.

Their sleep was brief that night and when they separated the next day, Yukino sitting next to her parents in the private car as they began their journey back to Aries, she thought about Haruka, eyes filled with love and desire for her, asking for that promise. Haruka rarely allowed herself to be vulnerable like that and when she did it was of the utmost importance and Yukino could see that, she could feel it, that the blonde needed to have that reassurance from her that they would be together and Yukino gave her promise and now it was up to her to make sure she kept it by winning the upcoming Senate election. For her sake and Haruka's and for their future together.

* * *

After Yukino had been in Aries a week, her father announced his plans to retire. At this same press conference, Yukino declared her own candidacy for his seat representing the Egalitarian party. This caused a great stir and suddenly the entire country of Aries was focused on the only daughter of Makoto Chrysant who, before this, had merely been a small mention in newspaper columns here and there over the years. Though she knew the attention would be coming, the cameras, the interviews, the constant stream of people who followed her everywhere and found interest in every little thing she did, Yukino was still shaken by it because she never considered herself worthy of this kind of intense scrutiny but she apparently was to every news network and paper in Aries.

Just two weeks after her own candidacy announcement and start of her campaign, the Referendums produced her opponent in the figure of former Egalitarian Senator Tomas Obrecht who once represented Sol twelve years ago. Obrecht's focus was his own popularity from his time in the Senate and harping on Yukino's inexperience and her family connections, saying things like that were reminders of the monarchy system from which Aries had escaped and a daughter shouldn't simply be allowed to inherit her father's position due to him being loved by the people. Quickly their campaign became one of the most vicious anyone had seen in several years, accusations were thrown back and forth, and Yukino forced herself to remain calm and focused after they said countless false things about herself and her family.

Speaking of her father's past business deals as if they were shady and throwing suspicion on her mother's charity, saying she was funneling money from it into secret accounts that weren't taxable and Yukino refuted each and every accusation they threw at her with evidence that it was lies. That was her goal, to remain focused on the truth, and to show the people of Sol and Aries who she really was and what she represented, making sure that didn't get lost in the picture the Referendums were trying to paint of her. Slowly this tactic began to work and it was supported by Yukino's travels throughout Sol, meeting with college students, the elderly, local business people, the police, and city officials. She wanted to become a real figure, an individual in the minds of the people who would vote for her, to be seen not just as the daughter of Makoto Chrysant but for herself as a person and eventually she felt she was making that impression. Five months into her campaign, Yukino noted her father was no longer mentioned whenever the news did a report or the paper printed an article. It was just Yukino and this small triumph reenergized her.

Throughout this time, it was thoughts of Haruka that kept Yukino strong, thoughts and memories of their time together. The last night they spent in each others arms, the hours of lovemaking, she would dwell on them, replaying them in her mind late at night as she touched herself and tried to imagine it was Haruka's hands on her, Haruka's fingers inside her, and somehow this helped her stay sane. What bothered Yukino the most about all of this, about the campaign, was the separation they had to endure. Her advisors insisted she keep her communication with Haruka down to a minimum, afraid letters would be intercepted by the Referendums and that her relationship with Haruka could be used against her.

Aries was the most liberal of countries, the most liberal in all of Earl, in fact, and it wasn't that they were both girls that her advisors worried would cause a scandal, it was that Haruka was seventeen, still underage by their laws, and a student at Garderobe. Once the blonde was eighteen and graduated, became her Otome, they assured her they could stop hiding as much. They shouldn't flaunt their romance, certainly, but they could stop pretending it didn't exist and Yukino couldn't wait for this day to come. She had spent four years repressing her love for Haruka and she hated having to do it again even if was for the sake of their future together. Still, she understood her advisors perspective and she did what they said, causing her time with Haruka to be reduced to sparse phone calls here and there, staring at the photos she took of the younger girl before she left, and posing the figurine she purchased from Backstage on her bedside dresser.

Closer and closer the election became, the more frantic their campaigning, and sometimes Yukino felt like she was simply saying the same things over and over. Towards the end she stopped giving speeches and she began questioning her audience, asking them about their lives, their problems, what they wanted from her as a Senator, answering all their questions with thoughtful replies and Obrecht tried to imitate this strategy but failed miserably. His attempts were seen as false and bitter, he couldn't form a real rapport with the people, not like Yukino who soon had her audience in the palm of her hand, smiling and cheering and laughing with her. These events caused something of a problem for her bodyguards because the brunette had taken to walking among the constituents during these talks, shaking their hands, accepting their hugs, and they complained it was nearly impossible to protect her when she did such things but Yukino refused to stop, not when in those moments she felt she was finally connecting with the people she wanted to represent.

Senatorial debates were never televised, not like the Presidential ones, because they weren't seen as having any real interest and the debates between Yukino Chrysant and Tomas Obrecht were no different. However, they were heavily attended and they were written about and commented on in nightly newscasts with small clips being shown. Obrecht was a master debater and Yukino had some difficulty trying to hold her own against him but there was a huge advantage in the fact that the current President, Kenzo Xavier, was a Referendum who was quickly losing his popularity due to a staunch military approach that hadn't existed during his election. Xavier was seen by a large amount of the population as a war monger due to needless conflicts he had started with not only Artai but Lutesia Remus as well.

There was also the fact that Obrecht switching alliances from the Egalitarian party to the Referendums during a time such as this wasn't a sign of good faith to many of the people. It exhibited a definite lack of loyalty and Yukino hammered this fact and Xavier's war like actions with their neighboring countries over and over and Obrecht struggled to explain them in a way that sounded palatable and was anything but feeble excuses. The debates were close affairs but Yukino felt she gained victory in at least two out of the four they had and this left her feeling proud, especially when it was against the likes of Obrecht who was a seasoned politician who had over thirty years of experience.

The day before the election was spent campaigning in the capital city of Caeles, which had the largest population in all of Sol and when Yukino was finally alone in her house, if you discounted the bodyguards downstairs, she sat down on her bed, utterly exhausted. It was then that the phone rang and she stared at it with weary eyes. Part of her wanted to ignore it but she couldn't afford that, not with how close they were to the election and the fact that it could very well be one of her advisors with last minute news. Which is why Yukino answered the phone, trying her best to keep the fatigue out of her voice as she said, "Yukino Chrysant."

"Yukino," Haruka murmured her name and the love Yukino heard in the blonde's tone almost had her sobbing in relief. It had been so very long since she last spoke to Haruka. Two months and twenty one days to be exact and it killed her, the distance this election was creating in them. It was practically more than she could bear but then she thought of the future they would share together and she remembered the faces of all the people she met, the ones who looked at her with hopeful eyes, faith in their faces, they believed in her to make a difference as their Senator and she had to give her very best for them. "How are you? You sound tired."

"I was, until you called," said Yukino and her eyes were tearing up though she wasn't sure if it was from happiness or sheer exhaustion. Lying down on her bed, she closed her eyes and smiled at the mumbling response Haruka gave to her remark. "I miss you, Haruka-chan."

"I know, I feel the same," Haruka said solemnly. She paused and then she said, concern lacing her words, "I also know you got a lot you need to do before the election tomorrow. Last minute campaigning, get out the vote, all that but… try and rest some, okay? Sometimes I'm able to see you on the news here and you don't look like you're taking good enough care of yourself. I know how you get caught up in your work but you're not doing anybody any favors if you're not healthy."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino sighed, blinking back her tears and lying on her side, staring at the framed photograph she had of the younger girl by her bedside. "I promise I'll take better care of myself. I'll go straight to bed after we're done talking."

"Good," said Haruka firmly, sounding pleased. "You know we have a new doctor at Garderobe? Youko Helene's her name and she's got a private television in her lab. Bubuzuke conned her into letting us watch the election results tomorrow so when you got those damn cameras following you around tomorrow just remember I'll be watching, all right? It's not the same as me being with you but-"

"Haruka-chan," interrupted Yukino, the gratitude evident in her voice along with the deep affection. "I love you."

Silence except for a cough and Yukino could imagine the blush tingeing Haruka's cheeks as the blonde muttered, "I love you too." More silence and then Haruka's voice returned, stronger than ever, full of confidence and vigor, "You're going to win tomorrow, Yukino. There's no way you won't. I don't care what commentators and polls say, I've seen on those news shows how the people react to you and they believe in you just like they believed in your father but it's different. You can see it in the younger ones, the people that are our age, it's like you represent what they want Aries to turn into and you'll win because of that, because you're the future and Obrecht, he's the past."

Between the two of them, Yukino was definitely superior with words but Haruka had her moments, during hard times like these, where she said things so terribly profound and sweet that it moved Yukino more than she could ever properly explain. Haruka was such a very honest person who didn't possess the ability to deceive and guile her way into anything and that was why Yukino trusted her opinion above all others because she knew Haruka would never lie to her, even if it was to comfort her in some way. For the first time since this campaign began, Yukino felt a real and true confidence that the results would come out in her favor and it was all thanks to Haruka.

"I have to go," Haruka said regretfully and Yukino could hear Shizuru's voice and a brighter, cheerier, one in the background, calling out for Haruka-oneesama to hurry before the Principal caught them. "I'll call you again tomorrow though, to congratulate you on your victory."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name and her natural poise returned as she said the younger girl's name. "I will win. Not just for myself but for you, for the both of us, and for all those people you said look at me that way. I swear it."

"I know," said Haruka and though she said this earnestly there was a smile in her voice somehow. "I love you, Yukino."

Then the line died and Yukino was listening to the sound of a dial tone. Staring at the phone in her hand as she ended the call, Yukino sighed and a smile tugged at her lips. Hearing from Haruka was such a rare joy these days and just the sound of her voice revitalized her for tomorrow but with Haruka's words of concern and her own exhaustion nipping at the edges of her mind, she placed the phone back in the receiver and changed into her bed clothes which consisted of her panties and one of the blonde's shirts she had borrowed during a trip to the Armitage house earlier in the year. Wearing it to bed made her feel closer to the Haruka and it took away some of the loneliness she felt without her.

All of that would change tomorrow though because when she won, when she became the Jr. Senator for Sol, she could request Haruka as her Otome and then the blonde would be with her as soon as she graduated from Garderobe which was three months away. That wasn't so long, not after a year of separation, just three months and then she could be with Haruka every day, they would be together forever. She just had to win the election and everything else would fall into place, Yukino was convinced of this. She wouldn't allow herself to believe otherwise.

* * *

Placing the phone into the receiver, Haruka allowed Sara to take her by the hand, pulling her out of the administrative office that Shizuru had somehow acquired keys to. The blonde had been anxious to speak to Yukino for weeks and gaining access to a phone at Garderobe wasn't the easiest thing for a student to accomplish, even if they were a member of the Trias, and despite the risk of sneaking through the halls past curfew with a Coral student and the No. 1 Pearl, Haruka was grateful for the opportunity to hear Yukino's voice again.

"Hurry, Haruka-oneesama," Sara insisted, still pulling Haruka along, snapping the older blonde out of her musings. Haruka couldn't help but smile at the tenacious look the Coral wore on her features. Seeing the doting expression on Haruka's face and clearly thinking that she wasn't listening to her, Sara rolled her eyes, and complained good naturedly, dragging Haruka after her as she said, "Mou! We'll get caught at this rate and then your and Shizuru-oneesama's reputations will be tarnished right before graduation."

Snorting at this, Haruka ducked around the corner and remarked, "The bubuzuke's already done that to herself thanks to the kid."

"Haruka-san is cruel to harp upon my terrible misdeed with Natsuki," Shizuru pouted and they were in the main entrance lobby which separated the Coral and Pearl dorms from one another. "Especially when she knows very well I'm trying hard to make up for it."

"Shizuru," said Haruka with a sigh and while she knew her former roommate was teasing her, she did have a point and it caused a twinge of guilt. Which is why she muttered an apology, blushing when Shizuru declared her love and clung to her arm. Grumbling at this, Haruka turned to Sara who was observing them with wide eyes. "Sara Gallagher," Haruka said her with name an emphatic fondness. "Head back to your room. The bubuzuke and I will be fine on our own from here on out." Sara started to protest and Haruka smiled, pushing up the glasses which slipped down the bridge of Sara's nose, stepping closer to the younger girl as she did so. "Thank you for your help."

"Haruka-oneesama," said Sara quietly, her cheeks dusted a light red, her head ducked. She lifted it after a moment, her expression mischievous but resolved and she hugged Haruka quickly, holding her tight for several moments before saying a rushed goodbye and disappearing into the Coral dormitory, leaving Haruka and Shizuru alone in the lobby.

Another moment passed as Haruka stared after Sara then she turned to Shizuru with a wry expression. "Come on, bubuzuke," she muttered, holding Shizuru by her elbow and walking towards the Pearl dormitory. "We better get to our rooms too."

Except when they reached their destination, Shizuru didn't walk over to her private room, but instead followed Haruka into hers, closing the door behind her. When Haruka looked at her with a questioning gaze, Shizuru murmured, "I don't think Haruka-san should be by herself right now. She puts on a brave face but I know her well enough that I can tell when something is the matter."

"Bubuzuke," Haruka muttered her name, an appreciative look in her violet eyes as she sat down on her bed, peering up at Shizuru who stood before her. Shaking her head, she said, "It's nothing, really. I'm just worried about Yukino. I know she's been running all over Sol campaigning for this election and the Referendums… they've been spreading lies about her and her family and she's had to deal with that plus all the stuff Obrecht has been saying about her being too young and inexperienced to hold a Senate seat. I wish I was there with her, that's all."

"I must admit, I don't entirely understand your political system," said Shizuru, sitting next to Haruka on the bed.

"Aries is made up of seven states and each state has two Senators that the people who live in the state get to choose," said Haruka simply. "Yukino is trying to become a Senator for the state of Sol which the biggest state and is home to our country's capital city, Caeles. In Aries we don't have sponsors, the government pays our way into Garderobe and all Otome candidates are in the military. Just politicians, Senators, Governors, the President, and Generals in the military have Otome. If Yukino's not elected…" Haruka trailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud for some absurd fear of them coming true.

"I'm sure your Yukino will be elected," said Shizuru kindly. "Haruka-san has said many times she is a good leader, is she not?"

"She's the best," Haruka asserted, her eyes shining. "Yukino would make the best Senator but sometimes being the best isn't enough, bubuzuke. I've seen it enough, good people who run for office but lose because the lies that are told and the issues get lost along the way and Yukino deserves to win, she's the perfect person for the job, but sometimes that's not enough."

"Haruka-san," Shizuru said her name cautiously. "What will you do if she loses?"

Grimacing and clenching her hands into fists, Haruka's face darkened and she replied, "Scream about it then hope they assign me to the military and not one of the politicians that way I can request a transfer more easily once Yukino does take office." Turning to her friend, she said, her voice rough, "That's the hardest thing about this, bubuzuke. I came here wanting to be Yukino's Otome. It's been that way for years, how I imagined my future, it's always been serving her and I don't want it to be anybody else. With Yukino I know she'll be trying to do the right thing for Aries but someone else… what if they're corrupt? Or a bad leader? And it's my job to protect them? I'd do it because that's our duty, what Otome are trained to do, obey and protect our Masters, but I'd hate it and I'd hate myself for serving somebody like that. Plus there's the fact I'd be distracted, wanting to be with Yukino but how could I do that serving another person? I'd need to be with them all the time, serving them, protecting them, and I'd never be able to be with Yukino, not the way we both want anyway."

"My father sponsored me for entrance into Garderobe," murmured Shizuru. "I've never had such worries."

"You're lucky," said Haruka with droll humor, lying down on her bed and staring up at Shizuru who watched her with a soft look on her features. "Bubuzuke," she said this with a quiet affection. "What about you and the kid? What will you do when you graduate?"

"I don't know," Shizuru said in a whisper and she had a lost look on her face that Haruka had never seen before. The blonde didn't like the way it settled on the brunette's features, it looked unnatural there and she wanted to wipe away its very existence. "Natsuki is from a small country, just past the furthest borders of Artai, and her family is nobility there. If she returns to them and I stay in Windbloom I'm uncertain how we can remain together and really, at this point, that is all I want." Shizuru looked to Haruka who smiled at her and returning the smile, she lay down next to her friend on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Have you heard the rumor about Meister Zarganote?"

"That she wants to retire? Yeah," Haruka said easily and several moments passed before Shizuru's words processed for the blonde and she turned to the brunette with a look of surprise on her features. "You want to be the 3rd Column?"

"If the rumor is true and she plans to retire and if I was lucky enough to have Fumi-sama choose me as her replacement, I could remain with my Natsuki," said Shizuru simply and while her voice was calm there was a sort of desperation in her rust colored gaze that Haruka couldn't ignore. She could see how much the idea of being separated from Natsuki was eating at Shizuru.

"Meister Zarganote's been crotchety for awhile," Haruka noted and she nodded her head to emphasize this point. "I'm betting she's wanting to get out of here and if anybody has the scores to inspire Fumi-sama to choose them as a Column it'd be you, bubuzuke." Facing the other girl who looked at her with a gaze that for once wasn't hidden, wasn't subterfuge, it was plain and honest emotion and seeing it tugged at Haruka's heart. Heaving a sigh, Haruka lightly rapped her knuckles on Shizuru's forehead and muttered, "Don't get all teary on me about the kid, all right? Things are going to work out for you two just like they'll work out for me and Yukino. We have to believe in that."

"Haruka-san," Shizuru murmured, a genuine smile pulling at her lips, reaching out to capture Haruka's hand in her own and squeezing it gently. "I'm going to miss you terribly once we graduate."

Blushing on hearing this, Haruka grumbled and looked away from Shizuru, before muttering in reply, "I'll miss you too, Shizuru." She groaned when she felt Shizuru embrace her from behind, holding her close in a hug but endured it because she knew for once it probably wasn't coming from a place of amusement or teasing but instead from real emotion. Patting Shizuru's hands that were wound around her waist, Haruka looked back at the brunette and added sardonically, "But I won't miss you teasing me all the time."

"I tease because I love," said Shizuru playfully and Haruka snorted at this causing Shizuru to chuckle. "Haruka-san doesn't believe I love her? But I do! In the friendliest of ways, of course, as I would never try to steal her away from her Yukino although I wonder if a certain Coral has the same sense of propriety about such matters because of the way she watches Haruka-san with a longing gaze."

"What are you rambling about, bubuzuke?" accused Haruka, twisting around to face the brunette who loosened her hold on Haruka.

Shizuru's expression was utterly serious as she met Haruka's gaze and said, "Sara Gallagher wants more than to be your heya-gakkari for a brief period of time, Haruka-san. She wants you to look at her as I look at my Natsuki. I'm certain of this."

"Sara?" Haruka repeated, her eyes going wide. "She's just a kid-"

"She is nearly the same age you were when you discovered your love for Yukino with my assistance," reminded Shizuru and there was a sort of reproach in her tone that caused Haruka to frown when she heard this. "I'm not trying to be unkind, Haruka-san. I merely think that you should be aware of such things. Especially if you're going to continue to spend time with her while we remain at Garderobe."

Mulling over what Shizuru said, well aware that the brunette was far more clever and observant about these types of things than she was, Haruka's frown deepened and she muttered, "I thought it was just her looking up to a sempai."

"It's partly that," revealed Shizuru with a sad smile. "And it's partly an honest affection for Haruka-san that could lead to more if you're not careful to make sure it stays right where it is." Haruka looked alarmed at this and despite her fearless nature, her habit of confronting things head on, she despised the idea of going to Sara and outright telling her she had no chance whatsoever because of her feelings for Yukino. It would be the truth, certainly, but the idea of it seemed hurtful and mean and Haruka didn't want to do that to Sara because she was quite fond of the younger blonde. "Haruka-san shouldn't worry. Sara-san is a clever girl, I'm sure from what she witnessed tonight she's aware of how much Haruka-san loves her Yukino. I think you should consider your actions a bit more while in her presence. Some acts of kindness might hurt her more in the end as she realizes precisely what she cannot have because it already belongs to Yukino."

"I like her," Haruka admitted in a mumble. "I don't want to hurt her but I love Yukino. Always have, always will."

"I suspect she knows this," said Shizuru gently. "Haruka-san shouldn't worry. Just continue to treat her as you have just with an added caution, for her sake as well as your own. These things needn't be said aloud, they can be shown through actions."

"Shizuru," said Haruka softly and she looked at the brunette with a lidded and earnest gaze. "I really am going to miss you. Maybe you poke at me and make fun of me but you help a lot too, you know? When it counts you're always there."

Pushing a lock of blonde hair out of Haruka's eyes, a smile curling on her lips, Shizuru murmured, "I feel the same way about Haruka-san."

"Good," Haruka said and she looked pleased to hear this then her face screwed up in a frown when she considered her words. "Wait a minute," she groused, her brow furrowing as she spoke. "When did I ever poke at you and tease you, bubuzuke? That's all your doing!"

"Haruka-san teased me terribly when we were roommates by removing her clothes in front of me, having no respect at all for my growing libido," said Shizuru and she formed a very good version of a scandalous expression which would've been believable on anyone but her.

"Bubuzuke," Haruka growled and she reached for the brunette, to do what, one couldn't quite know since her motion was halted by Shizuru slipping off the bed and fleeing from the room, declaring her love for Haruka as she went.

Left alone in her room, Haruka shook her head in exasperation at her former roommate then flopped back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating the events of the evening. She couldn't stop worrying about the election, her future with Yukino depended on its results, and more than that, she didn't really want to think what Obrecht would do as a Referendum Senator for the state of Sol, not with how crazy President Xavier had been acting ever since he took office two years ago. If Obrecht won it could tip the power in the Senate completely to the Referendums and Haruka didn't think that would lead to anything good. She really couldn't wait for the Presidential elections to arrive that would toss President Xavier out of office because more and more he was becoming a ruthless figure bent on the conquest of power and furthering his own agenda, ignoring what the people of Aries wanted in the process.

Sleep didn't come easy for Haruka that night, too many possibilities kept running through her mind, happy ones, sad ones, horrible and wonderful visions of the future and they kept her mind busy enough she just couldn't relax and go to sleep. By the time the morning bells rang, announcing the start of a new school day, Haruka hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep but strangely, she wasn't tired. Nerves didn't allow exhaustion is what she imagined and from the morning until the last class of the day she couldn't focus on anything but the election.

Dimly aware of Shizuru, Natsuki, and Sara following after her, Haruka made her way to Youko Helene's office where she greeted the doctor in a rush, thanking her profusely for the use of her television before switching on the election coverage in Aries and settling down in a chair to watch it progress for several hours. Watching them talk about the polls and interview the voters, it gave Haruka the same anxious and determined feeling she had before a battle but this one wasn't hers to win, it was Yukino's and she could only pray for victory.

* * *

Fifty nine percent of the vote wasn't a landslide but it was a decisive win, one that was more than Yukino could have hoped for. Honestly, the realistic, cynical side of her was expecting it to be close enough to merit a recount, but she won by a safe margin, one that the Referendums couldn't dispute and all the worries, all the pressures, of the past year disappeared in the instant that they announced she would become the next Senator for the state of Sol. The campaign headquarters was crowded with people, staff, volunteers, and supporters, all of which swarmed her with cheers and congratulations and it was like being swept up in a happy sea of humanity and it was more than Yukino could properly absorb, that all of these people believed in her, had chosen her to lead them, and she knew she would give it her all to make them proud.

She was soon led to the stage by her advisors, met with more cheers, and somehow Yukino composed herself enough to complete her speech, thanking everyone for their support and their votes, congratulating Tomas Obrecht on a well run race, and promising a bright future for Sol and for Aries as their new Senator. Speaking of her family history and her father, telling them that while she was her own person, she admired their history and was going to do everything she could to live up to it, to become a leader that earned all of Aries respect.

When the speech was over and she returned to the party, her father was at her side, his voice warm and caring in her ear, telling her how proud he was, how happy he was for her, and saying she had a phone call. Yukino's eyes lit up and she wound her way through the crowd, her way slow going as she stopped to shake hands and thank her staff and supporters, but after a ten minute journey she was inside her private office, picking up the phone, a smile already on her face from the voice she knew she would soon hear.

"Yukino," Haruka said her name with enough emotions that Yukino couldn't properly make them all out. There was gratitude, happiness, pride, relief, and too many others for her to identify in that moment. "You did it. I knew you would."

"It won't be much longer, Haruka-chan," Yukino promised, her eyes tearing up, sitting down on the edge of the desk and gripping it with her free hand. "You'll graduate in three months and I'll request you for my Otome and we'll be together again."

"I know," said Haruka and there was a strength, a conviction, that wasn't there before and Yukino knew with it the last of Haruka's doubts were receding and that made the brunette happier than she could ever say. "Your speech was good."

"You liked it?" asked Yukino shyly. "I was afraid to prepare one ahead of time so I made it up on the spot."

"It was good," Haruka reinforced warmly. "Everyone here thought so too, including the bubuzuke."

"I'm glad," said Yukino with a smile that faded when she saw an advisor at her door gesturing to party. Sighing and nodding her head, Yukino said reluctantly, "I have to go, Haruka-chan. There's a lot of people here I need to thank and-"

"It's all right," Haruka interrupted and there was an encouragement that was more than Haruka just being kind and she heard the sound of the blonde moving, perhaps to have added privacy. "We're going to be together now. There's nothing that'll stop it from happening, Yukino. I'm going to work my hardest these last three months and bubuzuke's agreed to help me more with training. I can't beat her but I'm going to keep my position as the No. 2 Pearl and a member of the Trias and I'll earn the right to be your Otome. You'll see."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino breathed, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Haruka in heartfelt tones, "and I'll see you soon."

Once again, the sound of a dial tone and Yukino stared at the phone in her hand, ignoring her advisor who was in the room telling her all the things she needed to do tonight, the reporters she had to speak to and the politicians she needed to call. The only thing that registered was the fact that she had done it, she had won this election and with it the right to request Haruka as her Otome. Their future together was only a step away, they just had to wait a little more and then they would finally be together again and all of this would be worth it because together they could live out their dream of working for Aries, helping to create a brighter tomorrow for their country and its people.

* * *

Two weeks later, Yukino walked into her office in The Hexagon, and the first thing that caught her eye was a small white, green, and gold vase that contained a large sunflower residing on her desk. Walking over to her desk, Yukino touched the large yellow petals, smiling at the velvety sensation, holding them gently in between her thumb and finger. She vaguely heard her advisor telling her about the day's itinerary but the only thing on her mind was Haruka's gift to her, wondering how she managed to arrange such a thing. Looking at her advisor, Yukino murmured, "I want to see the Senate Otome committee before the end of this week, Johan."

"Ma'am?" questioned Johan, blinking.

"The Senate Otome committee," Yukino repeated and her tone was polite but adamant. "I want to see them before the week is over."

"Yes," said Johan quickly, nodding his head and flipping a page in his small book and writing a note. "I'll make sure that happens."

"Good," said Yukino, sounding pleased and moving around the desk to sit in the chair that had once belonged to her father and feeling strangely at home as she turned to stare at the skyline of Caeles in the distance. "What's first on our agenda for today?"

Listening to Johan outline her day, the meetings with this politician and that committee and this constituent group, Yukino felt a slow smile form on face because this was what she wanted, what she dreamed of, since she was a small child and it was finally hers. There was just one last piece of the puzzle and that was Haruka at her side as her Otome and soon that would happen and everything would be perfect.

She was sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Throughout her four years at Garderobe, Haruka had never been summoned to the Principal's office. Actually, the only time that Haruka came near it was during Aries Senate election when she and Shizuru snuck into the administration building on multiple occasions so she could use the phone to call Yukino. Now just a week before graduation, Haruka had been called into the office and she stood outside it, shifting her weight from foot to foot and trying to ignore the slight smirk she was sure was on Miss Maria's face.

The room was large and circular with windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, giving an ample view of the Garderobe campus. Principal Vandeveld sat behind a large desk that was covered with paperwork and she looked up as Haruka entered with the room with Miss Maria at her side. "Thank you for delivering Miss Armitage to me, Meister Graceburt," Principal Vandeveld said, rising to her feet with a small smile. "I believe we'll be fine on our own."

"Principal," Miss Maria said with a nod, turning to Haruka who swore there was an encouraging look in her gaze.

"Miss Armitage," Vandeveld said her name smoothly, causing the blonde to jerk her attention back to the older woman who raised an eyebrow and wore an expression of quiet amusement on her dignified features. Gesturing to a comfortable looking chair, she murmured, "Have a seat?" Haruka nodded her head and immediately sat in the chair, contracting her fingers in a nervous gesture as she watched the Principal sit across from her. "I'm sure you're aware that we've been informing those in our graduating class of their Otome assignments."

"Yes, Principal," said Haruka, her voice slightly strangled, clearing her throat and her cheeks turning red. Just yesterday Shizuru had burst into her room, wearing an expression of excitement and happiness that Haruka could have never imagined her former roommate wearing. She barely had time to respond to it when Shizuru pounced on her for a hug, announcing that she had been chosen by Fumi-sama to replace Meister Zarganote as the 3rd Column for Garderobe. "I heard that from bub-" Halting suddenly, Haruka corrected herself, "Miss Viola."

"She'll make a fine Column, don't you think?" remarked Vandeveld with a smile, genuinely satisfied with the selection.

"Yes, she will," Haruka agreed and while she thought this small talk was meant to calm her nerves all it really did was increase them. This was about her own Otome assignment, she knew that, and all she wanted was to hear the confirmation that she would be Yukino's Otome so she could repeat the earlier scene with Shizuru except with her doing the celebrating. "Fumi-sama made a wise decision."

"The Founder always does," said Vandeveld knowingly. Observing Haruka with a lidded gaze, she continued, "Though I'm afraid she has very little to do with your own assignment, Miss Armitage." Haruka's heart was beating so fast she swore she could hear it and she swallowed the lump in her throat, shifting in her seat as she stared at the Principal. "You should be pleased to know it does come from a very distinguished source and you were chosen out of all the Otome candidates available in Aries. Including those already active in the field."

Violet eyes widened on hearing this. Yukino had access to that many Otome? Usually the lesser politicians were only given a small field to choose from by the Senate Otome committee. Perhaps the Chrysant name held more power than Haruka was aware. "Principal?" she said politely, hoping the leading way she said this was still respectful but hinted for the older woman to just say her assignment already.

"Meister Blomquist is retiring," stated Vandeveld plainly, keeping her gaze even with Haruka's. "As you're aware, the Continental Orb Topaz may only be granted to the Otome serving the President of Aries. It is the only GEM for which the Master changes more often than the Otome due to your political system. Because of this, the Meister granted the Continental Orb Topaz always selects her replacement and you are the one whom Meister Blomquist has deemed worthy to succeed her. The transfer of power between Meister Blomquist and yourself to President Xavier will occur during the graduation ceremony next week where you will officially become the new Continental Orb Topaz for Aries."

Her head felt strange, like it was filled with cotton, and Haruka couldn't think properly. The Principal couldn't have said what she thought she just said. Meister Blomquist couldn't be retiring, she couldn't be giving up the Continental Orb Topaz, she was the Continental Orb Topaz, she had been for decades and it was impossible to see anyone else in the role. Besides that, President Xavier was only two years into his six year term, it made no sense for her to choose such an odd time to retire. Why not wait for the elections and the transfer of power? Especially given Xavier's waning popularity as of late? No, no, none of this was right. Yukino told her she requested her as an Otome from the Senate committee so how could this be right? The Principal was wrong, she misheard, there was a mistake somehow.

"I don't understand," said Haruka finally, her voice a rough whisper that Vandeveld had to strain to hear.

"Miss Armitage," Vandeveld said her name with enough concern to jolt Haruka out of her daze, looking at the older woman with a lost expression on her features. "I realize this must be a shock for you. Meister Blomquist is something of a living legend for the people of Aries but I assure you, I'm speaking the truth." A faint grimace formed on the Principal's face as she continued, "I'm not sure how much I should honestly divulge but I can tell you her retirement is arriving sooner than she planned. Your current President apparently has certain endeavors on the horizon that Meister Blomquist feels she is ill suited for. When faced with them, she chose to travel the route of an early retirement so she might decide upon a replacement whom she thought would be able to flourish where she herself would have failed."

"But what can I do that Meister Blomquist couldn't?" asked Haruka, honestly perplexed.

"Provide a display of raw strength," said Vandeveld easily. "The Continental Orb Topaz is one of the most enduring GEMs in existence, it increases physical power far more than any other but one has to have the potential to channel that power. Meister Blomquist is more along the lines of your friend, Miss Viola, and fights her battles with stealth and speed. She hasn't been able to harness the full power of the GEM in that capacity but if your demonstrations in our school coliseum are of any merit, you just might have that ability, Miss Armitage." She paused to study Haruka carefully before she noted, "I must say that you don't seem to happy to hear this. You do realize it's a great honor?"

Blinking her eyes and jumping in her seat, Haruka flushed red and exclaimed, "I know! It's just…" Haruka trailed off, she didn't want to say too much, not to the Principal, not when she was positive she was being chastised, but this was such a shock, it wasn't what she had planned, what they planned, her and Yukino. Oh god, Yukino! How was she going to explain this? Or did Yukino already know? "I didn't think this was what you were going to tell me. I never thought I'd hear something like this, that's all."

"I suppose I can see how it would come as a shock," allowed Vandeveld. There was a moment of silence then she spoke again, her tone almost sharp and definitely holding reproach, "It is my understanding in Aries there is no greater honor for an Otome than to serve the President, not because they are the leader of your country but instead because they are chosen by the people. In protecting the President you are protecting the individual your fellow citizens have elevated to the role of their leader which is, in a way, like protecting them as well. I would have thought that despite the shock of this news the significance of being selected for such a position would be foremost in your mind."

"Principal, I-" Haruka began futilely, trying to find some excuse, some explanation for her behavior, but was soon cut off.

"No, Miss Armitage," interrupted Vandeveld, her voice steely and brooking no arguments. "I'm quite sure I don't want to hear whatever it was you were about to say. Whatever issue you have, resolve it before the ceremony occurs. I would advise you to recall your teachings at this academy and remember that we Otome do not have the luxury of choosing our Masters. They are the ones who choose us. You might have been selected by another Otome as her successor but the meaning remains the same. Our lives are to serve and protect, to devote our lives wholly to another, and our existence is not an easy one but it has purpose. I'd instruct you to reflect on that during this next week."

"Yes, Principal," mumbled Haruka, hanging her head, keeping her gaze fixed on her hands clenched into fists.

"Good," said Vandeveld and most of the animosity was gone from her voice. "You may go."

Doing as the Principal said, Haruka rose to her feet and walked out of the office but as she reached the door, she paused, unable to take another step. She had to know. Even if it risked further incurring the Principal's wrath, she just had to know. "Principal?" Haruka said hesitantly, the word just barely making it out of her throat, her body rigid and her eyes fixed forward, afraid to turn around because of what she might see. "Do you know if anybody else requested me as their Otome?"

The sound of a sigh and the shuffling of papers then Vandeveld replied, "I believe several people did. The most persistent being a Jr. Senator from the state of Sol, Ms. Yukino-"

"Chrysant," Haruka finished quietly, speaking with the Principal, her hand on the door and her head still lowered. "Thank you, Principal." The words they were stuck in her throat but she had to say them because despite her own disappointment, her own misery, she knew everything that the woman said earlier was true. This was part of being an Otome, you lived to serve, you didn't make the decisions, you followed those of your Master, and she was lucky to be chosen for such a position. It was a huge honor, an enormous one, the most important job an Otome could have in Aries was to serve the President and she knew this, she knew this all too well, but still… it wasn't what she wanted. "I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness. I was shocked by the news but I want you to know I'm aware of where my duty lies. I've always known."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Miss Armitage," Vandeveld responded and there was an approval there, Haruka could hear it, and somehow it soothed the pain a little as she made her way out of the office, her thoughts jumbled, trying to fathom what just happened.

Rarely did Haruka not have some sort of plan. She wasn't like Shizuru or Sara, a great mind, a tactician, but she didn't like to do anything without purpose and that being so, she wasn't the type to wander aimlessly through the campus but she was doing it now just because she didn't know what to do next. This wasn't what she expected to hear when she went to the Principal's office. Haruka had been sure, so incredibly sure, that once Yukino won the election, became a Senator, that everything else would fall into place but it hadn't and now she was assigned to President Xavier, she would become the Continental Orb Topaz, possess the legendary GEM of Aries, the one that protected the leader of their people and it was beyond comprehension, how great a responsibility this was.

Meister Blomquist had chosen her out of all those people, all the Otome already active in Aries, and all the candidates in Garderobe and Haruka was flattered, it made her proud, but in serving Xavier, she would never get to be with Yukino. The Otome of the President is always by their side, the only time they weren't was when they were sent on missions which was happening more and more frequently due to Xavier's stance against the terrorist attacks that have long plagued their country. Once she took the oath, once she became his Otome, that was it.

Haruka couldn't be with Yukino after that, not unless she was willing to risk her position as his Otome and Yukino's career in the Senate. Not only was the concept of having an affair with the Otome of the President an unwise proposition there was also the fact that Yukino was from the Egalitarian party while Xavier was a Referendum. Despite the Referendums being in power, having more representatives in the Senate and within the local state governments with the exception of Sol, the Egalitarians had been putting up a vocal resistance to Xavier's military shows of strength in the past months. Yukino had been a particularly loud voice and her stance against such measures was part of what helped her win office. Which meant on top of the limited time factor involved in maintaining their relationship there was the added bonus that it was sure to be seen as sleeping with the enemy on both sides of the party line. Despite the fact Haruka as an Otome was a member of the military and wasn't meant to be seen as a political figure. But she would be, all the same, because she'd be Xavier's Otome.

If she took this position, if she took this oath, she couldn't be with Yukino. It was as simple as that.

For the first time in her life, Haruka honestly felt like crying in despair, and she continued to wander throughout the campus, finally coming towards a large hill near the isolated grove where she trained with Shizuru and sat down, staring blankly into space. What should she do? All of her life she wanted to be an Otome, it was what she felt she was meant to do, and she wanted to be like Meister Blomquist, to have that power to save people like she saved her mother and all those people, and Meister Blomquist had selected her as her replacement. This was the tantamount of all her dreams but it would be without Yukino at her side. They would be apart and Haruka didn't know when they could be with each other again. Could they really survive that? She would wait for Yukino forever, she knew that, but Yukino…

During the election, Haruka had seen how the people looked at Yukino, the people their age. Hope and belief and admiration shining in their eyes and Haruka couldn't blame them for looking at her that way, she represented so much good, so many wonderful things, but she knew those same people would want to be with Yukino and if she wasn't with her, if she couldn't be with her, would Yukino finally notice that they were looking at her that way? The brunette was currently oblivious but Haruka was certain that was because they were together, would that really stand true if they couldn't maintain their relationship, if they had to be apart because of her duty?

The idea of Yukino being with someone else hurt enough Haruka wanted to die from it. Rubbing at her eyes with her arm, Haruka faintly heard her name and she tried her best to get control of herself but she was certain she failed from the way Sara looked when she turned to look at the younger girl. "Haruka-oneesama," Sara said her name in a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Sara Gallagher," Haruka muttered, drawing her gaze away from the Coral, staring into the grove, suddenly wanting to run into it but she remained where she was, all too aware of the other girl sitting next to her. "I've received my assignment. Meister Blomquist has selected me to be her successor for the Continental Orb Topaz." She looked to Sara and forced a smile. "It's a great honor."

"But what about your friend?" asked Sara carefully, unsure of how to respond, not used to see Haruka in such a subdued state.

"The request of the President's Otome and Meister of the people holds precedence over that of a Jr. Senator barely a few months into their first term," said Haruka sardonically though there was very little actual humor in her tone, just bitterness and disappointment.

"What are you going to do?" Sara questioned and when Haruka gave her that blank stare again, she repressed the urge to shiver, it disturbed her so because it was completely opposite of what she had come to know about the older blonde's personality. "Will you refuse?"

"Refuse?" repeated Haruka and this seemed to snap her out of her trance. Shaking her head, her jaw set in determination, and she said, "I worked all these years for this. Since I was five years old. I can't refuse, I don't want that. I just…" Haruka trailed off and she kept her gaze away from Sara as she mumbled, "Why couldn't it have been Yukino?"

No matter what she said, Sara suspected it would be a hollow comfort to Haruka at this point, and so she didn't say anything at all. She simply scooted closer to the Pearl and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. They stayed like that for minutes that turned into hours and when they finally separated to head back to their dorms, Haruka gave Sara a smile that held a small splinter of her former confidence and bravado. "Don't worry about me," Haruka instructed before she disappeared into her dorm.

Still, even though Haruka said that, Sara couldn't help but worry. Especially when Haruka looked completely and utterly unlike the girl that Sara had come to know during these past few months. Something that Sara couldn't help but find worrisome and upsetting as she liked that person, she liked them quite a lot and she didn't want to see them lost. Not to something like this.

* * *

Meister Blomquist was smaller in person, that was the first thing Haruka thought when she met her, and for the blonde it was such a strange moment because she was now the one in the green and white dress that had long been the chosen clothing of the President's Otome. While Meister Blomquist wore a simple blue dress that hung elegantly on her frame.

"Meister Armitage," Blomquist greeted her with a warm smile, shaking her hand in a firm grip. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Haruka, fighting her nerves but unable to help shifting her stance as she met the eyes of her childhood hero. She looked down, struggling with what she should say next, until eventually she fixed her gaze on Blomquist and said, "I want you to know I'll do my best to live up to the legacy you're leaving behind, Meister Blomquist. You're the reason that I decided to become an Otome."

"Really," murmured Blomquist, tilting her head and gazing at Haruka thoughtfully. Her eyes briefly flitted to the large hall filled with people, they were currently residing in a small private hallway, waiting for Principal Vandeveld to tell them it was time to begin the ceremony. Taking a step forward, she said in soft but solemn tones, "The Principal has told you the reason for my retirement?" When Haruka gave a brief nod, Blomquist sighed and kept her eyes fixed on that hallway. "I'm not meant for this campaign the President has planned."

"Meister Blomquist?" Haruka questioned, wondering what the other Otome could mean by this.

"Strength and power is what he needs," said Blomquist simply, turning back to Haruka. "I don't possess these things but you do. I've done this for too long, my reputation is known by our enemies, but you… you're an unknown factor that could be used for intimidation purposes and with the recent attacks on our soil, this is of immeasurable value."

"Yes," said Haruka strongly and she nodded her head, feeling a sense of purpose and pride. Thinking for the first time that perhaps this wasn't some cruel twist of fate, that there was a reason behind her being chosen for this position. Seeing the Principal approach, Haruka felt a sudden swell of panic and turned back to Blomquist, saying the words before she quite knew why. "Could you give me any advice?"

"Advice," Blomquist repeated and a smile curved on her lips as she reached out to clasp Haruka's shoulder. "The most important part of being an Otome is having bravery in the most horrible and difficult of times. Being able to obey your Master when they give even what seems like the most impossible of orders. Your robe doesn't make you an Otome, your attitude and your beliefs do. Even when you're without your powers, you are the President's Otome and you must always act accordingly."

Nodding her head again, Haruka swallowed hard and gave a nervous smile when the Principal approached, telling them it was time. Walking behind Meister Blomquist, she followed the older women out into the ceremonial hall, purposefully keeping her eyes forward, avoiding looking at people in the crowd. Part of her wanted to search for Yukino, to meet her eyes and apologize for what she was about to do, for pledging her life and loyalty to another but she couldn't, she just couldn't. If she looked at Yukino she would want to run to her, she would want to abandon everything she worked for and she knew Yukino wouldn't want her to do that. They would find a solution to this, somehow, some way they would, they always did, didn't they? Haruka forced herself to believe this as she stepped onto the platform and looked at the figure of President Kenzo Xavier who dipped his head politely and gave a charming smile.

He was a tall and distinguished man, thick brown hair showing streaks of grey, and dark serious eyes. There was something strangely comforting about him, he produced an aura of the everyman, and his genial nature had aided his election two years ago. It was only in the last few months that his recent actions involving military force with Aries neighboring nations caused his popularity to take a downturn. Haruka knew her skills, her strengths, were what he wanted, needed, in an Otome, but she wasn't certain if he was a good leader, someone who truly had Aries best interests at heart like Yukino did and this made her wary more than anything else. Despite that, he was the President, the person their people had chosen as their leader and there was no more important job in Aries than guarding him because he represented that freedom they fought so hard to achieve in their war against Artai.

The ceremony went by like a sort of dream for Haruka, she followed the all steps, she kneeled, accepted the GEM, gave her oath, materialized her robe and followed Xavier down the aisle. Keeping her eyes focused on his broad shoulders and her expression bereft of emotion, she didn't want to look to the side, she didn't want to but all the same, she did and she saw Yukino, she saw the girl she loved more than life itself and she saw that aching look of disappointment, sadness, but there was pride and love in her gaze too. She saw it and Haruka wanted to run to her, she wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her it would all be okay, that in the end they would find a way to fix this.

But she didn't do any of these things, instead she kept walking, following her President and doing her duty.

* * *

Yukino never thought things would turn out like this. She never thought she would be sitting here, in session with the other members of Senate, staring at the President with the figure of Haruka standing behind him, wearing the same dress that had been Meister Blomquist's uniform just weeks earlier. Haruka being chosen as her replacement wasn't a surprise to Yukino, certainly Haruka was worthy, the most worthy in her opinion, but Yukino had such belief, such conviction that once she won the election everything would fall into place. Her jaw clenched slightly as she listened to Xavier detail his reasons for wanting to invade the border of Cardair, knowing he was the reason that Haruka wasn't at her side right now. Blomquist would have never retired if it wasn't for his campaign of military action, a campaign that everyone in Aries knew was far from the former Meister's usual methods of espionage and stealth.

President Xavier wanted a show of power and with Haruka as his Otome, he had that.

"Argos XIV is shielding terrorists who have attacked our soil and killed our citizens," said Xavier in grim tones, his dark eyes moving across all the members of the Senate, fingers threaded together as he leaned on the oval table where they sat for all their sessions. "I have asked him repeatedly to allow us to search the borders where we know the Fidelus Altus to be hiding but he refuses. At this point, I feel we have little recourse but to take it upon ourselves to find them. If Cardair will not allow us to bring our enemies to justice then we must consider them an enemy as well. For far too long our neighbors have harbored those who wish to destroy our democracy and bring Aries back to the dark days of monarchy. I say it is time that we let them know this is something we will no longer tolerate and do this with a display of force."

"Fighting fire with fire is hardly the wisest decision," Yukino retorted, unable to keep silent any longer, and she felt her colleagues moving anxiously in their seats and was struck with a wave of annoyance upon realizing this. She was sick of the way her fellow Egalitarians tip toed around this issue. Proclaiming their stance against military action to their constituents and on the news but failing to do anything about it when in session with the President. Yukino was aware their protests here did little since the Referendums had the majority in the Senate and as such almost all of Xavier's wishes were passed but they could at least speak their minds when their opinions differed. "How are we any different than the terrorists if we attack Cardair to capture them and in the process kill innocents who have nothing to do with this conflict?"

No response from Xavier, just a flash in his eyes and then the other Referendums leapt to his defense, giving the reasons this attack on Cardair was necessary. Soon it descended into an all out argument and the Egalitarians were finally saying exactly why they wanted this campaign to stop, how the people were against it, how it created more enemies for them instead of destroying the ones which already existed. Sitting by her side, Senator Tarquin spoke of the amount of soldiers that had been lost so far in Xavier's campaign, the thousands of lives they could never get back and for what? Those who attacked them were still free and those against them had increased.

More voices arose at this point, agreeing with Tarquin, saying they couldn't risk more of their soldiers lives. That the public was against it and even a small number of Referendums were added to the chorus. Yukino kept her gaze on Xavier, the darkness on his face, and the anger in his gaze, for the first time since he took office his own party was against him and he didn't like it one bit.

It was then that Haruka spoke, her voice quiet but resolute, causing everyone to take pause. "President," Haruka said, her expression determined and her eyes meeting the President's who looked up at her. "Send me."

"Colonel?" Xavier questioned in tones which matched Haruka's and Yukino stiffened at the mention of the blonde's new military rank which had been awarded to her upon gaining the position as the President's Otome.

"No lives will be lost if you send me," said Haruka steadily. "Please," she said this so softly Yukino had to strain to hear it. "I won't fail you."

"Well, risking two lives is wiser than risking two thousand," murmured Xavier, turning in his seat to look at Yukino and she frowned as she watched a grim smile form on his features. "Isn't that right, Senator Chrysant?"

The words wouldn't come for Yukino but they did for her colleagues. One by one, they spoke up, agreeing with this plan of action, suddenly finding support for attacking Cardair if only Haruka and Xavier would be those putting their lives on the line. A litany of the Fidelus Altus sins were listed, the citizens they had killed, the damage they inflicted, the terror they wrought upon their people and their desire to bring Aries back to the days of the monarchy and with each one more Senators added support to Xavier's proposed attack on Cardair.

At the final vote, Yukino was one of three who were against the attack, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Haruka's as a horrible sick feeling overtook her, a nausea of sorts, as she realized they could be sending the blonde to her death. Violet eyes met hers for the first time since the Senate session began and Yukino saw the apology lurking in their depths along with the resounding love.

* * *

There was such a feeling of strength and power when her robe was activated, it stunned Haruka, almost as much as seeing herself in the uniform that had been Meister Blomquist's for thirty four years. The look of the robe was basically the same but Haruka knew her own thoughts, how she imagined it should appear, would change its design slightly. This was why she kept the image of the small flag of Aries that Yukino had given her in her mind and when the robe materialized, Haruka smiled on seeing the flag appear over her heart, her own tribute to the love she felt for Yukino, a dedication to the bond they shared.

Cardair was one of five countries on Aries border and with the exception of Artai, it was the worst about blatantly harboring terrorists who were a frequent source of attacks. Haruka often wondered whenever she spent time in Wind City what it would be like to have been raised in a country where it wasn't common place to hear about suicide bombers on their buses and trains on the nightly news, where everyone wasn't almost numbed to the fact that their citizens were often killed for no other reason than they supported a democracy. That was a main issue she and Yukino had discussed endlessly over the years, how to get their neighboring countries, the rest of Earl, to understand and respect Aries the way its people did. The first step would be to get those countries to stop shielding the nobles who supported the groups that constantly attacked Aries and its people in some perverse hopes of bringing the country back to the days of monarchy.

In the Senate session, she could feel Yukino's disapproval. She didn't find any part of Xavier's plan acceptable and some parts of Haruka agreed, simply because she was so used to following along after Yukino, finding her truth in the older girl's beliefs but this time was different. President Xavier was her Master, she was his Otome, she was meant to follow his lead, learn from his example, and his words were law for her and even without that she understood the President's desire to catch these men, the people who invaded their land and killed their people. That's why she spoke up, Haruka understood and she wanted to help, and she wanted to keep those enlisted in the army safe, people like her mother and father, that was her job as an Otome, wasn't it? To serve and protect and Xavier seemed to understand that as well.

After he certified her, Xavier looked into her eyes and Haruka was struck by the realization of how haunted his gaze was, there was something sad there, something that she wouldn't ever forget. "Bring us Fidelus Altus and bring them to us alive, Colonel," he said in soft and solemn tones. "They need to face the families of those they killed at a federal trial."

"Yes sir," Haruka replied, bowing her head. "What should I do about Meister Grosse? She's sure to intervene."

"As you said, I don't want any lives to be lost. I only want to bring those who killed our citizens to justice," said Xavier. "If you can find some way of persuading her that wouldn't put her life or the life of Argos XIV at harm then I would amiable to it." A slight smile curved on his lips and he said, "In other words, you're the military officer, Colonel. I leave the decision in your hands."

Standing straighter, a great wave of pride washing through her on hearing her President speak to her in such a respectful and almost reverent manner, Haruka saluted him and said strongly, "Yes, President."

"Good luck," said Xavier and though he attempted to say this lightly, that solemnity was still in his voice, the one that told Haruka that he truly believed what he was doing was for the best, for Aries an its citizens, and it was then that Haruka knew she could serve him whole heartedly.

Handle it her way, that thought resonated in her mind through her flight towards the border they shared with Cardair. They knew that key members of Fidelus Altus were hiding in a small remote mountain town of Ziege's Pass and Haruka had the information stored in her GEM along with photographic and video evidence to show to Meister Grosse upon her arrival as she was sure the other Otome would meet her soon as her path was determined by the Cardair military. What was handling it her way exactly? If she was Shizuru she would come up a method of trickery, outwitting Grosse somehow, and if she was Sara it would have been strategy and tactics, finding some weak point in Cardair and exploiting it for the benefit of Aries but she wasn't Shizuru and she wasn't Sara. She didn't have these sorts of skills, she had bravery, strength, and her guts, that trait Meister Blomquist spoke of, knowing that being an Otome wasn't about having powers, it was the loyalty they swore upon taking their oath and their fearless obedience in their Masters.

Meister Fiar Grosse made for an intimidating figure, even Haruka would admit to that, with her flinty green eyes that held a dismissive regard to them and her large spear like black staff with its gold mantle that she was aware held more purpose than to simply look pretty. None of that mattered to Haruka though because she was on her mission and she had her orders and as intimidating as Meister Grosse liked to present herself she knew damn well she was physically stronger and she could win this. Materializing her mace and twirling it casually in a circle at her side, Haruka offered a crooked grin to the other Otome as they floated at the border between their two nations.

"Meister Grosse," Haruka drawled in a friendly greeting. "How polite of you to meet me here."

"Meister Armitage," said Grosse in far more chilly tones, holding her staff at the ready, waiting for any attack. "I realize you are a newly assigned Otome but you are aware that your presence in Cardair would be considered an act of war by my Master?"

"I'm not in Cardair," pointed out Haruka, smirking as she added, "yet."

"You wish to declare war?" Grosse questioned and though her tones were chilly as ever, her green eyes held surprise.

"I wish to capture the members of Fidelus Altus that I know are hiding in the town of Ziege's Pass like the cowards they are," Haruka retorted, touching her GEM and producing the video of the terrorists they had received just yesterday, proving Fidelus Altus' presence in Cardair. "You are aware that haranguing known terrorists who have killed citizens of Aries is seen as supporting their actions, right?"

"Haranguing?" Grosse repeated but Haruka continued to stare at her with an arrogant smirk, not recognizing her own verbal error, and seeing this the other Otome narrowed her green eyes. "I cannot allow you to pass that easily."

"We fight and one of us dies our Master dies with us," said Haruka derisively. "You want that?" Dematerializing her mace, Haruka grinned and cracked her knuckles as she continued, "How about we come up with a civilized way to settle this? With just our fists. I win and I get to collect the members of Fidelus Altus using your country as their personal hideout. You win and I go back the way I came with a promise to never try something like this again. What do you say?" Haruka tilted her head to one side, a challenge lurking in her gaze. "You up for it?"

Considering Haruka for a long moment, Grosse dematerialized her staff and crooked her finger at the blonde Otome. "Come then," she murmured, a dangerous light emerging in her green eyes. "We'll settle this for our Masters, the two of us."

Moving on instinct, Haruka flew at Meister Grosse, grinning when her fist connected with the other Meister's jaw, sending her spinning through the air. Grosse quickly regained her bearings and returned for her own attack. Soon it descended into a savage exchange of punches being thrown at a furious pace. Haruka didn't bother trying to dodge the attacks from Grosse, instead capturing her first in her grip whenever the older Meister telegraphed a punch, and using this advantage to press several attacks of her own. In the end, Haruka's strength and endurance outlasted Grosse and the battle concluded with one last punch to her jaw, knocking the other Otome unconscious.

Delivering Grosse to her colleagues in the Cardair military who waited at the border in a stand off with members of the Aries military which observed from some miles away, Haruka flew towards the town of Ziege's Pass, intent on completing her mission. Capturing the members of Fidelus Altus wasn't the easiest task, they were aware of her presence in Cardair and had already started to make their escape but with a bit of persuasion on the part of the townspeople, she found their route in the mountains, capturing all fifteen members handily. She wasn't to kill them, she had her orders, and Haruka wasn't blood thirsty, even with monsters like these, who killed innocent citizens over their own selfish desires. Still, she took great pleasure in beating their heads together until they were unconscious and tossing them into an oversized net as she hauled them back to the battalion she knew waited for her at the Aries border.

Later in the day, Haruka would be informed by one of the President's many advisors that her battle with Meister Grosse was televised across all of Aries. That the citizens watched her defeat the Otome of Argos XIV in a fight that lasted just under ten minutes, ending with the figure of Meister Grosse knocked unconscious and handed over to the Cardair military who observed her with fearful eyes. Haruka didn't give them any words of reassurance, her mission continued on, followed by those cameras she hadn't known were there, tracking her pursuit of Fidelus Altus into the town of Ziege's Pass, capturing them as they tried to make their escape into the mountains. Handing the terrorists over to the military waiting at the border, her expression solemn, knowing these men were responsible for countless deaths all because they felt they were entitled to Aries lands and resources because of the families they had been born into.

People like these, they needed to be brought to justice, Haruka knew this, she believed it, and despite how much she hated it, being apart from Yukino, not knowing when she could see her again, be with her again, she knew it was worth it if she could make this kind of difference. Capturing the men that killed their citizens, wanted to destroy their country, eradicate their democracy, it gave Haruka a purpose.

That purpose would keep her going, that and the love she felt, the belief that one day she would be with Yukino again.

* * *

Four months passed with Haruka as President Xavier's Otome, she had completed countless missions for him, capturing the people who attacked Aries and killed its citizens, defending their borders from the neighboring countries they angered in the process. With each of these missions her fame and popularity grew as did Xavier's trust in her and Haruka found solace in that. Knowing that what she was doing made both her President and her people proud, although it tore at her, realizing Yukino's disapproval of the conflict and sometimes she wondered if Yukino resented her for doing her duty, for following Xavier's orders and more than that, believing in his mission.

The President often worked late into the night and whenever he did, Haruka would remain at his side. It was tedious and boring, Haruka far preferred to be busy, to be moving, but this was part of her job and she did it without protest. Often Xavier would speak to her about whatever happened in the day and she frequently heard his droll humor in reference to those who stood against him, Yukino included.

They had just completed a successful invasion into Artai to capture Count Luther Weir who was responsible for several attacks on Aries, including an attempted assassination of their former President, Delun Cavanaugh, which was foiled by Meister Blomquist. The news was filled with a good deal of praise for President Xavier about this matter but also a large amount of criticism as they considered it a real possibility Artai would retaliate for the incident. Haruka herself thought Artai wouldn't have the guts to attack them, not with all they had against Weir, proof that he had done every last thing their federal court accused him of, and she couldn't see them wanting to save a condemned man.

"Colonel," Xavier said this distantly, in almost far off tones, but Haruka stood at attention on hearing her rank. Directing her attention to the President who formed a faint and almost sardonic smile. "They say I'm obsessed. Do you think it's true?"

"Obsessed, sir?" asked Haruka with a real confusion, not at all certain what he was speaking about.

"With capturing our enemies, finding all the terrorists who've ever attacked us and bringing them to justice," elaborated Xavier, leaning back in his chair and absently rubbing at his eyes. "They keep saying I'm obsessed, the Egalitarians. Senator Chrysant in particular doesn't think that I have enough perspective in my choices, that I'm only concerned with my own personal agenda, and not wishes of Aries as a whole."

How to answer this, Haruka didn't know, this wasn't something that they covered in Otome Etiquette, and honestly, part of her did agree that her President was perhaps a tad obsessed. She had seen his angry outbursts at those involved in gathering intel on their enemies, those that attacked their country, when they didn't provide enough evidence to capture them, when they couldn't produce their exact whereabouts, but at the same time she understood his anger when she thought about the thousands of innocents those people had killed. Xavier and Yukino were both right in their own ways and Haruka hated having to take sides between them. He was her Master and someone she now honestly believed to be a good man and Yukino was the person that Haruka loved above all others, who she knew always had the best at heart for everyone in Aries, and the idea of having to say one was right over the other tore at Haruka.

"It's all right, Colonel," Xavier said, chuckling and wearing a wry expression. "You don't have to answer. I know they're right. I probably am obsessed but wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes?" He turned in his chair, looking out the bullet proof glass of the windows, over the moat surrounding The Hexagon and out into the bright lights of Caeles. "The anniversary is coming up in two months, you know," he said in a murmur and Haruka watched his hands squeeze the arms of his chair in a merciless hold. "I captured Weir just in time to celebrate it." He released a bitter laugh and Haruka stepped closer, wanting to speak words of comfort but not knowing precisely what to say. "Maybe now Jun's nightmares will finally stop, she's had them since she was twelve, since that monster murdered her mother."

Tsukiko Xavier's death was well known to everyone in Aries and had garnered much sympathy for the President who was Governor of the state of Mar at the time. His wife had been traveling home after bringing their daughter to school and was one of four hundred and five citizens killed in Count Luther Weir's attack with the aid of the Schwartz and their slaves. Meister Blomquist eventually defeated the slaves but not before Tsukiko and her fellow citizens were killed in the attack. Xavier was inconsolable over the death of his wife of twenty seven years and had gotten a large amount of public support which helped aid in his recent election. Since taking office, his focus had remained on capturing terrorists who caused the deaths of innocent citizens like his wife and many who opposed his nonstop military campaign felt this had become more of a personal vendetta than something done to protect all of Aries.

"I think you're doing the right thing, sir," said Haruka finally, a sincere look on her features because she believed what she was saying. Maybe Yukino was right, maybe he was obsessed, maybe he was going about it the wrong way, maybe it was even true that he was using her strength and fighting ability to intimidate their neighboring countries that were harboring terrorists but what he intended was right. Having those men captured was right, having them brought to justice was right, and Haruka was glad to do that job. "They don't understand what you've been through. Nobody could, not until it happened to them."

"I don't want it to happen to anyone else, that's what all of this is about," Xavier said wearily. "I just wish I could make them see that."

"One day you will," said Haruka confidently, although she doubted Yukino would ever sway in her opinion. She could see the disappointment, the fear, and the barely repressed rage each time the Senate voted to send her on another mission. Sometimes she wondered if Yukino hated her for doing her duty, for following Xavier's orders that she was so against, and just the thought of it made Haruka want to burst into tears but she held that feeling back, buried it deep in her heart and prayed that Yukino knew she had no choice but to obey her Master in these matters. It wasn't her place to pick and choose which orders to obey. That wasn't how it worked for the Otome. "Have faith in that."

"Faith," echoed Xavier quietly and he turned to face Haruka, an almost fond look in his dark eyes as he observed her. "Colonel," he drew the title out slowly, a hint of a smile on his features. "Did you know I served under your father in the army?"

"No," said Haruka, her violet eyes going wide. "When was this, sir?"

"Years and years ago, when I was just a private," Xavier revealed with a chuckle. "I'd just married my wife and was stationed in Mar. I think that's when I fell in love with the state, how warm it was, with the ocean and the forests. I loved it there. I never got into any battles but he was a good leader, your father, he knew how to take the toughest of orders, the most impossible situation, and turn it around into a victory. When I heard from Meister Blomquist she chose you for her replacement, I was happy because I knew he would've raised you to be the same and you are, Colonel. You've taken every order I've given you and fulfilled it to the best of anyone's ability."

He paused, his eyes drifting to a framed photograph of himself and the former Otome on a shelf. "I liked Meister Blomquist quite a bit," Xavier continued. "She was wise beyond her years from serving for so long and under such different personalities but she didn't have it in her to be what I needed." Fixing a serious gaze on Haruka, he said, "I hate to seem like a bully but that seems to be what's required and I need an Otome who reflects that. Someone that our enemies can look at and tremble in fear at the thought of what would happen if they got hold of them. Blomquist, brilliant as she was, is restrained and is consummately in control. You fight as your father taught you, with your whole heart, with your soul even, and there's an almost wild ravenous look to you when you battle, Colonel." Xavier chuckled again and added, "It scares the shit out of some."

"I know," Haruka admitted and she formed a sheepish sort of smile. "I don't mean to be that way."

"It comes naturally," agreed Xavier, nodding his head. "And that was what I needed. An Otome that would create that sort of fear in our enemies and you can do that. I wish I had the strength to bring them in on my own, every last person who attacked our lands and killed our people but I can't. You have that power though, Colonel, and when you fight it's both of our lives on the line. I like to think in that way it's similar to me being able to fight with you. In a way, I see you as an extension of myself when I send you on those missions because what I ask you to do is nothing I wouldn't do with my own hands and heart if I had the capability."

"President," said Haruka softly and she didn't know what to say other than this. She knew on some level Xavier was happy to have her as his Otome, he always spoke to her kindly, treated her well, but she didn't think he felt this level of bond with her and something in Haruka felt so very fulfilled to know this, to know that she was able to help this man, the person their people had chosen as their leader, with such importance made her feel as if her presence truly mattered. It took away the sting of knowing her actions upset Yukino, that Yukino was against everything she did for him, and she could take consolation in this fact. "Thank you."

"When we're alone or just out of the nosy ears of the press and enemy Egalitarians, call me Kenzo," said Xavier absently, rising to his feet and stretching his back, sighing when it popped during one of his stretches. Haruka started to protest this, knowing this wasn't appropriate at all from her Otome Etiquette class, and Xavier interrupted with a smile, "If people share a relationship where if one dies, the other dies with them, I think that at the very least they should be able to call each other by their given names in private, don't you?"

Everything she was taught in Garderobe told her otherwise but looking into his quietly humorous and earnest gaze, seeing those dark eyes reflect something other than severity and grim determination, Haruka couldn't find it in her to protest. Besides, she did think it was ridiculous, having so many rules attached to the Master and Otome relationship, and she was well aware if her Master was Yukino she'd be breaking all of those rules anyway. Why not do something of the same with Xavier? She was fond of the man beyond the fact he was her President.

"All right," said Haruka after several moments, forming a matching smile. "But only if you call me Haruka."

Chuckling at this, Xavier patted her shoulder as he walked past, heading out of his office and down the hall to the Presidential residence with Haruka on his tail. "It's a promise, Haruka," he murmured.

Following after Xavier, a smile still on her features, Haruka made sure he was secure inside his residence, alarms activated and guards at the door before heading to her own quarters just two doors down. Removing her uniform in a slow and methodical gesture, she set her alarm and climbed naked into the bed, clutching one of her pillows and holding it to her, pretending it was Yukino. It was a sad and empty gesture, she knew but Haruka couldn't help it, this was the only way she could get to sleep at night and she wondered how long this would last, how long she could go on without seeing Yukino in private, holding her, kissing her, and as much as her job filled some empty part of her she ached for Yukino's presence, she just didn't feel whole without the brunette by her side. Yukino had so many admirers, Haruka knew that, she saw them in the Senate and on the news, and Haruka burned with a barely controlled jealousy when she saw them able to spend time with Yukino in a manner she simply couldn't anymore and she hated herself for it but she couldn't help it.

Haruka never knew it was possible to be filled with such purpose and remain utterly miserable at the same time.

* * *

Seeing Yukino in public was something Haruka had grown accustomed to. Passing her in the halls of The Hexagon, in session with the Senate, sometimes even in the cafeteria when she went to retrieve a snack for herself or the President, but this was the first time she had seen the older girl in the privacy of the Presidential office. They had a particularly nasty session in the Senate today where Yukino managed to get a majority of the Senators to vote against Xavier's latest military action which involved an elaborate spy system set up on the border with Artai and Cardair, used to supposedly monitor their defenses. At first it sounded wise enough but the further you got into the details, which Yukino obviously did, the more it revealed invasive techniques that would be used on Aries citizens.

Throughout the session, Yukino lambasted Xavier, declaring that he was reinstating the methods that Artai used to repress them during the dark days of their control and soon other Senators followed. By the end of the session nearly everyone voted against this new action and Haruka watched her President quietly fuming and shooting daggers at Yukino who looked entirely pleased with herself. The walk back to his office was silent and it wasn't until they were behind closed doors did the ranting against her begin and the fury at being called a traitor, an oppressor to the Aries democracy, but once he was through, Xavier ordered his aides to bring Yukino to him for a private conference.

Which is where they were now, in the middle of that private conference, with Haruka trying her best to ignore the wild beat of her heart on being this close to Yukino. It was just the three of them in the room and it was all that she could do to keep the stoic mask on her face when all she wanted to do was gather the brunette into her arms. However, her impulse was easy to control amidst the heated argument between the two politicians as they tried to convince each other of the validity of their standpoint.

Nearly a half an hour had passed with neither giving an inch when one of Xavier's aides entered the room, whispering in his ear and the President excused himself and Haruka moved to follow after only to have him tell her to stay, insisting he would be fine. The soft click of the door shutting and after one year and seven months of separation, Haruka and Yukino were alone. Time seemed to slow down to a snail's pace as Haruka turned to face Yukino who was suddenly in front of her, holding her face in a forceful grasp, lips seeking hers out for a frantic embrace, a kiss that was emotional and messy and filled with such uncontrolled need that it simply couldn't be nice and neat and sweet. Haruka groaned at the sensation, aggressively pulling Yukino to her, hands rough, slipping underneath her jacket and caressing her smooth skin. Their tongues met as the kiss deepened and Haruka was vaguely aware she was being pushed back into the small Presidential library, books tumbling to the ground and she couldn't find it in her to care, although she knew it would be the end of them both if they were caught. It had been too long, far too long since she held Yukino like this, tasted her like this, felt her like this, and Haruka wanted to sob from relief at finally having it again.

When they parted, they were breathing hard, and Yukino's face was buried in the crook of Haruka's neck and she smiled, oddly content despite her raging hormones and emotions, kissing the brunette's messy crown of hair. "Yukino," she muttered, smiling when the older girl looked up to meet their gaze. Touching her cheek gently, Haruka murmured, "I've missed you so much."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino breathed, her eyes welling up with tears. "I love you." Then just as suddenly as before, that ferocity returned, the same one Haruka had seen throughout her entire debate with Xavier during the past hour and she kissed Haruka hard, taking what she wanted, what she needed, and giving the blonde everything she desired right back in that same gesture. Sucking on her tongue, cupping her breast, teasing her nipple, and it was so much, having this feeling again, Haruka thought she might die from it, she wanted Yukino so very badly but they couldn't, they couldn't, not here, not now, not like this. That's what she said as she pulled away and Yukino stared at her, taking in the blush dusting Haruka's cheeks as she said quietly, "I'm going to beat him."

"Yukino?" questioned Haruka, her eyes going wide, perplexed as to what the brunette was speaking about.

"He's losing his popularity again," Yukino continued, not phased by Haruka's confusion, her face holding an almost obstinate anger that Haruka hadn't ever seen before. There was a resentment in the other girl's green eyes that Haruka didn't recognize and she wondered if just maybe Yukino had been feeling the same as she had, that she was jealous of Xavier for being Haruka's Master, for being able to spend time with her in a way that Yukino simply couldn't any longer. "There's only three years until the next election and that's more than enough time for me. I've already gotten my advisors working on it. That's why I'm always in the news, doing those speeches, the meetings around the country. I'm trying to round up early support and if I can get enough of it my running in the primary won't seem like a laughable prospect."

The Presidential election, that was what Yukino was talking about. Xavier only had three years left on his current term and then he would have to run for reelection and Yukino wanted to run against him for the Egalitarian party. In Aries, it was the Master that changed for the Otome possessing the Continental Orb Topaz, because they served whatever President was elected at the time. If Xavier lost the election to Yukino then Haruka would become her Otome, just like they always dreamed, had always planned before all this happened. But Yukino was just a Jr. Senator, brand new to the Senate, and Xavier had over twenty years experience and he remained somewhat popular, the election would be almost impossible, far worse than the one against Obrecht. How could Yukino possibly get the nomination and win?

"I can do it," said Yukino fiercely, holding Haruka's face in her hands again, locking their eyes. She tenderly stroked Haruka's cheek with one hand, moving in close to kiss the other cheek, and Haruka swore she could feel Yukino breathing her in. "I'll win for us and for Aries. He's not doing what's best for the country, Haruka-chan, no matter what he tells you. Xavier needs to be stopped before more people die."

Releasing a trembling sigh, Haruka rested her forehead against Yukino's and met their lips in a slow kiss, taking time to taste and explore, memorizing this moment in her mind because she didn't know when the next one would possibly come. They couldn't be together, not how they wanted to, not with Haruka serving Xavier, the sitting Referendum President. If anyone discovered their romance it would cause a massive scandal, ruining both of their careers and possibly resulting in Haruka's removal as an Otome and Yukino being kicked out of office. They both knew this but they wanted so badly to be together, they wanted it more than anything, almost more than serving their country, an ambition which had existed since they were small children along with the dream of holding the jobs they currently had.

The sound of footsteps caused Haruka to pull away and she stepped backwards, not before attempting to fix Yukino's hair but having better luck with her clothes, kissing her for one last fleeting moment as she murmured, "I love you."

Yukino was about to say the words in return but Xavier walked through the door, aides at his side, and a large amount of paperwork in their hands. Haruka recognized the look on his face, it was the one he got when the intel provided him with what he needed, and she was sure he had a mountain of evidence to present to Yukino which would help justify his need to spy on the citizens of Aries. Looking at the set of Yukino's jaw and the way her eyes narrowed on being given this information, Haruka didn't think it would do her President much good.

Watching Yukino battle Xavier at every turn, pointing out the flaws in his evidence, the faulty reasoning behind his actions, Haruka slowly began to have hope that maybe it wasn't so impossible. Yukino running for President, Yukino beating Xavier, Yukino becoming her Master. This thought was enough to sustain her, that and the memory of those kisses, the sensation of Yukino's touch, lingering in her mind, she could keep those with her on those lonely nights in The Hexagon along with the knowledge that Yukino still loved her.

Nothing could take that away.


	12. Chapter 12

It always struck Haruka as strange that the Presidential campaign began two years before the actual election occurred. Every day Haruka was able to see Yukino multiple times, whether in person or on the television, due to how much the brunette was campaigning for her party's nomination. Her efforts had come to the national media's awareness and Ryota Guillen, the other main contender for the Egalitarian nomination was doing his best to make sure people had little confidence in Yukino's leadership abilities due to her inexperience. Several times Haruka had witnessed a debate between Yukino and Guillen whether it was in Senate or on some nightly news program and to her it seemed that Yukino always came out the winner. Although she had to admit perhaps her opinion wasn't the most objective.

While the Egalitarians battled amongst themselves for the party nomination, Xavier continued his military action as he began his own leisurely campaign across Aries. Speaking to the people, explaining his reasons behind the invasions, and presenting facts like the amount of terrorists they'd captured, and the decreased number of attacks since Haruka had become the Continental Orb Topaz. Whenever he brought this up in his public speeches, Haruka would redden, and duck her head as the cheers washed over them from the crowd. She never expected this kind of acceptance from the people of Aries.

Meister Blomquist had been the Continental Orb Topaz for so long and for a good amount of citizens she was the only Presidential Otome they knew and Haruka expected a backlash to her inheriting the GEM. That people would compare her to Blomquist and find her lacking and maybe there was, at the beginning, but the more she went on Xavier's missions, the more terrorists she captured, the more lives she saved, the more the public seemed to accept her and the began to delight in all the ways she was different. Blomquist was a controlled personality, someone that rarely interacted with the press and the public at large, but Haruka simply wasn't that way, she'd speak to anyone who spoke to her and this led to countless encounters with the media and her fellow citizens.

Xavier encouraged her interaction with the public, remarking it hardly hurt him for the people of Aries to love his Otome, and Haruka found herself giving interviews to reporters after her missions and accepting random gifts from people on the street. Many of which she donated to charities but a few she kept for herself, things like a teddy bear given to her by a kindergarten student who blushed and stammered the entire time he talked with her. She couldn't give something like that away. It simply wasn't in her, not when the child had been so adorable and determined to give her the gift despite his obvious nerves surrounding the gesture.

Currently they were returning from a trip to the nearby state of Iso where Xavier had made a speech along with General Pirnes about the successes in his military campaign. Haruka sat next to Xavier in his car, avoiding the curious gaze of the General's Otome, Meister Matilda Dowell, whom she knew from the pervasive gossip that surrounded The Hexagon was good friends with Meister Blomquist. Just like in their political system, there was an order of rank among Otome in Aries and as the Continental Orb Topaz, Haruka was seen as their leader, the one who gave orders in a crisis and she knew the older Otome had been sizing her up all day.

Their car had just started to travel the length of the large bridge that crossed Half Moon Bay, connecting the states of Sol and Iso, when Haruka heard a distant crash. Directing her gaze out the window of the car, she saw the unmistakable figures of slaves on the horizon, moving closer to their position on the bridge and her eyes widened as she saw their numbers increase from five to ten. They had to get the President out of there and they had to do it quickly. Turning to Xavier who had followed her line of vision, Haruka said quickly, "Certify me."

Nodding, Xavier leaned close, kissing her GEM and murmuring the words that caused the familiar swell of strength and power to seize Haruka as she materialized her robe. Looking across at Meister Dowell who followed her lead and was clad in her Otome garb, she said, "The President and General can't be here. Pick up the car and fly it to The Hexagon. I'll take care of the slaves and make sure your path is clear." Meister Dowell looked as if she might protest and Haruka frowned severely as she said brusquely, "Do it. I'll get rid of them, just like I've gotten rid of the others. The most important thing is to get the President to safety."

An automobile accident caused by the slaves appearance had ground traffic on the bridge to a halt and this was the only way to accomplish a quick escape. Besides that, these slaves had to be destroyed before they did more damage and killed any people. She opened the door of the car, followed by Meister Dowell, and stood on the bridge until the other Otome took flight, holding the President's car over her head. The moment she felt Dowell was at a safe distance, Haruka flew through the air, materializing her element and swinging the mace in her hand, extending the chain to take down three slaves at once. Leaping on the head of one slave, she hurled the mace at two that were nearby, removing their heads before killing the one she was standing on. The more she killed though, the more that seemed to appear and Haruka became more desperate in her attacks, trying to kill as many as possible, panicked at the idea of one of them getting closer to the bridge where so many of her fellow citizens were stranded above the rushing waters of Half Moon Bay that led out into the Oscurita Sea.

Try as she might, slaves did make it past her, and towards the bridge. She flew, faster than she ever before, the wind whipping her face and her eyes stinging from the speed, she flew, but she wasn't fast enough, Haruka killed the slave but only moments after it attacked the bridge, snapping it in two, causing cars to fall from it and towards the bay. Haruka caught two of the cars in mid air, watching helplessly as three others fell into the water. She deposited the cars she caught onto the shore, her mace flying out, killing the slaves near the bridge as she retrieved the cars from the water, one by one, relieved to see the people inside them alive but frightened. Things were happening too fast though, the bridge continued to crumble and the slaves kept coming, where were the other Otome? The army? Anyone? Haruka wondered, flying towards the bridge just in time to grab another car by the space between its open window and the roof. Clutching it with one hand while her other hand was pressed against the faltering bridge, holding it up, and Haruka grimaced at the sight of more slaves heading towards her position.

Looking down at the car, she saw a family was inside, a mother, father, and their daughter. The little girl looked at her wide and teary eyes, clinging to her mother, and Haruka offered her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," she said, grunting under the weight of the bridge and the metal cutting into her hand from holding the car aloft. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She could see the tears in all their eyes but especially in the little girl's and Haruka didn't want to break her promise, she wanted to keep them all safe, but she wondered how she could as she felt the bridge crumbling under her grip and she did her best to produce a shield, holding it up but it was too much, holding the bridge and this car and the slaves were coming closer. It was just as she was contemplating options of how to use her mace in this situation when she saw the blurred forms of the Delta Force come into view. Meister Dowell appeared in front of her and Haruka offered her a grin, nodding towards the car she gripped in her hand.

"Get them out of here," Haruka ordered, holding back a sound of relief when Meister Dowell took the car. Her gaze dropped back to the family and she smiled at them, keeping her expression calm and reassuring. "Meister Dowell is going to take care of you, okay? You'll be all right." Looking to the other Otome, she strengthened the shield and dared to glance up at the crumbling bridge for the first time. Her shield seemed to be holding it together so far. "I've got to stay here, keep this thing up, can you make sure the others cover me?"

"Yes, Colonel," said Dowell with a nod, a solemn look on her features. "I'll relay your instructions."

Thirty eight minutes later, the last of the slaves was destroyed and the other Otome joined her at the bridge, extending their shields, holding it together until every citizen was evacuated to safety and members of the Department of Transportation could move in with equipment to keep the bridge stable while they made repairs. By the time that Haruka could safely leave the bridge and dematerialize her shield more than four hours had passed. Once she returned to The Hexagon, she was ushered into meetings with the President, where he thanked her and informed her the attack had been from the remaining members of Fidelus Altus who were seeking revenge for the imprisonment of their comrades. Intelligence was already working on discerning their location and how they'd become allies with the Schwartz. Haruka listened to the information wearily, sitting gratefully in a chair the President offered her, head pounding from a headache and exhaustion behind her eyes.

As much as she believed in what Xavier was doing, in bringing these criminals to justice, it seemed as if it was never ending. That she would never find relief and peace couldn't be obtained on this path. She wondered if perhaps that was the reason Yukino protested so long and hard against the President's mission. Haruka wouldn't put it past Yukino to see the bigger, long term picture, and as much as she admired and had faith in Xavier he saw things on a smaller and more personal scale. All that Haruka knew was she managed, somehow, to do her duty today. She had kept her President safe and protected the people of Aries. No innocents died in the attack, just the slaves and their masters, and for Haruka that was good enough. For now anyway.

Capturing the remaining members of Fidelus Altus proved a difficult task. Intelligence worked on it around the clock but the information was varied and it was complex. Haruka herself went on many missions only to return empty handed and she knew she was disappointing Xavier but she couldn't do anything about it. There was nothing to be found and as the election slowly neared, the campaign becoming more fierce, Haruka watched as Yukino used the attack at Half Moon Bay to emphasize why Xavier's way of doing things was faulty, that in the end it would only create more enemies for their country and further increase the misery of war.

The days became longer, that was the sense that Haruka had, returning to her room just past two in the morning. Xavier had always worked himself nearly to death but since the attack on the bridge and the inability to locate Fidelus Altus, his popularity plummeted. More and more it appeared almost certain that Yukino would receive her party nomination. As she traveled through Aries, debating Guillen, she had the larger amount of supporters and she was the focus of the media coverage. When she watched Yukino on the television, sometimes Haruka wondered how much of what she said was from the brunette or her advisors. Some of it Haruka agreed with but certain things just made the blonde angry, she found it so inaccurate, such as Yukino proclaiming innocents were killed during their missions in Cardair and Artai, something Haruka knew for a fact was false. She had gone on those missions, recorded them with her GEM, and no one in Aries was responsible for the deaths of those citizens. That fell onto the shoulders of the terrorists they sought to capture and Haruka frowned deeply at the memories of those times, the people held hostage, the ones they couldn't save and she knew it wasn't their fault, they tried to rescue them.

Sitting on her bed, her gaze drifted to the small answering machine by her bedside. Only a handful of people had her private line at The Hexagon and her heart raced, wondering if Yukino had decided to take the chance, to risk calling her. Pressing play on the machine, she tried to restrain her disappointment on hearing her father's voice, telling her he pulled a few former commander strings with Xavier and managed to get her the day off for her birthday. He told her in cheerful instruction to be at their house at ten in the morning, guaranteeing it would be a special day that would cheer her up for months to come. Smiling at this, Haruka flopped back down on her bed and stared absently up at the ceiling. She should sleep, she knew that. In just four hours she would have to be up again and at work as the President's Otome and she couldn't afford to be tired and careless. There was too much at stake in her position.

Sleep was elusive though and Haruka rubbed her eyes, changing into her rarely used pajamas and turning on the television, perched cross legged on her bed, a faint smile forming on her lips as she watched the reporter on the news speak about Yukino. This was her life now, this was how she saw the woman she loved, on the news, in bits and pieces, clips and blurbs. Slowly but surely, her eyes became heavy and Haruka crawled underneath the covers but she kept the news on, soothed by the sound of Yukino's voice, giving an impassioned speech, the sound of it tricking her sleep addled mind into thinking that the brunette was there with her and that was enough to provide some comfort.

* * *

Empty was the first thought that Haruka had as she walked into her parents house. The entire place was empty and it was eerie in a way, she wasn't used to the house being this quiet, especially with her parents around, they tended to be gregarious and loud people, and silence just didn't suit them in the least. Haruka opened her mouth to call out for them when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Yukino standing at the top of the staircase clad in a silky black negligee. Words escaped Haruka and she found herself moving forward, running up the steps and pulling the brunette into her arms and kissing her with an urgent need. Almost two years had passed since that day in the Presidential office and they had other moments, passing ones here and there, where they were alone together but nothing like this.

Nothing that allowed them to get this close without the fear of discovery and intrusion. Haruka didn't want to think about the why and the how of Yukino's presence. All she knew was that Yukino was there, and she was real, not a dream or a wish or a memory, she was flesh and blood, intoxicating in her smell, taste, and sound. Sliding her hands down, Haruka lifted Yukino up by her inner thighs, groaning as the older woman wrapped her legs around her waist, deepening their kiss as the blonde cautiously made her way towards her old bedroom.

Supporting Yukino with her left arm and opening her bedroom door with right hand, Haruka maneuvered them into the room, kicking the door shut and heading over to the bed which seemed much smaller than she remembered it. She supposed it was natural though, to see things differently as you got older and certainly being twenty one versus thirteen gave a different perspective on things. Lowering Yukino down on the bed, Haruka pressed the length of her body against Yukino's, working her leg in between Yukino's thighs, groaning when the other woman tilted her head, meeting their tongues as her hands searched for the zipper to Haruka's dress.

"Yukino," muttered Haruka, reluctantly pulling her lips away from the Senator's, shifting to sit back on her legs and reaching around to unzip her dress. "Let me." In moments, the material fell away and Yukino was pulling at it, removing the dress from Haruka's body and tossing it onto the floor as the blonde grinned, kicking off her boots, her hands trailing up the brunette's body, tugging the negligee over Yukino's head with this movement. When it was gone and Yukino lay before her, clad in only a pair of black panties, Haruka surged forward for another kiss, her hand slipping down, underneath the silken fabric, groaning at the wetness that greeted her, knowing that she was the cause.

"You feel so good," Haruka mumbled in between their kisses, slowly exploring Yukino's folds, taking in her gasps and shudders with a smile, kissing her deeply while she began her slow and deliberate thrusts. It was true, Yukino did feel good, better than anything Haruka knew and she missed it, she missed it so much, the sensation of being inside the other woman, feeling the proof of her desire, her love, and it was the best present she could have possibly received to be able to have that again. To feel Yukino in her arms, straining and shuddering, fingers biting into her backside, holding her close as she could when the orgasm hit her but Haruka wasn't satisfied, it had been too long, far too long. She moved down the brunette's body, smiling when she felt Yukino's fingers tangle in her hair as she ripped the panties from her body.

In an easy movement, she lifted Yukino's hips into the air, sliding her downwards and Haruka leaned forward, her tongue flat, moving in long strokes, lips sucking on the brunette's clit. She felt Yukino's fingers contract in her hair, encouraging her onward and Haruka lost herself in the taste and the texture of the older woman, absorbed in it, and Haruka felt Yukino come once and then twice, but she didn't stop, she simply couldn't, it had been too long and she wanted to have as much of Yukino as she could. Haruka finally ceased when Yukino gave a strong tug and Haruka looked up to see her smiling weakly, saying her name in a murmur, and the blonde slid upwards, kissing the other woman sweetly, taking time to explore the recesses of Yukino's mouth, saying words of love when they finally separated.

Her bra and panties quickly disappeared, tossed carelessly aside, and Haruka was pushed down on the bed, Yukino hovering over her with a certain dangerous intent. Desire gleaming in her green eyes and Haruka's left leg was hiked up, wrapped around Yukino's waist, and she was about to question, to ask what the brunette was planning, but Yukino was kissing her. She was kissing her with an intensity Haruka hadn't experienced in years and she moaned into Yukino's mouth, grasping at the older woman, her hips jumping when she felt fingertips trail down her abdomen to slip inside her pussy. Whenever they made love before it was gentle, always so gentle and tender when it came to Yukino, she treated Haruka like a priceless thing, something easily damaged, and Haruka had always wondered at it because she obviously wasn't. She was constantly beaten and bruised from her training and work as an Otome, she knew how to deal with the rougher things in life, that was how she grew up but Yukino touched her like she was the most delicate thing in the world. This was different though, that care, that tenderness was still there but it had been overruled by a more passionate need that couldn't be contained and Yukino was kissing her so deeply and her hands were insistent, caressing the length of her body, and her fingers, one, two, three, moving inside of her and it wasn't enough somehow. Haruka wanted more of Yukino and she strained upwards, moving into the other woman, matching the pace of her strokes.

How many times did she come? Haruka lost count, she didn't have the ability to track it, the only thing she knew was Yukino was with her, moving inside her, and she never felt this complete, and it almost made up for all the time they had to spend apart. Being vulnerable was an unfamiliar and uncomfortable prospect for Haruka, she avoided it at all costs, but when her orgasm struck, she couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling and the need to hold Yukino as close to her as possible out of some irrational fear of her disappearing. Three years had passed since they had been together like this and Haruka didn't want to lose this closeness again but she knew she would, she knew the moment they stepped out of this house it would return to how it had been and that was enough for her to drop her defenses and sob into Yukino's shoulder.

Yukino let her cry, holding her, stroking her hair, murmuring words of reassurance and love. Saying that she would win the Presidential primary and then the election and they would be together and Haruka wanted to believe it but it was all too much, everything that happened in these years they spent apart and some part of her felt like she just couldn't hope anymore because it was the hoping that hurt the most.

* * *

Hours passed and it well into the early evening when Haruka ran down to the kitchen, gathering random items of food and drink, then bringing them back to her old bedroom on a tray for them to eat. Tearing off a piece of cheese and feeding it to Yukino who accepted with a happy murmur, Haruka rubbed a lock of brown hair between her fingers, studying the other woman with a warm gaze. "You planned this with my folks, didn't you?" Haruka questioned in a fond accusation.

"What?" said Yukino, a teasing tone to her voice though a blush dusted her cheeks. "Haruka-chan didn't enjoy her birthday surprise?"

Rolling her eyes and reaching around Yukino's waist to pull the brunette against her, Haruka huffed, "Of course I enjoyed it! I'd be stupid if I didn't. But you're not answering my question, you planned this with them, right? My dad's the one who got me the day off in the first place."

"We thought that it would be good for you," Yukino murmured, offering some chicken to Haruka and smiling as the blonde mumbled her thanks and chewed on the food. "Having a day away from that man." Her fingers stretched out, caressing Haruka's cheek, and Yukino observed her with lidded green eyes, filled with affection. "And we haven't had a chance in so long to be together like this."

"I know," Haruka muttered, burying her face in the crook of Yukino's neck, breathing her in. "I've missed you."

"It will be over soon," promised Yukino, kissing the top of Haruka's head and then her cheek. "I've been speaking with Sato and unless something changes in the two weeks between now and the Egalitarian Convention I'm going to be their nominee for President."

The words were a loss for Haruka, she didn't know what to say, how to express her happiness on hearing this, and that hope was trying to rise up in her but she kept it contained, locked away where it couldn't hurt her, and she kissed Yukino, long and sweet and tender, allowing herself that tiny amount of happiness for the time being. When they parted, she rested their foreheads together and smiled softly.

"I knew you could do it," said Haruka with a quiet joy and for the first time she felt almost as if she was lying to Yukino because while she wanted Yukino to win she didn't know if she really could, just like she didn't know if she could beat Xavier. "I love you so much."

They continued eating, feeding each other pieces of food, and Yukino's eyes fell on the sunflower Haruka placed on the tray and not for the first time, she wondered where the blonde had produced it. "Haruka-chan," she began, smiling when the younger woman looked at her with wide eyes and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Every week you deliver a fresh sunflower to my office."

"Yeah," said Haruka slowly, a frown forming, wondering where this was going.

"How do you do that?" asked Yukino, tilting her head to one side. "I know you can't be doing it personally because the Senatorial wing of The Hexagon would be a buzz with the presence of the Topaz, especially the aides and interns, who are around the most."

"It's a secret," Haruka replied, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

A strange part of Yukino wanted to pout and to wheedle the information out of Haruka but she didn't, partly because she was charmed by Haruka's response, and partly because she supposed it didn't really matter how the sunflower got there, what counted was the message its presence leant and the love behind the gesture itself. Sighing quietly, Yukino moved forward for a kiss, capturing Haruka's lips in a languid study, smiling at the groan the blonde released and the sensation of being pulled forward, onto the Otome's lap.

Clearing the bed of food and drinks, Haruka lost herself in the touch and the feel of Yukino again, trying to have as much of her as she could, to make as many memories as possible to hold her over in the time they would be apart. It wouldn't ever be enough, she was certain of this, and she knew the moment they parted the loneliness would return and the only comfort she would have were these memories and the knowledge that she was making a difference in her work with Xavier. That her President needed her and she believed in their mission.

That consolation was what caused her to react later, when they were dressed, and reluctantly parting company. Yukino had kissed Haruka again, hard and deep and passionate, vowing that she would win the election when they parted. That she would save Haruka and Aries from Xavier, saying he killed too many innocents with his needless fighting, and Haruka replied he didn't do that, she shouldn't say that.

"What?" said Yukino in a whisper, her eyes going wide, not used to hearing this vehemence from Haruka about politics.

"He's not a killer," Haruka repeated, her teeth grinding in her mouth, hands clenched into fists. "Stop saying that he is. You haven't been there, on those missions, I have. I saw those people get killed and it wasn't us that did it, the terrorists, they held them hostage and we tried to save as many as we could but sometimes we couldn't. When he saw what happened, you don't know how he looked, it's just like when he thinks about his wife dying. He's doing this to keep people safe, not to do more harm, so don't you call him a killer."

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said her name helplessly and she didn't know what else to say, how to respond. For so long she was used to stating her opinions, her thoughts, on these matters and having Haruka constantly agree but now Haruka was speaking up for the man she was going to run against in the Presidential election, the man who was her political enemy. The man, Yukino thought with a grimace, who was Haruka's Master.

"Maybe you're right, all these missions I go on, they just make it worse," Haruka continued, a severe look on her face. "I can see it now, that it's never going to stop, that each mission only leads to another and it just creates more enemies. I agree with that but what I don't agree with is trying to demonize our President, who's only trying to keep us all safe, he's not a monster, he's a man. Human just like anyone else and if you can have sympathy for the people who attacked our lands and our people, killing us by the thousands, I think you could have some for him." Yukino didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, she didn't have the words and Haruka sighed, running her fingers through her hair before looking at the brunette with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that but I don't like it… hearing you talk that way about him. You don't know him like I do, Yukino. He's not a bad person, not at all, he's just trying to do what he thinks is best and maybe it's not the right way of doing things but he's not a cruel and heartless person. Not like people in your party are trying to make him out to be."

Absently, Yukino realized this was the first disagreement they ever had, the first time Haruka's opinion differed from her own and she wondered if once Haruka became her Otome more moments like this would occur. She never thought they would but it was only natural, they were two very different people who saw the world in very different ways and Yukino suspected up until this point Haruka had simply stepped aside for Yukino, let her take the lead in their opinions, in their thoughts, on things of this matter but no longer. Not after serving Xavier and seeing things in a way that Yukino just couldn't with everything she experienced as his Otome. Though it made her sad to know this, Yukino was somehow happy also, because it would bring a new source of ideas and opinions and she never wanted Haruka to be hesitant or afraid to speak her mind with her.

"I won't say things like that anymore," Yukino promised, cupping Haruka's face in her hands, moving in for another kiss.

Two weeks later, standing behind her President, in a room with his aides and advisors, she watched Yukino accept the Presidential nomination for the Egalitarian party and saw her keep that promise. Not one personal insult towards Xavier was lobbed, just the reasons why she opposed his policies and why Aries needed a change in leadership and the reasons she felt she was the person to provide that leadership. She could see the confusion in Xavier's advisors, muttering amongst themselves that Yukino was taking the high road, that they couldn't attack her because it would only make them look that much worse in comparison and Haruka was strangely proud of the brunette for confusing them. It depressed her at times, that decent behavior in an election was such a shocking prospect, but she thought maybe with this the election wouldn't be such a horrible torment for her. If she didn't have to see her Master and the woman she loved tearing each other apart in order to win.

She knew she shouldn't wish for Yukino's victory, that it wasn't her place as an Otome. She had to serve whomever the people chose as their President, she wasn't meant to have an opinion on such things. As an Otome in Aries she was part of the military, she was a Colonel in the army and the army served their President, not a political party but still, Haruka would think back to that brief day together, the sensation of Yukino's lips on her own, Yukino's fingers inside her, Yukino's scent surrounding her, and Haruka wanted her to win so very badly just to have that again.

There was also the fact she was becoming exhausted from their military missions. Every day it seemed like there was something new and Haruka wondered if it would ever stop. They still hadn't caught the remaining members of Fidelus Altus that attacked Half Moon Bay and she was on a constant hunt for them when she wasn't campaigning with Xavier, traveling every last inch of Aries, and listening to him explain why his actions didn't lead to the attack on the bridge. She wondered if that was true though, she thought they were partly responsible, but she didn't know why with all the surveillance they had accumulated, all the spies, all the intelligence, they couldn't see it coming.

That was what truly puzzled her and made Haruka question what all of those things were really for.

Endless campaigning, that's what it felt like to Haruka, and she started to suspect she was being used as something as a tool by Xavier. Her name was brought up often in his speeches, listing all the missions she had made into a success, the terrorists she captured, the lives she had saved, and the hours she held that crumbling bridge together with the help of her fellow Otome. It was only when the only debate between Xavier and Yukino happened did Haruka actually see anyone bring this fact up.

It took place in the large auditorium for Caeles University and Haruka stood by Xavier, waiting for his name to be announced so he could walk onstage, when she saw Yukino out of the corner of her eye. The brunette was surrounded by her advisors and Haruka fought a frown, she couldn't help it though, she hated them to some extent for being able to stay at Yukino's side constantly, whispering in her ear, giving her encouragement in ways she just couldn't. She also didn't like that they tried to influence Yukino about certain things, perhaps even their romantic relationship, in order to maintain her popularity and guarantee her success in the election.

Their eyes met and Haruka saw the love and the promise there and Yukino smiled at her sweetly, only turning away when her name was announced and she walked onto the stage to begin the debate. Shortly after, Xavier followed and Haruka remained in the wings, observing as the two politicians answered questions from the moderator and the audience. Though it was only when Xavier began speaking about the events at Half Moon Bay when Haruka truly focused her attention on the debate because it was then that she could hear a hint of anger in Yukino's voice.

Drawn forward, Haruka pushed Xavier's aides aside, her eyes fixed on Yukino's features as she looked out into the audience and said, "Everything that President Xavier has said is true but I find it curious that he's attempting to take credit for things that Colonel Armitage has done as if they were his own actions. She's the Continental Orb Topaz, the Meister Otome of the President, yes, but she is the Otome for all the people of Aries more importantly. The President has sent her on countless hard and nearly impossible missions and she has succeeded but it was her job to do so, to follow her President's orders to the best of her ability, that doesn't mean those orders were correct. It simply means the Colonel is an excellent soldier and a fine example of an Otome. I would think her people, the people of Aries, would far prefer not to see her fighting in a futile effort that only creates more enemies for her to battle in the future. I can think of better ways for her to spend her time."

An unbidden smile curved on Haruka's features at these final words, she couldn't help it, hearing them made her so very happy but she couldn't show that, not in public, not to Xavier's advisors, so she moved back to her old position, watching the debate from the shadows. Happier than she could say to watch Yukino continue on, arguing her viewpoints in such a way that Haruka could see her turning the tide, she could see the people agreeing with the brunette over Xavier and more and more that feeling of hope she tried suppress, it returned to her.

* * *

The Principal of Garderobe summoning an individual Otome to the school was somewhat unusual. Otome tended to be present whenever the Principal met with their Masters, various heads of state, and nobles, but requesting an Otome without her Master wasn't the way things were usually done. There were meetings, of course, of all the various Meisters, sometimes once a year but that wasn't what this was and Haruka found herself more than a little curious about what this was about, if not irritated because of Xavier's displeasure at her need to leave him for the day. While he was a friendly man and treated all of the Otome in the military well, Haruka was aware he was attached to her and preferred to have her by his side above anyone else.

Haruka couldn't help but be curious though, particularly when she considered who the new Principal was.

She landed on Garderobe grounds and restrained the urge to scowl upon being greeted by a Pearl student rather than one of the Columns. Instead, she kept her face neutral, thanking the Pearl who blushed and stammered in response, and led Haruka through the halls that she knew all too well until they came to the Principal's office. The door opened to reveal Natsuki sitting at a large desk and Shizuru standing at her side, pouring a cup of tea, something that caused Haruka to think that some things never change.

Soon as they were alone, Haruka raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Bubuzuke. You want to tell me why you or your plaything couldn't have come and greeted me down there? I just get one of your student fluctuates. That's a real nice way to say hello when you requested my presence."

"Fluctuates?" echoed Natsuki with a frown.

"I believe Haruka-san meant to say flunky," Shizuru offered, smiling winsomely and offering Haruka a steaming cup of tea. "Isn't that right, Haruka-san?" When Haruka accepted the tea and grunted her agreement, Shizuru smiled again, leaning close as she said, "Though she would do well to not insult my Natsuki again. She's the Principal of this institution and deserves to be treated with the proper respect."

Eyeing Shizuru silently, Haruka contemplated the change in her former roommate. If she ever doubted the other woman's love for Natsuki, she couldn't any longer and her lips quirked up in a smile and she dipped her head in concession. "Sorry, bubuzuke," she muttered then she shifted her gaze over to Natsuki, offering her a rakish grin. "You too, Principal. Guess I'm just grumpy from the election. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"That's part of why I called you here," revealed Natsuki, rising up from her chair and crossing over to where Haruka sat with Shizuru on the couch which granted a wonderful view of the Garderobe grounds. "Otome aren't meant to be used as political tools. Usually we don't have this type of problem but given the fact that Aries is a democracy things are a bit different. It's come to our attention that your President has been trying to use your popularity with the people as a means to get himself reelected. I had a little chat with him about it, how it breaks the regulations we have in place for Otome, and it would severely sour relations between Aries and Garderobe if he continued."

"Is this about those posters?" asked Haruka, her face screwing up in annoyance, thinking of the motto they had on them. A vote for Xavier is a vote for mission accomplished which was printed directly underneath a photo of Haruka in her Meister robe. "I never liked them."

"The posters, the pamphlets, the commercials, the speeches," Natsuki remarked wryly. "All that along with your clear popularity among the citizens and it's pretty easy to work out what he's been up to in his campaign strategy."

"How do you know about this stuff anyway? I didn't think you paid attention to this sort of thing in Garderobe," Haruka said, looking to Shizuru with a frown, lost as to why the Otome academy would take interest in Aries politics.

"Ara," said Shizuru with a mysterious smile, tilting her head to one side. "Let's say that a little birdie told us."

"Yukino," said Haruka in a murmur, her eyes going wide. "Bubuzuke," she scooted forward, suddenly eager. With the election coming closer, both campaigns were running at a frantic pace and she hadn't heard from the other woman in months. "You mean Yukino contacted you?"

"I do believe that was the birdie's name," Shizuru said kindly, taking the cup of tea from Haruka's hands before it spilled onto the couch and placing it on the nearby table. "She was concerned for you, afraid your President was using you in ways quite unethical. There was little she could do under the circumstances and requested Garderobe look into the matter which is well within our rights, as you are aware."

"How did she sound? Is she all right? She always looks so tired on the news," Haruka said one thing after another, the words rushing past her lips, anxious for any sort of answer.

"Chrysant-san seemed well, though you are right, she appears fatigued from her campaign," said Shizuru. She paused to form a warm smile, pushing a lock of hair behind Haruka's ear as she murmured, "She is trying her very hardest for both Haruka-san and Aries. Though I did not speak to her nearly as long as my Natsuki did." Shizuru focused on the Principal who blushed and blustered at the attention. "I fear they bonded."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed, grumbling and looking to Haruka. "Senator Chrysant's an interesting person, that's all. I liked hearing her thoughts on Earl international politics. If she wins and gets on The Council I think we'd share a lot of votes in common."

"As I said," said Shizuru smartly, winking as she looked to Haruka. "They bonded."

Still grumbling, Natsuki looked to Haruka and said in solemn tones, "I wouldn't underestimate her in this election. I've only got a small idea of what it's like, having a democracy, but even after being at this job for only a year I've got some idea of what a real leader sounds like. Senator Chrysant has that feeling about her. The way she spoke to me on the phone was in the manner of a seasoned negotiator, there wasn't any way that she was going to give up until she had me agreeing with her point of view in how Xavier had been utilizing you in his campaign."

"I know what Yukino can do," said Haruka quietly. "I've always known. It's just that other people are finally figuring it out." She lifted her head to look over at Natsuki, frowning as she said, "Why did you summon me here to tell me this? You could've said it all over the phone."

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged a secretive look between them, the kind that only lovers had, one that spoke of a silent language and understanding that outsiders could never comprehend. Then Natsuki offered a sheepish kind of grin, the sort that Shizuru was sure to dote over and exclaim with glee that it was beyond adorable, and said, "We thought you could use the break."

Laughter escaped her lips before Haruka could really help it because, honestly, it was startling to hear anyone say that. She had been working nonstop these past years, ever since she became the Continental Orb Topaz and she never thought anyone other than Yukino would say such a thing to her. Although she supposed it was fitting coming from her closest friend and the person who meant as much to her as Yukino did to Haruka. Shaking her head, Haruka rose to her feet, wandering over to the long windows and staring out at the grounds, grinning on seeing Miss Maria conducting the Advanced Fighting Tactics class. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there when Shizuru joined her and when Haruka looked to her she found her former roommate giving her a genuine smile, real in its emotion and affection.

"Does Haruka-san feel nostalgic for a battle, perhaps?" asked Shizuru, her smile becoming sly, her rust colored eyes gleaming.

For a response, Haruka grinned and cracked her knuckles, and from the couch, Natsuki sighed, praying that The Destroyer Armitage and Bewitching Smile Amethyst would see fit not to completely ruin the very carefully maintained grounds of her academy.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the class, Haruka's gaze landed on the figure of Sara Gallagher, whom she knew from her correspondence with the younger blonde was the current No. 1 Pearl. With a grin, Haruka looked to Shizuru and suggested they pair up with the top two Pearls and when Shizuru agreed, Haruka immediately claimed Sara for her partner, leaving Shizuru to pair off with the No. 2 Pearl, Rosalie Claudel.

"Sara Gallagher," Haruka said her name fondly, pulling down the cap she wore until it rested just above her eyes. "We're going to win."

"Yes, Haruka-oneesama!" said Sara enthusiastically, her cheeks red and her eyes bright.

Chuckling at this, Haruka looked to Shizuru and called out, "You hear that, bubuzuke? We're going to beat you something good."

"Oh?" Shizuru questioned innocently. "Will Haruka-san spank me? I do enjoy the thought of that."

Mumbling under her breath, Haruka directed her attention to Sara and said, "You're the thinker, I'm the fighter. You think up a plan and I'll do it."

"Mou, Haruka-oneesama," said Sara in slightly disgruntled tones. She eyed Shizuru and Rosalie for a moment who were in their own private conference while Miss Maria rounded up the remaining Pearls, making sure they were a safe distance from the battle. "Rosalie tends to be easily distracted and Shizuru-oneesama isn't someone who would leave a student alone when they're struggling. Perhaps if Haruka-oneesama made an early attack on Rosalie causing Shizuru-oneesama to focus on guarding her, we could take advantage?"

"Sounds good to me," said Haruka with a nod, flexing her fingers and materializing her mace.

The instant that Miss Maria called for a start to their battle, Haruka swung her mace at Rosalie who yelped and barely avoided the attack and Haruka grinned on seeing Shizuru turn her attention from Sara onto her. In seconds, she was fighting off the Column while Sara easily landed attack after attack on Rosalie who called for Shizuru's help. That was when Haruka struck with her mace, causing Shizuru to fly across the grounds and crash into the Armory, destroying the main wall of the building. The sound of the wreckage reverberated across the entire campus, including inside of Natsuki's office where she paused in the middle of her work form an expression of aggravated resignation.

* * *

Aware of the stares but ignoring them, focused on the excited chatter of the younger blonde at her side, Haruka realized that for the first time in a very long while, perhaps since she had last been with Yukino, she felt truly happy. Sara formed an all too familiar look of petulance, bouncing in front of her, wagging a finger in Haruka's face as she declared, "Haruka-oneesama! You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"I'm listening," said Haruka, smiling and putting an arm around Sara's shoulders, chuckling at the way the Pearl's face turned bright red at this gesture. In the back of her mind, she thought of Shizuru's words of warning, to not encourage with a show of affection but it was hard, she was fond of this girl, so very much, but at the same time she knew displaying this would be cruel in a way and Haruka didn't want that. Which is why she removed her arm and tapped Sara on the top of her head. "You sent in your election ballot."

"Do you want to know who I voted for?" pursued Sara, her green eyes alight, a mischievous smile on her features.

"You know we're not supposed to do that," Haruka remarked, heading towards the hill near the grove where she trained so often, smiling on seeing it unchanged with the passage of time. "But I'm guessing it was for Yukino from the way you're acting."

"Wouldn't you rather be her Otome?" asked Sara, sitting next to Haruka, looking at her with a shrewd gaze.

Turning to Sara with surprise, Haruka shook her head, picking at the grass as she muttered, "Being an Otome isn't about that. We don't get to choose our Masters. We serve whoever we're assigned and we do our best to fulfill the orders they give us to the best of our ability. Who I want to serve doesn't matter, who I am serving is what counts, and that's President Xavier."

"If Senator Chrysant wins the election, then it will be her," said Sara wisely. "Isn't that the better option?"

Heaving a sigh, Haruka looked at Sara with a frustrated expression and said, "I can't talk this way. It's treason almost. I can think things to myself, maybe, but I can't say it aloud. Besides that, the President is a good man, just like Yukino's a good woman. They just don't see things the same, they want Aries to be safe, for it to flourish, but they have different ways of going about how to get us there." Flopping down on the grass, aware this wasn't the least bit dignified for a Meister Otome who she was sure was being watched by a good portion of the Garderobe campus, Haruka peered up at Sara. "What about you? Graduation is just around the corner. What do you want to happen next?"

"Meister Chandler is retiring," Sara offered and when Haruka raised an eyebrow, she blushed dark red. "You think it's silly, don't you?"

"You being chosen as the 1st Column?" questioned Haruka and when Sara nodded, she smiled softly, reaching up to push up the glasses that had begun to slide down the girl's nose. When Sara looked at her with wide eyes, Haruka murmured, "I think that you would be a good choice and Fumi-sama would be an idiot not to see it."

"Mou," Sara exclaimed quietly, a blush remaining on her features. "Haruka-oneesama shouldn't talk about the Founder that way."

"Why not?" asked Haruka humorously, a grin playing on her lips. "Is she going to zap me out of revenge?"

Before Sara could reply, Shizuru's voice echoed in the air, calling for Haruka and the older blonde scooted into a sitting position, shouting at Shizuru to stop yelling for her. Sara laughed at this inconsistency and Haruka turned to her, somehow knowing she was the source of the girl's amusement and she tugged the hat down again, peering at the other blonde as she said, "I'll be calling you Galactic Aquamarine soon, won't I?"

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed, nodding her head, halfway believing it just because Haruka had said the words with such conviction.

Forming a look of great satisfaction, Haruka rose to her feet and walked over to Shizuru, complaining at the other woman for yelling her name so the entire campus was staring at them. Shizuru pouted and perhaps feeling the same nostalgia she accused Haruka of earlier, clung to the Topaz's arm as she said, "Natsuki is upset with me because Haruka-san mercilessly sent me crashing into Armory. I'm meant to repair it."

"Sucks for you, bubuzuke," commented Haruka with a chuckle.

"Haruka-san is cruel indeed," said Shizuru, continuing to pout as they walked through the campus. After a few moments, she looked over at the blonde and said knowingly, "It seems as if the crush on you hasn't lessened over time."

Frowning deeply, not wanting to discuss Sara like some idle piece of gossip, Haruka said, "It's not like that. She's a friend and even if you think she feels that way, it's not going anywhere. Besides," Haruka paused to nod at all the students staring at them with admiring eyes. "This is all for you. You've always been the popular one in these parts, not me, so don't go talking to me about crushes."

"Perhaps," Shizuru allowed carefully. "Though Haruka-san is a beloved figure in Aries. I watched all of those reports that your Yukino sent to my Natsuki and it was quite clear to me who the admired Otome is in the eyes of your people. I would think that makes you proud."

"It's nice," admitted Haruka softly. "But it's not the same as being loved by somebody that really knows who you are." She lifted her gaze to look at Shizuru with a serious and searching expression. "Is it?"

"No," said Shizuru, her voice just as soft, and her features unusually reserved. "It's not."


	13. Chapter 13

The night of the Presidential election, Haruka remained at Xavier's side as the President hid himself away in a small room in the back of his campaign headquarters. He dismissed his advisors and the only people in the room were close relatives. His only child, Jun, his mother and father, his two brothers and their wives. The family of his deceased wife, Tsukiko, were there also. Her parents and older sister, lending support for the man she loved, the man that some of them thought would never recover from her death.

Things began well for the President as he won by a landslide in the state of Mar, where he had once been Governor, but that was the bright spot of the evening. Haruka repressed the urge to smile, the pride on her expression, as she watched Yukino win first Iso then Sol and state after state followed, the final count was Yukino winning five out of the seven states, and with it the Presidential election.

A happy sort of shock was the only way to describe Haruka's reaction. She wanted this, she wanted it so very badly, but she couldn't let herself hope it would happen only to find herself disappointed like she had been before but now… Yukino had done it, she had won, she was going to be the President of Aries and Haruka would finally be her Otome. They would finally be together. Haruka wanted to shout her happiness, to yell and run and hug, to go to Yukino right this moment but she couldn't because she still had her duty. Until the transition occurred and Xavier was out of office, she was his Otome, and Haruka moved her eyes to his features, sad and withdrawn, watching his daughter hug him.

His dark eyes lifted to meet hers and there was a sardonic humor in his gaze as he said, "Maybe Chrysant wasn't the only one who thought I was obsessed, Haruka. The evidence says that the voters agreed with her."

"President," Haruka said quietly, a frown tugging on her lips, not sure what to say, how to comfort in this moment.

"I told you," drawled Xavier, rising to his feet and wiping the tears away from his daughter's face, smiling at her fondly. "To call me Kenzo when we're in private. Besides," he tilted his head to one side. "It seems I won't be the President for much longer." His eyes drifted over the rest of his family and he offered them another smile. "Thank all of you for your help, for your defense of me, I'll never be able to say how much it truly meant to me. Knowing that no matter how unpopular I became that I always had my family in my corner. It helped, in the harder times."

One by one his family gathered around him for hugs and consolations, then Xavier moved from the room, Haruka at his side, to give his concession speech. She watched him silence the boos from his loyal supporters when Yukino's name was mentioned, telling them that despite their best efforts this election had created divisions in their country, divisions that had to heal under the support of their new President. When the speech was over, Haruka felt her eyes start to water, because these things he said, the way he was now, this was the reason why she was so proud to serve as his Otome for the past four years. He was a good man, honestly, he was. It was just how he went about solving the problem of the constant terrorist attacks on Aries wasn't the wisest and he either couldn't see it or couldn't admit it.

Something that cost him this election and while Haruka would never admit it aloud, part of her was glad he didn't have the ability to learn from his mistakes, because that was why Yukino had won the election. Following after Xavier, watching him listening absently to his rambling advisors and aides, she wondered what it was like at Yukino's campaign headquarters. An enormous party, she was sure, people laughing and cheering, hugging one another, and her face momentarily darkened, picturing them hanging onto Yukino, looking at her with that familiar admiring gleam in their eyes. None of that mattered though. Yukino had won and they would be together as soon as the transition occurred.

Three months until that day, three months until she could be with Yukino again, three months until their dream, their plans, finally came true. It was strange, Haruka realized, that years had passed with them apart but somehow those three months seemed longer than all of those years put together and she was sure they would be far more torturous in the end.

* * *

Being proven wrong had never been a happier instance for Haruka. Once the transition process began a week after the election she was suddenly seeing Yukino almost every day as she took meetings with Xavier and members of his cabinet and in a way it was almost like she was working with Yukino already. They didn't have chances to be alone but they were together and Haruka was happy, so extraordinarily happy to have this time with the brunette, almost as happy as she was to see Xavier and Yukino making a tentative peace in their meetings.

Xavier's discussions of his military actions became more honest and open, showing Yukino all the data they gathered, and in these meetings Haruka saw more and more of the two politicians beginning to understand one another. The military campaign slowed, almost to a halt, out of Xavier's desire to respect Yukino's wishes as the incoming President, and slowly Haruka witnessed a visible change in The Hexagon.

There had always been a strange air of being on edge, a constant suspicion, a feeling of waiting for something horrible to happen, almost a state of perpetual fear. Since Yukino's victory and the start of the transition, there was a lighter feeling, people were smiling, joking, and there was a genuine look of hope and happiness on their features and Haruka felt herself swell with pride that it was all because these people knew in just a month Yukino would be their President and their country would be moving in a vastly different direction.

Having that time together made the days go faster and Haruka was certain if she didn't have it those three months would've been a torture and could have seemed longer than all their years apart but she didn't have to suffer through that. She was able to be with Yukino, see her every day, speak with her, sometimes even touch her, and it was enough to make those three months fly by as if they were three days after all the time she had gone without having these simple things on a daily basis.

The day that the official transfer of power took place, Natsuki was present along with Shizuru. As representatives of Garderobe they were needed to officiate the change from Xavier to Yukino as the Master of the Continental Orb Topaz. Their ceremony was a short one and when it was done with, Haruka did her best to contain her smile, her overwhelming happiness, out of respect for Xavier but the moment he left, she allowed it to show on her features, laughing happily, returning Yukino's smile.

Everything else she wanted to do had to wait. There were meetings, a press conference, endless things that Yukino simply couldn't avoid her first day in office as the President and those things had to take precedence. Haruka longed to be alone with the other woman but it was enough to be by her side, to know this was her place from now on, that wherever Yukino went, she would be with her and there wasn't anything that could keep them apart. She didn't know if her happiness was evident but she could feel that change in The Hexagon spreading the more they traveled throughout the day. There was an anticipation building that only ceased the moment they were alone in Yukino's Presidential quarters which had been recently redecorated to suit her less lavish tastes.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino breathed her name more than said it, reaching up to hold Haruka's face in her hands. Their foreheads rested together and they wore matching smiles that soon turned into laughter. "We did it."

"You did it," corrected Haruka, stroking Yukino's cheek. "I just watched and waited."

Yukino wanted to protest, to argue this, to say Haruka was her inspiration, her reason for never giving up or giving in, but she was overwhelmed with the reality of this moment. Knowing they were together and they would be together tomorrow and the day after that and all she could do was laugh again, shaking her head, before rising up to capture Haruka's lips in a kiss. Haruka responded eagerly, moving into Yukino, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist but Yukino retained control of the kiss, the pace and the pressure, sighing as she slipped her tongue into Haruka's mouth, tasting from her deep as they moved into the bedroom.

"I want to undress you," whispered Yukino in Haruka's ear, kissing her cheek, sliding around to stand behind Haruka. Pushing her wavy hair aside, kissing the back of her neck as she unzipped the blonde's dress, slowly pulling it down until it pooled around Haruka's feet. Soon her bra followed and Yukino moved to stand in front of Haruka, cupping her breasts in her hands, kissing her long and slow and sweet, playing with her nipples, delighting in how they hardened from her touch, then sliding down, kissing the blonde's neck, collarbone, and chest until she was kneeling, pulling her panties down and taking off the high black boots. Haruka was naked before her, trembling, fingers tangled through her hair, the weight of them lightly pressing down and she heard her name sounded in a low, needy, utterance and that was when Yukino placed her hands firmly on Haruka's hips, pulling her forward until she was eye level with the Otome's pussy. Her name again, just a mutter, a plea and Yukino parted the folds, taking pleasure in how wet Haruka already was, in the taste and the smell of her, and it seemed like so long since she had done this, she had this, and to know she wouldn't have to leave, that they were staying together, it created a greater urgency somehow. She sucked on Haruka's clit and thrust her fingers inside, moving at first in a gradual pace, but increasing to meet Haruka's hips which rose to match her, demanding more and Yukino was helpless but to give into her. When Haruka came, it was hard and fast and the blonde could barely stand, her body was shaking so, she had never felt so weak but Yukino held her up, her embrace strong and sure as she rose to her feet, pulling Haruka against her, kissing her again as she murmured, "I love you."

Moving to the bed, Haruka made quick work of Yukino's clothing, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. They lay naked together on the bed, Haruka pressing her body down onto Yukino's, kissing her with focused intent, sucking on her tongue and moving her hands over the brunette's body, enjoying the curves. They had spent so much time apart but she knew every inch of the other woman, she had it memorized, and she almost never thought this day would come that she knew they could be together the next day and the day after that. How long had it been? Since they were children? Haruka hadn't had that reassurance in so very long and it intensified her feelings, and when Yukino gave a desperate plea, telling Haruka she wanted to feel the other woman inside her, she acquiesced, slipping her fingers past the folds of her pussy, her thumb circling Yukino's clit, plunging her fingers in and out at an almost furious pace. There was a frantic energy that hadn't been there before, almost as if they couldn't quite believe they could take their time to enjoy one another, still afraid that maybe this wasn't real, that they would wake up tomorrow and be in separate beds. Yukino's toes curled into the sheets and she released a cry, clinging to Haruka when she had her orgasm, holding the blonde as close as possible. This was just the start of their evening together though.

While they couldn't entirely believe it and move past the wonder of being together again, logically they knew they had time now. They had hours to be together and they took advantage of each and every one of them. Once they fell asleep, exhausted from their efforts, there was only three hours until their alarm woke them and Haruka hit the machine with a curse as it rang, causing it to go crashing onto the floor. She rubbed at her eyes with her hand and looked down, smiling to see Yukino curled up on her chest, still sound asleep.

Running her fingers through Yukino's hair, somehow made messier during the night, Haruka smiled. Kissing the crown of her head and breathing the scent of the other woman in, she murmured, "I can't believe you're really here."

A mumble then a slight shift and Yukino was opening green eyes blearily, blinking at Haruka, and smiling on recognizing the blonde. "Haruka-chan," she sighed, reaching up to kiss the Otome. "You're here."

Haruka chuckled at this and on seeing Yukino's sleepy confusion, she explained, "I just said the same thing."

"It's been so long since I knew we could see each other, since we wouldn't have to be apart," said Yukino quietly, a wistful tone to her voice as she ran her fingertips lightly over Haruka's cheek. "I almost forgot what it felt like."

"Me too," Haruka revealed, holding Yukino close and kissing her softly. "I was afraid all of yesterday that it wasn't relapse."

"Real," Yukino corrected Haruka fondly, laughing when the blonde grumbled and rolled her eyes. "I missed that," she admitted, tucking her face into the crook of Haruka's neck. "It's strange, isn't it? Missing that but I did. Especially when I watched you on the news, sometimes I would correct your mistakes automatically and my staff would give the strangest looks but I did it anyway."

"Force of habit," remarked Haruka with a smirk. "I missed it too though. You doing that for me. Everybody but Sara and Shizuru is afraid to." Her eyes moved to the alarm clock she knocked onto the floor and Haruka grimaced at the time. "We better get moving. Didn't you say yesterday something about a breakfast meeting? That should be starting in about an hour."

Groaning at this, Yukino hid her face in Haruka's chest, causing the blonde to smile and run her fingers through messy brown hair. Yukino peered up at Haruka as she said, "It's a tradition I started with my staff after I became a Senator. We have breakfast every day during the work week and have a casual discussion about the progress of our weekly agenda. I wanted to carry on the tradition after I became President but now the meeting is going to be a lot bigger considering how the size of my staff has tripled."

Minutes passed and they remained in bed, content where they were, and finally Haruka looked to Yukino with a crooked smile. Quirking an eyebrow as she observed, "We should get going."

"We should," Yukino agreed, remaining exactly where she was, tucked against Haruka and held in her arms.

Another few moments passed and neither woman made any effort to move until Haruka gave into her sense of duty, not wanting Yukino to be late for her first meeting of the day and she slipped out of bed, smiling at Yukino's groan of protest. Laughing at this, Haruka reached out with her hands, pulling Yukino out of bed and cradling the brunette in her arms. Walking into the shower, she placed Yukino carefully onto the floor and grinned at the older woman, cupping her face in her hands.

"The President shouldn't be late," Haruka murmured, giving her a kiss before moving to turn on the shower.

"I think the President can do whatever the President likes," responded Yukino teasingly, running her fingers down Haruka's spine and smiling at the shiver the blonde produced at this gesture. "Why else be the President?"

"To help people?" suggested Haruka, a twinkle in her eyes, knowing this was the real reason the brunette wanted the position.

"There is that," conceded Yukino, laughing when Haruka wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her close. Walking them into the shower and Yukino sighed as the hot water fell down on their heads. "We haven't done this before."

"Stupid of us," Haruka noted, a dollop of shampoo in her palm, working it into Yukino's hair, smiling at the noise of pleasure Yukino released at this gesture. "Although, we don't have time to have fun in here if we want to make sure you're not late to your meeting."

"Shame," said Yukino. Her eyes darkened as she took in the sight of Haruka's body, wet and gleaming underneath the spray of the water, suddenly feeling altogether tempted and wondering why exactly punctuality was such an important matter.

They lingered as long as they could in the shower, drying each other off with towels, and Yukino couldn't help but smile on watching Haruka dig through the drawers, presenting Yukino with the clothing she knew she would want to wear for the day. Standing behind the blonde, Yukino held her close, pressing her face into the blonde hair that was slowly drying as she murmured, "This is perfect. Having you here, the two of us together. I don't care what people might think or say, Haruka-chan. I want you to live with me, I want every day to start like this."

"Yukino," Haruka's voice cracked as she said her name. She was consumed by emotion as she turned in Yukino's arms and kissed her passionately. When they parted, she muttered, "I want that too. It's all I ever wanted, to be with you always."

"We'll have that from now on," promised Yukino, cupping Haruka's face in her hands and smiling sweetly.

This had been said so many times and each time it would break Haruka's heart just a little because while she believed it she didn't know when it would ever happen but now it finally occurred. They were together and nothing would ever keep them apart. Haruka knew this, she knew it and she believed it, and she was truly happy for the first time in years. Truly and spectacularly happy and nothing could take that away because at last she had what she wanted since she was a child and that was being an Otome with Yukino as her Master. It had been their dream and it came true, maybe not in the way they would have wanted, having spent so much time apart, but it came true nonetheless.

Walking through the halls of The Hexagon, at Yukino's side, towards the breakfast meeting, Haruka realized that while they had started their life together years ago, as children, this was the beginning of a new phase. From this day forward, they wouldn't ever be apart. They would remain together, working to make Aries a better country, a safer country, where all of their citizens were happy. Walking to the meeting and pushing open the door for Yukino, taking in her bright eyes and easy smile, Haruka knew that this was what they were meant to do.

And together, nothing could stop them.

END


End file.
